MacGyver Falls In Love
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: June 'MacGyver' McGunnies falls in love with Jim Roff
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: MacGyver in love**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS: from season two**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Mike/Kate. Jim/OC**

**SUMMARY: June 'MacGyver' McGunnies falls in love with Jim Roff**

**SQUEAL****: Seeing Double**

**ARCHIVE: Fanfiction **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEEDBACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it. Here my new story for 2020**

**SONGS:**

The crew on _Hammersley_ was getting to know the new boat and crew. They love the new bigger boat compared to the old one. MacGyver loves the new bigger galley and is busy making blueberry muffins when Kate walks in.

"MacGyver, Mike wants to know if you can check out the radar, it's not working."

"Sure, but I have to be back here in ten minutes, got muffins in the oven."

"I can smell them," they walk out of the galley and up to the bridge.

"Any word on ET's replacement, X?"

"Nothing yet."

"Ok, this is the third problem since we left Cairns two weeks ago. Everything should have been double, even triple checked to make sure everything was working properly. They must have been in a hurry putting _Hammersley_ together."

"They were."

"Well, they still should've warned fleet command about the delays," as they walked onto the bridge. MacGyver walked over to the radar to take a look.

"Sir, I suggest for now you stop the engines until the radar is working again because you don't want to hit a reef."

"Good idea, all stop."

"All stop," Spider said as the engines came to a stop. MacGyver got to work on the problem.

"AH... shit! The muffins!" MacGyver exclaimed.

"Where are they?" Spider asked.

"In the oven, just take them out and put them on the cooling tray, please."

"OK" Spider ran down to get the muffins out of the oven while MacGyver continued to try and find out what was wrong with the radar. She checked all the wiring and circuits.

"AH-ha! Found the problem," she said twenty minutes later.

"Can you fix it?" Mike asked.

" It will be temporary, but I suggest we return to Cairns and get the circuit boards and wires replaced."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"Come here and I'll show you, Sir."

Mike got up from his chair and got on to the floor where MacGyver has the panel to the radar open.

"See this?" she pointed.

"Yes."

"And this?" she pointed to another circuit.

"Yes, they look different."

"Well done, give the man a Tim Tam" Everyone chuckled including Kate.

"They are, they're supposed to be the same this one here," she pointed to the first circuit.

"It's only half the strength of this one," she pointed to the second one. "They both should be the same. That is why this one shorted out, it couldn't handle the power, and that's what caused it to be partly melted," she said looking at Mike

"I'll contact Steve about this while you fix it the best you can," getting up from the floor.

"Sir, ask Commander Marshall to have all the other patrol boats check out their radar circuit boards as well just in case they might have the same problem."

"Good idea and a job well done."

"Thanks, Boss."

Mike went to call Steve about what happened.

Once MacGyver fixed the problem, Charge started the engines on Kate orders and they returned to Cairns.

Alarms were going off in the engine room. MacGyver went over to Charge's console to see what the problem is.

"I'll be down in the engine room, X, I suggest we drop back to one thousand until I can find out what is going on," MacGyver told her as she left the bridge.

"Good idea."

MacGyver went down to the engine room and saw that it was the bow thrusters, so she did a temporary fix on them as well before returning to the bridge.

"What was it?" Charge asked.

"Bow thruster Charge, when we do dock get the marine techs to go over every inch of this boat and get the bow thrusters fixed. I did a temp job for now."

"Good work MacGyver."

"Thanks, X, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get a brew and then start getting dinner on, that is so long as nothing else goes wrong,'' she walks down the steps with a toolbox in hand.

"I'm glad she's here, X," Charge said.

"I agree, but we do need electrical tech on board."

"True."

As soon as they returned to Cairns, the tech guys walk on board.

Mike asked MacGyver to talk to the techies and let them know all that she found wrong. After talking with the techs, she handed out the work orders and then left for home.

Three days later _Hammersley_ left for its patrol after MacGyver checked everything over that needed to be fixed that was on her list. She was pleased with all but the bow thrusters and she told Mike and Charge about it before _Hammersley _left port.

Two months later there was still one problem after another. MacGyver was running off her feet fixing things as well dealing with medical side with Swain and doing the cooking. When she finished fixing the next problem she walked up the steps looking tired.

"MacGyver, you look tired," Spider said.

"Gee thanks, I wonder why."

Mike turned in his chair, "Why don't you go and get a good night's rest."

"Thanks, Sir. One more thing, Sir, next time something else goes wrong with this ship we going back to homeport Boss and ask Commander Marshall for an electrical tech. I only can do so much."

"We do appreciate the work you have done when we return I'll shout you a beer," Mike said.

"And dinner and chocolates," she says with a grin.

"Don't push it, MacGyver."

"Well, then don't you think I deserve it? Or two bottles of wine and ice cream, your choice, Sir."

Mike looked around the room then to MacGyver," Or, dinner and chocolates."

"Good choice sir, now I'm going to get some shut-eye." as she was turning around to leave the bridge she yelled out, "Chinese food and dark chocolate."

Mike looks at a grinning Kate

"X, you find what she said amusing?"

"We all do, at least she wasn't swearing and cursing"

"True"

The next morning they were ordered to Samaru island to pick up four UN peacekeepers things been unsettled in the past couple of months. When they reach the bay, everyone was on alert. Mike was on the side deck with the controls and X when the alarms from Charge's panel sounded. MacGyver went over to see where it was coming from

"Shit, I'm on my way down, let the Captain know," she ran off the bridge while Charge went to let Mike know.

"Sir, the bow thrusters aren't working, MacGyver's onto it."

"I hope she can get it fixed or we are going to be sitting targets," Mike said.

"I know, Sir."

"Keep me posted."

"Yes, Sir," he said as he returned to his console. The alarm stops flashing.

A few minutes later, Macgyver was back up on the bridge and stepped outside to talk to the Captain. "Fixed the problem, Sir."

"Thanks, MacGyver, there's no way we can dock to get those men out of there, X"

"RHIBS, Sir," MacGyver suggested.

"Good idea, X, call boarding stations"

"Hands to Boarding Stations, Hands to Boarding Stations," she and MacGyver left the bridge to gear up.

When two HRIBS reach the wharf the men with the guns were stopping the four men from passing. Kate tried everything, Then the leader pointed his gun at the head of one of the men from the UN.

"Get out of here Navy! We don't want you here!"

"Hey, you!" MacGyver said the leader looked at her as she stepped forward raising her gun as she put the safety on.

"We are here for those men and then we will leave!"

"You leave now!" MacGyver passes her handgun to Buffer.

"No! You need it!"

"Buffer take my gun!" she said not taking her eyes off the leader.

"Do it Buffer!" Kate said.

MacGyver raised both hands to show she unarmed as she stepped forward until she was standing in front of the leader who then pointed his gun at her chest.

Mike and the ones on the bridge were watching the whole thing and were holding their breath.

"She's crazy..." Nav said.

"I know, but she will die trying to do her job," Mike said.

"All we want are those men and we will go, we won't fire upon you unless we have to. All we want is those men. As you can see I am unarmed does that prove to you that we are not interested in interfering with your war, we just want to get out the ones who caught in the crossfire. That is all"

"What about your ship, your Navy," he nudges with his head.

"X, lower your weapon and order the others to do the same"

"Lower your weapons," Kate said.

Then the leader lowered his. Stepping forward she put her hands on his shoulders "Wise man, a leader."

"Let them go," he ordered his men. The four men came forward and one of them started talking.

"Sir, I suggest you shut up and go and get into the RHIB."

"Now you listen to me!" he said to MacGyver.

"Sir, if you want to live, get into the RHIB now!"

"Sir, please, this way," Buffer said stepping towards the stubborn man.

The guy turned and followed Buffer and the others to the RHIB. MacGyver turned to the leader and nodded her head.

"Now we will leave and good luck in fighting your war, Sir. She turned around and joined everyone in the RHIBS.

"MacGyver what you did took guts," Buffer told her.

"Thanks, but I know I'm in trouble with the captain. But don't worry about it, let's just get out of here."

"Good idea, then home!"

"Yeah."

Once _Hammersley_ left Samaru Island, Mike went to greet his guests.

"I'm Mike Flynn, Captain of _Hammersley,_ welcome aboard."

"Ray Walsmen, my colleagues and I thank you."

"No worries there Ray, mind if I ask you what you were doing on the island?"

"Business, Captain."

"Ok, and it's Mike, Ray." then MacGyver stepped onto the boat deck, as she does there was a loud noise.

"Not again! What the hell can it be now? Those damn useless techs should be bloody fired! The useless bunch." MacGyver ranted as she went to the hatch. Everyone that there watching as they heard every word.

"She's one hell of a sailor, the way she stood up to the leader. That took guts."

"I saw what happened," Mike replied.

"what's her name?"

"Leader June McGinnis, MacGyver as we call her."

"MacGyver... what an unusual name."

"She's an unusual sailor, one of a kind Ray. Buffer, Spider, show our guests down to the austere please."

"This way sir," Buffer said.

"MacGyver will fix something up for you as soon as she takes care of whatever problem there is."

"She's a cook?" Ray asked.

"Chef, yes, and engineer and electrician and many other talents, the Navy's very lucky to have her."

"Your right, Mike."


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

An hour later, MacGyver walked onto the bridge and over to Mike's chair.

"MacGyver, thanks for fixing the problem."

"No worries, Sir and the four guests are in the dining room having leftover quiche with bread and butter and a drink."

"Thanks for doing that. Now as for your actions on the wharf... X and Buffer told me what you did, and Ray Walsmen, the man you told to shut up, they all said that what you did took guts. X is recommending a commendation for what you did."

"Thank you, X, but I've got a feeling there's a but… Sir."

"Yes, there is. Don't do anything like that again or you will be off my ship, understand?"

"All due respect, Sir, if it happens again, I'll do the same thing. I helped save four lives. If I died to save them, to me it would be worth it… Sir" The bridge was silent all eyes were turned to Mike and MacGyver.

"The Navy doesn't want to lose you, MacGyver. You can't go around risking your own life like that, understood?" giving her a look she knew all too well.

"The Navy, Sir or you. You don't want to lose me because of who I am and what I'm capable of doing. But you don't want me to be like you, a cowboy. Remember what I said to you years ago about how some of you rubbing off on me?"

"Yes."

"You know what I was like back then, I know you don't want to lose me as a friend and crew member. I get that, Sir. And you won't."

Mike didn't say a thing for a couple of minutes. Then he shook his head, "don't try to pull the same stunt again, understand?"

"Yes, Sir… so we heading home?"

"Yes, we are."

"Good. I hope the techs fix the problem once and for all or they will have me to deal with. And we'll find out about our electrical tech please, or I'll go on a warpath, Sir and you can tell commander Marshall that."

"I will."

"Thank you, Sir."

When _Hammersley_ docked, the four men left _Hammersley. _ The crew did their duty assignments before leaving for their shore leave. The techs had arrived and were on board fixing the problems that _Hammersley_ has been having.

"I have a Message from MacGyver," Mike said to the tech crew,' fix the problems once or for all or you'll be dealing with me and you don't want to deal with a pissed off MacGyver'…. Her words."

"No, Sir, she had a go at us the last time we didn't fix the problem properly," One .said. 

"Have it done by Saturday morning, that gives you forty hours"

"Yes, Sir."

"Dismissed" Saluting they went to get to their work.

Mike turned to Kate, "dinner tonight?"

"You told MacGyver that you would take her out tonight."

"Yes, I did, so tomorrow?"

"Sure, my place, milk not dark," she said as she walked away leaving Mike smiling.

That night Mike took MacGyver out to dinner. "Are you ok MacGyver?"

"Remember when I asked you about what Ray Walsmen was doing on the Island?"

"Sure, he said business, what did you do?"

"I checked him out. He's a multi-millionaire, widower who has a seventeen-year-old daughter. I checked out his business. It all looks normal but..." taking a sip of her beer,

"You found something didn't you."

"Yes. There is no business or businesses on Samaru Island. So it got me wondering, what is he hiding and what is really going on?"

"It's none of our concern."

"It should be… Mike."

"June, let it go."

"My gut won't let me, Mike"

Mike just looked at her shocked. The last time she said that was about Rick Gallager and she was right about him all along. And there were other times that she was right. She was almost always right.

"Alright, when you say your gut won't let me, what have you found out so far?"

"Ok, but one very interesting thing is that neither he nor any of the three men that were with him have a connection or ties with the UN. So, where did they get that jeep with the UN seal? There's been no UN on the island since the war started weeks ago. They were all shipped out and there are no Australians on the island''

Are you sure?"

"Yes the only way for Mr Walsmen to get on the island is by seaplane or a boat and my guess is it was by boat, he owns four of them."

"Perhaps he hasn't written anything down about why he was on the island yet."

"Or doesn't want anyone to know what he is up to."

"MacGyver, June, forget about it, it's not our problem."

"Yet, but I've got a feeling we'll be going back there."

"I think you just might be right, June."

Two days later, Mike arrived on _Hammersley _smiling at Kate.

"Morning, X."

"Morning, Sir," smiling.

"Where's MacGyver?"

"Checking to make sure the techs did their job properly this time before leaving port."

"I've got some good news for her."

"We're getting an electrical tech. Temporary until a permanent one is found."

"That is good news or... not?" when she saw the look on his face.

"It's ET, we pick him up tomorrow."

"Really. Does anyone else know?"

"Just you, so keep it quiet."

"Sure"

"It would be great to have the gang back together again."

"Yeah it would be, here's MacGyver," Mike turned around and smiled at her.

"Morning, Sir."

"Morning MacGyver, how did your inspection go?"

"I call their superior and gave him my verbal report."

"Which is what?"

"Everything's a go but..." she took a deep breath," they could've bloody cleaned up their mess. I found bits of wires, fuses, and bits of plastic everywhere where they were working. Charge's not happy that some damn tech left a greasy rag down where the motor is for the anchor. It could have gotten caught and it would blow the motor and catch fire."

"Well, you and Charge must have checked everything out?" Kate asked.

"We know what Charge is like with the engines, they are his new baby"

Mike and Kate's grin knowing this is all too true.

"Has charge written up his report?" Mike wants to know.

"He will once we set sail." "

"That's good, how's the food orders?" Kate asks.

"Got everything that was on the list, including toilet paper, Sir."

"We don't want to run out of that!"

"No Sir, we don't," she said smiling.

An hour later, _Hammersley_ left port and headed north for its patrol. The next day they stop next to HMAS Melbourne where they watch someone get into the HRIB and it heads back to_ Hammersley_. MacGyver who was on the back of the boat when she saw who it was.

"Bloody hell! Hey guys! Look at this ugly mug!" they look over the side of the ship at the RHIB.

"Hey, guys miss me already?" Everyone cheered when they saw it was ET.

"Welcome back ET!"

"Thank you, Sir, she's a beauty!"

"That she is but with teething problems and your dentist," MacGyver said then she looks up to see the look on Nav's face and then she looked at ET's face.

Fifteen minutes later ET walked up onto the bridge while talking to Mike. He showed ET what is what on the new bridge.

"Wow lot more space up here." Just as charge walked up the steps and walk over to his seat.

"At least we not tripping over each other," Kate said from the captain's seat.

"Yeah. Hey Charge, I see that they let you up here."

"Of course, thanks to Bill Gates. " ET went over to where Charge is sitting to have a look at Charges console.

A couple of hours later, they pick up two men in a dinghy to learn what had happened to their boat. Thanks to Coast Watch, the boat was found and they headed towards it and then boarded it. They found a body with a special forces Russian tattoo on his arm.

MacGyver who was part of the boarding party was on the boat look around when she noticed a partly open door. Looking in, what she saw shocked her, she closed the door and locked it. She then goes over to the body while pulling on a pair of gloves and pulling up his pants leg.

"MacGyver, what are you doing?" Buffer asked her.

"Here's how he died, he was bitten by a snake," she said showing Kate,

Spider, and Buffer the puncture marks.

"How did you know?" Spider asked.

"Let's get up on the boat deck, it's not safe for us down here."

Assembled on the deck, MacGyver tells them what she found, "In the next room, there were at least twenty snakes, five of the most poisonous and deadly snakes like the brown and tiger snakes, in Australia. Maybe the world." MacGyver said.

"So the snake or snakes could be somewhere else on the boat?"

"Yes, X, I suggest we anchor the boat here and have a snake expert to come and take care of them and the body."

"Why can't we?" Spider asked.

"What if there's a brown snake up the guy's pant leg, and we take that body on board. A crew member who happened to go into the rubbish room got bitten by it, we don't have any anti-venom on board," MacGyver said.

"She's right Spider," Kate told Mike what was going on while Buffer sorted out the anchor.

They secure the boat and return to _Hammersley_.

Mike notices that they are close to Ray Walsmen's private island so he decided to go and see him. Mike, Buffer, Spider, and MacGyver went to the island after Mike spoke to Ray over the radio. When they saw his place they were amazed. Mike went on to talk to Ray while Buffer stayed close by.

MacGyver walks over to the railing, looking over at the sea. She was watching the _Hammersley_ while Spider's talking to Ray's daughter, Carly. MacGyver turned around when she heard Carly cough so she walked over to the pool where she had been swimming.

"That cough doesn't sound good, how long have you had it for?"

"A week," then she started coughing again.

"Can you come around to the ladder, I want to take your pulse."

"What is going on?" Ray asked as he walked over to them.

"She wants to take my pulse."

"What? No way, who the hell are you?" Ray said.

"Ray, MacGyver is a medic, She wouldn't ask without a reason."

"I heard the way she was coughing, Boss and she did say she had it for a week."

"She's just getting over a cold," Ray said.

"Which can turn into a chest infection or pneumonia." MacGyver pointed out.

"She does know what she was talking about," Buffer said.

"Alright, Carly, please darling" Carly swam around and got out of the pool.

"Please sit down," MacGyver directed her. MacGyver held her wrist while looking at her watch. Carly started to shake. "Spider pass me that robe." Taking the rose, she wrapped it around Carly.

"Mr Walsmen, do you have a first aid kit here?"

"Yes," he went to get it when he returned MacGyver was still taking her pulse.

"Thank you, Sir." Looking through it she found the thermometer and stuck it under her tongue.

"Your temp is up a bit," then she again looked through the kit.

"you haven't got any Panadol, Sir?"

"Ah, not until the supply delivery tomorrow. Should I be worried?"

"Not yet Mr Walsmen." Addressing Mike, " Sir, I need Swain to bring the medkit and sheet of Panadol."

"Are you sure?" Mike asked

"I want to check her lungs to make sure there is no water in them or she sounds congested."

"OK, Spider head back down to the wharf and wait for Swain."

"Yes, Sir," then he was on his way.

Mike spoke to Kate over the radio while Ray tells Macgyver about Carly's medical condition.

"Thanks for telling me that, Mr Walsmen."

"Do you think it might be that?"

"No, but I'll listen to Carly's heart."

"You're sure you know what you're doing? You're just a medic."

"Yes, I do Mr Walsmen. I know of someone who's got the same condition as Carly so I know what to look out for."

"Ok, she's all I've got."

"I understand, Sir."

"MacGyver, X is sending Swain over."

"Thanks, Sir."


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

Swain and spider arrived and MacGyver, explained to Swain what had happened and Carly's medical condition while getting what she needed out of the bag.

"Why are you telling him everything?" Ray demanded obsessive about his daughter.

"Swain is the chief medic on _Hammersley_ even though we're both gifted medics, he outranks me, Sir," as she took her blood pressure.

"One twenty-five over eighty," She reported to Swain.

She removed the cuff and put the stethoscope back in her ears so she could listen to Carly's lungs and heart. "Your lungs are clear and you're heartbeat is normal. Here, take two of these," she opened a packet of panadol and passed them to her.

"Water please, Sir," Ray passed Carly a bottle of water.

"You should be fine in the next few days so long as you don't go swimming while you are getting over a cold."

"She won't, don't you worry."

After making some notes on her pad, she and Swain pack up then they all left after saying goodbyes. MacGyver spoke with Ray about keeping an eye on Carly's temperature and how often for Carly to take the panadol.

Back on _Hammersley,_ they return to the snake boat and wait for another parol boat to show up with the snake expert to take care of the snakes, the body, and the two men that are on _Hammersley_. It was seven hours later when they were able to carry on with their patrol.

A month later, they attended a May Day, arriving they find a dozen foreigners stuck on a sandbank. Once they were on _Hammersley_ and checked over, Mike learns that the captain of the ship had hit something during the night and the boat was taking on water.

They, fortunately, we're near the sandbank and he was able to get close enough for them to get off. Just before daylight, the boat went down with the captain on board after he moved the boat away from the sandbank where it sunk just meters from where they were found.

On the way back to Cairns, Kate, Swain and MacGyver went down to austere and found that one of the women was having an asthma attack. As they were checking the passengers, they were attacked by three men but MacGyver, who was trained in martial arts, took out one guy and then the one who was attacking Kate. Swain got the third guy. Mike, Charge and Buffer showed up after seeing what was happening on the security camera.

"Are you three ok?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, we're all fine," Kate said.

"Look at this, Sir, this guy had it with him," MacGyver said passing Mike a GPS locator. Then she went to treat the women with asthma while listening to Mike speak with Kate and Swain.

"What was he doing with this?"

"I don't know, Sir, but the way they moved I think they are an Eastern European extraction team with military training," MacGyver said as she started the nebulizer.

"Are you sure?"

"I've seen it before while overseas on tour, Sir. Very interesting, isn't it, Sir, with what has been going on, on Samaru Island," she said standing up.

"Meaning?" Swain asked.

"Meaning, Russian Special Forces and now these guys."

"She right, Sir," Kate said.

"Ok, we'll talk about this later. Swain, Buffer, tie them to the bed. MacGyver, how're the women?"

"She's breathing easier now, but I suggest we move her to the wardroom to keep a close eye on her for a couple of hours."

"Alright, but there's to be someone with her at all times."

"Yes, Sir."

"OK, good work, I'll let Steve know what's going on."

"Yes, Sir." Mike and Kate talk to the other passengers, Swain, Buffer and MacGyver return to their duties. MacGyver escorted her patient to the wardroom.

When they returned to Cairns, the three men were taken away by the Feds and the women in the ambulance, and the rest were taken away by immigration. Mike went to see Steve while the ship was being restocked before heading back out on patrol.

When they return from their patrol the crew was looking forward to some shore leave. MacGyver arrived home she does her normal things and orders a pizza for dinner. After it arrives she went to her computer room where she did some work while eating dinner.

Later that night her cell phone rings, and she saw that shore leave was cancelled. She wasn't happy about it.

The next morning when she showed up on _Hammersley,_ she went to sort out her bags and start her normal work. When everything was done, she went to find Mike, she saw him, he was on the side bridge talking to Kate as she walked to the open door, She overhears why they've been crash sailed.

"Morning," she said walking outside and over to them.

"Morning MacGyver, are you ok?" Kate asked.

"No, I was looking forward to going to the gym today instead of being here, but that's the navy for ya. Don't worry, I'll do my work out later today if I have some time to do it."

"It's hard for the rest of the crew as well, MacGyver," Mike said.

"I know that Sir. I overheard what you two were talking about. So we're the taxi for the SAS. Do we know how many SAS are going to be on board?"

"No, I don't. Why do you want to know?" Mike said.

"So I know how many to cook for Mike as well work out menus while we are out on patrol."

"I'll find out and let you know"

"Thank you, Sir. So I was right about Samaru Island then," she said leaning on the rail while looking down at the crew who are waiting for the next lot of boxes to arrive.

"Meaning?" Kate asked.

"Us going back there, things have been slowly heating up since we were last there and now the SAS has been called in to help."

"We don't know, MacGyver."

"I did some more checking and I've been following the news. Last night, something was brewing on the island. I didn't get a chance to find out what it was because I got the shore leave a cancelled message."

"Don't worry about it for now, ok?"

"Ok, so..." she looks around to make sure no one hears them talking "How was your dinner last night."

"It was good. We went out for Chinese and was heading to Kate's when I received a call from NAVCOM."

"What a way to ruin your evening."

"Oh, it turned out to be a great evening," Kate said smiling.

"Really, it's one way to release some of the tension that was building up while out on patrol"

"Thanks a lot, MacGyver."

"Your welcome Sir. Ahh, the boxes have arrived, I better go and help out."

An hour later the army truck arrived. Mike and Kate were on the wharf going over some paperwork when MacGyver walk onto the wharf and over to them.

"Everythings on board. Now I can find out how many extras I'm going to be feeding today and tomorrow." She turned and watched to see how many SAS guys walk onto Hammersley carrying their gear when a guy showed up on his motorbike. MacGyver was busy double-checking to make sure she knows how many will be on _Hammersley _when she hears Mike, Kate and the SAS guy talking.

"Lieutenant Commander Flynn, I'm Captain Jim Roth."

"Captain this is my XO, Lieutenant Kate McGregor"

"Captain."

"Lieutenant," they all shake hands.

"How long before leaving port?" Jim asked.

"As soon as your team and gear are aboard," Mike replied.

"Ok!"

"Spider, ET, stop clowning around," MacGyver said yelling out to the two sailors.

"Sorry MacGyver," Spider said as she walked up onto _Hammersley_ and over to the two men, taking whatever it was in Spider's hand, looks at it, then she whacks their heads together while shaking her head at them and then tearing up the sheet of paper in front of them. She shoved half each down their overalls.

Then she turned to Mike and Kate who were watching her. "Sir, X, I want these two to join me in three hours in shorts and tee shirts. They can join me when I do my exercises."

"What was on the sheet of paper?" Kate asked.

"You can ask them once we are on our way X. Sir, Captain Roth how long are you and your men going to be and how many are joining us on board?" Jim turns to Mike.

"Why does she want to know how many of my team will be on board?"

"She's the chef," Mike said.

"Oh," he turned to MacGyver. "Eight, that including me."

"Thank you, Captain" Then she turned and walked behind the RHIBs.

"You let her talk like that?"

"Who? MacGyver? Up to a point, but when it comes to preparing meals, she wants to know how many guests there are going to be so she knows how much to cook up. She very fussy in that way," Mike said. "But she does show respect to the officers"

"That's good to know." Fifteen minutes later _Hammersley_ was heading to Samaru Island.

When MacGyver was out on the boat deck, Spider and ET were in their gear as well. Some of the crew watch them doing yoga and other exercises that Spider and ET were struggling to do. Nav and Kate were on the side bridge watching what was happening.

"MacGyver sure knows how to keep her self fit," Nav said.

"I know, I'm pleased she introduced us to yoga and the rest of her routine."

"Same here, how far can you go now?"

"Three o'clock, you?"

"Same, it's a good way to tone our leg muscles and back sides."

"True, as she said, it's a good way to lock your legs around a man's waist, among other things." Nav giggled.

"Yes, indeed."

"Hey, it looks like MacGyver's not the only one who is doing some exercises." They saw the SAS show up and begin to remove their shirts and jackets.

"Oh my… that is one way to put the navy men to shame," Nav said.

"That is so true, looks like they've got a few admirers."

Nav turned to see all the female sailors showing up and watching what was happening.

"We better go and get them back to work," Kate said.

"I agree."

"Everything ok? X, Nav?" When they return to the bridge.

"Yes, Sir," Nav said as she sat down at the radar console.

"I'm going to get the crew back to work."

"Especially the female crew," Nav said.

"Why's that?" Swain asked from his seat at the helm.

"The SAS decided to do some exercises as well."

"What? On the back boat deck?"

"Yes," Kate said as she walked down the steps.

They all look at Nav, "What?"

"you were watching them, Nav," Mike said.

"They just showed up right before we came back inside, Sir."

"I see how Spider and ET are doing with MacGyver's exercises."

"They're hating it, Sir, they're doing the hanging leg raise."

"What's that?" Swain asked.

"You're against a wall and your hanging onto something like a rail, then you slowly lift your legs up together so far and hold it and count to ten then lower them to the ground then you try to raise your knees up to your chest then point them out in front of you so you look like an 'L' shape then bring them back up to your chest then lower them, then you repeat it all over again."

"How did Spider and ET do with the second part?" Mike asked.

"They're struggling to raise their knees up while doing the breathing exercises at the same time."

"And MacGyver?"

"Piece of cake to her sir, she puts the rest of us to shame."

"Sounds like we need to exercise more," Swain said.

"That would be great if and when we do have shore leave Swain, but the Navy's got no sense of timing," Mike said.

"That's true, but MacGyver, she can still do her exercises while out on patrol," Swain said

"That's true, Swain," Nav said.

When Kate walked out onto the boat deck "Haven't you got work to do," She said.

"Sorry X, Spider and ET are struggling with MacGyver's exercises." Buffer said.

"I can see that."

She then walked over to where the three crew members are. She can see both ET and Spider sweating as they struggle to raise their knees up to where MacGyver was doing it, making it look easy and hardly breaking a sweat. She turned to see Jim working out with his men while trying not to get distracted by what MacGyver was doing. She walked over to Jim

"Deciding to do some exercises Captain?"

"Yes, I like to keep my men fit."

"And you?"

"I keep myself fit, thank you. And I can see who keep themselves fit," then he gave them their next instructions for the exercise.

"MacGyver yes, and she also finds it relaxing."

"I can tell"

"Can you do what she is doing?"

"Looks easy enough," then he gave the next instructions to his group.

"Why don't you try it?"

"When?"

"How about now?"

"I'm busy with my men."

"What are you afraid of Captain?" MacGyver asked as she walked over to them as Spider and ET collapsed on the deck.

"Nothing."

"Well, then I'm sure your second can take over from you." Spider and ET sat up as they heard what was being said.

"Another day then, you just finish your exercises," Captain Roth replied. MacGyver put her hands on her hips and chuckled.

"Excuses, excuses Captain, come on, you show me that you can do what I've just done."

"Is that a challenge?" She walked right up to him looking into his eyes and smiled.

"That's up to you Captain." Then she turned and walked over to the wall, stopped and turned to him.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

His men stop and wait to see what Jim would do just as Spider walk quickly to the hatch to spread the word about what was happening on the boat deck.

He ran up and onto the bridge, "Sir you better come down to the boat deck, you'll want to see this."

"Why?"

"MacGyver, she challenged the SAS captain to the wall exercises, he said to the XO that it looks easy, but I tell you, Sir, it's bloody hard."

"Nav you have the ship," he said getting up and walking down the steps, chuckling, "This should be good!" Mike said

"Not fair, I'm missing out on the fun."

"I'm sure the crew will tell you all about it Nav," Swain said.

"Yeah"

On the boat deck, Jim walked over to MacGyver removing his jacket and passing it to one of his men, "alright let's do this," as the navy crew cheered.

"Ok, this is what you've got to do." MacGyver showed him the once. When done she looked at him, "you got it?"

"Sure"

"Ok, let's do it."

"How many times?"

"Until one of us let's go of the rail."

"Ok, let's get started." Then they started with only half a meter between them.

Jim could only manage to raise his legs to between four and five O'Clock whereas MacGyver can raise to three o'clock. When it came to the knees every one could see that Jim struggling for the first one but he keeps going.

When Mike arrived on the boat deck, Kate told him what was happening while both SAS and Navy cheering Jim and MacGyver on. They all can see them both starting to sweat but keep going for fifteen minutes until Jim let go of the rail and collapsed onto the ground. MacGyver did two more while the crew cheered her on before she let go herself. Then she crouched down next to Jim.

"That was bloody hard!"

MacGyver chuckled, "It's not as easy as you think, it takes months of conditioning Captain and to be in great shape."

"Your right about that," putting his hand out and she put hers into his, they shake, then letting go before they stood up. Spider passed them both bottles of cold water.

"Thanks, Spider," she drank it all at once which shocked the Captain.

"Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to have a shower. Enjoy your work out Captain."

"MacGyver," then she turns and walks away.

"Not easy, but I think you just met your match, Captain," Mike said as he and Kate walked towards the hatch.

"And the rest of you, back to work," Kate said.

"Jim we thought you had her," one of his men told him.

"Same here, let's get back to the exercises."

"Ok lads! Hit the deck!" his second said.

That night the SAS showed up for dinner. They mingled with the crew while enjoying dinner. When Jim showed up, MacGyver passed him his plate.

"Smells good"

"Wait till you try it"

"Oh, I will."

Fifteen minutes later, MacGyver was sitting down in the dining room eating her own dinner when Jim saw her and walked in, "Hi."

"Sir."

"Call me Jim."

"June." he sat down not far from her.

"I've never come across any man or woman who challenged me like you just did today in front of your crewmates and my team."

"You don't like being challenged by a woman?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"I was in the army before the SAS. Challenging but nothing like you"

"OH"

"No one has ever beaten me, man or woman."

"Until this afternoon," MacGyver quips.

"Yeah. Are you always that hard, and strict with your crewmates?"

"It depends on what they've done wrong. They know not to cross me, today's an example of what sort of woman and sailor I can be. I do have a softer and caring side."

"That's good to know."

Nav was outside the dining room listening to MacGyver and Jim talking. She turned when she saw Charge, waving him over she held a finger to her lips so he knows to be quiet.

"What?" he mouthed. When he was closer he heard MacGyver and Jim talking. They looked at each other and grinned while they continued to listen. Then Spider showed up and listened as well until they heard Jim say...

"Well, I better return to my men, good night June."

"Good night Jim," then Jim walked out of the dining room and returned to his men.

When Spider, Charge, and Nav opened the door from the officer's dining room where they were hiding, they came face to face with MacGyver. They look at her in shock and realize they have been busted. She shook her head at them and walked away. Looking at each other, they step outside watching her in the galley.

"Come on. you can't keep us in suspense," Charge said.

"I'm deciding on what to do with you three. Now I don't want you to talk about my private conversation with captain Roth, ok?"

"Yes, MacGyver."

"Good, if I find out that one of you blabbed, you will be in a lot of trouble not only with me but our captain as well."

"MacGyver, you are not SAS, so you are not breaking the rules," Nav said.

"I know that I don't want to talk about it." She finished cleaning up then left to go to her cabin.

The next morning the SAS was dropped off at their specified location. _Hammersley_ then went on to Samaru port where they were delivering aid boxes when a woman walks over to Mike and MacGyver. She told Mike that the crew was invited to a cocktail party the next night. Thinking that they could some relaxation he readily agreed. Word got around quickly and everyone was looking forward to going.

The next night most of the crew showed up in their uniforms while others opted to stay on board _Hammersley_. At the reception party, Spider went over to the bar and waited to order a beer. MacGyver joined him and stood next to him while he was waiting to be served.

"Light beer please," Spider said as he stepped up.

The waiter spoke in French, MacGyver able to speak French, wasn't pleased with what he said to Spider. Then she spoke to him in French as she got more annoyed, she slowly raised her voice. Arousing interest in what was happening some of the guests turned to watch as Mike and Kate walked over to them.

"MacGyver," Mike said to her.

"Sorry Sir, I will not have some smart-mouthed French waiter saying nasty things to a crew member in French when the crew member doesn't understand what he just said, Sir. To me, that is total disrespect to anyone in the Australian Armed Forces."

"What did he say?" Mike asked leaning forward quietly so only she and Kate could hear.

When she finishes telling them she stood back just as the French Lieutenant who Mike met the day before walking over to them.

"Lieutenant Commander, what's going on here? You are guests here and one of your crew is yelling at one of the staff?"

"Ma'am," MacGyver said to her, she turns to MacGyver.

"I apologise for my actions here tonight, I shouldn't have raised my voice as I did, but I do not appreciate anyone from any visiting country insulting members of the Australian Armed Forces, especially in their own language when that person doesn't understand."

"Assaulted? Who was assaulted?"

"One of the sailors, Ma'am. It was a French bartender who verbally assaulted him.

"Surely it wasn't that bad."

"I'll tell you what the waiter said, you will find it disturbing."

"What did he say?"

MacGyver saw the bartender trying to leave. "Swain, Buffer, escort that waiter over here please." Swain and Buffer walked towards him and seeing them approaching he went to them.

"What did you say about our Australian guests?"

"It was a joke," the bartender responded.

"It was no bloody joke to me!" MacGyver said.

"What did you say?" she asked the waiter again. He remained quiet.

"Tell her or I will!"

He told her in French what he said to Spider. Looking horrified, she looked at MacGyver who nodded her head.

"You disgrace every Frenchmen, woman, and child with what you said. You leave now! You will be sent back to France at once. Your actions tonight could cause a diplomatic incident between France and Australia, leave at once!"

He turned and walked quickly towards the door while she spoke to two guards who follow the waiter out. Turning to the three of them, "On behalf of the French people, and myself, we apologize for what just happened here tonight."

"Spider?"

"Yes, MacGyver?"

"Anything you want to say to our host?"

"I accept your apology, Ma'am, it wasn't your fault it was his."

"Thank you but he shouldn't have said what he said in the first place. Please enjoy your evening."

"We will, thank you," Mike said.

"What did he say?" Spider asked

"You don't want to know, come on let's get you that beer you asked for," MacGyver said as she walked over to the bar with Spider next to her.

Ten minutes later, MacGyver watched Mike and Kate dance around the dance floor when she heard from behind her, "care for a dance?" She turns around to see Jim Roth there smiling at her.

"Love to." He stepped aside and she put her and on his as they walk to the dance floor.

Turning to each other and stepping closer, they put their hands in each other's arms, and they begin to dance around the floor. Mike noticed them.

"Kate." She looked and saw them too.

"I didn't know he was invited, I thought he was still on that mission."

"Perhaps he finished up sooner than expected."

"Could be."

"So Captain, what happened to your mission?" MacGyver asked Jim.

"Completed this morning."

"Until next time."

"True, and you're a good dancer."

"you're not too bad yourself."

"Thank you, years of practice."

"Ahh... and here I thought it was a SAS thing."

"That too."

"So, how long are you in town for?"

"Until my next mission, whatever it's going to be."

"Or where."

"True. I've noticed your metals, you must be some hero."

"No, I was just doing what I was trained to do."

"Ahh, humble too. So, how long are you in town for?"

"Couple more days then patrol, then back home."

" If you don't mind me asking, how about a date? That is if I'm in town at the same time."

"A date... I don't know, depends on when."

"When we're both back home."

"I can handle that."

"I'll give you my number and you can text me when you're in port."

"Ok, and work it from there," she said.

"Yeah."

They dance while talking until the song ended. Then they went to get a drink talking for a minute. Mike and Kate walked over and joined them and they all were talking when the French Lieutenant interrupted and asked Mike for a dance. Offering his arm, he leads her to the dance floor. They dance while Kate, Jim and MacGyver continue to talk. Some of the crew walked over to talk to them and comment about the dancing between the two couples, then they ask MacGyver and Kate for a dance which they accepted.

"You know X, Nav's missing out on the fun."

"I agree, MacGyver." Then they returned to dancing with their partners.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

The next morning there was big talk about the night before when the ones who were at the party were telling the others about what had happened the previous night. When Nav heard about what had happened, she went looking for Kate or MacGyver, to find out if it was true or not.

That night there was a knock on Nav's and Kate's door. "Yeah?" Kate said and then the door opened.

"MacGyver," Nav said.

She walked in closing the door behind her. then showing them bars of chocolate. Nav to jumped out of bed, "give me!" MacGyver passes Nav her bar of chocolate, laughing, and then the second bar to Kate before sitting down on the chair.

"Where did you get these from?" Kate asked.

"Shop in town."

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome. We can tell Nav about last night since the guys already told her what they saw."

"Yes! Tell me! Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Kate said putting a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"That you and Mike were dancing really close and it looked like he kissed you."

"_What?_" Kate said, MacGyver laughing.

"Those guys had a bit too much to drink," MacGyver said.

"So, it's not true."

"I'll tell you what happened, after all, I was close by," MacGyver said grinning.

"Ok, did he kiss her?"

"Not on the dance floor," Kate look at MacGyver in stunned.

"_What? When?" _

"After the dance, they went outside for some fresh air, and while there he pushed her against the house and kissed her passionately. Then... they went into a shed around the back of the house, where they ripped each other's clothes off and made wild passionate love for over an hour before they returned to the party with their hair all a mess, and ripped uniforms to match." MacGyver said trying to remain serious.

"MacGyver, that never happened," Nav said causing Kate and MacGyver to laugh.

"No, but I got you."

"That was mean, so there was kissing?"

"No kissing at all, Mike was a perfect gentleman,aye Kate?"

"Yes, he was."

"Damn those guys."

"Don't worry about it," Kate said.

"I guess so. But what about captain Roth he was there?"

"Yes he was," MacGyver said

"He danced with MacGyver here, and asked her out on a date when we return back to home port," Nav was interested in this.

"Really, oh my gosh, I'm trying to think of the last time you went on a date."

MacGyver grins, "Never."

"What?" Kate and Nav said at the same time surprised.

"That's right, I was too busy studying and being out at sea, I didn't have time to date."

"Now you have? Oh my, do you know where you going for your date" Nav asked.

"No, we're waiting until we're both back in port at the same time."

"Ahhh," Nav said grinning. MacGyver shook her head at her.

They talk, laugh and giggle until there was a knock on the door, "Say this…. Come in if your good looking, stay out if you're not" MacGyver said making Nav laugh.

"Go on, or I will," Nav said.

"Come in if your good looking, stay out if your not," They all laugh just as the door opened and they saw that it was Mike, causing Kate to blush, and MacGyver and Nav to laugh even harder.

"Sorry, Sir," as he steps into the cabin.

"X, why did you say that?"

"Well you are good looking Sir, don't you agree Kate," Nav said while laughing.

"Nav, MacGyver, control yourselves."

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir," they both said still giggling.

"What is it, Sir?"

"I came to talk to MacGyver since she wasn't in her cabin, I thought she might be here."

"What is it, Sir?"

"This," he passed her sheet of paper.

Looking at it, "Damn it!"

"Sir, what is it?" Nav asked.

"Ray Walsmen's been digging into my past."

"What? Why?" Then Kate thought about it, "Oh."

"Yeah, he hasn't gone far, but if he ever finds out, people I care about, their lives would be in danger."

"What's going on?" Nav asked. MacGyver stood up and pass the sheet back to Mike.

"What do you want to do?" Mike asked.

"Make a phone call in the morning, I'm going back to my cabin, night all."

"Sir" Kate said. Mike passes her the sheet of paper…

"OH No!"

"All we can do is keep an eye on her."

"Your right, Sir."

"Sorry for spoiling your girls night."

"It's ok, Sir," Nav said as she got up to her bed. "Night, Sir."

"Night Nav, X," he said looking at Kate.

"Night, Sir," he walked out closing the door behind him.

"X, what's going on with MacGyver and what she said?"

"Nav, don't talk about it to anyone on board."

"You know what's going on?"

"Yes, I do and so does the Captain, night Nav."

"Night, X." they turn off their lights and try to get a few hours sleep.

The next morning, after MacGyver made the phone call, she went to look for Mike. She found him on the docks talking to Kate. "MacGyver," Kate greeted her.

"X, Sir."

"How did the call go?" Mike asked he had let her make the private call from his cabin.

"He was alerted to the background check without approval. He wanted to know who Ray Walsmen is and why he was interested in me. I said to contact Commander Marshall from NAVCOM and he can fill the agent in. He also is going to get approval to let Nav, Charge, Buffer, and Swain know just as a backup. He'll be letting me know through NAVCOM in the next couple of days. So, in the meantime…. Spider stop clowning around and get those boxes on board, ET! stop encouraging him," she shook her head at them.

"Things back to normal?" Mike asked.

"Normal? What's that sir," MacGyver said grinning before walking over to where the boxes are and picking one up.

Two days later, while on the bridge the phone rings and RO answers it. "MacGyver, it's Commander Marshal for you."

Taking the phone from RO, "Leader Mcguiness… yes, Sir… yes, Sir, so he knows… Yes, Sir, and the approval?… yes, Sir, I'll let the Captain knows… thank you, Sir" then she hung up and walk over to the Captain's chair. He looked at her

"It has been approved."

"When do you want to do it?"

"There is no time like the present."

"Ok, ship's office."

"Good place, Sir," she left the bridge while Mike gives out the orders and called Nav and Buffer over the PA system.

When they were all in the ship's office and the door was closed, MacGyver looked at them all. "What I'm about to tell you all no one else on this ship must know. Captain and the X know about it."

"You know you've got our support." Charge said.

"I know. Plus you know the old saying…. Calling the old pot kettle black… in other words, you know I don't like liars."

"Yeah," they all said in chorus.

"Well my life is one big lie," she looked at them with stunned looks on their faces.

"You're in the witness protection," Swain said.

"Yes. My real name is Gina johnson. I'm from a country town called Mount Thomas which is a three-hour drive north of Melbourne." She tells them what happened back in two thousand, about the disk, Maggie and PJ, the dirty cops, her being shot, everything. They were all shocked by it.

"I remember that I was down in Melbourne doing my medical training when I joined the Navy. It was all over the news" Swain said

"Now you all know, and the reason you have to know now is that Ray Walsmen is trying to find out who I am. If he does it can spell trouble not only for me but for others, like Maggie and PJ."

"Meaning what, what kind of trouble?" Charge asked.

"He will let the Victoria Drug Syndicate know that I'm alive and where I can be found, everything, there's only a few people who know that I survived the shooting. Because of what I did, there would be a bounty on my head if they knew that I was alive."

"How much drugs were seized because of the information?" Swain asked.

"Over three billion dollars and over four hundred were put behind bars. But, there is one guy who is still on the wanted list, and that's the drug lord himself. He disappeared two hours before the police raided his house, he was tipped off, he could be anywhere now."

"Does he know that you broke the code?" Nav asked.

"Yes, that is why he sent his top hitman after me."

"Sounds like this guy's got to be stopped," Buffer said.

"I agree, but no one knows where he is or if he is still alive."

"Now you all know the truth about MacGyver, heard what she told you and keep it to yourself," Mike told them all.

"Yes, sir," they all said.

"Sir, X, how did you two find out about it?" Buffer asked.

"When I first met X here, I was shocked, I called her Maggie," MacGyver explained.

"Why?" Nav asked

" 'Cause she looks like her, a twin but not a twin."

"When I went to meet X at a coffee house before the decommission of the old _Hammersley,_ I sat down across from X here, and started talking to her only to find out it wasn't X."

"Maggie Doyle," Swain said.

"Yes, and her husband showed up wondering why I was talking to his wife, then X arrived, we were all a bit shocked. So I texted MacGyver and she arrived five minutes later. She greeted both Maggie and PJ. We all talked and they then they know that X and I know about what happened." Mike said

"They didn't know that I was in the witness program until I told them what had happened. They now know what happened to me and they know that I'm happy."

"Are you keeping in contact with them?" Nav asked.

"Sadly no, it's too much of a risk, but at least I know that they are happy too. They married and have kids of their own. I miss everyone from my family and friends from Mount Thomas."

"It's hard for anyone who has to leave everything and everyone they know and love behind," Swain said.

"Yes, it is," MacGyver says sadly.

"Captain to the bridge, XO to the bridge" sounded over the PA system.

"Sounds like we might have a Mayday or an FFV" Buffer said.

"Or a mother ship," MacGyver said.

"That too." they all walk out of the ship's office and head to the bridge.

When they return to homeport, the crew was looking forward to the next three days off. MacGyver texted Jim to let him know when _Hammersley_ was due in port and he asks her out on a date, he was going to be in Cairns at the same time.

They met up at a restaurant for dinner where they enjoyed themselves then walked along the marina afterwards until they stop at the car park where his bike is.

"I had a wonderful evening Jim, thank you."

"Same here, would you like to do it again?"

"Sure, but I don't know when we've got a long patrol coming up."

"I understand one day, wherever we meet up again."

"Sounds good to me, but I'll talk to the Captain if and when it happens."

"I'm sure he will."

"Yes, I'm sure as well," then the taxi arrived.

They walk over and he opens the door for her. "Until next time," he smiles at her and kisses her.

"Until next time," she said before getting into the taxi and he closed the door and the driver drives away. Jim got onto his bike and rode home himself.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

Two days later they had animal control officer, Cambell Fulton on board. The second night on board they were stationed close to a river mouth where there's a boat is up the river with the dead chickens and man on board. MacGyver and Swain determine that it's bird flu.

MacGyver saw Cambell walk into Kate and Nav's cabin closing the door, so she stepped forward and listened to what was being said. She quickly opened the door and saw Cambell had Nav pinned to the wall and was kissing her while he had his hands on her breast.

MacGyver could see that that Nav was trying to push him away. Taking a step forward she put her finger and thumb on to his shoulder where a nerve is. It shocked him causing him to step back while in pain. Nav was shocked and then she saw MacGyver with her hand on his shoulder and looking angry.

"Nav, are you ok?"

"Ah… yeah."

"Mr Fulton, what are you doing in this cabin?"

"I wanted to talk to the Lieutenant."

"From what I saw it didn't look like that to Me, and Nav you know the rules about entering in someone else's cabin alone. So I'm going to ask again sir, why are you here?"

"I was hoping for a kiss good night?"

"Nav?"

"It's not true, he overheard me talking and…. flirting with ET this afternoon."

"Ah... so you decided to come here for a little action, Mr Fulton or blackmail?"

"Why not, she's a woman."

"And a Navy officer. Nav, did you ever flirt or give any indication that you wanted Mr Fulton in here?"

"NO!"

"Do you want him out of your cabin, Ma'am?"

"Yes!" MacGyver stepped back and turned using her free hand and opens the door without looking, not knowing that Spider was walking passed and noticed what was going on.

MacGyver let Campbell go, then he turned to her "I'll report you for assaulting me" he said to MacGyver.

"Then I'm sure Nav will report you for entering her cabin without being invited in, and for sexual harassment, plus blackmailing a Navy officer. Now get the hell out of here!" She stepped back and watched him walk past then stop and turn to her with a smirk.

"One day I'll get you back for this you bitch!" MacGyver quickly pushes him out the door and slam the door shut.

Spider got out of the way just in time to see Fulton hitting the wall full force breaking his nose. Fulton stepped back, turned, and walked away not knowing that Spider was there. Spider stepped forward and knocked on Nav's door and opened it carefully to see Nav sitting down, crying, and MacGyver rubbing her back.

She turns to him "Spider?" MacGyver asked.

"Is everything ok here? I saw what you did to Mr Fulton."

"Yeah, can you get the X, please."

"Sure, Nav are you ok?"

"Spider..." Macgyver said.

"Sure," he turned and left the cabin and walked quickly up to the bridge.

"X," she turned to Spider.

"What is it, Spider?"

"Can you go down to your cabin, it's Nav, Ma'am," everyone turned to Spider.

"Has something happened to Nav?" Mike asked.

"Yes sir, Cambell Fulton sexually harassed her and tried to blackmail her. From what I saw, Nav was against the wall, her overalls were undone and she was upset. Campbell Fulton was close to her then MacGyver, she had some sort of nerve pinch on him. He said… "one day I'll get you back for this bitch", then she pushed him hard out the door and his head hit the wall breaking his nose."

"Right, X, with me, Swain check on Mr Fulton, take Buffer with you."

"Yes, Sir."

"Charge, you have the ship," then they all left the bridge.

Kate and Mike stop outside of Nav's cabin and see MacGyver and Nav.

"Nav..."

Kate walked in first and crouched down next to the chair, Nav turned to her.

"What happened?" Nav noticed that Mike was there as well. Then she looked at Kate.

She told Kate and Mike what had happened, then Kate moved to hug her. MacGyver was standing next to Mike "I'll do my report about what happened. That Campbell Fulton is the scum of the earth, sooner he's off the ship the better, Sir."

"I agree," Nav said.

"She just wants to forget it, I said to her, 'what if he's done this before?' you can't let men like him get away with it. What if he does it to another officer or sailor. It's got to stop, we are women in the Navy we shouldn't have to put up with this type of shit from anyone."

"That's is true, you did good," Mike told her.

"Thanks, Sir, I'll be right back," then she walked out of the cabin.

Mike stepped forward and put his hand on Nav's shoulder. She turned and looked up at him, "When you're ready, can you do up a report about what happened?"

"Yes, Sir."

"From now on while Mr Fulton is on board, none of you women will be alone with him."

"Good idea," Kate said

"I'm going to contact Steve about this matter, will you be ok Nav?"

"Yes, Sir." Just then MacGyver returned...

"Since we can't have wine and ice cream, apple juice and chocolate will have to do." Nav smiled when she saw what MacGyver had put on the desk.

"I'll leave you three to it," Mike said as he walked out the cabin closing the door when he heard...

"MacGyver where have you hidden all the chocolate?" Kate asked.

"For me to know and for you to find out, Kate" Making Nav laugh, Mike closed the door and returned to the bridge.

When Swain returned he walks over to Mike's chair' "I fixed Cambell Fulton's broken nose, he is going to be sore for a while."

"Did you ask what happened?"

"Yes, I did, he not saying a thing. I said that this is MacGyver's handy work, she's one woman you don't want to get on the wrong side with. She can be one hell of a mean woman if someone pisses her off or upsets her or her friends and crewmates. Especially females for some unknown reason and that's when something like this happens."

"How did he respond to that?" Spider asked.

"He didn't say a thing but was shocked when I mentioned MacGyver handy work"

"I bet, thanks for telling me, Swain"

"Yes, Sir. How is Nav?"

"X and MacGyver are with her eating chocolate and drinking apple juice."

"Chocolate! Where on earth did she get it from and where has she hidden it!" Charge said

"You will have to ask her," Mike said.

The next morning Swain received a call regarding the body that died on the boat. After talking to Mike, everyone that was on board the boat all went down austere to be quarantined for the next twenty-four hours. The news of what Fulton did to Nav had spread amongst the crew, they kept their distance from him. ET sat next to Nav and Buffer was sitting on the other side of her.

"Are you ok Nav?" ET asked.

"I will be on time."

"I heard that you got some chocolate last night, any left for the rest of us?" Buffer asked.

"Sorry, the block MacGyver brought into the cabin with the apple juice is all gone."

"What? You didn't save any for us?" Swain teased.

"Next time, Swain," Kate said.

"So Nav, my place when we return," MacGyver said.

"For what?" Buffer asked.

"Getting drunk on ice cream!" MacGyver said making Nav and Kate laugh.

"How can you get drunk on ice cream?" Swain asked.

"By having wine with it!" Kate said.

"Oh, funny."

"You did ask," MacGyver said.

"What else do you women do on those ice cream and wine nights?" Swain asked.

"Yoga," Kate replied.

"Naked," MacGyver said causing them all to look shocked then the three women burst out laughing.

"Just joking, the looks on your faces are priceless!" MacGyver said.

"Very funny," ET said.

"Well your minds where working overtime," Kate said.

Two hours later Mike sent volunteers back to the boat after getting the latest weather forecast. So ET, MacGyver and Cambell Fulton left to move the boat further inland. On the way, MacGyver went up to the front of the boat directing ET to go left or right because of the rocks in the river when she heard ET and Cambell yelling and fighting so she went to the wheelhouse to stop the boat first and then them from arguing.

"Stop it right now, both of you, Mr Fulton you go and sit in the corner over there" she pointed.

"you can't tell me what to do."

"The Captain left me in charge, now do as your told" then she turned to ET.

"Sorry, MacGyver."

"Next time stop the boat so I can get back here and sort you two out."

"I understand, we got another twenty meters before we're safely through."

"Good." Then she went back up to the front and ET started the engine once again.

Once they were safely through, MacGyver returned to the wheelhouse when she heard Cambell trying to get a bite or rise out of ET. "Just ignore him, ET."

"I wish I could, but the things he was saying..."

"I know, just worry about the job at hand."

"I will." Just then they heard a banging noise coming from down below.

"I'll check it out," MacGyver said as she went below deck to see what it was that had made the noise. It was a box that had toppled over. Then she heard...

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" ET said yelling.

"Not again!" heading back up top when the boat did a sharp turn.

"_What the hell?_" She raced back up to the wheelhouse.

As she reached the top of the stairs, ET's body was slamming into her causing her to fall backwards, tumbling down the steps and landing on the side of the boat. She went to get up when there was a sudden jolt and the metal container that was hanging up on chains, dropped, landing on her legs. She let out a scream. ET and Fulton heard her scream and ET raced down below deck. There was water coming in through a hole where MacGyver legs are and he saw that she was trapped.

"Oh, No! MacGyver… Fulton, ET yelled, call _Hammersley,_ MacGyver's in trouble!"

ET tried to lift the container, but it was too heavy. "How am I going to get this off you?"

"Go and let Swain know what's happening, both legs are trapped and broken." ET was shocked.

"Ok," he raced back up to the wheelhouse only to see Fulton sitting down, ET went to the radio.

"Oh, no." Turning to Fulton.

"Fulton, you caused this, MacGyver trapped down below with broken legs and there's water pouring in. Now the radio's broken?"

"It's your fault!" Fulton exclaims.

"You should've stayed on _Hammersley,_" then he returned back down to MacGyver.

"The radio's broken."

She looked at her watch, "don't worry, the Captain will send someone to us once we miss our check-in, in five minutes."

"Yeah, your right. But, how are we going to get you out of here?" MacGyver looked around and up.

"I've got an idea, there is a block in the next room bring it here."

"OK" ET went and got the concrete block.

"Put it down next to the container and get the second one," so he did that. He could see how pale she was looking and put his hand under the water where her legs are and saw blood.

"Your bleeding, your losing blood."

"Now listen to me, get the two ropes and the metal pole that's next door." ET went to gather the things she asked for.

"Now, with both ropes throw one over the beam above me."

"Ok," he undid the two ropes and did what she asked.

"Ok, now put them under the barrel here," She pointed. ET slid the ropes under the barrel. "Good, now tie the two ends together," she said as she breathed in and out.

"MacGyver," ET called to her as her eyes are closed because of the pain.

She opened them and looked at ET. "Get the pole and thread them through here" So he did what she asked him to do "Ok, now twist it slowly… yes that it" ET twisted around.

"It's working!"

"I know," When he couldn't twist it anymore he saw MacGyver's face and knew that she was suffering.

"Now what?"

"Twist it just a little bit more until the end just passes this beam," she pointed. He did what she asked. "Good, now push the pole until it against the hole." He did what she asked.

"Now let go," when he did, he saw that it had worked.

"It worked!"

"Now, move the block under the barrel and make sure it lines up so it can sit in the hole and won't roll."

"Ok, I get it."

"Ok, there's at least a half an inch gap."

"Good, now move the pole back and slowly unwind it."

"Now what?"

"Undo the rope and move it to the other side and do the same thing again."

"Alright." He did it again, and he saw how much pain she was in and noticed that the water was coming in faster.

When done, he looked at her.

"You can get me out now." Then they heard the RHIB coming.

"I'll go and get Swain."

"You did good, ET."

"Thanks" then he raced up to the top.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

"Swain! It's MacGyver! She's seriously injured!" ET calls out.

"How bad?" Kate asked.

"Her legs are broken and she bleeding and pale," ET said.

"Where is she?" asked Swain.

"Down below where the barrel is." Rushing down into the hold Swain went over to MacGyver. Kate contacted Mike while looking at Campbell Fulton with distaste.

When ET, Swain, Buffer, and Change arrived down in the hold, they were shocked by MacGyver's appearance.

"MacGyver!" Swain called to her, she opened her eyes.

"You guys took your sweet time."

"Yeah let's get you out of here," Swain said.

"Good idea."

"ET said your legs are broken."

"Yes, I heard them break."

"Ok, Buffer, Charge," Swain said, "on three". They got her out and onto the boat deck where Swain cut her overalls to see where she's bleeding. He cleans it up and also could see where the swelling is.

"Let's get get back to _Hammersley._ X we going to need a medivac" Kate relay Swain's message to Mike as they all got into the RHIB and returned to _Hammersley._

Mike was on the back of the boat when he watched them lower the stretcher onto the deck. Mike was shocked by the look of MacGyver's pale face and when he saw her legs.

"You two better tell me what the hell happened on that boat"

"Campbell Fulton, Sir, wouldn't listen to MacGyver. He caused the fight which caused the boat to hit the rocks. MacGyver went down below when we heard the bang. She had told Fulton to sit at the back of the boat and not to move. He did so until she was gone from his sight, then he returned to the wheelhouse where I steering He started saying insulting things about the crew, especially MacGyver, I told him to leave the wheelhouse and to go and sit down like he was told. He pushed me hard and I pushed back until he pushed me over to where the steps to the hold where. I felt something hit my back as I grabbed the handrail. As I straightened up MacGyver was screaming. I went down and found her trapped under the container. I yelled out for Fulton to call you then stayed with MacGyver. When Fulton didn't reply, I returned to the wheelhouse and I saw that the radio was broken. I went back to MacGyver told her what I had found and she told me what to do to get the container off her legs. I'd just finished doing it when we heard the RHIB. I went up top and got Swain." ET said.

"Mr Fulton is this true?"

"You're not my boss, so I don't have to answer to you."

"While you are on my boat, and you are in your uniform, you will answer my questions."

"Go to Hell Flynn."

"Sir," He looked up at RO.

"Medivac will be here in five minutes."

"Thanks, RO," turning to everyone that was there, "go and get cleaned up, we're headed back to home port."

"We will wait until MacGyver is safely aboard the Medevac, Sir" ET said and the others agree.

"Alright but when we dock your not to leave the ship until we get the blood results, am I clear."

"Yes, Sir," they all said.

"That's you too, Fulton," Mike said.

"I will leave soon as _Hammersley_ docks, _Captain._"

"Not my orders, Fulton, orders from the health department."

"What about MacGyver?" Buffer asked.

"The hospital has been notified and she will be placed in quarantine until she gets the all-clear like the rest of us," Mike said.

They heard the helicopter approach just as RO showed up with a radio and passed it to Mike, then he saw Macgyver's face and legs, he was shocked by her appearance. They all watch her being readied for transfer and then they all stood at attention and saluted as the litter was raised up and into the helicopter, then they watched as the helicopter turned and headed back to Cairns.

"Let's head home," Mike said. They all walk towards the hatch one by one.

It was the next day when everyone got the all-clear which they were happy about. They left to go home and to the hospital to see how MacGyver was doing. When some of the crew walked to her room, they saw the quarantine sign was still up and a nurse there was wearing a gown, mask, and gloves.

Looking into her room they notice that she has nasal oxygen, and two lines, one for the IV and the other for blood. There's a bed frame over her legs that's covered in a sheet and blanket. The nurse walked out of the room after replacing an IV bag, then she removed everything and put it in the bin.

"Excuse me, how's Leader McGinnis doing? We're her crewmates on _Hammersley_" Charge said.

"Here's the doctor, he can tell you. Doctor Adams, these gentlemen are crewmates of Leader McGinnis."

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"What happened to MacGyver? That's her navy nickname, I'm Petty Officer Chris Blake, Swain, I'm the medic on _Hammersley,_" they shook hands.

"MacGyver, she sustained blood poisoning from her leg wound. Both legs are broken and she did lose two pints of blood. From your report Swain, she was trapped underwater for half an hour?"

"Yes, ET, he was with her and manage to get the container off her legs before we showed up. I cleaned the wound and dressed it before the helicopter arrived"

"I noticed you did, you did a good job, but since the cut was deep you did the best you could in the time frame you had and from what Lieutenant Commander Flynn told me the boat taking on water."

"Yes, Sir, thank you, doctor. When do you think we can go in to see her?"

"Give it a few days."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Any chance of having these put in her room?" Buffer asked as he was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Yes, Nurse, can you take care of them?"

"Yes, doctor." Buffer passed hands the flowers to the nurse.

"Thank you," Buffer said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got rounds to do," walking away.

"We might as well go to the pub," Charge said.

"Text the others," Swain said.

"Good idea" they walk towards the exit talking about who's going to text who.

Three days later, _Hammersley_ left port with MacGyver's replacement Able Seamen Rebeca 'Bomber' Brown. She knows MacGyver from when they both were on _HMAS Darwin_ and worked together in the wardroom and kitchen before MacGyver transferred to _Hammersley_ three and a half years ago.

The crew learn that Cambell Fulton lost his job after his superiors read everyone's reports about what had happened on _Hammersle_y and the boat. The crew was away for three weeks. While they were away MacGyver's infection cleared up and so has her wound and is out of quarantine.

Her first visitor was Jim after she texted him to tell him that she was in the hospital and that their next date was going to be on hold. Soon as she got the all-clear she texted him as Kate had taken MacGyver's seabag, laptop and phone to her the day before sailing. After texting Jim, she then called _Hammersley_ "_Hammersley, _leader Dixon speaking."

"Hi RO, can I speak to the Captain or XO, please."

"Who is this? How did you get _Hammersley's_ phone number?"

"RO, it's MacGyver, Captain or X please."

"Oh, why didn't you say so," MacGyver smiled while shaking her head.

"You didn't give me a chance, is Captain or X there, please, and don't tell them that I'm calling."

"Ok, X is here" then she heard "X phone call"

Kate picked up the phone, "Lieutenant McGregor speaking."

"Hey X, I notice that RO's cranky as always first thing in the morning."

"MacGyver!" She laughs.

"Yes, it's me."

"How are you?" standing up from the Captain's chair to look around and see everyone looking at her.

"Good, you can tell the crew, who I know are waiting for the news, the infection and wound are healed and I'm out of quarantine but stuck in hospital until both casts are removed."

"That is great news, the crew will be happy."

" So, who is my temporary replacement?"

"Rebecca Brown, Bomber, she said she knows you."

"You've got Bomber on board? Oh boy, watch out for her X."

"Why?"

"She's got a short fuse, and tell ET and Spider no jokes on her or else there will be wall punishment."

"I'll tell them, anything else I should know?"

"Bomber, she gets nervous when cooking chips, so tread carefully when she does and give her support about it."

"Why is that?"

"Ask her."

"I will, now where have you hidden the chocolate?"

MacGyver laughs. "The one place no one but you dare to go into. That is all I'm saying."

"Clue..."

"He knows because I've noticed the odd bar or two missing."

"You're such a tease."

"You should talk. Well... hello stranger, when did you get into town?" Kate looked at her phone a little shocked then put it back to her ear.

"MacGyver?"

"Oops, sorry, Jim just walked in with roses and chocolate covered nuts, talk to you when you return."

"Ok," hanging up.

"X, how is MacGyver?" Swain asked.

Kate picked up the microphone and turned the PA system on. "Now hear this! XO speaking, MacGyver called, good news, she's healing nicely but will be in hospital until her casts have been removed. Bomber, she said to tell you that she remembers you also, that is all."

"That is good news," Charge said.

"X, what made you look at your phone strangely?" Nav asked.

"Jim walked into her room while talking to me."

Nav laughed. "You'll have to tell me later."

"I will."

"And the chocolate?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Ok."

At the hospital, Jim put the flowers and chocolates on the bedside drawers and then he sat on the bed, leaned over and kissed her. "How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Same here, when I got your text about you being here I had to find out what happened. Mike told me and that this Campbell Fulton guy lost his job because of it."

"It was not only that, Jim"

"What else is there?"

"He sexually assaulted Nav."

Jim was shocked, "Your kidding?"

"I'm not, that's why he lost his job."

"At least it's over for him."

"True, so how was your mission?"

"Bad."

"You can't talk about it?"

"Lost one man, two wounded."

"Sorry Jim, they must have been great men to work with."

"Yes, they were."

"So... since I'm stuck here for the next few weeks, and I don't know when you're going to leave for your next secret mission, what do you think we should do"

"How about I bring in some takeaways?"

"Better than the food they've got here, sounds good."

"Great! But since I won't be able to bring in any wine, a couple of bottles of coke will have to do."

"You could bring in sparkling grape juice, you can buy it from the supermarket."

"Really, I didn't know that."

"Now you do," with a grin.

Jim stayed for an hour when his phone rang and he had to leave for a meeting.


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

Later that night Jim showed up with a bottle of sparkling grape juice, pizza, garlic bread and chocolate moose for dessert. They talk while enjoying dinner. The nurses can see that MacGyver is happy and try to leave them some privacy. After dinner and dessert, MacGyver can tell something's on Jim's mind.

"Jim, something's bothering you, want to talk about it?"

"I've got to leave tomorrow."

"I understand."

"Samaru Islands, I don't know how long I'll be away for."

"Well, I'm not going nowhere."

"True, I'll call when I return."

"Of course you will, be careful out there."

"Will do," then he kissed her.

"When you do return and we're both back in Cairns for a few days I'll whip up my famous quod chocolate cheesecake."

"Quods, wow I can't wait."

"I bet you can't."

The next day, Jim and his team left for Samaru Island.

When _Hammersley _returned to Cairns, some of the crew went to see MacGyver filling her in on what has been happening. The next morning Kate walked into MacGyver's room carrying two packages.

"MacGyver, these came for you, they were sent to _Hammersley,_" as she passed them to MacGyver.

"Thanks, X, it's toiletries, I'm almost out and the only way to shop is on the net.

"Right." They talked for a while then Kate left so MacGyver could get some rest.

Over the next two months, Jim was able to see MacGyver four times and each time he showed up with lunch or dinner for them both. The day she had her casts removed, she was ecstatic and with some help, she got out of bed and started walking around.

The doctor was happy to see that she hadn't lost much muscle tone in her legs. The first thing she wanted to do was to have a hot shower, being in bed for so long it was heaven. She stayed in hospital for another week. When she left for home she sent Jim a text message.

Two days later MacGyver quietly walked up onto the bridge "Whatcha doing?" they all turn to the voice.

"MacGyver! Welcome back!" everyone said hugging her, Mike included.

"It's great to see you up and about," Mike said.

"Oh, you have no idea what it is like and I'm looking forward to returning to you crazy bunch." they all laugh.

"Have you been cleared?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I have."

"Does Jim know?"

"He's away."

"Ok, so going to the pub?" Mike asked.

"Of course, as soon as you're ready we can head there together."

"Great" Buffer said.

An hour later the crew showed up at the pub for drinks and dinner. They all were telling MacGyver about their patrol and the jokes that were played on each other.

Three days later _Hammersley_ left for it's patrol to one of the islands to collect guns from the people there. They all were at one of the villages where _Hammersley_ docked. While they were there an army jeep showed up and one person got out. MacGyver smiled when she saw who it was and walked over to him. They hug and kiss.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Got a report that _Hammersley_ was here so I came to see my girl up and about." she laughed.

"It's great to see you."

"You too, got any plans tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"Great, I want to take you to a place me and my platoon found, wear your bikini."

"Oh, anything else?"

"Shoes."

She laughs. "Ok."

"I'll bring lunch."

"A picnic, I can't wait."

"Same here."

"I better get back to work."

"Sure." They kissed once more before she turned around and then she saw a kid with a gun.

"Jim, doesn't that gun look familiar?" as she walks towards the kid.

"Yeah, I saw mercenaries with them last week," he said following her.

"Hello," MacGyver said.

"Hi, you want to buy this gun?"

"What's your name?"

"Saka."

"Hi, I'm June, may I look at it?"

"You buy it?"

"I am interested in it, but before we talk about a deal I would like to look at it closely so then I can give you a fair price, agree?"

"Ok..." he passes it to her. She put the safety catch on and removed the clip.

"Where did you get this gun from?" Jim asked.

"I found it, there are others."

"There are more?"

"Yes, do you want to buy it?"

"Saka, what do you want money for?"

"I want to buy my mother something nice for her birthday."

"Well show me what you want to get for her and I'll buy it for this gun, deal?"

"Deal."

"Ok, show me what you want to get her."

"Ok,"

She turned to Jim, "tell Swain and the Captain," then she turns and follows Saka to a shop where he showed her what he wanted to get her. MacGyvery paid for the item and then another one from another store. He was happy. Mike and Jim walked over to her.

"Saka, this is the Captain of the big boat I work on, his name is Mike. Sir this is Saka"

"Nice to meet you Saka, Jim here said you found more guns."

"Yes."

"Can you show us?"

"Yes, but only June and Jim, I trust."

"Alright, you show them then."

"Ok, this way" they follow Saka.

Macgyver turned back to Mike and points to her watch and lifts two fingers, he gave a nod, then she turned and talked to Saka and Jim. Mike sent Spider to follow them with a radio and two guns. Then the others would follow soon as they geared up.

When they reach the spot. Jim checked the four cases over "You did good Saka, we will take it from here." MacGyver said.

"Ok" then he returned home.

"Back-up's not too far away," MacGyver said.

"We've, got intel that there is a camp nearby, but we haven't been able to find it."

"Whoever put these here, this must be drop off point, meaning that someone is going to come and get them soon."

Then they heard a nose, so they hid until they spotted who it was.

"Spider," MacGyver said from the bushes when she saw him, he walked over to them.

"The others are not too far away." He passes MacGyver and Jim a gun each.

When the others showed up, they all carry a case between them back to the village and put them onto _Hammersley_.

"Thanks, Jim, see you tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it," they kiss before Jim left and MacGyver returned to work.

The next morning, before MacGyver left _Hammersley_, she spoke to RO and Kate as Mike was busy. "I'll be taking this tracker with me," she shows Kate the tracker.

"It's not on, but in an emergency, I'll turn it on," then she turned it on.

They heard noise coming from her laptop. So she opened it and showed them what to do so they would know where she is.

"Now, if the beacon goes like this..." she turns it off then back on, "that means send armed backup when it turns on, that means something has happened to Me or Jim, like an accident."

"Ok, do you know where you are going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ok, anything else?"

"Jim did tell me that where we are going that the army would be in the area so we might bump into them, well I hope not," She said grinning.

"What about these rebels Jim was talking about yesterday?"

"Ah yes, if we do come across them..." she pressed the tracker on and off twice.

"I'll do that every ten seconds. When you see where we are or heading click here," She moves the cursor to a red box and clicked it once.

"It vibrated!" Kate said since it was still in her hand.

"Yes, I know that you know where we are and are sending back up."

"That's a great little tracker, did you make it?"

"Yes, I did when I was on shore leave." She looks at her watch.

"Jim will be here soon." She closes her laptop lid and takes the tracker out of Kate's hand and puts it in her shorts pocket, then picks up her bag.

"See you this afternoon."

"Have fun."

"Thanks."

Then she walked off the bridge and onto the wharf where the guy's wolf whistle at her making her laugh as she gives them a wave just as Jim showed up in a Zodiac. She handed Jim her bag on then Jim helped her over to the craft and kissed her hello.

"Wow, you look amazing!"

"You don't look too bad yourself, shall we" He sat down and she sat behind him as he turned the craft around and headed out to sea.

"MacGyver does deserve some happiness," Nav said on the side bridge watching which way the zodiac was going.

When Jim stopped the craft on a beach they both get out and hug and kiss, "so this is the place you wanted to show me."

"Nope'" He picked up a bag and put it on then held onto her hand as they walk into the bush. When they reach a track they walk following it along.

"We came across this track last week."

"Really, Wow!"

"Wait until you see what we found." they stop at one spot.

"What?" she asked.

"You do look amazing," he kissed her which it became passionate, they broke apart when they heard voices and saw armed men. They hid behind a big rock when there was gunfire and waited until they walked passed them.

"They must be the rebels. If we can follow them we can find out where their camp is."

"Hang on," she got her beacon out of her pocket.

"What's that?"

"My emergency beacon," she said turning it on.

"Let's go," then they slowly follow the group of men.

On the bridge on _Hammersley,_ Nav and ET were on the bridge when they heard a noise coming from MacGyver's laptop. "What was that?" Nav said as she walked over to it.

"Open it up," ET said.

She opens the lid and it turned it on, "that's strange," then RO walked up the steps with papers in hand.

"What are you doing with MacGyver's laptop?"

"It was making a noise."

RO walked over and put the papers on the table, he remembered what MacGyver said.

"Get the Captain and XO."

"What is going on?" ET asked.

"That is MacGyver's emergency beacon, she and Captain Roth are in trouble."

Nav went over and picked up the microphone.

"Captain to the bridge, at the rush, XO to the bridge at the rush" was heard over the PA system. Then she returns to the laptop.

"Hey it's blinking," ET said.

"I can see that, oh no," Then RO rushed down the steps when he saw Mike and Kate

"X, MacGyver and Captain Roth are in trouble, it's rebels."

"Get me the army on the phone," Mike said then they all ran upstairs.

"X, cancel all shore leave."

"Yes sir"

Three of the guys were planning on going fishing when Swain's cell phone rings, it was a text "Hey guys we have to return to _Hammersley_ at the rush"

"Wonder what's going on," Buffer said as they ran back to the ship.


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

MacGyver and Jim follow the group for ten minutes when she felt her beacon vibrated "Back up on it way" She whispered to him.

"Ok, but they won't get here in time will they?"

"_Hammersley_ won't, but both HRIBS with armed personal would and knowing Mike he would call the army in as well."

A few minutes later they stopped when they saw the camp. "All we can do is wait," MacGyver said.

"How long?"

"Fifteen, twenty minutes, and if your guys are in the area or close by, it might be sooner."

"I'll be right back, going to check out what's in that truck," Jim said as he took his backpack off and passed it to her. He managed to get into the back of the truck where he saw crates of weapons.

When he returns, "There mortars, guns with extra ammo, and RPGs in the truck."

"Bloody hell, and with _Hammersley_ here, that RPG could badly damage or blow _Hammersley_ out of the sea."

"It would do a lot of damage."

"I agree." They look around and count to see how many men there are.

MacGyver noticed the leader on a sat phone. She watches him and reading his lips when he turns around. "Damit," she said.

"What is it?"

"The leader on the SAT phone, he was talking to someone about the missing guns."

"The ones we took yesterday?"

"Yes." The leader turned around and she could read his lips.

"They're planning another drop off by sea tonight at…." Jim noticed he turned around again. Then the leader hung up and put the phone on the table.

"I gotta get that phone."

"Why?"

"Then I can find out who he called, then we can get a name and perhaps the main man who's behind all of this."

"Good idea, I'll get it."

"No, I'll go," she took off her pack then managed to get to where the SAT phone was left when it rang, she hid and listened.

"What is it?… Navy?... What are they doing?… leaving…. Well, they don't know where we are then… they what? Are you sure… perhaps they've gone to a Mayday there are boats not far… crates… What? Who got them… How did they find them?… Well, find out who" then he hung up, put the phone on the table, then walked over to his second in command.

MacGyver managed to get the phone and got back to where Jim is. "Someone in the village is an informant. Whoever it is just told the leader about the guns and where they are."

"Question is who?"

"Who knows...Jim look your army buddies arrived," they saw the platoon on the edge, MacGyver got her tracker out of her pocket, it looks like a compact mirror with a mirror on one side, she reflected the sun on one of the SAS soldier's face. He turned to where the light was coming from and he saw Jim and MacGyver.

He gave hand signals to the others and watched as Jim and a woman slowly work their way around to them. "Captain, Sir, we received word about this camp and you being here with a woman."

"This is the rebel camp, pass me a couple of guns" they pass him a couple of guns, then he passed one to MacGyver.

"She can't have one," the lieutenant said.

"I'm leader McGinnis, MacGyver, as my crewmates call me."

"She's on _Hammersley_. This is what we're going to do." Jim told them his plan then MacGyver made a few suggestions that he agreed with.

They spread out and hit the camp full force. During the firefight, _Hammersley's_ crew showed up from the other side effectively surrounding the rebels. They surrendered. Once the rebels were rounded up and secured, they were arrested as Swain and MacGyver took care of the wounded. The army took the truck with the weapons on board back to their camp and the navy took the men with them.

Everyone was pleased with the outcome. Jim returns to the _Hammersley _with the rented Zodiac as it will have to be returned to the owner when he returns to shore. Everyone back on board, Mike turned to Jim and MacGyver, "some adventure you both had."

"Yeah, some date, we didn't even have a chance to have lunch or see where Jim was taking me," MacGyver said.

"There'll be plenty of other times," Jim said hugging her.

"So long as we don't get interrupted by the Navy or the SAS, they've got no sense of timing," Jim grinned.

"That is so true."

"We'll take these guys back to the village and hand them over to the police."

"No, Sir," MacGyver said.

"_MacGyver..._" Kate warned against her tone.

"Sorry, Sir, not the village, Samaru Island, hand them over to the police there."

"Why, Samaru?" Mike asked her.

"There's an informant in the village. I heard the leader talking to whoever it is. They knew that we got the crates of weapons, and about the men planning on picking them up. There's another drop happening tonight, by sea"

"My men can help, Mike"

"Joint mission," MacGyver said.

"So long as you've got the go-ahead, your men are welcome aboard."

"Thanks, Mike, I'll head back to camp and get the approval."

"Sure," Jim says, then he hugged and kissed MacGyver. "Raincheck on the picnic."

"I have a collection, our fifth rain check."

"That many?"

"Yes, that many." They kissed once more before Jim returned to the Zodiac and left waving at MacGyver with her waving back.

Then turned to Mike and Kate, "I'm going to get changed and grab a bite to eat then check on the SAT phone and get phone numbers," she said before walking to the hatch.

_Hammersley_ headed to Samaru Island where they handed the rebels over to the police and then headed back to the island. Mike got word that they had the go-ahead on the joint mission with the army. MacGyver was down at the ComCen getting phone numbers from the SAT phones they took from the rebels, both incoming and outgoing numbers. With the last number she dialled it and waited until someone answered it, then she hung up. Then she tried the next number.

"Ray Walsmen speaking, hello?" She hung up and sat back in the chair, then she wrote something on the laptop and printed it. Gathering everything up, she opened the door and walked out running into ET in the passageway.

"ET, can you go and get Jim please? I'll be on the bridge."

"Sure" Then they went their separate ways.

When she walked up on the bridge, she put everything on the chart table and turned to Mike and Kate who were watching her. "We'll wait for Jim."

"What is it?" Kate asked when she saw the look on MacGyver face. "You'll find out soon," just as Jim walked onto the bridge.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Jim, the two incoming phone numbers from the SAT phone, the last number came from the police station."

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"Yes, so that it appears that the head of police is the informant, as for the second phone number...you are not going to believe who it came from," MacGyver said looking at Mike.

"_Who?_" Kate asked.

"Ray Walsmen." They all looked at MacGyver shocked.

"_Are you sure?_" Mike asked.

"I called and he answered, 'Ray Walsmen, hello', it was his voice."

"Your gut?" Mike asked.

"He's behind supplying those rebels weapons. Also working with some businessmen."

"Big question is why?" Jim said.

" That is the big question," MacGyver added.

That night both RHIBs were in the sea, one with a Navy boarding team and the other SAS. "Sir, I've got a contact on radar heading to the island" Nav informed Mike.

"Team Thunder and Team Lighting, heads up," Mike said over the radio so they know it almost showtime.

"Sir," Spider said from the EOD. Mike walked over and looking over his shoulder with the night vision lens, he could see crates being unloaded.

"Team Thunder, Team Lighting, go in slow, they are unloading the crates."

"Copy that," Kate answers. Both RHIBs slowly head towards the mercenaries boat stopping a hundred meters away and letting the tide slowly take them closer to their target.

When the boat started leaving, "Insert! insert! Insert!" Mike ordered.

Both RHIBs started up and headed at speed towards the boat which as it was speeding away. As Team Thunder went after it, Kate called out, "Team Lighting! Take the beach!"

On _Hammersley_, they are following what was happening on radar and EOD. The mercenaries began firing at Thunder, they took evasive action and returned fire. The boarding team then shot out the engine and was able to catch them. Boarding the boat they arrested the four men.

As they were towing the boat towards _Hammersley, _with the men in cuffs on the RHIB, their boat caught fire. " Drop the tow!" Kate ordered. "Go top speed!"

They were just out of range as it blew up. On the bridge, Mike and the crew stood watching, shocked.

"Charley 8-2, Mike, we found the crates, and they're full of weapons."

" Great news Jim, I'll send Thunder to help bring them on board."

"Copy that, we heard an explosion."

"We're all fine, Jim."

"Thunder leaving _Hammersley_ to meet up with Lighting," MacGyver said from the boat deck.

"Copy that."

Fifteen minutes later _Hammersley_ returned to the village to drop the SAS off and head to Samaru Islands to drop the four men with the police there.

" Plot the course for home, Nav."

"Aye, Sir."

They headed to Cairns home port to drop the guns off and have a night of shore leave before heading back out to finish their patrol.

That night MacGyver used her laptop to find out who owns the boat that has blown up by using the name of the boat and registration numbers. They all came back to Ray Walsmen. She went and told Mike, Kate was in his cabin so she also heard about her findings.

A few mornings later MacGyver went to let Buffer know that she was going to ditch the gash as he was on watch when she noticed something was wrong.

"Buffer, what's wrong, mate?"

"It's nothing."

"I know something is wrong, you seem distant."

He turned to her, "It's my mother, I got a phone call from NAVCOM."

"How sick is she?"

"She's got cancer and is on borrowed time."

MacGyver stepped over to him and hugged him while he cried on her shoulder.

"Want me to let the Captain know?"

"No," he said pulling back. "We've got a patrol to do."

"Family is more important than the Navy, Buffer, you should know that by now. I'll tell the Boss that NAVCOM called and that there's a family emergency. He will understand." Then she walked to the steps, then stopping she turned back to him, "I hope we make it back in time for you to see your mum one last time."

"Thanks, MacGyver." She turned and walked down the steps. Going to the Captain's cabin, she knocked on the door then opened it.

"What is it?"

"It's me, Sir."

Mike turned his lamp on as MacGyver walked into his cabin. "What are you doing here?" he said sitting up.

"It's Buffer, Sir."

"Buffer?" he went to get up when she put her hand on his arm to stop him.

"NAVCOM called him, there's a family emergency back at home."

"Who? Buffer's?"

"Yes."

"D'you know what?"

"It's his mum," then she turned and walked to the open door, stopped and turned to him. "Time's ticking, Sir." She closed the door and went to take care of the gash then get breakfast on.

Mike got up and dressed then he went to the bridge to see Buffer.

"Buffer."

"Sir."

"MacGyver told me you've got a family emergency."

"Yes Sir, NAVCOM called and told me to call home. I knew what it meant."

"Who is it?"

"My mother, she has stage four cancer".

"She's on borrowed time?" Mike asked thinking about MacGyver saying 'time's ticking'.

"Yes, my guess, it could be hours."

"Ok, we're returning to port."

Mike steps forward checking their position and calculates course adjustments giving the order to the helm. Going over to RO's station he called NAVCOM to let them know that they are returning to port. Then Buffer did the wakey wakey call over the PA system.

Mike got onto the PA, "Now hear this, Captain speaking. We're returning to homeport. NAVCOM called, one of the crew has a family emergency. We will be home in four hours, that is all"

"Thank you, Sir."

"Family is more important than the Navy, I hope that you get there in time."

"That's what MacGyver said, about family."

"Smart woman."

"That she is, Sir." When the crew was up and having breakfast they of course were wondering which crew member it is.

Buffer told Kate and Nav so they would understand and they both hugged him in support. Once docked and close-up was complete, the crew was on shore leave until further notice.


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10

MacGyver met up with Jim for lunch at the park as he had a few days off as well. He had been surprised when he received a text from her not expecting that they would be back in port so soon. They were sitting down on a blanket enjoying the sun and lunch.

"Finally no interruptions," she said making Jim laugh.

"You got that right," he leans over and kisses her "so when do you leave?"

"Don't know, it would depend on the Navy, but with Buffer's mum, it is hard to know. From what he told me, when he spoke to her most recently, she'll probably go in the next few hours."

"It would be hard on any family."

"Yeah, it would be."

"You know, I know very little about you."

"Well... I can tell you I'm an only child, both parents dead, lost my mum when I was five and my dad ten years later. None of my parents family like each other but my parents did love each other. The family forbid them to be together, but that didn't stop them, they got married and had me five years later. They knew from when I was little how bright I was. Finished school at twelve and went to college and got several degrees. When I was eighteen, nineteen I joined the Navy."

"Six years in college! How did your father afford that?"

"Good business sense, shares in the market. Before I was born, he was a partner and silent partner in dozens of businesses where his earnings were in millions of dollars every year until his sudden death while I was in college. There was a trustee that managed the funds until I was eighteen. I sold my dad's part of the business to the partners."

"Wow! That makes you a millionaire!"

"Was."

"Was? What happened?"

"I helped someone out with a problem, she got shot and I was the witness to the shooting" He sat up and turned to her.

"What is it that you are trying not to tell me?"

She looked down at her hands then up to Jim, "there are things you do need to know Jim, but for now please don't ask."

"Does Mike know?"

"Yes, and few Navy personnel."

"It is classified?"

"Yes," then her phone rings checking caller ID..._Buffer_…

Jim was thinking about what she said until she hung up, he looked to her "June?"

"Buffer's mum passed away fifteen minutes ago."

"Please, send my condolences to him and his family."

"I will," he leaned over and put his hand into hers. "When you're ready to tell me, I'll listen and one day understand."

"Thanks, Jim," leaning over and kissing him. "Now, what shall we do this afternoon?" MacGyver asked.

"How about returning to my place for some ice cream and fruit salad?"

"Sounds good to me," they kiss then pack everything up and take the short walk to Jim's.

They were enjoying their ice cream and fruit salad when MacGyver's phone rings again, it was a blast text message from Mike. "We've got the next five days off because of Buffer's mom's funeral. We're all attending," closing her phone and putting it on the coffee table and returning to her desert.

"How are you feeling?" Jim asked.

"Full, you?"

"I'm good, you know this is the second date out of, I don't know how many, that we managed to finish a meal without one of us having to leave for a patrol or mission meeting."

MacGyver laughed. "That is so true." He leaned over and kissed her passionately.

When they broke for air. "Would you like to take it further?" He asked holding her close.

"Yes," she whispered, " but there is something you need to know, Jim."

"You haven't got a virus or something?" he said giving her a funny look making her laugh.

"No... it's more personal."

"What is it?" as he continues to caress her.

"I… I haven't slept with anyone before."

"What about your boyfriends?"

"No boyfriends, your the first guy who's ever taken an interest in me, Jim and our dating so far hasn't been too successful."

Jim cupped her face, "no, it hasn't. But we have managed to spend time together."

"True."

"Would you like me to make love to you June?" She leaned forward and kissed him softly building to passionate as they move until they were lying down on the couch.

Four days later all the _Hammersley_ crew, Jim and some of his men who have worked with Buffer in the past few months attended Buffer's mother's funeral. Afterwards, they all spoke to Buffer as he greeted and thank those who attended. MacGyver noticed that Nav was standing next to Buffer.

"Buffer."

"Macgyver," they hug, "Thanks again for intervening and getting me home."

" I'm glad that I could help, my condolences once again."

"Thanks for coming."

"There are families and there are..." she looked over to the _Hammersley _crew then back at Buffer, "families, even if they are crazy ones."

"That's true."

"Nav"

"MacGyver"

"You look after Buffer here."

"I will,"

Leaning in and whispering in Nav's ear, "We will talk while out on patrol." Then stepping back and gave her a wink while Buffer and Jim look at them.

"What? it's a girl thing. You men wouldn't understand," Nav giggled.

"Very funny," Buffer said.

Jim and MacGyver walked over to where the _Hammersley_ crew and the SAS are and talk for fifteen minutes before going there separate ways.

Two days later, _Hammersley_ left port to finish their four-week patrol. That night in the XO's cabin Nav, Kate and MacGyver were talking about their shore leave.

"So, Nav, you and Buffer?" MacGyver said.

"I'm there just as a friend."

"Ah-ha, I've seen the way he and ET look at you, but I thought you and ET got together when he was on Melbourne."

"What?" Kate said shocked.

"We were for a couple of months before we broke up."

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"He lied to me about his pregnant ex-girlfriend. He told me that she got an abortion, but she didn't. We had planned on spending a day together but he cancelled the night before so when I went to do some shopping. I saw him and her. I was shocked that he cancelled our only day together to be with her, then I saw the stroller and the baby which would be about nine or ten months old. I did some calculations and it worked out that it was ET's baby. I remembered that when we had shore leave, he was in port with Melbourne for three weeks because of a maternity leave and that he cancelled our week together because of a _'family emergency'_ which I accepted. Then thinking about it, it was around the time the baby was born" Tears was falling down her cheeks so Kate wraps her arm around her and MacGyver rolled the chair forward and put her hand on her arm rubbing it up and down.

"Does Buffer know?" MacGyver asked.

"Yes, he saw me in the mall and walked over to me, he saw what I saw and wasn't happy with what ET had done."

"So what did Buffer do" Kate asked.

"He took me out to lunch and we went for a walk in the park and talked. He managed to cheer me up the best he can and we had a great day together."

"So you're returning the favour by supporting him."

"Yes, and cheering him up. It wasn't easy, but his family did ask about what he was like out on patrol. I told them and even shared some funny stories about him which made them laugh."

"Like what, the Miss Venus story? When he was wearing, or the fishy story?" MacGyver asked.

"Both."

"What about you Kate?"

"Besides sleeping in, shopping, relaxing?"

"What? No date?" Nav said.

"Yes, there was a date."

"Oh, do tell!" MacGyver said grinning.

"We went out to dinner, walked along the walkway back to my place while the sun was setting and he didn't leave till the next morning."

"Way to go Kate!" Nav said.

"And what about the other nights?"

"Oh, them also."

"Oh my, Kate, who is he?" Nav asked.

"Not saying. So MacGyver, did you manage to cash in one of your many rainchecks?" Kate asked.

"Yes."

"_And?_" Nav asked

"No crash sails, or meetings, or missions," MacGyver answered grinning.

"So... you had dinner together?" Nav asked her.

"Yes, and lunch, and breakfast." Nav and Kate look at her almost speechless.

"No way! You two…" Nav asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Oh my, so when was the first time?" Kate's turn to ask.

"It was the first time that we got together. It was after we returned to his place for dessert."

"That's some dessert" grinning, "you mean you two hadn't before?"

"No, because of the rainchecks from one thing or another."

"I'm happy for you," Nav said.

"Same here." Kate added, "Question, does he know about your past?"

"I told him about Gina Johnson's past, but he knows that I'm keeping things from him and he said that he will wait until I'm ready to tell him. I think he knows but hasn't said a thing about it."

"At least it's a start for you both," Kate said

"Thanks."

During the month's patrol, they were busy with mayday calls and FFV. Returning to Cairns, everyone was looking forward to having some shore leave. MacGyver and Jim had one night together before he was called to a mission.

When _Hammersley _left port they were heading to one of the islands to help out because a doctor's surgery had been destroyed by a mortar attack.

The generator was destroyed as well. _Hammersley's_ crew helped out with the rebuilding of the Doctor's Surgery as well as fix up the stores that were damaged. The crew was there for three weeks working hard.

One day MacGyver was talking to Kate when she put her hand on Kate's arm as she was talking. MacGyver looked around. "What is it?" Kate asked.

"Something's wrong, I can feel it in the air."

"Like what?" Kate looked around and saw Mike looking at her then he walked over to them.

"Kate."

"it MacGyver said something is wrong."

"What is it, MacGyver?"

"I don't know if it's just a gut feeling or if something is going to happen." Then she looks up to the hills pulling out a scope she lifted it up to scan the hills when she saw movement, then she saw a mortar launcher.

"OH SHIT! Take cover!" She yelled out causing everyone to look at her. "INCOMING!" everyone ran for cover.

"Sir, the hill, twenty-five meters up in the clearing," MacGyver said.

Then they all heard the ear-piercing sound and the Doctor's Surgery that was being built blown up. Mike got on the radio to _Hammersley_ then they heard two shots from the typhoon, then nothing. MacGyver went to take a look through her scope.

"Target destroyed." then bombing began again so she ran for cover.

"There must be at least another three more, Sir."

"We've gotta get these people out of here," Kate said. Once the shelling stopped, Swain and MacGyver attended to the wounded while Mike spoke to the leader of the community and then contacted_ Hammersley. _

Twenty minutes later, everyone from the village was slowly heading to the beach, leaving their homes behind to go to another island where they are welcome because of what has happened to their village.


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

When almost everyone was on the beach, the SAS showed up.

"Mike!" he turned around.

"Jim" they shook hands.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need to use one of your RHBS to get to the other side of the island," he showed Mike the map.

"Why not take the truck?"

"There are no roads and satellite pictures spotted a camp here about three miles inland. It would take four hours on foot whereas with one of your RHIBS about twenty minutes. We got word about what had happened here. Those men are heading back to their camp. We can go to the camp and destroy any ammo they've got, weapons included."

"We're trying to get these people to safety"

"I know Mike… we need to destroy this camp. It's the main camp that covers all these islands. Once it's destroyed, it will be a major setback for the rebels," pointing to the four islands including Samaru Island.

Noticing MacGyver helping a wounded man into the RHIB, Mike calls out to her. MacGyver!" She turned around and smiled and walked quickly over to Mike, "you called, Sir?"

"Funny, how many more to go?"

"Not many. Why? Sir."

"SAS wants to use one of the RHIBS," MacGyver looks to Jim.

"Where to and how long?"

"You're smart, June. We need to go here," he showed her the spot on the map.

"How many are going and what gear?"

"Eight and just what we carry."

"Ok, with weight and speed for ten people about thirty minutes there and back."

"Why ten?" Jim asked.

"Driver and sniper just in case. We always go in pairs, Jim." Then she turned to Mike, "One RHIB can take these guys to where they need to go and be back before you set sail, Sir."

"What about the people here?"

"One RHIB, three runs."

Mike thought about it and knew that she is right. "Ok Jim, you can use one of the RHIBs."

"Thanks, Mate."

"Thank your girlfriend here, she always knows the best options."

"Yes, I know."

"When Thunder returns, you can use that RHIB. MacGyver, take five minutes."

"Thanks, Sir."

Mike walked down to the RHIB while Jim gives out his orders.

Once he had his orders set, Jim and MacGyver walked over and sat on a log together holding hands.

"You sure can be full of surprises, June."

"So can you, Jim, how have you been?"

"Busy dealing with these rebels."

"So, why go to the other side of the island?"

He showed her the photo," this camp here, it's gotta be destroyed."

"It looks like it's four, five times bigger than the camp we found a few weeks back."

"It is, there are crates of ammo there, it needs to be destroyed."

"Give them a major set back."

"Yes, it will be since reports indicate that the weapons the rebels are using are coming from this island."

"That would be a good thing."

"It would be. I don't know when we will be able to spend time together June"

"I understand, we might as well make the most of it."

"Good idea," he leans over and kisses her and they smile at each other.

When it was time for the SAS to leave. Jim and MacGyver hug and kiss before Jim got into the RHIB and turned around as they are waving to each other and then left to go around the island. MacGyver returned to work.

Fourty minutes later, _Hammersley_ left to head to a neighbouring island. MacGyver walked up and onto the bridge while some of the crew were giving her a hard time. "You men need to get a woman and get laid more often," they all laugh. She stepped forward-looking at the radar, then turning to Mike who was smiling at her.

"What?" MacGyver said.

"Well, you have gotten everyone's tongue wagging after what they saw on the beach."

"Not you too, Sir."

"Well..."

"You need to get a girlfriend, Sir, this single life, it's not good for you."

"What in your opinion should he have," Kate asked,

"a girlfriend or a wife to look forward to coming home to on his shore leave or if he gets a shore posting."

"I hate shore postings," Mike grumbled. Everyone laughed.

"Ah, but your single with a wife, a lover, and you won't be going to bed alone at nights, Sir." Now everyone wolf-whistled.

"Knock it off you lot," Mike said.

"Why Lieutenant Commander 'Mighty' Mike Flynn, are you blushing?" MacGyver said smiling.

"I agree with MacGyver, you are blushing, Sir."

"Thanks a lot, Swain, then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not."

"But you are Swain, thinking about Sally and those backwashes?" The guys went crazy.

"What's the colour of red Swain," Nav said laughing.

Then comments started flying around on the bridge, it was the tension release that they all needed. After dropping people off on the island, Mike received a call from NAVCOM.

"Mike, you need to return to the island, the SAS needs the Navy's help."

"Will they be at the rendezvous point?"

"No, they're two and a half miles inland."

"Steve, we're not trained for this sort of thing."

"One of your crew is, done it three times while overseas."

"Who?"

"Leader McGinnis."

"MacGyver? Are you sure?"

"Yes, she is the best, take her with you. Mike good luck and fair winds," then he hung up.

Mike called her to the bridge.

"Sir," MacGyer said as she arrived on the bridge.

"I need you on the extraction team, but I want to know if you can be a professional on this."

"SAS is in trouble?"

"Yes, three wounded, and no, I don't know who."

"Ok, what were their last coordinates?" RO handed them to her. Going over to the computer she entered them in and then she returned to the maps.

"They're here, damn they're about a quarter of a mile from the camp. Ok, the best place will be here." she pointed out.

"Ok we will need transport," Mike remarked.

"That place was abandoned three days ago when the people there were under attack," RO said.

"Thanks, RO "Mike said.

"There's a track here which can get us closer to the SAS" MacGyver said.

"Ok, let's do this, I'll take Spider, ET, and Buffer with me as well."

When it was time and they were climbing up and into the RHIB. MacGyver turned to Kate "I'll protect him for you while you look after his ship"

"Good luck and I hope Jim is ok."

"Same here," then she got into the RHIB. Every one returned inside when the shelling started.

"Sounds like they knew we were coming!" Mike said.

"I agree," she said. Once on land, they headed to a ute which still had the keys in it.

"Who can drive fast?"

"I can!" MacGyver said as she got into the driver's seat then Mike got into the passenger seat.

"Hang on it going to be bumpy!" she said when the other's got into the back.

She started the engine and floored it spinning the back wheels around as she turned around and headed to the track and drove up it as fast as she could hitting lots of bumps along the way.

"How're the guys?" Mike turned to see them holding onto each other.

"They're still back there."

"Good," Mike was looking scared and looked over to see MacGyver enjoying herself. She knew what she was doing then she slammed on the brakes as she spun the ute around and it stopped. Turning off the motor she and Mike both got out.

"Gee, MacGyver, where the hell did you learn to drive like that?"

"Out in the bush."

"Your bloody dangerous" ET said.

"At least you're alive, come on, this way," she said with the GPS in hand.

Mike saw the guys rubbing their backsides as they follow MacGyver into the bush. They follow her until Spider fell down an embankment. Mike noticed that his foot was caught on a wire.

"You three stay up here!" MacGyvered looked over and quickly jumped down.

"MacGyver!" Mike said as she turned around to get clippers out.

"Better if I'm here sir, hang on to Spider just in case he slips."

"I've got this Branch."

"I can see that," she looked at the wires and cut them and removing the grenade.

"AHHHH!"

"Spider?" Mike Said.

"Cramps Sir!"

"Which leg?"

"Left" MacGyver checked then she cut the wire.

"Ok, turn him over slowly, Spider you will have to let go of the branch." He did and then grab Buffer's hand. Then with MacGyver's help, they turn him over.

"Good, now put your right foot in here" She guided it up and into a hole.

"Good, now with that leg push your body out and move your left foot up to here where my hand is," Spider did what she wanted him to do.

"Great, now Buffer, Sir, you can pull him upwards," they pulled him up and released the breath that they had been holding.

"How are we going to get you up?"

"Stick," ET saw a two-meter long stick picked it up and returned passing it to Buffer who leaned over with the stick. Mike and ET held onto Buffer.

"I'll climb up," She grabs hold of the stick and climbs up in seconds.

"Spider, how's your leg?"

"Sore."

"Ok, let's get moving, you will be fine."

"Good work, MacGyve.r"

"Thanks, Sir."

They walk another hundred meters when they found the SAS team. MacGyver checked on the worst of the wounded and then the other two when she saw Jim unconscious and a head wound.

"We better get going," one of the men said.

"What about your mission?" Mike asked.

"Failed," MacGyver got the map out of her pocket.

"Hey, we're here and the camp's here, right?"

"Yes, we can't get close. We tried and this is what happened."

"What do you have for explosives?"

"This" he showed her "the timer's broken."

MacGyver look at it then she took her backpack off and went through it, found what she needed and then she got a roll of duct tape and wrapped it around a grenade with the Semtex. Then using some string from the first aid kid she tied one end to the pin and the other to two grenade pins. Then she added another string to a plastic bag where she punched a hole into it.

"How much water is in your canteens?"

"Full" the second in command said.

"Great, give me two of them and I need an empty pack." They passed them to MacGyver who then put them in the pack that they had given her. Lastly, she put the bomb into the bag. She put everything else away and put her backpack on and then picked up the bag with the bomb.

"You head back to the ute, I'll go and plant the bomb and met you at the ute, if I'm not there in ten minutes, head back to the ship and follow me on my tracker, ok sir?"

"It's too dangerous and without a timer..." the SAS lieutenant said.

"I'm fast on my feet. You take care of the wounded, that's important," she turns to Mike.

"I'll be back, Sir," then she turned and ran into the bushes.


	12. Chapter 12

CH 12

"What she is doing is suicide," the lieutenant said.

"Yeah, I know, come on we need to get going." They carry the wounded to the ute while MacGyver headed to the camp.

When she got there she looked around and saw men everywhere. Working her way around to where the crates are, she checks the top one and sees an RPG, she took it out and put the bomb in its place. Then she filled the bag up with water until it was heavier than the grenades.

She put this over a pack of sticks and watched as the water leaked from the bag. Lastly, she put the lid back on top leaving a gap because of the string. Grabbing up the RPG she managed to return to the bushes without being noticed and works her way back to the ute. On her way, she stumbled upon another cache of crates hidden under camouflage netting.

Moving to a safe distance she waited when there was a massive explosion. Just after the explosion she fired onto the crates using the RPG, dropped it and then and ran as fast as she could.

When the men reach the ute Jim came to.

"Mike?"

"Jim we're getting you out of here."

"My men?"

"Sorry, one didn't make it."

"Damn it! The mission failed!" then they heard a loud explosion and then another one.

"Mission accomplished," said Spider.

"Why? How?"

"MacGyver."

"_What?_ _She went in by herself?_" he said sitting up holding his head.

"Yeah, it is going to be one hell of a report she is going to have to write up."

"I'll say. Why aren't we leaving?"

"She said to give her ten minutes"

"She's crazy! We are sitting ducks here."

"She knows what she is doing." Hearing noise coming from the woods they raise their guns to the ready when they see MacGyver running towards them, throwing her backpack at Mike.

"Hang on everyone!" she yelled out as she got into the driver's seat while everyone else got in.

"Hang on, she's one crazy driver." Spider said.

Then the engine started up and spinning the wheels, "Hang on" MacGyver yelled out then she swung the ute around as it stopped.

Everyone was hanging on to each other until they reached their destination.

Then they all got out and helped the wounded. MacGyver helped Mike with Jim when they started taking mortar fire. They were almost hit twice as they were running to the RHIBS and then the ute was hit behind them and it blew causing all three of them to fly forward and land on the stone beach. Everyone was shocked and both RHIB's returned to pick them up and then headed towards _Hammersley._

Once they were on board everything went crazy. Swain and Nav helped the three wounded. They were concerned about all three of them. When Steve Marshall found out from Kate what had happened, he made her acting Captain and he arranged for them to rendezvous with Melbourne. As soon as Steve finished with Kate on the phone he contacted Melbourne to let them know about the three wounded. The doctor on board contacted Swain straight away. Steve contacted Fleet Command about the situation.

Swain and Nav work with MacGyver the most since she was the worst of the three casualties because of the hit of shrapnel she took in the back of her leg. Once Swain got her stable he checked on Mike and Jim. "How are they

Swain?" Nav asked as she put all the soaked bandages and gauze in a bag using gloves

"Mike looks like he's got a head wound, broken collarbone and dislocated shoulder which I've got to get back into its socket. As for Jim, he's got a big bump on the back of his head."

"Hopefully he's got a hard head," Nav said with a grin.

"He already had a concussion added with this hit, it's not good" Then he went and got what he needed then he popped Mike's shoulder into place with a pop. Nav heard it and it made her cringe. Swain, then he put Mikes arm in a sling then sorted out an IV. Everything done, he and Nav cleaned up.

Kate walked in, "how are they, Swain?"

"Jim, he might have a serious concussion, Captain has a head wound, broken collarbone and dislocated shoulder which I managed to set."

"Ok, and MacGyver?"

"Shrapnel embedded in the back of the leg, the doctor said to keep it in, it could be plugging the artery like a cork and she's on antibiotics to stop any infection setting in since it the same leg from last time."

"Ok, thanks for the update, Swain."

"Don't worry Ma'am, I'm sure they are going to be ok."

"I hope so too."

Buffer was in the wardroom when Jim came to and slowly sat up. Buffer called Swain to the wardroom.

"Hey, you need to sit there. You got a quite a bump on the back of your head"

"What happened?"

"The ute was hit with a mortar and exploded, you, Captain and MacGyver were caught in the blast, you were all thrown onto the beach some five to ten meters."

"June?" Jim looked over at her pale face just as Swain walked in.

"I'm pleased you're awake."

"June, how is she?"

"I'm not going to lie, she's in a bad way."

"How bad?"

"She got a piece of shrapnel embedded in the back of her leg in a dangerous spot."

"Can you get it out?"

"The doctor told me not to because it's partly embedded in her artery and close to nerves and tendons." He stood up then fell back on the bed couch.

"Woah, take it easy," Swain got a chair and put it close to the gurney then he checked Jim's eyes.

"They are a bit sluggish. You will need to have a CAT scan when you return to Cairns, I'm concerned about your head wound."

"I'll be fine." Swain helped him to stand and step forward to sit down on the chair.

"I'll leave you alone if you need anything ask Buffer."

"Got any panadol?"

"Sure." Swain got him a couple of panadol and a small bottle of water.

"Thanks" he took them and then looked over to Mike.

"How is he?"

"Broken collarbone, a dislocated shoulder and a head wound."

"Thanks, Mate, for everything."

"If you need to lie down get Buffer to help you."

"Thanks."

Three hours later Mike, MacGyver and Jim were all carried out on stretchers, Jim had collapsed just as _Hammersley_ stopped close to Melbourne. With there being three stretchers, both RHIBS were used. The SAS was also going as well as the body of their fallen comrade. _Hammersley_ set sail for home port with Kate as acting Captain.

When _Hammersley _docked everyone carried on working until everything is done before leaving for their shore leave. Kate was on the side deck when Steve walked over to her.

"How are you doing Kate"?

"Good Sir, any word on captain Roth, MacGyver and Mike, Sir?"

"Captain Roth has a concussion and will be staying in hospital for a few days. Leader McGinnis is in a serious but stable condition. They remove the piece of shrapnel but now the next twenty- four, forty- eight hours are crucial and as for her leg wound, it is difficult to know if she will ever have full use of it again."

"She would be devastated if she has to leave the Navy on medical grounds."

"It would for anyone."

"And how is Lieutenant Commander Flynn?"

"He has a broken collarbone and some swelling on the brain caused by the head injury, Kate, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Mike's in a coma."

Tears started to well up in her eyes, "what are his chances? Do the doctors know?"

"They are doing the best they can for him, with the right medication and once the swelling is down he will have more of a chance of coming out of the coma."

"In other words, Sir, it's a waiting game."

"Yes."

"So, for now, _Hammersley _is a ship stopper."

"Yes, the other captains have been informed and they all send their best wishes to Mike and Leader McGinnis."

"They, we, are all going to need it, Sir."

"I know."

An hour later Kate looked in on MacGyver and saw tubes everywhere. She stayed for a few minutes then walked next door into Mike's room where she stayed until visiting hours were over.

Four days later, Jim was sitting next to MacGyver's bed typing up his report about what happened on the last mission. He'd just sent it by email before closing down and putting his laptop on the table as there were flowers on the bedside cabinet. He looked over when she started to wake up.

He held onto her hand, "June..."

"Jim," she said trying to lick her lips as her mouth was dry.

Knowing what it feels like he pours some water in a cup and added a straw then brought it to her lips. When she saw what he was doing she remembered to take small sips and move the straw out of her mouth with her tongue.

"Hey, are you in any pain" he put the drink back on the draws then turned back to her.

"Yeah, my head, back and my leg. What happened?" Jim press the call buzzer.

"The ute was hit by a mortar and exploded and we were thrown to the beach. You had a piece of shrapnel embedded in the back of your leg."

"Same leg?"

"Yeah, it nicked an artery. Swain had to leave it there until you got to the hospital. I was keeping the artery from bleeding."

"Like a cork."

"Something like that."

"How are you?"

"They're keeping me in for a few days. I had a double concussion and collapsing and hitting my head again didn't help."

"At least you are ok."

"And you will be too."

"Yeah, Mike, how's Mike?" she remembered that Mike had been on the other side of Jim when it happened.

"He's in a coma, June. He's got a broken collarbone and dislocated shoulder that Swain popped back in."

"Serious head wound?"

"Swelling on the brain, that was the first scan showed and from what I've been told the swelling has gone down."

"That's good news. Have you spoken to Kate?"

"Yes, she told me what was happening." Then the door opened and a doctor and nurse walked in.

"I'll wait outside," Jim said standing up and kissing her before walking outside and letting out his breath.

He walked next door and looked into Mike's room when he heard...

"Excuse me..."

Turning to the man, "sorry?"

The unknown man looked into Mike's room. "How's Mike doing?"

"Are you a reporter?"

"No, Ray Walsmen."

Jim remembers Mike and June talking about Ray Walsmen and how they both think he that he is somehow linked to what was going on, on Samaru Island.

"Hi, as for Mike, it's not good news."

"Oh, how bad is he?"

"He's in a coma, the doctors don't know if he is going to make it." Then he turned and walked back down to June's room. He was looking through the door when Ray walked over to him and look through the window.

"I know her, she works on _Hammersley_"

"She does. Leader June McGinnis, MacGyver her crewmates call her."

"You are?"

"Her boyfriend and a friend of Mike Flynn."

"Right, what happened to her?"

"She and Mike were injured when a mortar hit a ute that they were near causing them to be blown onto a stone beach. June was in serious condition when taken aboard _Hammersley_, shrapnel from the ute embedded in the back of her leg and nicking an artery. The surgeons removed it and repaired the damaged artery but they still don't know if there is any nerve or tendon damage. That would mean the end of her Navy career."

"How would you cope if that happens?"

"I know that June wouldn't handle it well. She loves what she is doing and I support her and it makes her happy."

"What about you? What do you do?" then the doctor and nurse leave her room.

"Is everything ok, Doctor?"

"She knows she will be in pain for a few more days."

"And her leg?"

"I'll check on it in a few days. At the moment there is too much swelling in the area, it's going to take time to go down."

"Thank you, doctor."

"She's asking for you."

"Thank you, if you will excuse me," he walked in and over to her bed. She's sitting upright with her leg elevated. He sat on the bed.

"June," she saw Ray was looking at her and she started to cry so he hugged her.


	13. Chapter 13

CH 13

"Hey, it's going to be fine."

"It's an act Jim, I saw you talking to Ray Walsmen, gotta remember I can read lips."

"I know, are you making it look like it's bad news?"

"Yes'" they pulled back and he wiped the tears away and kisses her once more then hugs her. She noticed Ray was gone when they pulled back.

"Was he asking about me"

"No about Mike."

"What? How did he know that he was here? Does he know who you are?"

"No."

"Good."

"What did the doctor say?"

"Everything looks great, wound's healing nicely so I should be up and about in a few days but it will be baby steps."

"That is great news, what about the swelling?"

"I asked the doctor to tell you that because Ray was there. I told the doctor not to trust Ray Walsmen. He asked me what I meant by that, and I told him my gut. He knows what I'm talking about since we served together over in Iraq."

"So, he knows you."

"Yes."

"You sure are well known."

"Yes, I am."

"June the mission..."

"Was a success with a bonus."

"Bonus?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what you did."

"Sure," she tells Jim everything including about the timer and the crates of weapons and explosives she found. When she finishes telling him he was shocked.

"Wow! You are amazing! Thank you for what you've done."

"Any time." Just then there was a knock on the door, they turn to see a man in uniform walk into the room.

"Captain Roth."

"General West, Sir," Jim said standing up.

"At ease and sit down."

"Thank you, Sir" then Jim sat back on the bed.

"General West, this is Leader June McGinnis from_ Hammersley_"

"MacGyver, yes, I know who she is."

"That's a scary thought, General," he chuckled.

"Relax, Steve Marshall told me about you, I've read your record and I'm impressed."

"Thank you, General but I've got a feeling that you're not here about that."

"No. It's about the Captain's last mission. Lieutenant Reed told me what you did but I admit that I don't understand how you did it."

"Ok, what I did was..." She told him step by step what she did to assemble the bomb and how she made the timer.

"Wow! I'm impressed, that was some timer!"

"Yes, it was, Sir."

"Question, where on earth did you get the nickname MacGyver?"

She laughed. "It's from a TV show called MacGyver, you might have to watch it sometime then you will understand how I got the nickname, Sir."

"Captain, have you seen this show?"

"And two movies, Sir. She's a female version of MacGyver."

"Unbelievable."

"Yes, Sir." The general stayed for another few minutes before leaving them alone. Jim stayed for another hour before he left.

"Jim, go and tell commander Marshall and Kate that Ray was here asking about Mike."

"Sure, I've got training over the next couple of days."

"I understand." he kisses her before walking out of her room.

Jim went and called Steve and then went to see him in his office, he was lucky Kate was there also. Jim told them both that Ray Walsmen showed up at the hospital and was asking about Mike.

"Captain, why are you telling me this?" Steve asked.

"MacGyver asked you to?" Kate asked.

"Yes, she wonders how Ray Walsmen knew that Mike's in hospital and what was his business on Samaru Island."

"Well, that's his business," Steve said.

"June told me that something was not right. She found out that the boat that was delivering those crates of weapons belongs to Ray Walsmen."

"What? Why didn't she say anything?" Kate said.

"That's what I said to her, she told me that she told Mike and he asked her to keep digging. That's what she had been doing when things went sour with the mission last week."

"Mike should have told me straight away," Steve said.

"June told Mike that but he told her that we needed more proof and to find out why he was on that island."

"He's right, Sir, otherwise it would like Rick Gallager all over again," Kate said.

"Your right Lieutenant." They talked for a few more minutes then Kate and Jim walk out together talking more about Mike and June.

Two days later, _Hammersley_ gets a temporary captain and chief/medic the same day they left port for a week. That same day MacGyver was able to get up and walk around but on crutches making her happy.

Three days later she walked into Mike's room like she'd done every day and sat down with him for an hour when Steve walked in. "Sir."

"Leader, any change?"

"No change, Sir. I promised X that I'll contact her if there's any change."

"That's good of you, and how are you doing?"

"Slowly getting better and I'll be able to return to active duty by the end of next month."

"That is great news, Leader."

"Yeah, so you're not here to just check up on Mike and me judging from that file in your hand."

"No, it's the sailor promotion list." He opened the file and passed her a sheet of paper. She looked at it and saw her name and new rank. She looked up at him.

"Wow, Sir, Petty Officer!"

"You deserve it and you also made Navy history."

"How's that, Sir?"

"First, the youngest petty officer in Australian Navy history, your only twenty-six years old. The last youngest petty officer was twenty-seven."

"I'm shocked, Sir."

"You deserve it."

"Thanks, Sir… ahh, Sir, what about the officers' promotion list."

"Mike turned down his promotion three months ago."

MacGyver was shocked, "He what? Sir."

"He turned it down."

"Really..." she folded her arms then said, "Well Sir, you leave it to me. I'm going to fight fire with fire."

"How's that?"

She smiled, "where are his papers?"

"Here," he passed them to her.

"I'll look after these and you leave Mike Flynn to me. I know some weak spots of his and I'll make him see the light, so to speak."

"Good luck, I've had Fleet Command on the phone about it every week until the accident."

"Well, when you return you can call them up and tell them to leave it in my hands. If and when he signs the papers, Fleet Command can come up and change the rank insignia himself and threaten Mike here with toothbrush duties."

Steve laughed, "I would pay to see Mike cleaning something with a toothbrush, but you didn't hear that."

"Hear what, Sir?" she said with a chuckle.

The next day when she was in Mike's room she talked to him about his promotion. "Mighty Mike Flynn, why do you have to be one stubborn Irishmen, aye mate?. A promotion, you know what that means, a shore posting or Captain of a frigate. But I know you, I know you'd rather stay with the patrol boats. I know that it's because of the closeness of the group of sailors like _Hammersley's_ crew. But Mike... what is more important to you, _Hammersley_ and the Navy or Kate and a family? You can't have one without the other. Look at Jim and me, I thought about the choices I would have to make if my leg doesn't heal, I would've had to leave the Navy on medical grounds, and just like you, I love the Navy and I also love Jim. If I had a choice, it would be Jim even though he's SAS and not Navy. At least Jim and I can have a future together and one-day marriage and kids. I don't know if you and Kate every talk about that or not. If not then you should. You're not getting any younger, Mike, and Kate, she's almost thirty, and her biological clock will be ticking."

She let out her breath and looked down at her hands when she notices his heart rate was increasing. She looked over to the machine then to Mike she saw his eyes moving under his eyelids. She stood up and leaned forward holding his hand.

"Come on Mike, open your eyes." she uses her free hand to push the call buzzer.

"Come on Mike, it's time to wake up, we've got unfinished business to take care of." Then the door opens and a nurse ran into the room, "Come on Mike, open your blue eyes for me to see." She turned to the nurse.

"Get the doctor!" She ran out of the room while MacGyver turned back to Mike as he squeezed her hand. "That's it, Mike! Squeeze my hand again," and he did.

"Yes come on, I wish Kate was here right now so you can hear her voice." Then she got her phone out of her pocket and looked through the numbers when the doctor walked in and over to the bed.

"Please leave," he said to MacGyver brusquely.

"Not yet, I know someone Mike would love to hear," then she pressed dial. "Trust me" then they all heard...

"_Hammersley_ Lieutenant McGregor."

"Kate, it's MacGyver."

"MacGyver, any word on Mike?"

"I've got you on speakerphone, talk to him, he starting to come around, ask him to open his eyes, he can hear you."

"Oh, God!"

"Kate, talk to him."

"Mike! Open your eyes please, I miss seeing your blue eyes, I miss your voice, I miss you."

"Keep going," MacGyver told her.

"Mike, I love you, please come back to me to us, the crew, we all miss you."

"Hey! Sir! When are you coming back?" Charge yells out.

"Hey! Sir, we miss you!" Spider joined Charge.

"Hey, Sir, we all miss you, X included! We all miss those deep throat debates between you and X, at the moment it's a tie between you both," Nav said.

"Hey! Sir, when you get better we're going shout you a beer or guava mojo!" Buffer added.

"Hey! Sir, we miss you talking to us not as crewmates but as friends. You've been there for all of us and it's our turn to be there for you. We want you back, Sir, where all the action is." Swain said.

"Please, Sir, please wake up, not just for this crazy bunch but for your family, for the ones who love and miss you, Sir," ET said.

"They are all right Mike, we all do miss you, so please open your eyes and I would love to hear your voice, please Mike," Kate said as she tried not to break down.

"That's it, Mike, come on open them, there we go, Mike now I can see your blue eyes," MacGyver said smiling. He blinked a few times and looked at MacGyver.

"Kate," he said.

"I'm here Mike, I can hear you, you had me… all of us worried," Kate said on the phone.

"Kate, I love you," Mike said hoarsely.

"I love you too Mike, we will be back tomorrow."

"Ok,"

"Kate, I have to go now so the doctor can check Mike over," MacGyver tells her.

"Ok, thank you for calling me."

"I knew it would help, talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok" then they hung up. Then she took a photo of Mike and send it to Kate.

"I'll be in my room" as nurse passes her crutches.

"Thank you," Then she looked at Mike one more time and hobbled out the door.

Soon as she was in her room she called Steve, "Commander Marshall, Sir, it's MacGyver. Good news, Mike woke up."

"Hey, that is great news! I'll call_ Hammersley_ to let them know."

"Oh, they know ready. I called Kate and had the call on speakerphone as he was starting to wake up. I was hoping hearing Kate and the crew would help and it worked."

"That is great news, has he said anything?"

"Kate, that's what he said, so he must have heard her voice."

"It's a good start, I'll drop by after work."

"I'm sure he would like that, Sir."

"Thanks for the good news"

"Your welcome, Sir," hanging up.

Then she sent a text to Jim, _'Mike's awake'_. Jim would know that the short text meant that Mike had finally woken up.


	14. Chapter 14

CH 14

Two hours later the doctor walked into her room, "doctor how is he?"

"He is going to make a full recovery."

"Does he remember what happened?"

"Yes, he does, he remembers everything, so there's no memory loss. The new tests show there's no brain injury at all. The bruising and swelling is gone."

"That is great news, thank you, doctor."

"Your welcome."

Later that afternoon Steve walked into Mike's room to see MacGyver there. "Mike, how are you doing?"

"Good, MacGyver told me what happened to her, Jim and me after the ute exploded."

"I've read the reports, you've got a great crew, Mike."

"Yes, I know Steve." They talk for another five minutes before leaving Mike as he was almost asleep.

"I contacted Fleet Command, they're were happy with the news."

"I bet they are, Sir, and knowing the crew they will want to see him for themselves."

"True."

The next morning Jim walked into MacGyver's room. "Hey, you got my text." He kisses her.

"Yes, I did, last night. I've been in to see Mike, it's great news that he's out of his coma."

"Yes it is, have you told your men?"

"Yes, I did they're pleased also."

"After losing one man and seeing what happened to us three, it would have been a big shock."

"Yes, it was alright. So how are you feeling?"

"Good and next month I'll be back on _Hammersley._"

"That is great, and Mike?"

"That's a different story."

"Meaning?"

"I'll tell you about it one day, but not yet."

"Ok." They talk about what has been happening in the Samaru Islands and other things.

That afternoon the crew show up to to see Mike only to see MacGyver as well. They talked and stayed for half an hour before leaving Mike to get some rest.

After they left, MacGyver turned to him. "Mike, Commander Marshall left these for you to sign." She opened a drawer and got the file out, then passed it to him. When he saw what they were, he turned to her.

"I won't sign them, I hate shore postings."

"So you choose _Hammersley_ and the Navy over Kate and a family."

"I've always loved the patrol boats, you know that."

"Yes I do Mike, and as for shore posting, it does have its advantages."

"Like what?"

"No rules to stop you and Kate for dating in public for one, and those shore leaves you both would be looking for. Trust me Mike, and I know you and Kate love though shore leaves as well."

"I want to stay out at sea while I've still got my sea legs."

"Well, you can do a trial posting when you get out of here."

"Meaning?"

"Ashore posting until your collar bone heals, you never know"

"Your right about that, but I can't drive like this with my arm in a sling."

"I'm sure Commander Marshal well sort out a driver for you."

" You've got it all planned out haven't you."

"There's one more thing, Mike, I hate doing this to you, but if you don't sign the papers and accept your promotion, then I won't."

"What? You've been promoted?"

"CommanderMarshall told me and I told him that I won't accept it until you do."

"You deserve that promotion, you've worked hard for it."

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black Mike. So have you. Take the promotion and the shore posting."

"You think I should?"

"Yes, I do. I know you are going to miss working with the crazy crew but you know that _Hammersley_ will be in great hands and Kate is due for a promotion in a couple of years."

"That's true"

"So, think about it, ok?"

"I will"

A few minutes later Kate walked in smiling at Mike. Mike smiled as soon as she walked in the door.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Picking up her crutches she hobbled back to her room.

Once she was back in bed she called Steve and talked to him for a couple of minutes and filled him in on her conversation with Mike. Later that afternoon Steve went to visit Mike.

"Steve."

"Mike, it's good to see you are awake."

"Thanks, what can I do for you?" Steve looked over and picked up the file with the promotion papers in it, then turned to Mike before sitting down.

"I see that you've got the papers but still haven't signed them."

"Steve, with the promotion is a shore posting. I hate them." Steve snorted.

"MacGyver said you would say that. You know that she been promoted."

"Yeah, she told me and she said she won't accept it until I accepted mine. She's too cunning for her own good."

"Did she tell you that she made history?"

Frowning, "History? No, what do you mean?"

"With her being promoted to Petty Officer at the age of twenty-six, she became the youngest in Australian Navy History by one year."

"I had no idea, she never said a thing about that."

"Perhaps she's got her reasons why she didn't tell you."

"I suppose your right." Steve visited for another 10 minutes before leaving Mike to think.

Two days later MacGyvered walked into Mike's room dressed and carrying her sea bag. "You're getting out of here," Mike said.

"_Hammersley_ left this morning for a three-week patrol and when they return, I'll be back on board."

"They will be happy to see you."

" Are you ok, Mike?"

"Steve came to see me last night."

"Oh, about your promotion?"

"That and what has been happening in Samaru Islands."

"You're not going to take the promotion, are you."

"Not now."

"You want to help to find out what is really going on the islands."

"Yes, I do. I feel like it's unfinished business."

"You can still do that while on your shore posting until you get the all-clear."

"_Hammersley's_ not my boat any more."

"I know that, but you know she's in good hands."

"Yes, she is."

"Look think about the pros and cons and if need be call Kate."

"Thanks, I will."

"I'll drop by in a few days, you take care."

"I will" she gave him a gentle hug.

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will, thanks." Picking up her bags she left Mike's room towards the exit catching a taxi home.

The next day she received a text message from Kate letting her know that _Hammersley_ was returning to Cairns and what time they were due to dock. Macgyver thought it was odd that _Hammersley_ was returning after only being out for over thirty hours. She hopes that none of the crew is ill or hurt. She sent a text back before leaving to go and do some shopping.

That night Kate arrived at MacGyver's place. They talked about what had happened to the Captain and how Kate took over by relieving the Captain of his command and about the way he was acting.

"It sounds like cancer from what you told me," MacGyver said thoughtfully.

"Cancer, you mean brain tumour?"

"Yeah."

"That would be the end of his career."

"What was left of it and from what you said, it looks like he hasn't got much time left"

"You could be right."

"To change the subject to Mike, did you talk to him?"

"Yes, we talked, he told me about the promotion."

"How did that go?"

"I did tell him that a shore posting does have its advantages."

"That is so true." They talked for over two hours before Kate left to return home.

Three days later _Hammersley _left port with MacGyver back on board and in a bad mood. When Kate arrived on the boat deck Spider and ET were there.

"X, can you talk to MacGyver? She's in a foul mood this morning."

"Any idea why?"

"Don't know, but it was coming from the galley," ET told her.

"Ok, I'll go and find out what's going on."

"Thanks, X." Spider replied.

Kate went to her cabin, got changed then she walked down and into the galley.

"MacGyver, what the heck is going on here?" She saw that all the food that was in the fridge was now in the bin.

"Morning X, come and see for yourself. I better warn you, it stinks," she walks around and screwed up her face.

"What is that smell?"

"This," she opened the rubbish bag and pulled out a bag with rotten meat in it then put it back in the bin. "It was in a bag that leaked through the whole fridge, I had to get rid of rotten fruit, veggies and milk. Now I'm scrubbing this fridge clean to get rid of the smell so I can restock it with all new fresh fruit and vegetables. The rotten smell got into everything. I gave the Captain a form for fruit and vegetables to replace this lot that I've just gotten rid of. I haven't checked the other fridge unit yet."

"I'll check it for you."

"Thanks, X, some welcome back, huh?"

"Yeah. " Kate walked out of the galley leaving MacGyver to the cleaning.

She checked the other fridge and found that it was empty. Kate went down and onto the wharf to check the order list for the food. Then she went to let MacGyver know.

"What? That can't be right, there should be at least two and a half weeks of fruit and veggies in there since you guys returned early, what about the meat?"

"That too is gone."

"just bloody great. Ok, RO should have a copy of the last lists of everything, get him to make a copy of everything with today's date, sign it, and send it to NAVCOM then call them and tell them I won't let _Hammersley_ leave port until we get everything on the list."

"I'll get onto it, but that will delay our departure."

"I know, but without food onboard would not be good. Do you want me to tell the Captain?"

"Tell the Captain what?" he said as he walked into the galley.

"We're not departing until the fridges and freezers are stocked. Sir, some mongrel took all the food from below deck, and I had to throw out everything from the fridge here." He looked into the bin.

"What a waste of food."

"You would want to chuck it out also, Sir." MacGyver picked up the bin, "Take a sniff, Sir."

He took a sniff and screwed his face up as she put the bin back down. "What's that smell.?"

"Rotten meat, it has contaminated everything in here and as you can see..." she shows him her gloved hands, "I'm scrubbing the fridge out, Sir."

"I had no idea it was that bad."

"Now you know, Sir. X here's going to sort out the food order and contact NAVCOM about it. There was a theft of over three thousand dollars worth of food. Until I'm happy that we've got everything, we're not sailing, Sir. Lieutenant Commander Flynn knows how fussy I am when it comes to cooking and cleanliness the kitchen, Sir."

"Well, I'm Captain now, we will get what you need Leader."

"Yes sir, X make sure that there is coffee and toilet paper on the list, please."

"I'll make sure but there should be…"

MacGyver pointed to the jar of coffee.

"Is that it?"

"Yes, and there are only five tea bags left."

"Ok."

Thanks, X. I better get back to this cleaning, oh I'll need baking soda and white vinegar."

"Why? You've got plenty."

"Have I? I'm using some of it in the fridge to get rid of the smell. At least the smell isn't as bad as it was before." Then she returned to her cleaning.

"Leader shouldn't talk like that to you or me. Why did Lieutenant Commander Flynn let her get away with things like that?"

" Because he knows she's right, Sir, and he knows how fussy she can be when it comes to food. She triple checks everything. If one item on the list is not there she'll tell him and he finds out where the item is."

"Couldn't she handle it with what she's got to use?"

"Yes she should, but last time it was coffee and toilet paper, sir."

"Oh, I see."

"Get to know her, Sir. You will find out what sort of sailor she is."

"Oh, I will, X."

Two hours later the Captain watches as MacGyver checked everything from the new list. When she finished going over everything, she looks up to Kate and shook her head 'no.'

"What's missing? We're already an hour over departure time, Leader."

"It's MacGyver, Sir and from this no washing liquid and handy towels."

"How important is that?" the Captain asked.

"We're going to be away for three weeks and if we're going to wash our clothes, how sir and with the handy towels if for draining and cleaning purposes sir"

"OK, X can you..." just then Buffer, ET and Spider showed up.

"These boxes were just dropped off," Buffer said.

"Let me guess, handy towels and washing liquid?"

"Yeah."

"Let me check," they put them on the ground and MacGyver check then striated up

"_Hammersley_ ready to set sail sir"

"Thank you, MacGyver"

She put the boxes away. "Now I better go and get lunch sorted" as she walked out of the storage room.

"MacGyver, what are we having for lunch"? ET asked.

"Food," she said laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

CH 15

Half an hour later while MacGyver was getting lunch on, she noticed that the engines were starting up just as Spider walked around where the serving area is.

"MacGyver, we've got eight guests to feed."

"Who?"

"You will find out" she turned to see him grinning

"Who is it?"

"We're going to Samaru Island" she looks at him

"SAS"

"Yep and lover boy is one of them!" he said grinning.

"Spider, if you ever call Jim 'lover boy' again you won't just have me to deal with, understand,?" she said angrily.

"Sorry, I thought that you two..."

"There is a time and place, and right now I'm working, and haven't you got something to do?"

Spider walked away letting out his breath as he went. MacGyver shook her head then returned to the work at hand.

When it was lunchtime, most of the crew showed up for lunch

"Has anyone informed our guests that lunch is ready?" MacGyver asked.

"No need." Then the person appeared around the corner smiling at her.

"We know what time lunch is when your cooking, and it looks great."

"Thanks," she said smiling back.

An hour and a half later, MacGyver was walking to the bridge when Jim appeared, "Hey," he said kissing her.

"I'm on duty, Jim."

"I know, I miss you."

"Miss you. Spider said Samaru Island."

"Yeah, the government asked for help."

"Ok, how long?"

"Don't really know. How long is your patrol?"

"Two weeks."

"Ok, how's Mike?"

"Slowly getting better. He should be out of hospital sometime next week."

"That's good then."

"Yeah, it is. I better get to the bridge, I'm due on watch in a couple of minutes," looking at her watch.

"Alright, talk later."

"After dinner."

"Ok," he gives her a quick kiss before walking away.

MacGyver walk up and onto the bridge and joins Swain at the helm, "Everything ok?"

"Yep, we're on course to Samaru Island," Swain said as he got up from the seat and she sat down taking his place.

"Ok, thanks, Swain." She checked things over then sat back and looked out to sea while listening to the chatter around her.

The next morning after attending couple mayday calls, _Hammersley_ dropped the SAS off on one part of the island. Jim and MacGyver kiss before he got into the HRIB. She watches what is happening until the RHIB is back and _Hammersley_ left to do resume patrol.

When _Hammersley_ returned from patrol MacGyver was bringing _Hammersley_ in while Swain was in the wardroom resting after he fell down the stairs during the storm overnight and sprained his ankle. Once _Hammersley_ was docked, the paramedics showed up on the boat deck as Buffer and ET help Swain onto the deck where the paramedics had a gurney waiting for him. MacGyver was handing over her report on Swain to the paramedics when RO approached.

"MacGyver,"

"Yeah, RO?"

"NAVCOM called, Commander Marshall wants to see you soon as you can."

"Thanks, RO," she returned to the wardroom to finish her paperwork. Then she checked on the fridge and pantry. After dropping the paperwork at ComCen then she changed into her dress whites, grabbed her seabag and left _Hammersley _for some shore leave.

Walking into the bullpen she sees Steve talking to an army general. Saluting when she approached, "Commander Marshall, Leader McGinnis reporting, Sir."

Returning the salute, "At ease Leader. General West, Leader McGinnis."

"We've met before, Sir. Hello, Sir," she said saluting him.

"You look much better compared to the last time I saw you MacGyver." Steve looked confused.

"General West came and saw me when I was in hospital, Sir."

"I see."

"RO said you wanted to see me, Sir."

"Yes, I did, Attention!... General'" MacGyver stood at attention and noticed all the personal in the room did also.

"Leader McGunnies on behalf of the SAS, I have been given the honour and privilege to present to you the Star of Gallantry for acts of great heroism or gallantry of action in circumstances of great peril at the risk of your life for taking out single-handedly the largest insurgent camp which was holding crates of weapons that were to be going into the enemy's hands and including the extra crates that you found hidden. You succeeded in a mission that the SAS was unable to complete. You have done both Navy and SAS proud. Because of what you have done, it has caused a major setback for the enemy." Then an officer stepped forward passing the general a box. He opened it and lifted the medal out and pinned it on her, then they saluted each other.

"Keep up the good work, Leader."

"I'll do my best sir, thank you, sir."

"Dismissed!" Steve said and MacGyver turned to the left then relaxed. She turned and smiled at Mike.

"I see you took my advice to heart, Sir. Congratulations on your promotion. I bet Fleet Command was shocked but happy."

Mike chuckled, "Yes they were and you are right about everything."

"Does Kate know?"

"Not yet."

"Ahh, a surprise. I like it so long as you remember milk not dark."

Mike laughed, "Yes, of course, I remember."

Turning to a confused general and Steve, "Chocolate, Sirs" MacGyver explains.

"Oh," Gen. West said.

"Leader, since Mike is now promoted, this way please," Steve said. The general passed her, her box then she followed Steve to a door opening it he says, "Your wearing the wrong uniform petty officer." she smiled.

"Well then, Sir, I better do something about it." Walking through the door she sees her new uniform in plastic bag on the table and others over a chair.

She closed the door and walked over to it. She took her top part of her uniform off and removed her name tags and metals. She put her metal in the box and took out the smaller one. Then she removed the top from the bag and put the metals on it, putting the jacket on, she sees that it fits perfectly. Then she opened the box with her new hat.

She got it out and smile then put it on to see that it fits too. She removed her hat and then put her old top on the hanger and laid it on the table then put her old hat on top. Picking up her hat, box and four other uniforms with the petty officer insignia on the sleeves and shoulders. Leaving the room to see them there waiting for her.

They all smile at her as she steps forward. "Does it fit?" Mike asked.

"Yes, Sir. Perfectly."

"Here, you going to need these," Mike passed her, her petty officer rank badges. Dog tags and new ID badge.

She took out her wallet and took out her ID badge and passed it to Steve then Mike passed her her new one. Then Mike passed her the dog tags which she replace them and pass Mike her old dog tags then he pass her the shoulder boards to her.

"Congratulations Petty Officer McGinnis, the youngest sailor in Australian Naval history," Steve said. They saluted each other while everyone clapped then settled down.

"How does it feel, MacGyver?" Mike asked.

"Ask me about it when I return from my next patrol, Sir."

"Sure."

"Petty Officer, a word in my office, you too Mike. Sorry General Navy matters."

"No, I understand. Congratulations on your promotion, MacGyver."

"Thank you, Sir," they saluted each other.

MacGyver followed Steve and Mike into Steve's office where they talk. "Sit down Leader, I mean Petty Officer."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I've received an email from Lieutenant Commander Baxter about you."

"What did he say, Sir?"

"That you're disrespectful to superior officers, disobey orders, and being late for duty. Care to tell us about it?"

She took a deep breath. "In the years I've been in the Navy, I haven't come across an officer who was such a disrespectful, snobby stuck up ass who wants the crew to be at his beck and call. I've served under and respected other officers including Commander Flynn here, but Lieutenant Commander Baxter, to me, he is not a team player. For one, he shows no respect for officers of lower rank and sailors alike. Whenever he's around, everyone is on eggshells, Sir, with the tension so thick you can cut it with a knife. To everyone else it's ' yes sir, on to it sir', that is how he wants it."

"Is it that bad?" Mike asked.

She turns to him, "a lot worse than Lieutenant Commander Freemen, Sir, judging from what the crew told me about him."

"But what about what he said about you?" Steve asked.

"I'm the only one who stood up to him and he doesn't like that one single bit. For starters, I was late once to the bridge because I was dealing with a wounded crewman in the wardroom and Swain was busy dealing with one of the men that we had in austere who was having an asthma attack. As for me being disrespectful and not following orders, well when the Captain comes into the galley while I'm dishing up breakfast and he orders me to get him two slices of toast, with bacon and hashbrowns on top and a poached egg and have it delivered to his cabin, I tell him no, Sir. If you want eggs it's scrambled, not poached and second I am not a waitress. I am a chef for the Royal Australian Navy and if you want to eat your breakfast you can eat it in the officer's and senior officer's dining room like the rest of the crew, not your cabin, Sir. He didn't like that one bit, Sir. But he comes into my galley and tells me what to cook special for him only and have it delivered to his cabin every mealtime, and I say no to him every time."

"MacGyver, you or X brought meals to me when I was in my cabin."

"You had a good reason, Sir, Baxter doesn't. And you do have respect for the crew and you've got more manners than Baxter's got."

"What do you think, Mike?"

"We should talk to him, Steve."

"He was still on board when I left, Sir," MacGyver says.

"Thanks, MacGyver." Steve then made a couple of calls.

"X told me that you've got spider scrubbing out the ovens," Mike said making her chuckle.

"Yes, after what he said to Jim, not knowing I was not far behind him and heard everything. He asked Jim if he was going to see me and make out with me in the galley. When I came up behind him he jumped so hard it nearly made him hit the roof. I yelled at him and Jim said a few words when X showed up. Jim told her what happened and I said to X that I wanted him in the galley with a toothbrush because he was going to clean the ovens because of what he said to Jim. X backed me up on the punishment and had a few more words for him, which he didn't like"

"Have you two…"

"Sir, there's a time and place and it's not on _Hammersley _while I'm on duty. Even if I'm off duty, which I'm not while on patrol. But some of the crew, X included saw us kiss before he got into the RHIB when we were dropping him and his men off Samaru Island."

"What about your cabin?"

"He's only stood in the doorway and hasn't stepped inside once, Sir."

"Ok, so what are your plans for your shore leave?"

"Swain and I are going to be at Barry General to do a three-day medical course"

"I remember reading about that two weeks ago," Mike said.

"Now you'll know why X hasn't rostered us on any shifts because of the course."

They talk until Baxter walks into Steve's office. He saluted Steve, Mike and MacGyver. He was a bit shocked to see that she was wearing a Petty Officers uniform. "Leader, why are you dressed like that?"

"It's Petty Officer, Sir. I was promoted ten minutes ago."

"_What?_" then he looks at Steve.

"She was actually promoted two weeks ago, today it's been made official, Lieutenant Commander," Steve said.

"Congratulations, Petty Officer," Baxter says.

"Thank you, Sir."

Turning to Steve once more, "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Yes, it's about your report on Petty Officer McGinnis."

They talk for the next ten minutes before the Lieutenant Commander walked out of Steve's office not looking happy. "MacGyver, you did well in keeping your cool."

"Years of practice, is there anything else, Sir?"

"No, that is all, and good luck with your course," Steve said.

"Thank you, Sir. There is one more thing, any idea what happened to the missing food?"

"It was your temporary replacement, he took it all. He got a dishonourable discharge from the Navy for what he did."

"Thank you for telling me, Sir." She saluted them both. She picked up the bag that had her other uniforms in them and her box and hat before walking out of Steve's office.


	16. Chapter 16

CH 16

The next morning she arrived at the hospital at the same time Swain did. She's smiling as she walks over to his car and met him just as he got out of it, closing and locking the door.

"MacGyver, you're wearing the wrong hat and top."

"No, I'm not," she said smiling. He looked her over and saw the new medal and then he saw her shoulder insignia.

"Well, I'll be damned! Petty Officer! Did this happen yesterday?" he said hugging her.

"Yes, and the Star of Gallantry came from General West from SAS."

"For what?"

"Blowing up that camp and the crates."

"Of course, so... shall we?"

"Sure, How's Sally and Chloe?"

"Good, they're good."

"That's good."

"Does anyone else know about your promotion?"

"Mike and Baxter, oh and he got into trouble with Commander Marshall," they walk towards the front doors.

"About what?"

"Respect for starters and not being a team player."

"Ok, how is Lieutenant Commander Flynn?"

"You mean Commander Flynn. He's settling in ok and in three weeks he can throw away the sling."

"He got promoted."

"Yep, I was there." She said grinning

"Funny."

A few days later, _Hammersley_ left port for it next patrol when there was a mayday from Ray Walsmen's boat so _Hammersley _headed to the boat and the HRIB was launched heading to Ray's boat. As they approached Walsman's yacht another boat that was there sped off. "Spider, disable his engine," Kate ordered. Spider got off a clean shot and got the engine causing it to slowly slow down. The boarding team went on board Ray's Yacht. When the other RHIB crew went after the runaway boat, they caught up with them and arrested the men. They found a newspaper.

"Sir they were after the man that I saw on Ray Walsmen's boat."

"What's his name, X?"

"Massita Ballenbaan, Sir."

MacGyver, who was on the bridge thought about the man's name so she walked off the bridge and down to her cabin where she opened her laptop and did some typing.

"This is very interesting" she picked up her laptop and returned to the bridge with it and put it on the table.

"Sir, you will want to read this."

"Later."

"Sir, you want to read this, it's about Ray Walsmen's guest."

Looking at her, "what is it?"

"He's a candidate for president in the upcoming election."

"So, Ray Walsmen's backing him."

"Sir, his previous occupation was Minister of Mining before he was toppled. Then a few days later he announced his candidacy to become the new president of Samaru Island."

"Look, Ray Walsmen can back whoever he likes."

"Sir, if you read all the reports about what has been happening on Samaru Island and the surrounding islands..."

"Yes..." She let out her breath.

"Take a wild guess at who's funding these mercenaries?"

"You tell me since you know everything."

"Ray Walsmen, he's got the money, the connections, and one of his boats was blown up so it wouldn't be identified. It's the same boat that dropped those eight crates of weapons. Plus, not to mention, the camp that Captain Roth and I found, and the sat phone that the leader had. One of the phone numbers was identified as belonging to Ray Walsmen. Shall I go on Sir, or do you get the picture."

"Yeah, I get the picture… RO get me NAVCOM."

When the men were brought on board, MacGyver recognized one of them so she went down and met them in austere. She was recognized immediately by the leader.

"Put the others inside, I want to talk to this man," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" they put the other men in the room then left except for the guard at the door.

"This way," they walk a few feet away.

"Tell me this, are you after Ray Walsmen or Massita Ballenbaan?"

"Massita Ballenbaan, but you Navy stop us." He said angerly

"Can I ask why?"

"Why should I answer."

"Perhaps I can help you but only if you help me. Look we know that he was the Minister of Mining until he was toppled, can you tell me why he was toppled?"

"That man, Walsmen, he wants to mine on our island, Ballebaan agree to it at a price which Walsmen agree to pay. When he was found out, he was fired. His plans could ruin our island."

"So, Ray Walsmen hired mercenaries to do what?"

"To hurt people, telling them if they don't vote for Ballebaan they will be punished, on one island to set an example, they shot a child as a warning."

MacGyver was shocked, "On whose orders was it to shoot the child!"

"Walsmen."

"Look, I'll be back, I'm going to get a video recorder and I want you and your friends to tell me and another sailor everything, ok?"

"What will happen to us?"

"I will do the best I can for you and your friends, ok?"

"How do I know I can trust you, Navy?"

"Because those mercenaries have killed good men from the SAS and they have wounded…. Navy also. Me included."

"You were wounded?" He said in shock

"Yes, I was, and I've got the scar to prove it. I came close to leaving the Navy because I wouldn't be fit for duty. The previous captain of this ship was also wounded. He is still slowly recovering from his wounds." They walked over to the door, and the Sailor on guard duty opened the door and let him back inside.

"Talk to your friends, and I'll be back soon."

"Ok," he walks in and the door closed.

MacGyver went to the bridge. "Where the hell have you been?!" the Captain asked. She walked over and put her hands and elbows on the table as she bends over.

"MacGyver, what's wrong?" Kate asked as she walked over to her.

MacGyver stood up and walked out to the side bridge putting her hands on the railing rocking back and forth. Everyone looks at her wondering what was going on until she stopped, lifted her head, and screamed at the top of her lungs. The bridge crew stood there in shock.

"I've never seen her do that before," Nav said.

"Neither have I," Buffer added.

Kate went outside, "MacGyver?"

She turns to Kate, "I talked to the leader." Then she saw Nav and the Captain walk outside.

"What did he say that made you scream like that?"

"Ray, bloody, Walsmen is a cold-hearted bastard. What I found out will shock you all."

"It can't be that bad," the Captain said.

"Oh, yes it is, Sir. The man I spoke to, he said that Ray Walsmen's mercenaries have been threatening people that if they don't vote for Ballenbaan, they will hurt the villages. They gave one island a warning message, if they don't fall in line," then she turned and looked out to sea, "the warning message was… they killed a child as a warning. Ray Walsmen gave the order to kill the child." Turning back she could see the shocked looks on their faces. Then she walked back onto the bridge.

"I'm taking Swain with me. We are going to video record everything the men we have down in austere can tell us," as she walked past them.

"Swain, come with me please, I'll explain on the way. It a police matter"

"Sure," He followed her down the steps.

She told him what the plan was and warned him because he has a child of his own and what he will hear is upsetting. it might upset him. MacGyver went and got her video cameras and tripod then walks down and into the austere where Swain was waiting for her. She got everything set up.

"Did you talk to them?" she asked the leader.

"Yes, they will talk."

"Thank you."

"If you can come over and sit here," he walked over and sat down, "we will ask you some questions and you can answer them, yes?"

"Yes."

"OK," she pressed the record button.

An hour and a half later, Swain and MacGyver walk up the stairs quietly not saying a thing. "MacGyver, Swain?" Buffer asked.

"We've got to stop them," MacGyver said.

"We will," Charge said.

"RO, I'm going to be needing to use the comcen."

"For what?"

"I need to make copies of the recordings from the interview."

Ro looked at MacGyver then to Kate, she gave the nod, "When?"

"Now please." He stood up and walked down the steps to comcen with MacGyver behind him.

"Swain, are you ok?" Nav asked him. Kate walked over to him

"Swain?" he turned to her with tears in his eyes.

"The child that was murdered that MacGyver told you about."

"Yes..."

"It was the leader's cousin's nephew, he was only five years old and an only child. They targeted him because his cousin is also fighting the mercenaries."

Everyone was stunned, and swain cried, so Kate hugged him. When he pulled back, "On another island, a young pre-teenage girl of about twelve was raped by a group of mercenaries. She was gang-raped in front of the whole village, in front of her parents who were held at gunpoint, and was warned not to go to the police. When these four men and others showed up, the mother told them what happened, they saw the girl for themselves, they are angry and I don't blame them" Everyone on the bridge was shocked and in disbelief.

"I wonder what would've happened if it was Carly Walsmen in that girl's shoes," Spider said.

"Don't know mate," Charge said thinking about Jessica his twenty-year-old daughter.

When Hammersley docked, Swain and MacGyver walked the four men onto the wharf. MacGyver handed over a video to the police. "You need to take this to the acting president, he needs to watch it and pardon these four men."

"Why?"

"They were after two men who were on board the boat, one is an Australian citizen who has ties with the other man."

"We will look at it first."

"Sir, have you got children?"

"Yes."

"How would you feel if your wife witnessed your son being executed in front of her and others because they didn't do as they were told. Or, you and your wife have to watch as other men are raping your daughter and you couldn't do a thing to stop it?. Think about that before you decide to watch the video or give it to the acting president. If you give it to him, warn him about what he is going to hear because it will shock him." Then she turned and walked back onto _Hammersley. _

"I was there when she spoke to the four men and she knows that they are telling the truth, Sirs." He handed over the papers then returned to _Hammersley_. Fifteen minutes later _Hammersley_ left Samaru port and headed for home port.

When _Hammersley _docked a few hours later, some of the crew planning on going to the pub for the night. Swain opted to go home to spend time with his family. MacGyver went with the crew taking her shoulder bag mini backpack with her. Just as she was just about to step on the gangway she heard...

"MacGyver," she stopped and turned to see Kate walking over to her.

"X."

"Mike called, the acting president saw the video and read your's and Swain's reports. He called Mike and asked him to pass a message on to you and Swain. He has pardoned the four men and understands why they were after Ray Walsmen and Ballenbaan. But they are going to need proof before he will agree to an arrest warrant."

"What about all the other evidence?"

"He knows about it but since Ray Walsmen is an Australian citizen his hands are tied."

"Damn and with the elections just a couple months away, it's going to be hard."

"I know, but I thought you should know."

"Thanks, X, enjoy your shore leave," giving Kate a wink.

"I will, what about Jim?"

"Meeting him at the pub."

"Great, have a good night yourself."

"I will" then she turned and walked off _Hammersley. _


	17. Chapter 17

_CH 17_

When she walks into the pub, she went over to where the guys are. "Hey, you made it! What will it be?" Charge asked.

"Beer, Thanks."

"Ok. Are you ok?" He was standing next to her while ET, Spider and Buffer were at the pool table.

"The acting president pardoned the four men, he saw the tape."

"That's great news."

"Yeah, but his hands are tied when it comes to Ray Walsmen. Even though he got copies of all the proof. He wants more and what's worse is Walsmen is an Australian citizen."

"We will get him, don't you worry."

"Time's ticking, the election is in two months."

"That's true. Forget about Walsmen for now, come and get drunk with us." She laughs as she looks over at the pool table seeing the guys laughing and enjoying themselves.

"I'm meeting Jim in a couple of hours."

"Ah, so is it's serious between the two of you."

"The day it's serious is the day he puts a ring on my finger."

"Ok..." Charge ordered and paid for five beers then looked over to the pool table to see Spider miss his shot.

"If Spider is a lousy shot when he sober, I wonder what he is like drunk," MacGyver said. Charge snorted.

"I don't want to know," chuckling.

When they got their beers they went over and passed around the beers to the others while talking and laughing.

A Couple hours later MacGyver walked outside and down the ally way with her phone in hand, she called Jim. A man was walking towards her, "Hey, where are you… oh, I just left there." As the guy walked passed, she notices his tattoo. "Yeah' I'm heading to the car park." Stopping she turned to see the guy walking towards the boat ramp.

"Jim, get to the boat ramp, I'll explain when you get there," hanging up she tries to call Kate as she follows the guy without him knowing she was there. When it went to voicemail.

"Kate, it's MacGyver. I spotted one of the Russian mercenaries, he has the Russian special forces tat. I'm going to find out where he is going," then she hung up.

She followed the guy, stopped and poked her head around the corner. She could see him talking to some other guys. Opening her bag she got her other phone out and took photos of the men and the guy with the tattoo. Turning to look behind her to make sure no one is going to sneak up on her, she saw Jim, she put her finger to her mouth and waved him over. He walked quickly and quietly as he could over to her.

"Hey, what is it?"

"See the guy in the blue tee-shirt?"

He took a look then moved back, "Yeah?"

"He's Russian Special ops, I saw his tat."

"What is he doing here?"

"Getting ready to load that container on that barge. Let's go and see what's in there." They move closer where MacGyver manages to get more photos including one of the tattoo. They quickly get into the container, when they heard more voices and hid. When they heard the door being closed and locked they stood up, went to the door and tried to open it.

"Damn we're locked in," Jim said.

Macgyver open her bag and got a torch out and turn it on. "Let see what's under these tarps," she said. looking under them to see boxes of food and water. Then they heard a noise and felt the container moving. Hanging onto something until there was a bang and it stopped. MacGyver tries to get a signal but couldn't. Looking around she smiled when she saw a small hole in the roof of the container.

"Jim I'm going to need you to give me a lift," as she opens her bag and gets a pocket knife and corkscrew out. Putting them on top of the boxes with her phones, and she opens the corkscrew.

"What are you going to do?"

"Make the hole bigger and poke this wire through the opening and I'll attach it to my phone to try and get a signal."

"Ok, makes sense, good idea." he puts his hands together and she puts the wire in her mouth then she puts her foot into his hands and pushes up until her hands are touching the roof. Then she put the corkscrew into the hole.

"Hang tight," she said.

Then using it as a drill, she turns it as she pushed upwards until the hole was bigger. Then, she removes the pocket knife and pushes the wire through the hole. She put her hand on Jim's head as she crouched down then her other hand on his shoulder as one of her feet touched the floor then the other one.

"Thanks for the lift," she gives him a quick kiss.

"Any time." He watched her as pulls her cell phone apart and attaches the wire to it then she checked for a signal.

"That's incredible."

Then she made a call as they hear the engine's startup.

"Hello, Swain! It's MacGyver. Look I don't have much time to talk, I'm sending you photos, I tried to call the X but she didn't answer. I saw one of the Russian mercenaries, I recognised his special forces tat…. Look, Swain, I'm in a shipping container with Jim, we're on a barge. They're heading to the new campsite, to meet up with the boss… yes, Ray Walsmen. Tell X to get my laptop, I activated my beacon. I'm going to get the proof we need to arrest him… Ok thanks, Swain," hanging up.

"June, what proof?"

As she's sending the photos and a text to Swain, she answers Jim, "Ray Walsmen had ordered his men to kill a kid as a warning message if they don't vote for Ballebaan, that's on one island, then on another, the bastards raped a twelve-year-old girl in front of her village, it was a gang rape, Jim."

"It's no wonder that when me and my men go through a village that they are scared of us, I had no idea why."

"They would think that you are going to do what those animals did and I don't blame them."

"I understand, how did you find out about it?" MacGyver told Jim everything while she sent each photo to Swain's phone. Then she got her beacon pen out and turned it on.

"My gosh, I had no idea it was that bad."

"Now you know," then her phone vibrated and she opened the text message.

'_Swain contacted me, I'm crash sailing Hammersley, find out the name of the barge, we're on our way, Mike.'_ she showed Jim the text message then she sent a text back..._' thanks Mike, shame your not in the captain seat' with a smiley face. _

"All we can do is wait," she said as she sat down leaning against the boxes then he did as well.

"Some night we have, not what I had planned."

She turns to him, "Oh, what did you have in mind?"

"Dinner in town then dessert at my place."

"Oh... dessert... what sort?"

"Chocolate moose with dark chocolate shavings all through it and vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce on top."

"Mmm sounds heavenly."

"Oh it will be, it's in my fridge at home, I made it up before coming to get you."

"Oh, sorry." Turning to kiss him, "I'll make it up to you somehow."

"I'm sure you will," they kissed once more.

When the crew received the crash sail text message they all quickly returned to _Hammersley_. Mike was also onboard which show the crew. "Buffer every one here?"

"All except for MacGyver."

"Ok Craig, take her out time is ticking."

"Sir, what's going on?" Nav asked.

"MacGyver spotted one of the Russain Special Ops men in Cairns, she followed him to a barge where there were at least a dozen mercenaries on board. Jim met up with MacGyver and they went to check out a container when they were locked in. She was able to contact Swain and send him photos. The barge they are on left port over half an hour ago. They're to meet up at the new campsite" Mike said.

"Sir" RO said as he walked up the steps passing enlarged photos to Mike.

"MacGyver's done good on the photos, shame she couldn't get one with the name of the barge she's on," Kate said.

"Agreed X. What about the beacon?"

"Nothing of as yet, the container must be blocking the signal."

"Could be right, anyway we will head towards Samaru Island." He said.

The next morning Jim and MacGyver heard the door open, so MacGyver turned her head to see what was happening. It was the Russian guy, he picked up a box and passed it to one of the guys, then a box of water, and he walked out with it. MacGyver and Jim quickly got up. She grabbed what she needed and walked quietly out the door and climbed to the top of the container.

She taped the pen to the top of the container then she crouched down and walk to the edge where she took photos of the men and the name of the boat then she returned back to where Jim was waiting. She checks her GPS and then sent photos and GPS location to X's phone when they return inside the container, her phone buzzed, she checked the message.

'_We on our way, we're two hours out.' _

'_Stay back until you hear from Jim and me, we are going to find the camp then let you know_' she hit send just as the door closed.

"All we can do now is wait," Jim said.

"Yeah, and think up a plan."

"Good idea."

Spider was looking at MacGyver's laptop when it dinged.

"Sir, X it's MacGyver's beacon."

"Change to one seven zero," Mike said.

"Changing to one seven zero."

"From where the beacon is, we're about two hours away," Kate said.

"Keep an eye on that beacon Spider."

"Yes, Sir."

A couple of minutes later, Kate's cell phone rings. "Sir, MacGyver sent us a text message and more photos," she showed him her cell phone.

"I recognize that name, that's one of Ray Walsmen's boats," Mike said.

"More evidence, Sir," Swain said.

"Yes, it is."

Jim and MacGyver were busting to pee when the barge stopped. MacGyver had noticed the change in course direction. Then they heard a noise like they did the night before and then they heard voices. Waiting by the door and since it wasn't locked properly, Jim saw the men walking passed carrying weapons and extra ammo between them.

Once it was safe, Jim opened the door and stepped out with MacGyver right behind him. She climbed up to get the pen then they notice the back door was starting to close, MacGyver looked to see if it was all clear then she and Jim ran and jumped over it and into the sand, then they ran into the bush and stopped.

"Let's follow them," Jim said.

"First I need to go," then she ducked behind a bush to pull her pants down and crouch down.

"I hear you there!" he hurried over to a tree to do his business.

When finished MacGyver returned to the beach with some duct tape in hand. She rips off two strips and tapes them to a tree. Then she sent a text message and returned to where Jim is waiting for her.

"I placed a marker for the crew to find."

"Ok, good idea." They walk into the bush following the footsteps when MacGyver's phone vibrated, she opened it up, "_Hammersley's _an hour away."

"Good they made time."

"Yeah," they walk for another ten minutes then slow down as they were getting closer.

"Bingo!" MacGyver said.

She got her video camera out and passed it to Jim. Then she passed some other items to him, and kissed him "good luck," she said to him.

"You too."

"Hey, try to get his laptop, that would make a great bonus with all the information on it."

"Yes, that it would."

Then she put her bag on her back and crept closer while Jim moved around getting closer. They started recording, then he sent a text to her phone which unfortunately the men in the camp heard.

"Hey, you!" one of the men said, as she turned and ran.

"Get after her!" Ray said. MacGyver ran then pretended that she tripped over something. She went to get up when two men grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. Turning her around, taking the phone out of her hand, they pulled her backpack off and tied her hands. Then they push her towards the campsite where Ray Walsmen is.

"You!" Ray said shocked when he saw her.

"you know her?" Ballenbaan asked.

"Yeah, she's Navy, stationed on _Hammersley_. Where's the rest of your crewmates?"

"Enjoying their shore leave, they would know when I'm missing."

"She had this," the guy gave Ray her phone, he looked at the recording and checked to see what other photos there were, text messages, everything.

"Well at least we got time since you don't report to the ship until tomorrow for your shift," Ray said. Then he and Ballenbaan started arguing.

MacGyver listened to what was going on. "So, are you running this show Mr Walsmen and Ballenbaan is your puppet, you telling him what to say and do?"

"Shut up!"

Then she turns to Ballenbaan, "did you know that he ordered his men to threaten your people to vote for you?"

"He what?" He turned to Ray, "Is this true?"

"Yes, so you get to be president and I get to have all the mining rights, just as we agreed. You've gotta remember I'm going to make you a rich, powerful man."

"These are my people!"

"So you're going to make their lives much better with homes, a hospital, schooling."

"At what cost to the people and the environment Mr Walsmen? If your plan does happen, it would be a disaster for this island not only to the people but to the animals and bush" MacGyver said.

"I'm doing what's right for the people here, take her to someplace and make her dig her own grave then shoot her," he said to the one in the blue tee-shirt.

He grabbed her and pulled her away, they walk about twenty meters away when he unties her hands and gives her the shovel "dig" He said. MacGyver takes the shovel and shoves the blade into the ground.

"No."

"I said dig!"

"I don't think so."

"Drop your gun," Jim said and he poked a piece of metal that feels like an end of a barrel in the back of the guy's head. He raised his hands so Jim took the gun from him.

"Tape" he tossed her the roll of tape then she bound his hands first then his mouth.

"Will you be ok with him?" she asked Jim.

"Sure what are you going to do," she took some items from Jim and dug in the guy pocket and pulled out a lighter

"Get my bag back, Crew should be here soon."

"Be Careful."

"Aways" she kisses Jim then took off again.

The guy looked at them both before she took off again "She's a wild one, I wonder what she is going to do, come on let's go and sit over there," Jim followed the guy until he stops and made him sit down then he tied his bootlaces together and stood up to watch from the tree.


	18. Chapter 18

CH 18

When MacGyver returned to the camp, she walked around and grabbed what she could then went into the bushes to set up the guns that she had gotten. then she lit the matches and ran over to the second gun and did the same. As she returned to her position she heard the first gun go off. Ray Walsman sent some men to where he heard the gunfire. Then the second gun went off and he sent some men to investigate that one.

Once they were gone she ran in fighting the last four, including a karate kick to Ray. Grabbing her bag and his laptop she ran back into the bushes with Walsmans men after her. She took the path that would lead her back to the beach.

When the shore party found the X, they went ashore and followed the path. They saw strips of duct tape on branches so they followed them until they heard someone running. Ducking into the brush, they hide until they saw MacGyver running towards them with the mercenaries on her tail. When she saw Buffer she gave him an arm signal, when she was close he put his hand out and she grabbed it and he pulled her to his chest. She lifted up four fingers.

"X, there are four, I repeat four on MacGyver's trail," he said over the radio.

"We see them." Then the crew show themselves surrounding the four men, who had no choice but to surrender.

"I'll be back, this will make the Captain's day," she passed the laptop to Kate.

"It's Ray Walsmen's". Taking Spider's gun, she ran back to where Jim is, she noticed that ET and Swain were following her until she got to Jim.

"Jim," he turns to Swain and ET.

"Hi, guys."

"I'll be back," MacGyver told them.

She ran back to the camp.

"Where did she go?" Swain asked.

"To check on the camp, if it's still there. Here's another one." He untied the boot laces and made the guy stand up, "duct tape" ET said.

"Yeah, it works wonders."

"I can tell." When MacGyver reached the campsite they were packing up.

She saw the boxes of ammo together so she raised her gun and pointed at it. "Hey Walsmen, you can run but you can't hide" They turn around and face her.

"Shoot her!"

MacGyver fired one bullet at the boxes which caused them to blow up. She turned and ran back to where Jim and the others were waiting.

"Let's get out of here, I just pissed Walsmen off!" They took off heading back to the others.

"What was it that you blew up, June?"

" Their extra boxes of ammo."

"Good for you," ET said.

"Let's go home."

"Good idea."

"Boy have I got a great story to share with Mike about Walsmen and Ballenbaan." When they all return to _Hammersley,_ Kate, Jim and MacGyver walk up and onto the bridge.

"Jim, MacGyver." Mike greeted them.

"Mike this is a surprise," they shook hands.

"Yeah, it's only for this short rescue mission."

"Ok, well thanks for following us."

"No problem," Kate and MacGyver were looking at Ray Walsmen's laptop.

"What are you doing, MacGyver?"

"Come and take a look. RO, you're going to be sending a lot of information to NAVCOM."

"Why that?" Mike asks.

"I got the bonus prize once again, Ray Walmen's laptop and it has everything on it, from plans on mining the island, mercenaries, crates of ammo and guns, everything." Mike looked at what was on there.

"My gosh, this will stop him once and for all!"

"There's more sir," she showed him a memory chip.

"It's a recording of Ray Walsmen and Ballenbaan, the order to have me killed and everything. Sir, Ballenbaan, he's just a puppet. As I have suspected, Ray Walsmen's calling all the shots, it's all on here. RO can you make copies of this also?"

"Sure, but I don't know if it will fit on _Hammersley's _ camera."

"It will."

"Ok," she passed him the laptop and video chip.

"What else can you tell us?"

"I screwed up his plans once again, he must have his boat close by since they were heading northeast."

"There is a large boat on radar," Nav said.

"He could be heading there with the man himself and the question is where?"

"We'll worry about that later, you and Jim have done great."

"Thanks, Sir, now if you will excuse us, we are going to need four things."

"What four things?" Kate asked.

"Shower, food, drink and sleep it's been a long night for us both."

"You both deserve it, Spider show Jim down to one of the cabins and get a toilet kit and clothes for him."

"Yes, Sir."

"Thanks, Mike," Jim said. MacGyver and Jim walk down the steps with Spider right behind them.

It was early evening when _Hammersley_ Docked. Both Jim and MacGyver managed to get four hours of sleep before being woken up with the announcement over the PA system about close-up parties. They left _Hammersley_ and went to their own homes. Later MacGyver showed up at Jim's place with take away dinner and wine. They had that and the wine and dessert afterwards. They went to bed early as they were both were still tired.

The next morning they both got a text message from NAVCOM. MacGyver left for her place to have a shower, dress in her uniform, and drive to NAVCOM. Then she was walking toward NAVCOM from the car park, she saw Jim.

"Hey," he said smiling at her.

"Hey, let's go and see what Commander Marshall wants to see us about. My guess is he wants our testimony about what happened yesterday."

"You could be right." They walk into the bullpen and see Mike and Steve talking.

"Commander Marshall, Sir," they all saluted each other.

"MacGyver I've spoken to the acting president and he's waiting to read your report about what happened."

"I can do mine now Sir, but I don't know if captain Roth has got time to do his."

"I can do mine also, Commander."

"Very well, this way." Steve brings them over to two laptops and they sat down and got started.

"Let me know when you're finished."

"Yes, Sir." Placing their hats on the table they started writing up everything that happened.

They work on their reports until lunchtime then took a break for lunch at a cafe that's close by to NAVCOM then returned back to the report. By the end of the day, it was complete. They printed them and saved copies on pen drives. Then they took them into Steve's office and then left together making dinner plans.

A month later, after returning from their patrol, MacGyver was called back into Steve's office. "Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, this way." Steve brings her to one of the conference rooms where the wall screen is. Steve gave the operator a nod then a picture popped up. MacGyver realizes that it is _Skype._

"Sir, this is Petty Officer McGinnis."

"You're a woman."

"When I last checked I was, Sir. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I've read your report about what happened to you and your friend Captain Jim Roth."

"Is there something wrong with our reports, Sir?"

"I want you to be honest with me."

"Of course, Sir."

"Regarding what you said in your report and the video, what is your opinion of Mr Walsmen?"

"He's a manipulative, cunning, scheming cold-hearted, self-important, arrogant son of a bitch, Sir who cares about no one but himself. He doesn't care about the people on Samaru Island all he cares about is mining rights, not one or two but all mining rights. If he were to get them it will destroy not only the islands, but it will effect it will have on the environment and people's lives sir. Money is all that l he cares about.

I knew from when I first met Mr Walsmen that something didn't sit right, a gut instinct that I had. I told Commander Flynn this, he trusts me and he knows I'm right. He and the crew noticed things were happening and how Ray Walsmen was right in the middle of it. Sir, many people lost their lives because of what he has done. He's got to be stopped, Sir. If we don't there's going to be more bloodshed, more innocent people going to lose their lives.

We've got to stop him now, and all we need to do that, Sir, is your approval to go and find that son of a bitch and drag his sorry ass to prison where he belongs.

Commander Flynn and Commander Marshall told me yesterday that you saw everything that we have on Ray Walsmen and all we are your signature and a judge to issue a warrant for Ray Walsmen's arrest. If you do approve sir, on behalf of the Royal Australian Navy and _Hammersley's_ crew, as Commander Flynn would say, we would have the pleasure to catch that fish and hand him over to you on a silver platter." She turned to see Steve grinning shaking his head then she turned back to the screen.

"You want to catch the fish..."

"Yes, Sir. _Hammersley's_ crew would be honoured to go fishing. Unfortunately, Commander Flynn can't, not for another two weeks, Sir, but I'm sure Commander Marshall and Fleet Command would let him drive the boat while we fish."

He laughed, "You're funny, you know that Petty Officer Mcginnis."

"Thank you, Sir. The crew calls me MacGyver, Sir."

"I've been told that, is Commander Marshal there?" MacGyver stepped aside and Steve stepped up and stood next to MacGyver.

"Commander Marshall, I'll sign the arrest warrant for Ray Walsmen and I'll let _Hammersley_ crew's go fishing," he said smiling.

"Yes Sir, I'll order the crash sail."

"Very well. MacGyver when the elections are over, I would like to meet you in person."

"I'd be honoured sir and good luck with the elections."

"Thank you" then the link was cut.

MacGyver turns to Steve, "that went well, Sir."

He chuckled, "Yes, it did."

"I'll let you tell Commander Flynn the news because I know he loves being out at sea while I'll head home to get my seabag."

They walk out to the bullpen, "good luck fishing."

"Thanks, Sir." They saluted each other before she turned and walked out of the bullpen.

An hour later, _Hammersley_ left port and headed north with Mike aboard. Coastwatch had spotted Ray Walsmen's boat and gave _Hammersley_ the coordinates. When they reach the boat Baxter hails them over the radio and then Mike calls hands to boarding stations. When the RHIB stopped at the back of Ray Walmen's boat, they boarded and Buffer and Kate step inside when Ray showed up.

"This is a surprise, what can I do for the Navy?"

"We've got a warrant for your arrest, Mr Walsmen," Kate informs him.

"Dad... what's going on?" Carly asked.

"I have no idea, Carly."

"Sir turn around," Buffer said

"What is this about?"

"Buffer step aside," Ray Walsmen went white as a ghost when he heard her voice, and then when Buffer stepped aside... "surprised to see me alive? Now turn around." MacGyver turned Ray around and had him cuffed him in seconds.

Then she turns him back around and walked him to the back of the boat.

"What's going on dad?"

"It's nothing darling, just some misunderstanding. Just don't believe what they're saying, it's all lies."

"Buffer holds him," Buffer took MacGyver's place and she got her phone, and did a couple of taps, then showed her the phone to Walsman and pressed play. It was a video of when Walsman ordered MacGyver killed. He was also talking about the other killing orders that he had given. When it finished MacGyver looked at Carly.

"This is what your father is truly like Carly. Many innocent people have been killed or wounded because of greed and power" then she walked over and got into the HRIB with the others. ET and Spider stay on board and sail Walsman's yacht to Samurai Island.


	19. Chapter 19

CH 19

Carly just looked at her father with tears in her eyes then she turned away from him.

"I don't believe this, it's not true!"

"It is Carly, it's all true. After what MacGyver did for you when we first met, that video is his thanks for for saving his daughter you, 'now I'm going to kill you', there's the proof, Carly, the video can't lie," Spider said.

"He told me he was going to make the place better, schools a hospital. Things like that when he started his business."

"Do you even know what his business is?"

"No."

"It was mining, Carly, he was planning on chopping down trees and mining for something, it would ruin the Islands."

"Islands?"

"Yes, several islands will be affected if the mining when ahead."

"I had no idea, I never paid any attention to his business."

"Now you know." When _Hammersley_ docked they handed Ray Walsman over to the police.

MacGyver was on the side deck with Mike, "It's over MacGyver."

"I don't know, it was too easy."

"What was?"

"Him giving up, it was too easy," then she turned to Mike, "it's not over Sir, my gut's telling me, it's not over. I think he might have a backup plan just in case because of what happened after, a few days ago. Whatever it is, I think the elections are the key to what he has planned."

"I hope you wrong, but by what you are saying, I'm afraid you might be right."

After The _Enterprise_ docked and everything is taken care of, _Hammersley_ left Samaru's port and returned home.

The next day, _Hammersley_ returned to Samaru Island. The elections were starting and the UN was there to monitor the voting and the ballots. MacGyver heard that Ray Walsmen had escaped leaving two officers dead. The _Enterprise_ left port half an hour after _Hammersley _had left the day before. They don't know where the _Enterprise_ is but they left Carly on the island alone.

_Hammersley_ sent a RHIB over to pick her up and bring her back to the ship. She wasn't safe since the war was getting worse on the Island. Later that afternoon the UN boat that was carrying two people from the UN on board had engine trouble, Buffer, Charge and MacGyver took a RHIB over to help not expecting any problems since they were offshore and under the protection of the Navy. For security reasons, a boat from the main island and been sent to pick up the two UN people, and the boxes with the ballots and escort them back to the main island to be counted.

When the RHIB reached the boat, Charge and MacGyver got boarded and introduced themselves. Then Charge went to check out their motor while MacGyver was looking around from the other side when she saw a wire. Charge was going to start the motor up.

"Stop, don't start the engine!" Getting her pocket knife out of her pocket, she pulls out the blade and gets down on her belly.

"What is it?" Buffer asked.

"What are you doing?" the French guy asked.

"I'm using my pocket knife as a mirror."

"Amazing." MacGyver turned the pocket knife around then she looked at the reflection until she saw an orange block, then she moved back and up onto her knees.

"Can I start it?"

"If you do, Charge you can kiss your ass and everyone else's ass goodbye. The motor is rigged with a Semtex bomb, as soon as you start it, it will blow."

"What is Semtex?" The French man inquired.

"Plastic explosives, let's get these boxes onto to the HRIB," MacGyver said.

She stood up, her and Charge picked up the boxes and passed them to Buffer who put them down then the next lot. Once done they boarded the RHIB they headed back to _Hammersley. _ On the way, the boat exploded which shocked them all.

"My god, if you haven't spotted that wire and bomb..." the Frenchman said.

"We know, Sir." When they had returned to _Hammersley_ charge told Baxter and Kate what happen and what MacGyver notice.

After everything was done they went to rendezvous with the main boat and passed the boxes and the two UN Observers over to them. There are police on board to protect the boxes. When that was done they headed to another island so that MacGyver could check out the boat to see if it is safe or not after what had happened before.

When she found the bomb, they took the boxes and the UN people back to _Hammersley _since it wasn't safe. MacGyver checked five other boats, they all had bombs on board. Once they were all back on the main boat _Hammersley_ headed back to Samaru Island the next day to pick up some UN people since _Hammersley _was returning to Cairns.

On the way back, RO was showing the group around when they came outside to where Buffer and MacGyver were doing some exercises. They all said, "hi". The last guy in the group had a French accent was talking to them when RO showed up.

"Sir, can you please stay with the group."

"Oh sorry, enjoy your training" MacGyver spoke in French and the guy nodded. "Yeah, bye" then he follows RO. MacGyver stopped her exercises after he left.

"What's wrong?" Buffer said.

"He not french."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked him how is it liking the tour in French, he said yeah, bye, when he could have said oui or yes, I got that gut feeling"

"Not another one."

"You know me, I better let the Captain know." then she walked towards the hatch. When she walked up onto the bridge, she saw Baxter and Kate there

"MacGyver nice uniform." Charge said

"Thanks, Change, Buffer and I were doing some exercises, you know what that is Charge?"

"MacGyver, what are you doing up here?" Kate asked.

"We got a problem with one of the UN guests on board."

"What problem?" the Captain asked from his seat.

"The French guy who came with the group. He's not french at all. I suggest, Sir you call NAVCOM to have him checked out while I'm going to check over the whole ship."

"For What?" Spider asked.

"A bomb or bombs, I think he is working for Ray Walsmen and this ship is the target," then she turned around and walked off the bridge.

"Get changed first, MacGyver," Kate said.

"No time X, bomb first," she called back.

MacGyver checked out the whole ship and when she had time she walked down to austere to find that there was no one there. Swain and Kate went with her when she checked fake Frenchman's bag out. It had flippers, goggles, a beacon and a wire with two wooden handles on each end.

"Looks like Walsmen hired an assassin," MacGyver said.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, this is one of the tools they use, they come up behind you and put this around your neck and pull, it cuts the victim's throat in seconds and if the person is strong enough, cut the head off."

"Question is, who's the target?" Swain said.

MacGyver stood up, " I am, without me there are no witnesses at his trial."

"We better let the Captain know," Kate said.

MacGyver look at the wire in her hand, she pulled out her pocket knife and fiddled with it.

"What are you doing?" Swain asked.

"Sabotaging this wire so when he does go and use it, it will break."

When she finished she put it back in the guy's bag and put his bag back where it was before. Then they left and headed to the bridge. That night MacGyver was on duty watch with Spider when the guy walked up onto the bridge.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi, can't you sleep?" MacGyver asked.

"No, where's the rest of the crew?"

"Sleeping, well most of them are," Spider said then he stood up.

"Brew MacGyver?"

"No thanks, I'm good. We've got another hour before shift change."

"Ok, what about you sir?"

"I'm good, thanks." Spider walked off the bridge. He ran quickly down to Buffer's cabin and woke him up.

"Buffer!"

"Spider I'm trying to sleep here."

"That French guy, he is making his move." Buffer opened his eyes and got out of bed just as Charge sat up.

"What's going on?"

"Charge, wake up Swain, the Captain and X, that French UN guy is a hired assassin, MacGyver the target," Buffer said as he put his pants on and grabbed his keys to the weapons locker then he and Spider ran out of the room while Charge made the calls.

MacGyver walked over and was checking on everything when the guy came up behind her and put the wire around her neck, when he went to pull it, it broke which shocked him. MacGyver turned around and pushed him hard then they fought while on the bridge until MacGyver got him in a sleeper hold. Buffer and Spider ran up onto the bridge and seeing the look on MacGyver's face as she held onto the guy. As he started to close his eyes MacGyver said, "It's over for you, whoever you are," then she let go and stood back as he collapsed on the ground breathing hard, in and out. It was just then that the others showed up.

"MacGyver are you ok?" Swain asked when he saw the mark on her neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can you guys take care of him I'm on duty watch for another forty minutes."

"Sure, a pleasure," they pick the guy up and remove him from the bridge.

"Are you sure your ok?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I'm ok, see you in the morning, X."

"Ok then, goodnight," then she walked off the bridge.

The next morning after breakfast, MacGyver went up to the bridge when she heard Baxter talking to Mike, so she stepped forward, "Sir, I have an idea, may I?" she held out her hand for the phone.

"Mike, MacGyver wants a word" then he passed the phone to him.

"Sir."

"MacGyver, I heard what happened to you. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Sir. Now my idea is we use the beacon to catch whoever it is that was going to pick the assassin up, and if my plan works we might catch Ray Walsmen himself."

"What are you thinking?"

"There's an island not far from our position that would be the perfect place for the trap."

"You know what you're doing so you have a go and happy hunting."

MacGyver laughed, "thank you, sir."

"Fair winds" then they hung up.

She rubbed her hands together, "Who wants to go hunting with me and catch one Ray Walsmen?" they all put their hands up.

"Great, Sir, Commander Flynn gave me his approval for this OP and wishes us happy hunting."

"Ok, tell us more about your plan," Baxter asked and MacGyver smiled.

Within an hour MacGyver plan worked, the shore party caught the two men who were going to pick up the assassin while the RHIB boarded Ray Walsmen's boat. MacGyver was on the boarding party. When they check out the boat they saw one room had been turned into some type of command centre. MacGyver sat down and start doing some typing on the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Finding Walsmen, since he's got everything here, he will have a backup somewhere if I can find it, then we've got him."

"How long?"

"Got him!" she put it up on the screen.

"Well well, what do we have here? It's another boat and we've got the perfect Trojan Horse or boat in this case, X."

"What's the plan?" She smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

CH 20

Fifteen minutes later the _Enterprise_ was heading to Ray Walsmen's boat with the skipper on board. After being given the ok, MacGyver got onto her radio "ok everyone, you all know the drill."

She moves from the watch house and down the ladder and into her spot with the others. Spider stayed on the_ Enterprise_ with the skipper. Once the boat pulled alongside. The men on the boat had no idea that they were being boarded by the Navy until they heard...

"Australian Navy!" MacGyver shouted as they turned to see several guns pointing at them. Once they were taken care of and were put on the Enterprise, the boat left heading towards where _Hammersley_ is with eight men on board. At the same time the Two RHIBS showed up then there was a firefight, most of Walsmen's men were killed. MacGyver saw Ray and went after him. They fought down in the engine room which lasted less than a minute.

"It's over for you, you are going away for a very long time."

"MacGyver! MacGyver!"

"Down here!" she called out then turn to Ray

"Let's go" she pushed him to the ladder when Kate and Swain showed up.

"you guys missed out on the fun."

"We were busy up top"

"Ok, let go" when they went up to the next level they heard Balabaan asking Ray about the extra men and what was happening. MacGyver walks into the room and picks up the microphone

"Mr Balabaan, this is petty officer McGuinness of the Australian navy, my advice to you and the men with you, is to surrender, it's over. We've got Ray Walsmen and his men in custody"

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one who Mr Walsmen wanted for me to dig my own grave before being shot."

"Your, you're alive!"

"Yes, and if you want to live, surrender now! Sir!"

"I will."

She turned to Walsmen, "It over, let's go." They all returned to _Hammersley._

When the UN people heard about what had happened, they were shocked and pleased that it was over. When MacGyver and Buffer walk Ray Walsmen to the hatch Carly was there.

"Carly! What are you doing here?" Ray said shocked.

"You left me behind on the island in the middle of your damn war. These people came and got me out, dad. I can't believe what you were doing to those people, I'm ashamed of you," she said, crying.

"All I wanted to do was help them."

"Help them? You were having them killed! A child dad, you had a child killed! It's over, your partner surrendered and the votes have been counted. It was a landslide victory, Ballenbaan's lost and so have you" she turned and walked away.

"You lost more than you know, Mr Walsmen."

"I've lost nothing!"

"Your wrong. What you lost is more than anything precious in this world more than money and the one most important thing just walked away." He turned to MacGyver

"Your wrong."

"No I'm not and you know it. Remember what you said after we met, you said 'she's all I've got left, she is the most precious thing in the world to me', your words" then she nudged him slightly and they walk towards the hatch.

An hour later they meet up with a frigate who heading to Cairns, they took the two boats, UN people, Ray and Carly Walsman with them while the rest are heading to Samaru Island. When they docked all the prisoners were handed over to the police and the SAS. MacGyver smiled at one of them, which he did in return. Once the hand over was complete, it was afternoon. MacGyver spotted Jim and walked over to him where he was standing, they kiss causing the _Hammersley_ crew to cheer them on. "They need to get their own women," she said making Jim laugh.

"I agree, what happened?" he put his hand up to her neck.

"Ray Walsmen hired a hitman, assassin, his plan failed, I'll tell you about it when you return to Cairns."

"Sure, so, are you guys leaving soon?"

"Tomorrow, we're going to the pub tonight to celebrate."

"Well, just so happens that it's my night off. You don't mind if I join you?"

Looking around at Jim's men who were trying not to overhear them, then back to Jim," they are welcome too."

"Are you sure?"

"Victory party, why not."

"I'd better go and get changed, see you soon then?"

"Sure", they kissed once more before MacGyver walks back onto _Hammersley_ yelling out, "Knock it off or I'll give you cleaning duties instead of shore leave," to the rowdy crew.

"Sorry MacGyver," they all said.

An hour later, most of the crew were at the outdoor pub having a few beers and playing limbo when Jim and his men arrived. They all join in the fun playing limbo, talking, laughing and drinking beer and soft drinks. Jim and MacGyver left to go to a place Jim knows for quiet dinner and down to the beach to sit and watch the sunset. MacGyver was sitting between his legs leaning back against his chest.

"So, care to tell me about the mark on your neck?" he started kissing it which made her smile.

She turns around and kisses him, "sure." She told him what happened right up until she caught Ray Walsmen.

"You were very lucky."

"Yes, I know, at least it over."

"Yeah, I heard you over the radio when my men and I burst into the room. He turned to us and said, "I surrender."

"At least he did the right thing."

"For sure. June there's something I gotta ask you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I've got a wedding to go to this weekend in Sydney, I was wondering if you want to come, that is if you can make it," she smiled and kissed him.

"I'll be honoured to, we've got two-week shore leave. So who's getting married?"

"My brother, I'm his best man."

"Ah... so you will be wearing your uniform?"

"No, a suit."

"Suit or tux?"

"Tux."

"Hmm..." she said having a faraway look.

"What is it that you're thinking about?"

Turning to him, she smiled, "Trying to picture you in a tux," she said giggling.

"Oh really..." He tickled her until they both rolled together on the sand where he ended up lying on top of her.

"Well, you will get to see what I look like."

"Oh will I, so where would you be staying?"

"Hotel."

"A hotel..."

"Ah-ha, so?" he kissed her. "You want to come?" he kissed her again.

"I'll let the X know so when she does up the rosters I won't be on over the weekend".

"Perfect," they both kiss which became passionate.

Later that night when MacGyver walked down to her cabin, she saw Kate and Nav waiting for her with grins on their faces "So an interesting night, aye?" Nav said

"Why do you say that?"

"Buffer and I were walking along the beach when we saw you and the captain making out."

"So, there is no law against that."

"No, there isn't." She walked into her cabin with them right behind.

"Well?" Kate said MacGyver thought about it.

"X, when you do up the rosters for our return to Cairns, could I have Friday through thru Monday off?" Nav looks shocked.

"Oh... he's taking you somewhere for a long weekend?" Nav asked.

"To Sydney, to a wedding."

"Oh please! Tell us more!" Nav said sitting down in the chair and looking excited.

"Nope, I'm not saying any more Nav, so if you two don't mind I need to get some sleep since I'm going to be awake at five in the morning."

"You'd better tell us when we leave for our next patrol," Nav said standing up.

"I might, good night, and please close the door."

"Ok" leaving and closing the door behind them.

The next morning _Hammersley_ left Samaru port and headed for home port. MacGyver noticed a few of them with hangovers from the night before.

When they dock the next day after attending four mayday calls. Everyone but those who were on duty watch went home. MacGyver saw that she was on the Thursday afternoon and Tuesday morning shifts. So she went home and do her normal post patrol routine plus she went shopping for a dress for the weekend.

She received a text from Jim telling her that he will be home Thursday. She answered him back to let him know that she is working and what time shift changes was over.

On Thursday evening when she completed her watch she and her watch partner walked off _Hammersley_. Jim was there waiting for her, "Hey, how was your shift?"

"Quiet." They hug and kiss before walking along the wharf with their arms around each other.

"Did you have any problems getting this weekend off?"

"No, but I have morning duty shift on Tuesday."

"Really? What time?"

"Seven."

"Ok, looking forward to you meeting my family."

"You don't think it too soon? I know we have known each other for nine months, but..."

"June, they are looking forward to meeting you."

"More likely check me out to see if I'm suitable for you or not."

Jim laughed, "Just be yourself."

"That could be a problem."

"No, it won't be, I promise."

"We shall see," June said sceptically.

They went to dinner then back to her place for the night.

The next day they went around to Jim's so he could shower and get dressed before they left together in a taxi to the airport. A few hours later, they walked inside the Four Seasons Hotel and up to the front desk. Jim got them registered and then they head up to their room.

"Wow, this place must of set you back a bit."

"Not really."

"Humm, more secrets."

"I reckon so, so like the view?"

She walked over to the window where she could see the Sydney Harbour Bridge and the Opera House.

"It's incredible Jim, have you been here before?" she asked him.

"First time," he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Really?"

"Really, so what shall we do for now since we going around to my parents tonight so they can meet you."

"Have you gotten a wedding present for them?"

"Ah, no."

"Well then, since we've got some time, let's go and find something for them."

"Sounds good." They kissed once more before leaving the room.

They had lunch while in town enjoying themselves looking from one gift shop after another. Later that afternoon they return to the hotel with their shopping and then left again in a taxi where they went to the supermarket to get some things that June wanted to bring to his parents. Once they were finished shopping the took another taxi to Jim's parents.


	21. Chapter 21

CH 21

When the taxi pulled to the driveway it was full and there were cars also parked there as well as on the front lawn. Jim paid the fair and the taxi left.

"This is your parent's place?" When she saw a large two storey turn of the century house.

"They bought it when I was five years old, it needed a lot of work done to it. It took five years to make it look like it is today."

"It's amazing."

"Come on," they walk around to the back of the house where they could smell a barbeque going, hearing some music and voices.

"Hey! we made it!" Jim said.

"Jim! Mate, we were wondering if you were going to be able to make it," a man said as he stood up and walked over to give him a hug.

"Thanks, Ben."

"How are you, Son?"

"I'm good thanks, Dad. Everyone this is June, June this is my family, my Dad, Tom; brother Ben, his fiance՛, Judy' sister Trish, her husband Dan, and Val my sister. And of course my nieces and nephews."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all."

"You too, June."

"Where's Mum?"

" In the kitchen doing up the salads."

"Ok, we will take these inside."

" What's in the bags?" Tom asked curiously.

"Food, Dad," Jim said being a smart ass while smiling, making others laugh as they walk inside and into the kitchen.

"Hi, Mum."

"Jim!" he put the bags on the counter then gave her a hug and June did as well. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Mum. Mum, this is June. June, my Mum, Jamie."

"It's nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"It's nice to meet you too, and call me Jamie, are you in the army too?"

"No, Ma'am... Jamie, navy, Senior Sailor."

"Petty Officer, Mum, youngest in the history of RAN."

"Really!" she said surprised.

"Wow! I'm impressed, ahhh, what did you two bring?"

"Food, Mum."

She laughed, "Very funny, never heard that one before."

"Blame June here for it."

"Oh, you've got a sense of humour."

"At times."

Jamie opened the bags to see what was there, "Oh my! Fruit, cream cheese, cream, ice cream, what's all of this for?"

"Cheesecake fruit salad," June said.

"I told her that she could make it here."

"Alright, thank you but you shouldn't have brought all of this."

"She wanted to, Mum, to help out."

"I'm doing up salads."

"Why hasn't Trish or Val helped out?"

"You know what they are like."

Frowning, "Yes I know."

"I can help you when the fruit salad is done," June offered.

"Thank you, but you're our guest."

"I'm used to it."

"Well ok then, thanks."

"I'll get us a drink," Jim said.

"Thanks, Jim," June said with a smile.

He walked over to the fridge to get a couple of cold beers out while listening to June and his Mum.

June noticed that Jamie was having problems cutting up the cabbage, so she asked her for a potato peeler and walked over to her. "Here's a trick I use when I do the slaw," showing her how she did it.

"Well I'll be damned, I never thought of that," using the peeler on the cabbage while June started chopping up the fruit.

Jamie watched what June did with certain fruits and it amazed her. When finished she started hand whipping the cream cheese and vanilla essence Jim had gotten from the pantry and the icing sugar. Jamie was astonished when the cheesecake mixture was complete and poured over the fruit salad. Then using a big spoon to mix it all together, she put a cover over it and put it in the fridge.

"That's impressive how you did that so fast."

"Thanks so what would you like for me to do?"

"Onions for a barbeque and salads would be a great help."

"Sure, no worries." Then she got started on the onions, then the carrots. Jamie turned to Jim who was smiling at his Mum.

"She's fast."

"Lots of practice, Mum."

"June, what is it that you do in the Navy?"

"I'm a medic, helmsman, electronics technician, engineer, and chef, I've got a couple of other degrees which helps as well."

"She's a computer wiz, Mum. She has a degree in computer science."

" That's impressive."

"What's it like in the Navy?"

"It's great, like with anything we have good days and bad days."

"Jim told Tom and me about what happened with you and your captain."

"Mike Flynn, yeah, we were very lucky."

"Sounds like it alright. So how many do you cook for?"

"Twenty-two plus people."

"By yourself?"

"Yes, usually. Commander Flynn, when he was Captain of Hammersley gave me more leeway compared to the other captains."

"How come?"

"Well, since I'm the chef and if we're going to have extras on board, I should be told about it so that I can check the supplies. I always triple check the food list to make sure that I got everything that I'll need. If anything is missing I tell the Captain and he gets me the missing items.

"she is very fussy in the galley, Mum"

"Galley?"

"Kitchen. Better beware if someone makes a mess and doesn't clean up afterwards, I go on the warpath. The crew knows what I'm like when it comes to the galley"

"Sounds like you might be a tad bossy," Jamie replies.

Jim laughed, "Oh... she is Mum if it not about the galley then about the medical side. She's patched up my men when they were wounded. One of them wouldn't drop his pants so she could clean up his leg wound, she told him 'I've seen it all before and I'm a professional. So if you don't drop them I'll get your CO in here and order you to drop them. He told me he hates needles. I said I was cleaning the wound. He finally let me clean his wound up and dress it. He pulled his pants up and turned to me, and I smiled at him and said, 'your not the first bloke I've seen wearing a gee string."

Jamie laughed, "No wonder he didn't want to drop his pants."

"June told me afterwards about it and I said to her at least he didn't go commando on you."

"Commando?"

"Not wearing underwear," June said

"Oh, that would be embarrassing."

"I'll be outside if you need anything," Jim said.

"We'll be finished soon so you might as well take the meat out of the fridge," June told him.

"Alright."

"What the?" June went over to the fridge to see what the problem was.

"Is there something wrong?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, your steaks are leaking all over the bottle tray."

"Oh, damn!" Jamie got a bowl and Jim put the trays of meat into the bowl and took them over to the sink then she removed the meat and put them on an oven dish passing them to Jim to take outside. She and June cleaned the fridge.

"Have you noticed a funny smell in here?" June asked her.

"Yeah, we had some meat in here last week and we went away for a couple of days when we returned there was no power, evidently the power went out not long after we left. I cleaned it up the best I could."

"Ok try this, when you've got time, mix baking soda and white vinegar together and use a blue scrubber to lightly scrub the rakes and walls in the fridge and then wipe it down with lukewarm water, add a few drops of lemon juice into the water, it would leave a light lemon smell."

"I've heard about that but I didn't know if it worked."

"It does, I've used it at home and on patrol."

"Thanks for the tip."

"It's also great for cleaning the oven."

Once everything in the kitchen was done they went outside carrying the salads between them still talking. The meat was done so they all sat down and started dishing up there own meals when someone new showed up.

"Hey sorry if I'm late." They all turned to the woman who is in her late twenties and showing up wearing a tight mini dress that was showing a lot of cleavage, high heels and heaps of makeup.

"Kim, I see you made it, and we just started," Trish said smiling at her. "Sit."

"Great, hello Jim."

"Kim." June couldn't help but notice the tone in Jim's voice. She looked around the table and noticed Tom and Jamie didn't look impressed and Ben and Val looked at Jim with a worried look. She put her hand on Jim's knee, he turned to her, leaned in, and whispered, "my ex-girlfriend from high school and Trish's friend, she wants us together, but no worries, it's not going to happen."

"I trust you."

"June," Trish addressed her.

"This is Kim, a great friend of mine and Jim's girlfriend."

"EX-girlfriend, Trish."

"Hi, nice to meet you, Kim," June held out her hand. Kim screwed up her face when she saw the state of her hands.

So June looked at her hand, "what's wrong with my hands besides smelling like chopped onions?"

"They look horrible! And your nails!"

June looked at them, "Well with what my hands are put through, what do you expect when I work hard at the job I love and there is nothing wrong with my nails."

"They're so short! And they look horrible."

" Navy regulations, have to keep them short."

"Navy? You're in the Navy?" Ben said a bit stunned.

" Petty Officer June Mcguinness, at your service."

"she's called MacGyver on the ship."

"What a strange name," Trish said.

"Well, I guess that I must be a strange person, Trish" June said trying to hold a straight face.

"Well, we know nothing about you," Trish came back.

"Feel free to ask away."

"How did you and Jim meet?" Ben asked. She saw them look at each other and smile, then turned back to answer Ben.

"On H_ammersley,_ that's the patrol boat I work on. We were taking Jim and his men to an island. We saw each other from a distance but didn't meet till later on when I was teaching a couple of sailors not to mess with me. I had been showing them an exercise that they couldn't handle when Jim and his men showed up to do some training exercises. Jim said that what I was doing looked easy so I challenged him to do it with me until one of us dropped."

"I lost the challenge, I had no idea how hard it was. After that, we got talking and next time we both were in Cairns we went out on a date," Jim said.

"We had several rainchecks for dates 'cause either he was called away on a mission or an important meeting or _Hammersley_ was crash sailed" June explained.

"We do try to spend time together and to get to know each other as often as we can."

"What do you do on the ship?" Kim said sitting down.

"I'm a medic, an electronics technician, chef, helmsman, engineer, computer tech, and one woman you don't want to get on the wrong side of."

"June can be dangerous, but she's also caring, funny, and serious. It's because of who she is that she has gotten a lot of respect from her crewmates and my men. She's got more accommodations and metals than what I've got. She worked and studied hard to get to where she is today." Jim said. " She's an extraordinary person."

"Jim told me when we were in the kitchen that June made Navy history," Jamie said smiling at June.

"What history?" Tom asked.

"I'm the youngest Petty Officer in Australian Navy history."

"How old are you?" Trish asked.

"Twenty four."

"Have you been overseas?" Val asked her.

"Yes, I've been on tour overseas."

"Have you killed anyone?" Trish asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, but only in self-defence."

"Then you're a murderer," Trish replied.

"Trish!" Jim said angrily.

"Then by that logic, Jim is one and all the men in the armed forces past and present who have no choice but to kill are murderers, is that what you are saying, Trish? As I said... _I had no choice but to kill or be killed._ Yes, I had no choice but to kill the men who were going to shoot the men in my boarding party. If I didn't then three good men would've died and I haven't done my job. We are there to protect each other and watch each other's backs and it's the same with the SAS. I have come close to death several times and got scars to prove it. Until you been in Jim's or my boots you should have a bit more respect for the men and women who are in the armed forces" June said calmly.

"June's right Trish, that was crude and you shouldn't talk like that. My God, if your grandfathers were here today, they would be very angry with the way you just spoke to our guest," Tom said sternly to his daughter.

"But that was war!" Trish didn't want to give it up.

"I was in Iraq when I first killed a man, I was in a war zone or doesn't that count," June said.

"Yes… yes, it does, sorry."

"I forgive you, now can we please change the subject to something else like Ben, where did you meet Judy and was it love at first sight?" June asked making everyone laugh.


	22. Chapter 22

CH 22

Once that was out of the way, everyone enjoyed themselves talking and laughing, and getting to know June. When it came to the deserts, "Kids don't like fruit," Trish said.

"Have they tried eating them?"

"They just shake their heads so I'm not going to force them, but I'll give them ice cream." June looked at Jim, who was looking at her and saw her smile, which caused him to raise his eyebrows at her.

June turned to the two kids who are five and seven, "Peter, Emma do you like cheesecake?" June asked them.

"We love cheesecake!" Peter said smiling.

"Same here, you see that white mixture over the fruit salad?" she asked them.

"What is it?"

"Cheesecake topping, as you can see that it still soft and runny"

"Yeah."

"I made it and It's really yummy, so how about you both try one piece of fruit with the cheesecake covering it and tell me if you like it or not." They shook their head 'no'.

"See, I told you," Trish said smugly.

"Trish..." Jim put his finger to his lips.

June was still looking at the kids "Please just one."

"June worked really hard to make this for today, you could try it," Jim said as he got his spoon and went to pick up a mandarin slice and put it in his mouth then screwed up his face making kids laugh.

"Jim, what's wrong?" June asked with a worried look.

"Cold," he said.

"Well, I'm not surprised as it just came out of the fridge," Everyone laughed.

"True, but it's really sweet and tastes great. I always do love your fresh fruit salads June," he leaned over and kissed her.

"So how about it kids, want to try one?" they stood up and leaned over into the bowl.

"Use your spoons," Jim instructed. They picked up their spoons, put them into the salad and manage to pick up a piece of fruit and ate it. The adults watched surprised.

"So do you like it?" Jim asked them. They both smiled and nodded then they went to put their spoons back into the bowl when Trish stop them...

"Ok, I'll put some into your bowls," Picking up Peter's bowl first, put a spoonful in it and then the ice cream and pass it to him and then she did it for Emma as well. The kids loved their desserts.

"You did great June, I'm proud of you, you are good with kids."

"Thanks, Jim, we worked as a team and got them to enjoy the fruit."

"That we did."

Everyone enjoyed the desserts and they all complimented June on it as well, except for Kim, who didn't have any. June stood up and started gathering the dessert dishes.

"June, leave it, you're a guest," Tom said as he and Jamie stood up.

"I don't mind it. a force of habit I have when I'm at home or someone else's place for a meal."

"I try Dad, telling her that I can do it when she comes over for dinner. She says sooner we can clean up sooner we can do whatever you've got in mind" Jim said with a grin as he stood up to help also.

"Many hands make light work," June said.

"Truer words were never said," Jamie replied. They took everything inside and started sorting out the dishes.

Since the dishwasher was already being used, June started filling the sink with water and added detergent to it until it was a quarter full. Then she started washing the dishes. Jim walked over and picked up a tea towel and started drying them.

"There a dishwasher, June."

"Can you hear it?"

"Yeah so?"

"By the time it finishes so will we."

" I guess that's true," Tom and Jamie watched them do the dishes together while talking and laughing.

They turn to each other "Looks like Jim found the one."

"Yeah, I can't believe that Trish invited Kim around tonight."

"Neither can I, I'm not impressed."

"Same here, but June, she handled herself well."

"She did."

They turned when they heard, "Jim want to tell me about Miss High and Mighty outside"

"Who, Kim?"

"Yeah."

"We went together to high school she had been interested in me for years and being Trish's friend, didn't help. We were together for six months before I broke it off when her at the end of high school."

"Why did you break up? Nevermind, you don't have to tell me."

"She was started to hang around a lot, not let me out of her sight, jealous if I even talked to another girl, I felt suffocated, no space to breathe."

"She was suffocating you."

"Yeah, so I broke up with her because she just wouldn't listen to me and it was getting out of control. She didn't like being told no for anything. She wants things her way."

"I see. So after high school, you told me you were joining the army then the SAS"

"Yeah, it was the best thing I did and because of that and _Hammersley_ being the SAS taxi..." June laughed.

"I got to meet you June, you understand me, you know when I needed to be alone or when I need someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on."

"Years of practice and reading body language."

"You sure are good with body language."

June giggled. "Jim I noticed the expressions on your parents, Ben and Val's faces when Kim showed up. Your parents don't like Kim and Ben and Val didn't look impressed."

"We never liked Kim, especially when she was a teenager, with what she was doing to Jim here" June turned to them.

"She would ring up every ten minutes asking for him even when he wanted to be alone to study for a test or upcoming exam," Jamie said.

"We told her time and time again to stop calling but ten minutes later she called again," Tom said.

"Did she ever show up?" June asked.

"Every day from six in the morning until late at night."

"What about Ben and Val?"

"They don't like her either, with her attitude towards them and to Jim," Jamie said

"What about her parents?"

"They worked all the time and had no idea what their kids were doing. They would give them money before leaving for work and on weekends.

"They are very wealthy like us but we spend weekends, and holidays and evenings with our kids," Tom said.

"What does Kim do for a living besides going to the hairdresser and spa every week?" June asked.

"Nothing, the same with her brothers and sisters. Even though they are adults now, their parents still give them money every week."

"At least your kids are different, they all went out and got a job they love and earn their own money"

"Yes they do and we are proud of them," Tom said

"Any parent would be."

"What about your parents? You haven't mentioned them."

"I lost my mum when I was five."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, it must have been hard for you."

"It was. The last memory I had of her was when we were making biscuits. She was teaching me how to make them, she said to me that the best rewards are one ones we work hard for in order to get them just like working hard to make and bake these biscuits. The reward is getting to eat them."

"That is amazing."

"It worked. Even after her sudden death, I studied hard and my reward came from my father with his love. He would take me out to dinner when I was getting a straight 'A' in everything. And when I would clean my room and I made my bed myself, he would put a marker on the board until I reached my goal and then he would reward me with anything I wanted which usually was to buy flowers for Mum's grave and a shared banana split with Dad." June then turned around to finish washing the dishes.

"Those are the best rewards alright spending time with your loved ones," Jamie said.

"That's true Mum," Jim said.

"Do you keep in contact with your Dad?"

"He passed away almost ten years ago when I was fifteen."

"Oh my, that must have been hard for you."

"Yes, it was."

"Other family?"

"No, there's none. After his death, his business that he and Mum built up was sold, the house everything, I went into child services, but because I was at university they let me stay there until I graduated two years later. The money was in a trust fund until I was eighteen although I was given so much each fortnight according to my Dad's will."

"So you joined the Navy at eighteen?"

"Yep, and been in it ever since" When she finished, she and Jim turned around.

"All done."

"Thank you, care for a beer?"

"Thank you, Tom."

"Yes please, Dad," he went to the fridge to get beers out.

"So, looking forward to tomorrow?" June asked them.

"Yes, we are. it's going to be a busy day."

"That it is," Tom passed them their beer. June looked at the bin then flicked the top and it went into the bin

"Wow, how did you do that?"

"Hand-eye coordination," she said. Then Jim did it and it went into the bin.

"June showed me how she does it," they shook their heads and walked outside to join the others.

A couple of hours later, Jim and June left in a taxi to go back to the hotel after a long day and an interesting night. While in bed with June snuggling up to Jim's side after they made love she turned to look at him.

"Jim..."

He opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"What is it?"

"Did you notice the way Kim sat down?"

"No, I wasn't looking at her, why?"

"I noticed and I think your parents had too and weren't too impressed with the way she opened her legs when she went to cross them."

"I did notice that they were looking disgusted, but I didn't get a chance to ask, you could have said something."

"Yes, I suppose that I could have or perhaps your parents would have if little kids weren't around."

"What are you saying?"

"Kim wasn't wearing any panties as your parents and I got a good view of her pussy."

"You're joking!" he said shocked.

"Nope and I'm pleased the kids didn't see it either."

"That is disgusting."

"I agree and if your niece and nephew saw what we saw, they might ask her where her panties are."

"No kids should see that."

"I know."

"I'll talk to Mum and Dad about it tomorrow."

"OK," He gives her a kiss, "there's only one pussy I'm interested in," he said smiling.

"MEEOOOW," June said giggling.

"Funny," they close their eyes and fell asleep seconds later.


	23. Chapter 23

CH 23

The next morning after breakfast Jim left to head to Ben's place where the groom's party was going to meet and play golf and then get changed. Jim already picked up his suit the day before. He kisses June before leaving. After he left June left to get a facial, pedicure and manicure as well her hair done for the wedding.

Later that afternoon Val arrived at the hotel to pick up June. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"No problems, anyway it gives us a chance to get to know each other."

"That's fine."

"What did you think of the family last night?"

"Your brother Ben, he's an easy-going guy who loves Judy, a lot, got a great sense of humour and is good at dishing outsmart comments."

"He's always like that."

"I can tell. Your parents, they are wonderful, they never judged me once. They accepted me for me but I think Jim might have warned them about me. They seem to know that I can sense when something's not right. I did get into trouble for helping out last night but they understood when they realized that it was the way I was brought up."

"I've noticed that I wish I could have helped."

"I saw the crutches, from what I saw of your knee you dislocated it."

"Yeah, last weekend. Luckily it's my left leg and not my right. Oh, and what about Trish?"

"She's a hard woman to please and she wanted her friend Kim and Jim to get back together again. And from my impression, she would do anything to make it happen. She's got to realize that it is not going to happen and Jim has moved on."

"Very true, I can see how happy he is. When I went to the loo, I saw you and Jim doing dishes together while talking with Mum and Dad. I overheard them and Jim telling you about Kim."

"Jim, he could have dated or seen any woman he wanted but he chose me even with our eight years age difference. We don't care and your parents don't either."

"I noticed."

"Now how about you, you are like Jim in many ways and I don't mean your eyes and smile. You're both caring and natural about you both and you like to challenge Jim as well have fun with him, someone you can really talk to other than Trish."

"Did Jim tell you that?"

"No, I'm good at reading people's body language."

"Jim did tell me that you are good with impressions."

"Thanks. As for Kim. I get the impression she's still interested in Jim and for one reason only, and she would do anything to get what she wants. From the way, she and Trish hugged last night, and the way she acts, she's using Trish's friendship to get to Jim."

"What? No way!" Val said shocked by what she had said.

"I'm an honest person when it comes to dealing with other people, think about how Kim acted last night, her facial expressions say a lot and when she was hugging Trish she was looking at Jim with hungry eyes, she's the tiger and Jim's her prey."

"I did notice she was looking at Jim. I had no idea."

"Well, now you know, and your parents didn't look too impressed with her showing up."

"Neither was Ben and me."

"Did you notice something odd with what she was wearing?"

"Yeah, the short dress, I couldn't believe she showed up wearing that."

"I know."

"What was odd was there no lines for where her g- string or panties were."

"Cause there were no lines," Val thought about it,

"Oh my… she wasn't wearing any!" she said shocked at the thought.

"Yeah, and what's worse, your parents and I got a good view of her pussy, Jim was ignoring her so he didn't look at her and never noticed."

"That is so disgusting, and showing her private parts like that to Mum and Dad," she screwed her face up in disgust.

"What would be worse is if the kids saw it."

"Oh, my, that is definitely not good, my gosh, does Jim know?"

"I told him when we returned to the hotel last night."

"I bet he wasn't too impressed."

"Nope, not at all, but he did tell me that he was only interested in one pussy… meow."

Val laughed, "Oh my gosh, I'm going to tease him!"

"Please don't, but you can tease Kim since Trish invited her to the wedding."

"That's even better," June laughed.

When they arrived at the gardens where the wedding was being held June helped Val with the crutches and they walk together to where the wedding is being held. "Oh my gosh, he looks so sexy in that tux I want to rip it off him!" June said making Val laugh.

"Girl, you've got it bad."

"Look at Jim's face, I can tell by his look what he thinks of me."

"And, that is what?"

"Sexy and it's turning him on."

"How can you tell?"

"Look at the way he's moving and trying to hide his bulge under his jacket."

Val looked at her brother and laughed, "Your right."

"Well, he'll have to wait until tonight to take care of it," June said making Val laugh so hard that people looked at her.

"I'm sure you will help," Val said.

"You know I will. Now he is giving me the 'you're in trouble' look."

"How do you know that"

"Cause it's not the first time that he gave me that look."

They were close to the groom's party, "Are you ok Val?" Ben asked.

"I'm fine, what about you? how are you feeling?"

"Nervous."

"You'll be fine Ben, once you see your bride."

"Thanks, June. Oh, June McGunnies, this is Tim Young and Jeff Roth, my cousins."

"Hi, nice to meet you both."

"You too June, wow you look amazing," Tim said.

"Thank you, Tim."

"You look gorgeous, and sexy in that dress," Jim said looking her over with hungry eyes.

"You look hot, and sexy in your tux."

"I thought you loved me in my uniform."

"Oh, that too," he leaned forward and kissed her.

"You two together?" Tim said.

"Yes, we are."

"Are you army?" Jeff asked?

"Navy Petty Officer June 'MacGyver' McGinnis."

"You look too young to be a Petty Officer."

"Youngest in RAN history."

"Wow! How old are you?" Jeff asked.

"How old are you?"

Jim grinned and Val laughed.

"Oh no," Ben said looking over toward the entrance. They all turned to see who it was that had caught Ben's attention.

"Who is that?"

"That would be Kim, and my gosh I can't believe she showed up wearing that!" Val said.

"She sure knows how to get attention," June said.

"I hope she wearing something under that this time," Jim added.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Last night she wasn't wearing any panties and Mum and Dad got a good view of her pussy," Val said as June looked at Jim and gave him a slight nod so that he knows that she told Val about what she and his parents saw last night.

"You're joking," Ben said.

"Nope, wish that I were."

"That is disgusting, I hope Peter and Emma didn't see it," Jeff said.

"I hope not too," Ben agreed.

Kim walked over to them, "Jim," she said smiling at him.

"Kim, you look…" he shook his head at her.

"Your speechless," Kim said looking at Jim.

"Just tell her." June said.

He turned to Kim, "Kim, you're the most disgusting woman I have ever met. Your clothes are repulsive. And last night, what you did was absurdly disturbing and disgusting. I don't want to talk to you or see you ever again. I'm happy with another woman, you need to get over yourself and move on."

Kim was shocked, "What? You can't talk to me like that!"

While they were talking June pulled out a paper clip and cotton string that was tied together that was in her purse bag. She walks around Kim hooking the paper clip to the back of the dress and drops the string onto the ground. Then she walked around until she was standing next to Jim.

"I just did," then he put his arm around June's shoulder. "June is a better woman than you will ever be," Jim told her.

"Kim this is my wedding, even though Trish invited you, it was without my knowledge and approval, I want you to leave," Ben said to her.

"I knew you didn't like me cause my parents earned more money than your parents."

"It's not about money Kim, it's about honesty and respect," June said.

"You obviously have none of that for my family," Val said.

"Well at least Trish is my friend and there is nothing you can do to break up our friendship''

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Val said. Kim spun on her heels and started to walk away.

"Val, stand on the string," June said quietly. Val saw the string and put her crutch on it."

"Gentlemen turn around, you don't want to see this" June said. They turned around as Val saw the zipper of the dress come down just as the string broke and Kim fell down. The guests who were there were shocked.

Val had to laugh, "Oh my God," she said through giggles, "she not wearing anything underneath that dress! Everyone just got a nice view of her naked body," Val said still laughing.

When Kim got up from the ground she went to lift her dress up when it ripped, and everyone heard it. "She ripped the back of the dress and she's hanging onto it while trying to run towards the car park. Anyone looking will see her naked white ass," Val said laughing.

"I hope there aren't any kids around," June said.

"I hope not too," Ben added.

"It's safe to turn around," June told them all. As they turned around, Ben said, "I'm glad I didn't see any of that!"

"Same here. June, how did you do that?"

"A paper clip. I turned it into a hook and tied a cotton string to it and then hooked it to the zipper of her dress. Well, the rest you all saw what happened"

''Yeah we did," Jeff said chuckling.

Half an hour later everyone was watching the bridal party walk down the aisle to the front of the church as the wedding ceremony begins. Jim looked at June every now and then smiling at her. When the service was over, everyone went over and congratulated the happy couple. Then it was time for the photos.

"Jamie, can you take a photo of Jim and me please?" June said as she passed Jamie her phone.

"Sure" replied Jamie.

"Thanks," she said as she walked over to Jim.

"What are you up to?" Jim asked her.

"I asked your mum to take a photo of us"

"Ok," they walk over to a nice spot where Jamie took several photos of Jim and June together. Then she passed the phone back to June.

"Thanks, Mum."

"No worries."

June looked through them one by one.

"I love that one," Jim said. It was a photo of the two of them looking at each other with their arms around each other and smiling. June set it up as Jim's phone rang. It was a text photo from June, he opened it and smiled so he saved it to his pictures. Then he and June looked at the other photos and June sent Jim the ones he liked the most.

A half an hour later everyone headed to the four seasons hotel where the wedding reception was being held. Everyone had a wonderful evening. Jim and June dance together for most of the evening. She danced with Tom and Ben a couple of times each too. It was after one by the time Jim and June went to bed after a long day.


	24. Chapter 24

CH 24

The next day they went for a walk along the waterfront as well had lunch at a cafe՛ nearby. Later that afternoon they walked up to the taxi stand and Jim called for a taxi. While waiting they were hugging and kissing for few minutes when they heard the screech of tires and revving of a motor making them look only to see a car heading straight towards them They both ran towards some parked cars but didn't make it.

The car hit them both causing them to fly over the bonnet and hitting the windscreen and then rolling over the car and onto the ground. The car speeds off. People who were nearby stood witness in horror and ran over to them. Someone called emergency services.

A half an hour later there was a knock on Tom and Jamie front door Jamie went to see who it was, when she opened it she saw two police officers standing there. "Mrs Roth?"

"Yes, can I help you, officers?"

"Your son is Captain James Roth?"

"Jim, yes. What's wrong?" she asked looking worried.

"Is your husband home Ma'am?"

"Tom!" She called out.

"What is it?"

"It's the police, about Jim."

Tom hurried to the door, "Can I help you, officers?"

"May we come in?"

"Please! Just tell us!" Jamie says shaking.

"There's been a hit and run accident, your son and a woman that was with him were hit by a speeding car."

"Oh my, no! Not Jim!" Jamie said no crying. "June, that's his girlfriend, please don't tell me her as well."

" Are you talking about June McGinnis?"

"Yes, she's our son's girlfriend. Are they…?" Jamie couldn't finish her question.

"They are both alive but in serious condition."

"We'll head to the hospital, and call the rest of the family," Tom said.

"Do you know if Ms McGunnies got any family?"

"No family, she's an only child, her parents died years ago," Jamie said as she recalled her conversation in the kitchen the day before.

"Ok, thank you for that information." Then they turn around and return to there patrol car.

"I'll lock up," Tom said. "I'll get my bag."

Within minutes they were on there way to the hospital, calling their family on the way.

At NAVCOM, Mike just finished talking to one of the captains of a patrol boat when he looked up and saw the look on the midshipmen's face while he was on the phone. "Midshipmen?"

"Sir, Commander Flynn is here, Sir, Yes sir" Then he looked at, Mike "It's Sydney, Sir, it's about MacGyver and Captain Roth, Sir."

"Put it through my head set... Commander Mike Flynn… Hi Paul, it's been a long time" he said smiling but then his face dropped, "_W__hat__? W__he__n?__…_ how bad?… I know that you will do everything you can for them, and Paul, no names to the media. I'll call Fleet Command…Yes, I'll send someone she knows down. Yeah, thanks for calling." Then he hung up. "Get me Fleet Command, and call Commander Marshall," Mike spoke to Fleet Command giving them a heads up about what had happened, then he spoke to Steve then called Kate. Kate was shocked by the news.

At the hospital, the staff worked around both Jim and June, getting CT scans, x rays the works then they both went straight into theatre.

When Tom and Jamie showed up at the hospital, the police and the staff brought them to a private room. When the family showed up they were shocked by this. They waited for hours when finally two people in Navy uniforms walked into the room. "Mr and Mrs Roth?"

"Yes?" Tom said.

"I'm Commander Mike Flynn, second in command at HMAS Cairns NAVCOM. And this is Lieutenant Kate McGregor, second in command of HMAS _Hammersley_, the patrol boat Petty Officer June McGinnis works on. The crew call her MacGyver."

They shook hands, "Nice to meet you, Commander, Lieutenant, please take a seat," Tom said. They sat down and Tom did the rest of the introductions.

"Any word on Jim's or MacGyver's condition?" Kate asked.

"Nothing yet, the police have been asking us if Jim had any enemies, I told them that he with the SAS."

"The only person who we think would be behind something like this is behind bars and he's had no contact with anyone since being in prison," Mike said.

"How about June? Does she have any enemies?"

"Not that we know of," Kate replied.

"Wait, Mike, what about Campbell Fulton?".

He turned to her and replied, "no, can't be him, Buffer saw him this morning at the mariner."

"If it not him then who?"

"I have no idea, Kate."

Kate's phone rings, "Kate McGregor, hello… hi, Nav… what? it's on the news?… Nav, yes, it's MacGyver and Jim…. we waiting for news our selves… will do… yes, Mike's with me… ok, thanks Nav, I'll tell her, bye," she said hanging up.

"One of the crew, it's on the news but no names were mentioned"

"Ok. How long have you known June for?"

"Just under two years," Kate said. "Seven months in two thousand and two and in the past almost three years when I was captain of _Hammersley_. We first met when she was doing her gap year on a frigate that I was on."

"What was June like?"

"She was and is a hard worker and like Kate here, doesn't take any nonsense. She's hard but fair with the younger sailors," Mike said. Then Mike and Kate told them about what MacGyver was like and Kate told them about when Jim and MacGyver first met, the challenge on the boat deck which had the family smiling.

"She's the one sailor I trust to watch my back," Mike said.

"Same here and she can be full of surprises."

"On Friday night we saw what she can do," Jamie said.

"What is she like with kids?" Trish asked.

"She's amazing around them, one time when we were helping a community out after a storm, she got the kids involved in building tree houses with the broken timber and iron that was lying around. She even built a jungle gym for the kids to play on and showed them some games that they could play, all the while she joined in having fun with them."

"She even got the adults involved with a couple of games," Mike said.

"I heard she's a good cook," Val said.

"She is, and very fussy about a clean kitchen. She takes all of her jobs seriously. She checks and double-checks the list of food items. There was one time that something from the list was missing_,_ she came to me, 'Sir we're not leaving port, there's an item missing from the order'…so I ask her what it is and why can't we leave without it. She showed the list to me and said, ' No, we're not going until that box of items is on board, Sir," Mike tells them.

"Mike gives in knowing what she is like and goes to find out what happened to the box. It was found, and then she's happy," Kate said.

"Do you always let sailors get away with talking to you like that, Commander?" Ben asked.

"No, I don't, but with MacGyver, she always does have a good enough reason."

"How do you mean?" Tom asked.

"One time she told me that we are not going anywhere without the two import items being on board. So I asked her what we were missing that was so important as to hold up our departure. She said, 'coffee and toilet paper'. So I say, 'ouch, I better go and order some." That made everyone smile.

They talk for the next two hours when finally two men in scrubs walk into the room and everyone gets quiet and turns to them.

"Jim Roth's family?" one of them asked.

"Yes, we are his family, I'm Tom his father, and Jamie, my wife, and kids.

"How is he?"

"Well, it was touch and go, he suffered a broken arm, leg, internal bleeding, broken ribs, a punctured lung, fractured skull and…a hairline fracture of vertebrae with swelling in the spine. I've put him in an induced coma to rest his brain and allow the swelling to come down."

They were shocked. Jamie cried as Tom hugged her and the rest of the family hugged each other. Mike and Kate were shocked also.

"Can we see him?" Jamie asked.

"Soon."

"Family of June McGinnis?" the surgeon continued.

"I'm Commander Flynn from HMAS Cairns, this is Lieutenant McGregor second in command of _HMAS Hammersle_y the boat Petty Officer McGinnis is on. She doesn't have any living family… how is she?"

"She's got a fractured femur, dislocated hip, broken ribs, a punctured lung, fractured skull, internal bleeding. Both arms are broken and five hairline fractured vertebrae, She has also been put into an induced coma."

"Who would do this to them!? Why?" Val said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"They were so happy last night at the wedding and now this," Ben said.

A half an hour later they all looked through a window seeing Jim in bed with tubes and machines everywhere, they were all shocked, and then they saw June. They couldn't believe that it was the same woman from last night's wedding.

Mike and Kate went to the Four Seasons Hotel the next day with Tom, Jamie and the police. They went to pick up June and Jim's bags before leaving the hotel as Mike and Kate had to return to Cairns.

Jamie texted Kate a couple of photos of Jim and June from the wedding and reception. "Here, share these with your crew and Jim's team."

"Thank you and we will keep in touch," Mike said.

When the crew and Jim's men found out about the accident, they were all duly shocked with the news. They all received a text photo message with the picture from the wedding and they saw how happy Jim and June are. As for _Hammersley's_ crew, Kate printed out the two photos and put them on the notice board for everyone to see.

Five weeks later, it was two days before Christmas. There still were no leads on the driver of the car that did the hit and run. There hadn't been any license plates. A nurse was changing MacGyver's IV bag when she heard her moan and noticed her mouth open and close. She quickly left to get a doctor then returned with him and another nurse in tow.

"Ms McGinnis..." she opened her eyes slowly as she tried to wet her dry lips. "Get some water," the doctor said. The nurse left to get the water. "Ms McGinnis, do you know where you are?"

She nodded.

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

She blinked, then remembered the wedding, dancing, walking along the walkway, sharing lunch, the car park while waiting for a taxi, the reviving of a motor, screeching of tires, her and Jim running to the closest car then being hit.

"Jim..." she said, "Where's Jim?"

"He's recovering like you are."

"I want to see him."

"In time," then the nurse returned with a glass of water and a straw, passing it to the doctor who put the straw into her mouth, she took small sips until she opened her mouth and push the straw out so she could wet her lips.

"Ms McGinnis, do you remember the accident?"

"Yes and it was no accident, it was deliberate."

"Did you see the driver?"

"Yes, it was Jim's ex-girlfriend Kim, I… I don't know her last name."

"We'll let the police know, now let's check you over."

"Ok, is Jim going to be ok?"

"Yes, he will be."

"Good"

He checked her over as she fell back to sleep.

When they walked out of the room, "not a word about this to anyone but the police. This is the breakthrough they've been waiting for."

"All the family and friends need now is for Mr Roth to wake up, that would be a great Christmas gift for the family."

"Yes, it would," the nurse said and the doctor went to call the detective who is investigating the hit and run. The doctor told him that MacGyver woke up and remembered everything. MacGyver was a bit more awake when the detective walked into her room with another officer.

"Morning Ms McGinnis, how are you doing?"

"Better, what can I do for you detective?"

"You told Doctor Matthews that you saw the driver that hit you and Mr Roth."

"I did."

"Can you tell us the person's name?"

"Her name is Kim, don't know her last name. We met at Jim parents place the Friday night before the wedding. Jim's sister invited her around, she was hoping to get them back together, but her plan failed."

"How long were they together?"

"Six months until he told her it was over between them."

"How many weeks ago was that?"

"Weeks? It was years ago. They were high school sweethearts, it happened almost fifteen years ago."

"_Fifteen years?_"

"Yes and she still loves him, but he doesn't love her anymore."

"Ok, how long have you and Mr Roth been seeing each other?"

"Since February this year, we hardly saw each other because of our work schedules."

"Ok, thank you, I'll let you get some rest."

"Detective can you let Tom and Jamie know that I'm awake."

"Of course, they would be happy to know that you are going to be ok."

"Thank you, Sir." He and the other cop walked out closing the door behind them.

"We've finally got her," the detective said.

"So what now?"

"We go and let the family know. But first the warrant," they walk out together while talking.


	25. Chapter 25

CH 25

An hour and a half later the police showed up at Kim's parents' place where they were having a Christmas party.

When the police were shown through to the back of the house a man and woman walked over to them, "Excuse me, this is a private party."

"I'm Detective Thomas, I'm here on police business Sir, we're looking for Kim Simpson."

"Yes?" She said as she walked over to the detective.

"Are you Kim Simpson?"

"Yes. What is this about?"

"Kim, what is going on?"

"I don't know, Trish"

"You're Trish Robertson? Sister of Jim Roth?"

"Yes. Has something happened to my brother?"

"As far as I know there is no change in your brother's condition. But the good news is that we know who tried to kill your brother and June Mcginnis."

"That's great. Then why are you here? Why don't you go and arrest the bastard for what he's put my family through."

"That is what we are doing right now." Then he turned to Kim, "Kim Simpson, I've got a warrant for your arrest for the attempted murder of Mr James Roth and Ms June McGinnis, and leaving the scene of the hit and run." The officer put the cuffs on Kim which had everyone stunned, including Trish.

"Is this a joke?" Kim's mother cries out.

"No, Ma'am."

"Who told you that it was Kim?"

"Ms McGinnis, this morning when I went to talk to her in person. She told me and Officer Baker that she saw Ms Kim Simpson chasing and hitting them with her car."

"That bitch is lying!" Kim said.

"From what I've been told about Ms Mcginnis, she's telling the truth."

"No! She's lying!" Trish said.

"Ma'am, several navy officers, sailors and men from the SAS will be willing to back her up, including the President of Samaru Island who went to thank her in person for what she has done this year for Samaru and for uncovering what was really going on. She's a woman whom your brother loves and admires. Think about it, let's go."

They read Kim her rights as they walked away. Trish was shocked as her husband walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Let's go and tell Mum and Dad about this." He said.

"Yeah."

They went and got their kids and said goodbye to Kim's parents. Kim's parents were stunned by what had just happened. Later that night June was watching the news when they reported that a woman was arrested for the attempted murder of the couple involved in the hit and run. She had asked the detectives to have her name suppressed. She was pleased that neither her or Jim's name was mentioned. After the broadcast, June sent an email to the crew letting them know about the arrest as they are out on patrol over Christmas and New Year. The next morning the staff was surprised when Jim woke up, they called his doctor in even though it was Christmas day.

Walking into Jim's room smiling, "Well good morning and Merry Christmas."

"_Christmas!_, no way," Jim said.

" Well, yes. You have been in a coma for five weeks."

"June?... No one is telling me how June is. Is she ok?" He asked worriedly.

"Relax, she's going to make a full recovery just like you are. She woke up two days ago."

"Did she…."

"Yes, she did ask for you."

"Any chance of seeing her?"

"Not right now, she, like you is covered in casts."

"Doctor there is a way." Jim's nurse said.

"How?"

"Ms McGinnis thought it up."

Jim said smiling, "Knowing her it will be something crazy."

"I'll go and talk to her" then she walked out of the room.

"You think she would think of something crazy?"

"Knowing June, yes"

When the nurse returned, she put MacGyver's Ipad on the overbed table.

"Jim, Merry Christmas."

Jim laughed, "Merry Christmas June, I don't believe this."

"You and me both. How are you?"

"A little tired."

"You shouldn't be tired you've had a big long sleep."

"Funny, how are you?"

"Been worried about you."

"Now you know that I'm going to be fine. We both are."

"We haven't had much luck this year with everything that has happened to us."

"No we haven't, hopefully, things will be better for next year."

"I hope so too. Jim, the police arrested Kim."

"I can't believe she tried to kill us."

"The question is, who was the target, you or me."

"Meaning?"

"Well if it was you it would be if I can't have him no one can, and if it was me, it would be getting rid of the competition."

"Does the family know?"

"Yes, they came by yesterday, Trish included, we had a good long talk. Trish was shocked when she realized Kim's true motives are after all these years."

"Well, now it's over."

"Almost, her court case isn't until next year."

"Very funny."

" The crew's happy that I'm awake and alert and they've been asking after you."

"That's good of them."

"Yeah, they're spending Christmas with the SAS on Samaru Island."

"Ah, of course, the cleanup."

"Yeah, so at least they're spending Christmas together after all that we have been through."

"That is true. Sorry, June I'm feeling really tired."

"You get some rest Jim, love you."

"Love you too, June." Then the link was cut and the nurse turned the Ipad off and closed it.

"We'll let you get some rest, Mr Roth."

"Thanks and Merry Christmas."

"You too," as they walk out closing the door Jim falls back to sleep with a smile on his face.

A couple of hours later, June was waiting for Kate to sign on, when she did she was that June was online, "MacGyver how are you?"

"Getting better. I've got some news to share with everyone, can you take the laptop up onto the deck and the speakers."

"Sure."

MacGyuver watched what was happening as Kate walked the laptop to the deck. Then she heard' "Listen up everyone, I've got a surprise for you all." Then she turned the laptop and speakers around...

"Merry Christmas!"

"Hey MacGyver!" everyone cheered.

"Merry Christmas MacGyver! How are you?" Swain asked.

"Happy."

"How can you been happy stuck in bed like that?"

" 'Cause I've got some Christmas news to share with you all, including the SAS whom I can see are there with you."

"What news?" Charge asked.

"Jim woke up half an hour ago"

Everyone cheered, "that is wonderful news, MacGyver, thank you for letting us know."

"Your welcome Dan, you guys needed this after the year of hell you've all been through."

"And you too."

"I spoke to Jim for a couple of minutes, he's pleased that Kim Simpson has been arrested and charged with the attempted murder of me and him."

"So it was her," one of the SAS men asked.

"Yes, I was able to tell the police her name because we saw her driving towards us."

"You two are very lucky to be alive," Buffer said.

"I know, and hopefully next year will be a brighter year for all of us."

"Hear, hear!"

"I'll let you all go and celebrate the good news and Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas," they all said in return. Then She cut the link and turned her laptop off, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Over the next few days, Jim and MacGyver would talk through Skype. Jim's family would visit every day. On New Year's Eve June talked the ward nurses into helping her with a plan. They were able to agree to since they were on the night shift. When it was time, they wheeled her bed down and into Jim's room waking him up when the nurse turned the lamp on.

"What's going on?" Jim asked as he watches them bring in a bed and then was shocked to see who it was.

"Happy New Year, Jim"

"June! Happy New Year."

"Buzz us when you're ready to return."

"Thank you."

They walk out and closing the door behind them. June and Jim turn the best they could so they could see each other better reaching over and holding onto each other's hand.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking in the past few days, June, and I thought about what you said about next year."

"What is it, Jim?"

"June, after what we've both been through, there is something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

He rolled over reaching over and opening the draw on the bedside table. then he pulled a box out and closed the drawer and then rolled back towards June. He opened the box and showed her what inside. "Jim..." she said shocked when she saw the ring. It was the nineteen forties, point seventy-five carat round diamond set in a platinum illusion setting to make it look like one carat. Set in two point five wide yellow gold band

"It belonged to my late grandmother, she gave it to me as I'm the oldest grandchild. She had the ring redone before she passed away five years ago"

"It's a lovely ring."

"June, I want you to think about it"

"Jim, there's something you need to know about me," she said looking worried.

"What is it?"

"This could affect our future."

"June, tell me. What is it?"

"Let me say what I have to say so you can understand, ok?"

"Ok."

"Remember months ago when you ask me about my background and I said that one day when the time is right, I'll tell you something important about myself?"

"I do. What is it?"

"Just hear me out and you will understand. My real name is Gina Johnson, I've been in the witness protection program since two thousand and one."

"What?" he said stunned.

"Let me tell you everything."

"Ok, I'm listening."

June told Jim everything that had happened back in two thousand, the attempted murder of a cop, the murder of a cop who was in jail, the disc and what was on it... everything. When she finished she had tears in her eyes and was looking at Jim who was shocked by what she had told him.

"So... that scar... is a bullet wound?"

"Yes."

"And the story you told me about you when you were growing up?"

"All true including the death of my own parents, university, everything is all true."

"So, is that why our names weren't mentioned in the paper and on the news as well as no photo of us?"

"Yes, if it was revealed that I would have to move again with a new ID, new job, new friends, and everything I worked for in the past seven years would be wiped. June Mcgunnies never existed."

"Who else knows about you?"

"Commander Flynn, XO, Nav, Buffer, RO, Swain and Commander Marshall."

"Did you have friends in Mount Thomas?"

"Yeah, I did. My friend PJ gave up everything to be with Maggie. His mother passed away over a year later and he couldn't go to her funeral."

"This is unbelievable."

"I know, but the question will be, Jim do you still want to be with me and if I'm found out, are you willing to give up everything to be with me or let me go?"

"Was it hard for you?"

"For a while, and I do think about them, wondering what they are doing and if they are happy."

"I love you June, and after everything you told me and everything we have been through together, I still want to be with you."

"Are you sure Jim?"

"Very sure, I have never met anyone like you and never loved anyone more than I love you, I've got your back."

"And I've got your's, Jim" they both smiled.

"June McGinnis, will you give me the honour of marrying me?"

"Happy New Year!" was coming from the street and they could hear the fireworks going off over the bridge.

"Yes Jim, I will marry you and Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year!" He managed to get the ring out of the box and slip it onto her finger

"It fits perfectly," she said smiling.

"I promise you a kiss once these casts are off."

"I'll hold you to that, maybe more than one," she said with a sly smile.


	26. Chapter 26

CH 26

"June, the house and everything in it, how can you afford it all on what you get?" Jim asked.

"When I was going into the witness protection program, I managed to change my will and had it backdated a year. So when I left Mount Thomas, everything was sold and all the money and shares were put in my new name since I don't have a family that can contest the will"

"Smart move."

"Thanks."

An hour later the two nurses checked on them and smiled when they saw them asleep while holding hands. "Let's leave them for a while longer."

"Great idea, they look happy."

"Yeah," so they went on to check on other patients.

Three weeks later they were both happy after the x rays showed that the fractures had healed and casts removed. They finally were able to share a kiss not caring that it was in front of the family. Then they enjoyed their first shower since being in the hospital.

Jim's family were really happy for them but shocked when they saw her left hand but the family couldn't be more thrilled.

They spent the next week in hospital walking around with no problems at all. After thanking the staff, they left the hospital together and flew back to Cairns. The taxi dropped them off at MacGyver's house. They walked inside, looked around, "Ah, home sweet home," She said.

"It sure is good to be back."

MacGyver walked upstairs to her bedroom to sort out her things. When finished she smiled at an idea that she had, so she took her clothes off, went to the doorway and called out, "Jim, can you come up here please?" then she got into bed and waited.

"June, what is it?" he said as he walked into her bedroom. Then when he was hit in the face with something then he heard giggling. When he removed the item from his face he saw it was a bra then he looked up to see June in bed.

"Didn't you say that you were looking forward to a comfortable bed and our own private celebration?" As she flicked back the covers to the other side of the bed.

"Yes, I did." He dropped the bra then started taking his clothes off as he walked toward the bed, got in, and flicked the covers over himself as he moved closer to June and kissed her which became passionate and they spent the afternoon making passionate love.

A couple of hours later they left for Jim's apartment so that he can sort out his clothes and gather his mail. One of the men from the SAS also lives in the building and was collecting the mail for him and keeping an eye on his place while he was in the hospital. He did the same when Jim was away on missions as the guy has a desk job on the base.

When he finished checking things over, they went to the supermarket to get some food for the house for a few days. They were walking down to where the fruit and veggies are putting items in the trolley while talking about what they going to have for dinner. Jim was teasing June with certain fruits which made her giggle after he would whisper things into her ear. Then they walk down each of the aisles putting things into the trolley including toiletries for home and on _Hammersley_. When they were heading to the counter, June saw someone, "Jim looks like _Hammersley's_ in port"

"How do you know?"

"I just saw the X with a basket, which means she cooking for Mike tonight."

"How do you know this?"

" 'Cause after a patrol whenever I come here to get some things I see her get a bottle of wine, vegetables, meat so she can cook up a stir fry for dinner. Mike loves stir-fried food."

"Ah, let see what she's getting for tonight."

"Why not," they took their time walking over to where the wine aisle and see Kate putting a bottle of wine in the basket.

Jim turned to June, grinning.

"I guess you've got that pegged."

"Yes I do, come on"

Then they walk towards the counter. MacGyver opens her homemade bag and pulls out a wrap-up bag, she unwraps it and passes it to the women so she could put her items into it, then June open another bag and passed it to her, "It's for the frozen food."

"Ok. Did you make these?"

"Yes Ma'am, I'd rather use these than plastic bags, I've seen too many of them in the sea and on island beaches."

" You know you could make a fortune making these bags."

"No, thank you, I'm happy with the job I have, thanks."

"What job is that, if you don't mind me asking?"

June smiled, "Navy Ma'am."

"Oh, have you been overseas?"

"Yes, I've done a tour over there."

"Really, and your husband?"

"Not yet, he did a tour over there as well but he's not in the Navy."

"Oh, army?"

"SAS, Ma'am," Jim answered her.

"Really, wow! You two must have met over there then?"

"No, we met on the patrol boat that I'm working on. We help the SAS out if they need it."

"Ok, well thank you both for your service to our country."

"Thank you, Ma'am," they said at the same time.

Once everything was pack and paid for, June said to the cashier, "See that blonde woman in the white jeans and green top, she's done tours overseas as well."

"How do you know?"

"She's my XO, the second in command on the patrol boat I work on, have a good evening Ma'am."

"You too."

Jim and June walk to the door, stop and turn to see Kate walk up to the same counter. The women spoke to Kate then turn to see MacGyver grinning and giving her a quick wave before she and Jim walk away. That night in bed June looked up at Jim since she was snuggling up to his side, "Jim I've been thinking."

he looked down at her, "About what?"

"Us."

He frowned, "What is it?"

"It's nothing bad."

"Ok..."

"I was thinking that…well... how would you like to move in here with me?"

"What made you think about that?"

"Well, when I have shore leave we spend ninety per cent of the time here and it's closer to the navy base and to the SAS base."

"Well that's true, but it's a big step..."

She lifted her left hand, "and this isn't?" Then she lowered it. "I'll let you think about it," she said smiling as she gave him a kiss.

"Ok, I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask."

"I know."

Two days later June and Jim hug and kiss before June got into her car and drove to the underground car park at NAVCOM being a senior sailor she can park there while they are out on patrol for more than a week. Jim left for his place then to the SAS base himself.

When MacGyver arrived on board, she walked down to her cabin where she got changed and then on down into the galley to check to see if it was clean. When she saw the state it was in, she wasn't happy so she rolled up her sleeves and got everything she needed out and started scrubbing after taking photos. She had her head in the oven when she heard... "Wow! I wonder who that is? it certainly isn't a bloke with those hips and legs."

"Don't know mate, but she's got a great ass."

"I agree," they saw her move back and turn around, they were shocked.

"Shit MacGyver", she stood up and they can tell that she isn't happy.

"In here, now!" she commanded. They walk around and into the galley. She passed them both pair of gloves.

"Put these on. Spider, you can finish cleaning the stove, ET you've got the sink and floor, and oh..." she passed them a toothbrush. "You've got an hour and a half to make it clean, then get out on to the wharf to help load boxes on board. You both know what to do, now start scrubbing."

"Yes, MacGyver."

She walked out of the door and went to see who else was on board. When she saw Kate, she smiled at her.

"Enjoy your shore leave, X?"

"I did. How are you?"

"I'm good, on light duties for a couple of weeks."

"Well, it's great to have you back."

"Thanks, but I don't think ET and spider are," she said with a grin.

"Why's that?"

"They're scrubbing the galley. Whoever was the temporary chefo needs to learn about cleanliness. The stove and oven are a mess, not to mention the two sinks."

"I told Cookie to make sure everything was clean before he left, I gather he didn't."

June opened her phone and showed Kate the photos.

"Oh my gosh! That should have been cleaned up, but why are Spider and ET scrubbing the galley?"

"Ask them."

"I will, and welcome back."

"Thanks, X, we'll talk tonight, 'cause we know what Nav is like."

kate laughed, "Oh yes we do."

MacGyver walked away, "I'm going to go and spike Swain's hair now," she said as she walked to the steps making Kate laugh harder knowing what MacGyver is like.

When MacGyver walked into the wardroom she quietly opens the door when she heard noises. She stuck her head through the door then walked in quietly and up to Swain, he has his back to her, "BANG!" she said yelling causing Swain to jump and have everything go up in the air and land on the gurney and the floor. Swain turned around to have a go at the person and was shocked when he saw who was standing in front of him with a smile on her face.

"MacGyver!" he said as he hugs her. " You're back!"

"Light duties for a couple of weeks and it's great to be back."

"Have you seen any of the crew?"

"X, she's looking forward to tonight's girly chat with Nav and Me," Swain chuckled as they pick everything up from the floor.

"Did you scare anyone else?"

"Spider and ET."

"How?"

"They were commenting on my ass, hips and legs while my head was in one of the ovens scrubbing it. I moved back and turn around and look at them, they went white as a ghost."

Swain laughed, "I'm not surprised, you can be scary at times."

"Gee thanks, so now they are in my galley scrubbing."

"You are one hard hell of a taskmaster."

"Very funny, they deserve it, anyway when did Spider get his promotion?"

"Just before Christmas."

"Here, let me help you with this and you can tell me how things are and what's been happening".

"Sure. How's Jim?"

"Good. He's on-base today"

They talk while they went through everything. Once they were done and everything was put away. MacGyver went to check on Spider and ET when she heard Buffer, Charge and Nav talking to them and telling them that they deserve their punishment for what they said. So MacGyver went to do couple other jobs before walking out onto the wharf with a clipboard in hand. She was doing Buffer's job since she was on light duty. Once everything was on board, she went and double-checked everything, walked up onto the bridge to where the captain and Kate are.

"Everything's accounted for, Sir."

"Thank you, MacGyver, and welcome back."

"It great to be back, Sir." Then she turned to Spider, "Spider, haven't you got a job that needs finishing?"

"Ah yeah," then he left to return to the galley.

"We've got guests onboard, MacGyver."

"How many, Sir?"

"Twelve."

"Thank you for telling me, Sir. For how long?"

"Until tomorrow."

"Samaru Island, Sir?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

The captain gave the order and _Hammersley_ left port and headed to Samaru Island.

A couple of hours later MacGyver checked both ovens. "Good job, but I don't know why it took you so long to clean them both when I did half an oven in ten minutes and it's taken you almost three hours. If you want to keep your rank and job, don't screw up and that includes sexist comments about female sailors. You got that?"

"Yes, MacGyver."

"Good, that's the same for you to ET," she turned to him.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Now get out of my galley I've got lunch to do up."

They walked out of the galley while MacGyver shook her head and started getting lunch on. When it was lunchtime, the crew and the SAS showed up. The SAS welcomed MacGyver back with a smile, then she saw Jim she smiled at him which he did in return. "Catching up with your men, Jim?"

"Yeah, they told me what's been happening."

"Uh-huh, enjoy your lunch."

"I will."

After everyone had their lunch, MacGyver had what was leftover which was two club sandwiches, a chopped up apple and a cup of tea. When she finished, she started doing some baking. While the muffins wherein the oven she started cleaning up and doing the dishes just then Nav walked into the galley.

"Hey, who was supposed to be doing the dishes?"

"Not sure, I've been busy."

"I'll find out"

"It's ok, I'm almost done."

"I can see that, so tonight..."

MacGyver chuckled "We shall see," she said smiling.


	27. Chapter 27

CH 27

Later that night Jim and MacGyver were on the back of the boat in each other's arms as they watch the sunset.

"Do you know how long you going to be on Samaru for?" MacGyver asked Jim.

"About two, three weeks, how long is your patrol?"

"Three weeks."

"Ok."

"ET was talking about diving on red reef with some others when we return from our patrol. I asked if there's room for one more. He's checking into it."

"You want to go diving, why?"

"I am a qualified diver Jim, you know that. Anyway, it will be a short dive to see how my lungs will handle it. It's not always easy for me to find a dive partner while on shore leave."

"I understand, be careful."

"Always am and ET's going to be there. He is one of the safest divers I know."

"He better look after you, if he knows what's good for him."

"True," she said grinning.

The next morning when _Hammersley_ docked the crew helped the SAS with their gear. Then Jim and MacGyver hug and kiss before she walked back on board, waving to Jim from the boat deck as his jeep drove away. Ten minutes later _Hammersley_ left port for its patrol. Three weeks later the crew's looking forward to shore leave.

Early the next morning Macgyver's cell phone rings, "June McGunnies, hello."

"Hey, it's ET, got a call, are you still interested in the dive?"

"Yeah, what time?"

"An hour, I can meet you down at the mariner."

"I'll be there."

"Great, oh call me Josh, guys don't know that I'm in the Navy."

"I understand," then she hung up.

She got up and went to do her morning routine, get dressed and make her bed. Going downstairs, she made herself a drink, put it in a travelling mug and grabbed her two bags and headed out the door.

She parked her car and sipped her drink while munching on a danish that she had picked up on her way. Adding a couple of pieces of fruit to her breakfast, she saw ET talking to two guys. She got out of her car when he saw her and waved her over.

"Hey, you made it!"

"Yep, I'll get my gear."

"Ok,".

She got her things and followed them down and onto the dive boat. As the rest of the guys showed up ET did the introductions.

"Guys, this is June McGinnis, and yes, she's a qualified diver."

"Hey guys, so where can I put my bags?"

"Down here next to mine," ET said.

"Thanks" putting her bags down she turned to them, "so, when do we leave?"

"Now," ET said.

"Good," She sat down as the guys took the dive boat out.

They talked and laughed for the next three hours until they stopped at Red Reef. MacGyver watches them get everything set up. ET got her an oxygen tank and she did her pre-dive check. Once everything checked out, she took off her shorts and tee shirt. When the guys looked at her they see the scars she has all over. ET noticed the shocked looks, "June..."

"Yeah?" turning around with her wet suit in hand she saw the guys looking at her, stunned.

"What's wrong?"

"Your scars, what happened?" one of them asked.

"Casualties of war."

"What? Iraq?"

"Yeah, and some from here."

"Are you army?" another one asked.

"Navy"

"Josh, did you know she's Navy?"

"Yeah, I did, and she's a hero."

"Why? Really?"

"I've received more commendations and medals than any other sailor my age in the history of RAN."

"Does that include the Victoria Cross?"

"No, the Star of Gallantry, Star of Courage, and the Medal of Gallantry twice."

"Which is what?" another guy asked.

"The Star of Gallantry is the second-highest military gallantry award."

"So the Victoria Cross is the highest?"

"Yes, along with the Cross of Valour."

"What's the difference?"

"Victoria Cross is awarded when an individual risks his or her life in the line of duty by doing something heroic, whereas the Cross of Valour is when two or more risk their lives in the line of duty and do something heroic."

"I didn't know that"

"Now that you all got some medal history, shall we go diving?" She said as she put her wetsuit on.

A few minutes later MacGyver was first in the water then ET joined her and they went down together and the others followed. She watched what ET was doing because he had told her about the coral they gather and fishes that are going to be sold overseas.

Later that afternoon, they talk to a couple who were in their kayak.

The wife took a photo of the guys before they continued their paddle towards Penfold Island. After the couple left the guys and MacGyver went diving once more. While they were diving MacGyver heard a motor and looked up. She tapped ET on the shoulder and pointed upwards, he looked up and she gave him hand signals then they went to let the others know.

MacGyver started towards the surface and moved to the bow of the boat. When she surfaced she saw it was Robson boat. She heard noises so she moved around to the side of the boat and hung on to the side, and then pulled herself up so she could see between the tanks. MacGyver could see someones back.

He was where the compressor motor was that controls the oxygen levels. Getting out her camera, she took photos of what was happening. When the man turned around she was shocked. She silently lowered herself back into the sea, put her goggles on and inserted her mouthpiece then went under again.

June saw that the guys were close to the surface and she signalled for them to stop. Wondering what was going on as she waved to them to follow her. They went under the boat until they reached the bow then they surfaced. MacGyver put her finger to her lips then removed her mouthpiece and goggles. The guys did the same.

Whispering she tells them, "Listen, there's a man on the boat and he was changing the oxygen levels on the pump. I got photos of him doing it."

"I noticed that I was getting light-headed just as you gave us the hand signal to follow you up. You saved our lives," one of the guys said.

"If you stayed down there you all would have died."

"Who's boat?"

"Robson Marine's, it's a dive boat like this one," MacGyver said.

They heard the guy moving around and then they saw the anchor being pulled up. MacGyver put her finger to her lips, Then they heard a banging noise. Then they heard the guy get into the Robson boat, start it up and head away. Now they all move around to the side of the boat where they can't be seen. MacGyver moved around to the back of the boat, "All clear."

The guys all got onto the boat and then helped MacGyver with her gear and then she got up onto the boat.

"Your right, there's enough carbon monoxide to slowly kill us," Josh said

"Josh checks the radio, you guys check on everything else," MacGyver took a photo of the tank gauges.

"Radio's dead and the emergency beacon's been destroyed," ET announces.

MacGyver looked at the floor and then turned sideways still looking at the floor.

"June, what is it?" ET asked her.

"The boat is tilted."

One of the guys looked over to the side of the boat, "she's right, we need to check the engine compartment"

ET opened the hatch and looked down, "It's flooded."

MacGyver put her goggles back on, "I'm going to check underneath," as she jumped into the water and went under the boat. She found the problem, returned to the surface and got back onto the boat.

"The bung's gone and that bang we heard it must have been a sawed-off shotgun because there are pellet holes in the hull where the engine is."

"What do we do now?" one of the guys said.

"Check for the life raft, and let's get these fish back into the sea."

One guy went to check for the life raft while everyone else emptied out all the containers. MacGyver went to one of her bags, opened it, and pulled out her cell phone, pocketknife, and GPS locator. Then she walked over to the radio and pulls it out of the wall so that she could get to the wires. She used the wire to attach it to her open phone to get a signal.

When she got two bars, she sent Kate an S.O.S with coordinates and let her know that the beacon been activated and how many there are and last words 'attempted murder'. Then she sent the text message when she notices the bar drop down to one but then it showed that the message was sent. That being done she activated her beacon.

"It's not here, the raft is missing, I know it was there this morning when I check everything over."

" The guy who was on here took it," Josh said.

"But why take it if he was going to kill us?" another one said.

"Just in case one or more reach the surface before losing consciousness and survive," MacGyver explained.

"What are we going to do now?" another guy asked.

"A Raft, we're going to build one. Let's finish emptying the containers," June said. Working together they get all of the collected fish back into the sea.

"June, what were you doing in the wheelhouse?" one of the guys asked.

"I used the aerial antenna and wire to attach it to my phone, there was just enough signal to send a text for help with our coordinates to my XO, she would know what to do."

"That's good, so now what?"

"Put your bags into the containers" They all did that including MacGyver herself. Then she cut the tow rope and started to unravel it with the guy's help.

"OK, let's tie them together." They tied the containers together after MacGyver showed them what to do. By the time they finished the boat was starting to tilt.

"Ok let's get onto it" so they slowly got onto their raft and MacGyver used the flipper and metal bars put them together to use them as paddles. They paddled away from the boat and watched as it sank.

"Now what?" one guy said.

"If I'm right the currents will take us to Penfold Island," MacGyver said.

In Cairns, Kate and Nav were at a cafe having a coffee, when her cell phone rings looking at it Kate sees a new text message. Looking at Nav she looks stunned.

"It's from MacGyver, she's calling in S.O.S, coordinates, and… my God attempted murders, Robson Marine, nine P.O.B. Penfold"

"MacGyver, she said that she was going diving with ET and some guys this morning"

"Sounds like they're in trouble." She then called Mike and got Steve.

She told him the coordinates of the mayday and what he told her shocked her.

"That is Red Reef, no boats should be in that area."

"Sir, she said that she's on a Robson Marine vessel. Isn't that a business that got approval to dive in Red Reef, Sir?"

"Let me check," Steve said. "Yeah Robson Marine, they've got approval for diving for coral and exotic fishes for the aquarium industry."

"Sir, who's on patrol in Red Reef?"

"Kingston, I'll send them."

"Sir, tell them to be careful when using the radio. MacGyver's gut is telling her that the Robsons can't be trusted"

"I understand."

"Nav and I will head back to the ship, MacGyver's laptop is there and she would have activated her emergency beacon, Sir."

"Good, call me soon as you can, keep me updated."

"Yes, Sir"

Kate and Nav left the restaurant and headed to NAVCOM. Steve called Kingston and told them the situation. The timing was important since there wasn't much sunlight left.


	28. Chapter 28

CH 28

On the raft, they were heading towards Penfold Island. They use the make-shift paddles to get them onto the beach. Getting off the raft MacGyver says, "Come on, let's get the raft in amongst the bushes and out of sight."

"Why?"

"Because if the person that was on the boat returns and comes close to the island and would see the raft, he could come looking for us and he is armed. Also, he would probably call for backup and we would be on the run. We don't want that to happen."

"She right," ET said.

They pick-up the raft and moved it into the trees. Then they pulled it apart so they could hide the containers after they grabbed their bags and got changed.

"I'm going to take a look around, you guys build a shelter. Looks like we're going to be staying here the night, the sun is already setting."

"What about a fire," one of the guys asked.

"Too risky, could be spotted from the sea," MacGyver told him. She then passed the beacon to ET, turned, put on her small backpack on then went for a walk in the bush.

"How will she find her way back in the dark?" one guy asked.

"She's had survival training, she knows what she's doing," ET explained.

"I hope so, let's get started." "

The group agreed. MacGyver walked in the bush for a bit when she spotted a campfire. Getting closer she saw the couple from the kayak. Approaching their camp she went to let them know what had happened. She was just getting ready to approach the camp when she saw six men enter the camp, and she recognized one of them. They were all carrying guns. The armed men forced the couple to their feet and took them with them. One of them put out the fire then followed the others.

MacGyver followed them until they reached the beach. There she saw a Robson Marine boat and a pleasure boat anchored not far from the island, there was a tinny on the beach. Noticing what was on the boat she got her camera and took photos of the people and what was on the boat deck.

The kidnappers put the couple into the tinny and an headed to the dive boat. MacGyver put her camera back into her bag then she put her bag somewhere safe. That done she started swimming to the dive boat. When she got there, she looked for the couple and she could see three of the men.

Managing to reach over and grab a short piece of pipe, she then dived under to the propellers and wedged the pipe between the two blades. She surfaced again. Taking out her pocket knife she opened it then held it between her teeth. Managing to lift herself out and up over the side, she got behind the couple without being seen. Taking the knife out of her mouth she while watching the three men talking taking a few meters away.

"Psst," she said quietly. "Listen to me... I'll free you both and when I say now you both jump into the water, dive down and swim underwater as long as you can away from the boat and toward the shore. Poke your heads up and I'll come and get you. Nod slightly if you understand," she said quietly. They both nodded. Using her knife to cut the plastic ties she then went back into the water and swam a few meters away from the boat.

"NOW!" she yelled out. The couple did just what she told them to as she swam out to away from the boat. The miscreants on the boat saw her and thinking it was one of the two people, they fired their guns toward MacGyver who dived down and turned and headed to shore. She came up for air and did breast stoke to where the couple is waiting.

They could see something approaching them in the water, "It's ok," MacGyver said, they soon relaxed. "Come on," she said as she reached them. They swam in close to shore but stopped when they could see men with flashlights.

"We wait, it's ok, we're safe here," MacGyver said. When the men returned to the others, they got out of the water and went into the bush.

"Stay here I'll be right back," then she left to get her bag.

"Lets' go and not one word, quietly no talking," they follow MacGyver, the full moon allowed them to see her as she leads them away. They walked until they reached the couples camp.

"Grab anything that is important like papers, passports, and such."

The husband reached up and pulled out a bag that was tucked in a fork of a tree.

"Just this," he said.

"Ok, let's go."

They carry on walking until they reach ET and the others. ET heard a noise, sat up and he could see three shadows.

"Josh" MacGyver called out, so he relaxed.

"You startled me. Who've you got there?"

''The kayak adventure couple. I just rescued them from a Robson Boat."

"What happened?" One of the guys asked.

"They were taken from their campsite by six hostiles."

"We heard gunfire," Josh said.

"Yeah, we're not alone, there's something is going on here. I don't know what it is, but I'm going to find out. Look try to get some rest, knowing the Navy they will be here tomorrow after daybreak. I'll keep watch."

"Are you ok staying up all night?"

"I've done it before, get some rest."

They moved around and found a place to sleep. ET waited for an hour before he got up from where he was resting, walked over and sat next to MacGyver.

"What happened?"

"I saw two boats, one of the dive boats from Robson Marine and a pleasure craft. There was some type of pipes on the deck of the dive boat. Something is definitely going on especially with men carrying military weapons guarding those pipes."

"Are you sure?"

"It's the same dive boat like the one we were on and four men wearing Robson shirts. Plus the boat we saw leaving belonged to Robson Marine."

"You saw the guy that was messing with the tanks didn't you."

"Yeah, it was Campbell Fulton."

"_What?_ Your joking!"

"Nope, I'm not, and my guess is that you where his target and these guys would have been collateral damage. He hates you, me and Nav."

"What now? We will have to tell the police."

"We will in time."

"_What?_ No! I don't think that this should wait."

"Shh... keep your voice down…. As I said we will, we need to find out what they are up to. In the meantime we can gather evidence. The more evidence we collect the better."

"Yeah, ok, your right."

"Get some sleep."

ET returned to his spot but it took a while for him to get to sleep. It was just before dawn when MacGyver heard branches breaking and voices. She got up and went quietly over to where ET was sleeping and shook him awake while putting her hand over his mouth and the other to her lips. He nodded then she moved it away as he sat up.

Whispering, "what is it?"

"Company, I think they're out looking for the kayak couple and me. I'll distract them while you get these guys to the beach. Keep everyone just out of sight until the RHIBS show up. I'm going to distract them and run in the opposite direction. Let the shore party know that I am out there. I'll stay close to the shoreline until I see the ship or the RHIBS."

"Ok, but I can do it. You've been up all night and I run."

"Have you ever run in this type of bush before?"

"No."

"I have, with Jim and his men on my downtime. I train with them, so I know what I'm doing, ok? I'll be alright."

"Yeah, ok, be careful."

"I will, here, I'll leave this tracker with you." She passed him the tracker and her bag. "My camera, give it to the captain, tell him to get his RO to send the photos to NAVCOM."

"Photos of what?"

"Of the men, the pipes, and including Campbell Fulton."

They could hear the voices getting closer. "I gotta go, you do as I say."

"Will do."

She got up and walked quickly into the bushes until she made sure that they saw her. She saw four of them, one fired their gun in her direction and then they started running after her. When ET saw that she was leading them away he woke up the guys making sure that they all stayed quiet.

"Where is June?" one of the men asked.

"She's leading the hostiles away. They were getting too close. Come on let's get to the beach, she said a navy boat will be here soon."

Getting up they headed to the beach. ET found them a secluded spot to wait where they are hidden but could still see the sea as well. It was daylight when they saw two RHIBS heading towards them and a Navy boat not far away. ET walked out and waved his arms at the two RHIBS. When they spotted him they turned towards him.

"Come on out, it's the Navy!" ET called to them.

"Your ET?, Commander Flynn Informed us that there were two Navy personnel."

"Yeah, that's me, but don't tell these guys, call me Josh, I'll explain later."

"Ok..." ET called for them to get a move on, "come on guys".

"Hey, where's Petty officer McGinnis?" the XO asked.

"MacGyver, she's leading four hostiles away from where we were otherwise we wouldn't be here. She said she's going to stick close to the shoreline so she can see you guys. We better get going, she'll be tired by now."

"How long has she been on the run?"

"Over an hour and she hasn't slept in twenty-four hours," ET said as everyone got into the two RHIBS.

"Who are those two?"

"MacGyver rescued them last night, they were going to be murdered by those Robson mongrels."

"Let's go!" XO said. The head back to the ship. Once on the boat deck, ET stepped forward pulling a camera out of MacGyver bag.

"Sir, MacGyver asked me to pass this to you, there are photos on here that NAVCOM would be very interested in."

"What are they?"

"Photos of this couple, of men with guns, a dive boat with some type of pipes on the deck, and faces of the hostiles."

He took the camera from ET and passed it to a leader, "JT get this to Gaz and tell him to send all photos to NAVCOM and to inform them that we've got all but MacGyver and also that there are two extras on board."

"Yes, sir."

"My crew will look after you all."

"What about June?" Then they saw one of the RHIBS being lowered back into the water.

"I've sent that RHIB back to the island. They're going to find her."

"Let's get you all below decks."

ET went to the comcen and knocked on the door. Gaz opened the door and ET walked in.

"Hey! you can't be in here, Sir."

"I'm Josh Holiday."

"You're _Hammersley's_ ET."

"Yeah, have you called NAVCOM yet?"

"Not yet, just sorting out these photos"

"I know him, this guy here," ET said pointing to one of the photos."

"You do?"

"Yeah, that mongrel is Campbell Fulton. He was fired from his Marine Protection Job.

"Why, what did he do?"

"Sexual assault. He sexually assaulted Nav, then physically assaulted MacGyver causing her to be wounded. Oh, and then he tried to blackmail a Lieutenant."

"Your joking? Nice guy."

"Nope, no joke. What other photos are there?" Gaz showed ET the rest of the photos and he recognized the four men wearing Robson shirts.

"I don't believe this!"

"What?"

"Those two, they are the owners of Robson Marine. Matt and Samone Robson," ET said pointing to the couple.

"Thanks for that, I'll pass it on."

"If you talk to Commander Flynn, tell him about this photo," he pointed to Fulton, and the guy's name."

"Sure."

"Thanks" When ET left the comcen he headed to the galley to get something to eat and drink before he joined the others.

MacGyver was running the best she could with the four men chasing behind her. She was getting tired but she knew that she had no choice but to keep going. When she saw the beach she knew that now she had to stop them. Quickly she ducked into the bushes to hide and take a breather. Waiting until they went past, she followed them. She took down the last man in line and grabbed his gun.

"Stop right there!" She called out, the other three stopped and turned around to see their mate with a woman holding his gun to his neck. "Now drop your weapons!"

"Your outnumbered lady." one of them said.

"I maybe but I'm a great shot, so drop them, now!"

"You won't win this," they raised their weapons. MacGyver quickly moved the gun from the guy's neck and fired three shots. hitting each of their guns causing them to drop them. Then she pushed the fourth guy towards them.

"Here," she said pulling out a small roll of duct tape and tossed it to one of the guys."Tie their hands together." Doing as he was told, she then stepped over to the last guy, took the duct tape from him and ripped a big piece off and with one hand she tied his hands together. Gathering up the three guns,

"Head to the beach." They turned around and walked ten meters to the beach where she made them sit down. She tied their laces together, with the next guy's boot so none of them could getaway. Lowering the gun, she sat down and watched them.


	29. Chapter 29

CH 29

"You took that couple last night."

"What couple?"

"You're telling me that you didn't take them?"

"Take who? Take them where?"

She was used to playing games with guys like the ones in front of her, getting them confused. They look at each other then to her.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

"A woman with a gun, now shut up."

A half an hour later, she stood up when she heard the RHIB approaching, smiling she waved to them so that they could spot her. Seeing her they turned and headed towards her then stopped on the beach.

"You guys took your sweet time."

"Petty officer McGinnis?"

"That's MacGyver to you, Sir. I caught myself these four mongrels. I gather you got my message."

"Yeah, we did."

"Good." She passed them the gun and then went over to the men and untied the boots. Telling them to stand up she pushed them toward the RHIB as the crew from the RHIB covered them. Picking up the guns she got into the RHIB.

"Just received word that _Hammersley_ will be meeting up with us in an hour."

"That's great! Commander Flynn must have crash sailed _Hammersley._"

" There was a message, 'they've got guests onboard'."

"Guests... it must be the SAS."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of the photo and messages I was able to send yesterday. The SAS would have been brought in to help out with the search since we were on this island. I did send a text message last night when i report about the hostels we found here."

When the RHIB was secured and everyone was on the boat deck one of the crewmen was there. "MacGyver, Ma'am?"

"Yes, seaman?"

"Captain would like to see you on the bridge, Ma'am."

"Ok, I know my way," as she walked towards the hatch.

Walking onto the bridge, "Blown any more holes, Spicy, Sir?" she said, causing everyone to turn to her. Spicy was on the phone and didn't notice her arrival. He turned in his chair to see a smiling MacGyver and couldn't help but smile himself.

"She's here Mike," and passed her the phone.

"Thank you, Sir… Commander Flynn, don't tell me your back in the seat again?"

"MacGyver, no sadly. I spoke to ET, he told me what you did, amazing."

"Thanks, Sir, you'll have to wait for my report."

"Yes, the reason I called is the photos, you did great. We informed the Feds about what's happened so far."

"Not the bloody Feds, Sir, they were a nightmare the last time we dealt with them."

"Yes, they were. They want to talk to you and ET."

"Well, they can bloody well wait till they get a copy of my report and then if there are any questions then they can ask with you and Commander Marshal present. If they want to talk to me alone, well, you can tell them what I think, Sir," she could hear him chuckling.

"I will, but don't be surprised if they make a complaint."

"Then it's tough luck for them," she said.

" How are you?"

"Just need six things, Sir."

"Six, what are they?"

"Shower, 'cause of all that running this morning and the long swim from yesterday, drink, food, sleep and a big hug and kiss from one sexy Captain." She said smiling, then looked around the bridge and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Everyone including Spicy is a bit shocked at our conversation."

Mike laughed, "You should tell them we're friends."

"All of you get your mind out of the gutter, I'm not interested in Spicy," she said with a chuckle, "I've got a sexy boyfriend, Captain Jim Roth of the SAS."

"You should have said so in the first place MacGyver, these guys would think that you and me..." She heard Mike laughing over the phone.

"Well, now they all know, Sir." Commander Flynn was laughing his head off with the staff at NAVCOM thinking he had lost his marbles.

"MacGyver," Mike said.

"Yes, Sir?"

"That's enough from you."

"Yes, Sir, is there anything else, Sir?"

"No, that's all. It's good that you are ok."

"Thank you, Sir,"

"Fair winds"they hung up.

"Is there anything else you needed to see me about, Sir?"

"No, that is all."

"Good. Where are the others?"

"In austere resting, the four hostiles are on the aft boat deck under guard."

"Ok, with your permission, Sir, I'll go and clean up a bit then get something to eat and drink."

"Seamen Clarke can show you to the showers."

"Thank you, but I'll wait till I'm back on _Hammersley_, just a wash will do for now."

"All right then." With that, MacGyver left the bridge.

When _Hammersley_ rendezvoused the two ships stopped next to each other.

Everyone from the dive boat was transferred to _Hammersley._ Everyone except the four prisoners. They remained on _Kingston _while they waited for the Federal Police boat to pick them up. Everyone that was on the boat deck and side bridge saw what MacGyver did. When the RHIB was back in place and everyone slowly got off one by one, Jim ran rushed onto the back of the ship looking for her.

"Is that it Hafty?"

"Hey! I like the new DPNU uniforms. An improvement to the old overalls."

They all looked up and cheered when MacGyver stood up grinning. She got off the RHIB and on to the boat deck looking around for Jim, seeing him she went quickly to him and into his arms for a hug and passionate kiss. When they broke apart, "Are you ok?"

"I need a shower and sleep, but I'm fine," they kissed once more.

Turning to face the _Kingston_ crew as _Kingston_ blew the horn. MacGyver went over to the railing with Jim next to her and she saluted Spicy who returned the salute and then they wave as the _Kingston_ moved away. MacGyver turned and kissed Jim again,

"I'd better go and report to the Captain, then shower."

"Can't wait to see you in your uniform," he said to her with a sly grin.

"I bet you can't," she said smiling.

Walking to the hatch, the crew was teasing them like they do when MacGyver and Jim kiss.

Going to the bridge, she went and spoke to Baxter and then went and had a hot shower and got into her new uniform. She was happy that Jim had thought to bring her seabag with him. There was a note pinned to her uniform,

'_I had them washed when Hammersley left port, I know you don't like wearing new clothes until they are washed, love Jim. XXXXX'._

She smiled then opening her bag she saw a wrapped present, taking it out she unwrapped the box. Then she opened the box. She was shocked and surprised to see a silk red robe and chemise nightie.

'_OH my gosh Jim you…_' she said to herself.

Then she found a small homemade card on the bottom of the box. Picking it up there was a heart with an arrow through it and JR with the plus sign and JM on it. She opened the card,

'_Happy valentines day my love, I hope you love the sexy gift that I got you. Can't wait to see you in it, all my love, Jim XXXX'._

'_I bet you can't'_ giggling to herself. She put it away then she got dressed in her new uniform. MacGyver left her cabin to find Jim waiting for her.

"Much better than the overalls."

"Thank you, so what's happening?"

"Everyone is waiting for you, in the ship's office."

"Well then, shall we? Oh and thank you for your gift, my gift to you is at home."

"I can't wait," He said smiling back at her.

They head down to the ship's office where Baxter, Kate, Buffer, Swain and three guys from the SAS were waiting.

"What do you think of the new uniform MacGyver?"

"Definitely an improvement, X," she said smiling.

"Yes, it certainly is."

"MacGyver, fill us in about what you know so far," Baxter said.

"Alright, Sir." She proceeds to tell them everything she knows and worked out so far.

"There is something on that island which is important to the Robsons, I don't know what it is yet, haven't had a chance to do any research. But with a dive boat full of pipes, they planning on running pipe line but from where to where is unclear. Could be either on Penford Island or to shore somewhere close by. If we can find out where then we can take the next step."

"Which is what?" Jim asked.

"Find out what they are really up to and gather heaps of evidence, then hopefully bust them. I think a joint mission would be good. Don't you think so, Sir?"

"I agree with MacGyver," Baxter says,

"one of yours to one of ours." MacGyver said

"Fine by me" Jim responded.

"Great, then let's get started."

"Sir, may I suggest both RHIBS, one can cover north to east and the other HRIB covers west to south."

" Good idea MacGyver, but you're not going, you're staying on board."

"Is Swain on the search party, Sir?"

"Yes, he is."

" I understand, Sir."

"Why can't MacGyver go?" Jim asked.

She turns to him, "there's a good reason, Jim. I'm second medic and helmsman and I need to write up my report and catch up on my beauty sleep. I'm almost dead on my feet now. I hope you understand."

"Yeah, of course, I do, you do look tired."

"Thanks." Then she turned to face Kate and the Captain. "Sir before my brain shuts down on me. I've been thinking, with the couple we rescued and the divers, they should probably go into a safe house for their protection. As for the four men we grabbed on the island, they too will have to go somewhere where they can't make any calls to let the Robsons know that they are alive. And another one is telling the Robsons that the divers had drowned. I know it's all crazy, Sir."

"I'll talk to NAVCOM, why don't you go and get a few hours shut-eye."

"Thanks, Sir."

"I'll take her to her cabin," Jim said then they walked out together closing the door behind them.

"June she is one amazing woman," one of the SAS Soldiers said.

"That she is," Said Charge.

Jim and MacGyver go into her cabin and Jim closes the door behind him. He's watching her get changed then he helps her into bed.

"I don't know how long we are going to be on the island. You get some sleep."

"Be careful."

"I will"

"Ask X to see if ET can go as well to get everyone's things, he knows where they are."

"Sure, I can do that," he gives her a kiss. "Sweet Dreams."

"Thanks."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep seconds later. Jim walked out of her cabin turning the light off before quietly closing the door.

Fifteen minutes later both RHIBS were in the water heading in different directions and dropping the teams off on the island. The team that had ET returned to the beach where he and the others were picked up. He and the driver went to pick up everything that they had to leave behind and put it all into the RHIB then they returned to _Hammersley._ The crew helped ET unload everything then the RHIB returned to its location and waited for the shore party.


	30. Chapter 30

CH 30

Five hours later everyone had returned to _Hammersley_ and Baxter headed them back to homeport. They had searched the island and came back having found nothing. Spider and one of the SAS men had found some old piping that was covered up. Spider called it in then everyone returned to their rendezvous point for pick up. MacGyver has been up for a couple of hours heard and heard Spider report to Kate which included a description of the pipe.

"X, have Spider dig in the sand around the pipe to expose more of it and to take photos. Also, get the coordinates."

"Why?"

"A hunch."

Kate relaid to Spider what needed to be done. Spider and the SAS guy dig around the pipe. They didn't have to dig far.

"X, there are two pipes with valves and they lead out to sea," Spider called in.

"Are they connected to the old pipe?"

"Yeah, and these pipes are new."

"Ok take photos and cover it back up and then return to the rendezvous point"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Kate turned to MacGyver who was on her laptop. Walking over to her, "MacGyver, what is it?"

"This area here, I'm very interested in," pointing to the map.

"Why that area?"

"This is where Spider and Johnny found the pipeline, this is where the dive boat with the pipes was," she pointed to the dot. "And here is where the dive team where."

"What's so special about that area?"

"This," she brought up a history page of Penfold Island. "Storage tanks from world war two."

"But it hasn't been used in over sixty years."

"Until now," bringing up the map once again. "Now what's found at Red Reef?"

"Coral, fish…Oh yes, an Oil pipeline."

" And there it is." She did some typing then a red pipeline showed up. "They must be siphoning off oil."

"It does look like it, but we need to go diving and check out that pipeline. Just not today just in case the Robsons have a lookout on the island. But since we're going to be back here in three weeks, we can check the area out and do some dives, hopefully, hit the jackpot."

"That would be great."

"And I'm going to talk to Jim about using the island for SAS training as well for a group of troubled youth, that Jim was telling me about. Try to help them get back on track and not end up in prison. Hopefully we'll find the storage tanks."

"That's a great idea MacGyver, but might be like a needle in a haystack."

"Yes, I know, but who knows, the SAS might get lucky and find an opening. I better go and check on the food for the hungry boys, 'cause we know that they are going to be starving when they return."

Kate laughed, "What are you cooking up?"

"Food," she said grinning then she walked down the steps and went to the galley.

When the guys walk through the hatch they can smell something really good.

"MacGyver must be in the galley," Charge said.

"There is only one way to find out," Jim said. They went and put their gear away and cleaned up before going to the Galley to see what MacGyver had cooked up.

"This looks great," Spider said.

"Thanks, help yourselves."

"Hey did you manage to get some sleep?"

"Three hours, and I've been filling out my report which still isn't finished. I had a drink and get this whipped up, did some research which can wait until after you've had something to eat and drink"

Jim smiled, "Ok any chance for a…" she passes him a cup of coffee. "Thank you."

"How did you know he was going to ask for a brew," Charge asked.

"When you get to know someone, one of them is their eating and drinking habits."

''She's right," Jim said as he gives her a wink before walking into the dining room. The others were enjoying the food and glasses of orange juice which was already on the table for them. When they all finish, he helped MacGyver in the galley with the dishes while they talked. When finished, Jim went up to the bridge while MacGyver to the ships office to she finish writing up her report in order to have it finished by the time that they reach homeport.

Baxter makes a stop at the island where the Robson's live. The captain and Kate went to see them in order to tell them about the divers. They watch their reaction to the deaths.

Thanks to MacGyver, the feds know about the situation, Fleet Command, Mike and Steve agree with the MacGyver's plan.

As for the four men, the Samaruan President agreed to have the four men transferred to their prison on the condition that he got to meet MacGyver in person. They went to Samaru Island where the President was waiting on the dock with his bodyguards and the police. When _Hammersley_ docked he noticed a woman in a Navy uniform and a man from the SAS walk onto the docks and over to him.

"Mr President, I'm Petty Officer June McGunnies, it's an honour to met you in person, Sir."

"It is a great honour to meet you in person Petty Officer."

"Everyone calls me Macgyver sir."

"Yes, I'm aware."

"Mr President, this is captain Jim Roth with SAS. He's the man who arrested Balabaan, Sir"

"Mr President."

"Captain Roth I've heard many good things about you."

"Thank you, Sir."

"And I've also been told that you two are together, is this true?"

"Yes, Sir, and I think I know you told you, Sir"

"Who told me?"

"Commander Flynn."

"Yes, it was he," he said smiling.

"Well then, Sir, he and _Hammersley's_ XO are together."

"Who is the XO?"

She turned to the ship, looked up and smiled. "The blonde women, Sir."

He looked up to where MacGyver was looking, "Ah, so that is her."

MacGyver looked back at him, "Yes sir, would you like to meet the woman who captured the Commander's heart?"

"I would like that."

Turning to Jim and smiling she then turned back and looked up to the side bridge, "Hey X, your boyfriend is in my bad books, and The President would like to meet you." MacGyver yelled out.

"What has Commander Flynn done now MacGyver?" Nav yelled out.

"Ask the X later, Nav."

Kate walks onto the bridge and down the steps. Then she walked onto the dock and over to them.

"Mr President, this is Lieutenant Kate McGregor, she's the one that captured Commander Flynn's heart, Sir."

"It's nice to meet you, Sir"

"Likewise Lieutenant," shaking hands.

"Commander Flynn has said nothing but wonderful things about you."

"Really sir?"

"Yes, he talked about throat-ripping debates."

MacGyver chuckled, and they look at her. Kate smiled. "She's right, even she and Mike have had them a few times."

To MacGyver, he says, "and you didn't get into trouble for it?"

"No, Sir, especially when it is a medical matter, Commander Flynn does trust me like he trusts the crew, Sir."

"He has said that also."

Just then they saw four of the crew walking the four prisoners off _Hammersley_ and put into a van with security guards and they drove away.

"It has been an honour to meet you, Sir but we gotta get going, I hope you understand," Kate said.

"Hot date with the Commander X? Well then, we better get going, so you won't be late tonight," MacGyver said in a cheeky tone as she gave Kate a wink.

"MacGyver, get back on board."

"Yes, X, it was nice to meet you Mr President."

"You too, MacGyver and I hope that Commander Flynn won't be in much trouble with you."

"He knows what I'm like, and I know that he will show up on the dock with a box of chocolates and wine to say he was sorry. It is not the first time and it won't be the last, Sir."

"What about you Lieutenant. What does he get for you if he does something wrong?"

"Chocolate, milk, not dark," Kate said.

"Chinese food with a bottle of wine and an overnight bag," MacGyver said grinning.

"MacGyver, that's personal."

"All's fair in love and war X, you should know that by now. We had better get on board because Nav and Buffer will be on the side deck watching us and wondering what we are talking about."

Kate turned and saw Nav and Buffer looking down at them. Kate turned to MacGyver shaking her head, "She's right, Sir."

He chuckled, "Next time you're here, I'll invite you to the palace for dinner."

"We would be honoured Mr President. When we do come, I'll see if Commander Flynn can come as well, Sir"

"I would like that also," MacGyver added.

Shaking hands they returned to _Hammersley. _Jim and MacGyver wave to the President before walking behind the RHIBS.

"X, Nav's going to bombard us with questions about what happened on the wharf."

Kate laughed, "Yes, I know."

Ten minutes later, _Hammersley_ left the Samaru port and headed to home.

When they dock a few hours later, MacGyver, who had walked out onto the side-bridge, was grinning while shaking her head. Then she returned back onto the bridge.

"What are you chuckling about MacGyver," Spider asked.

"X knows."

They look at her, and she looks at MacGyver, "Knows what?"

"Someone told him that we know what he did, he's waiting on the wharf."

Kate thought about it, "Oh that."

"Yeah, well I'm off. I'll see you guys in a couple of days."

"Night MacGyver."

MacGyver left the bridge to get her seabag then off _Hammersley _where she saw Jim and Mike talking.

"Sorry MacGyver," he passes her the chocolates and wine.

"Did Kate tell you?"

"She did."

"Well good luck tonight," she saluted him.

"Have a good night, MacGyver."

"You too, Sir," and he passed her the bag with the wine and chocolate. Mike watches as she and Jim walk away with their arms around each other. Jim hailed a taxi home.

MacGyver called for home delivery take away food then she went to sort out her seabag. After she went and got Jim his Valentine's gift and before giving it to him she changed into his gift to her. She had it washed and dried while on _Hammersley._ When Jim walked into the bedroom with the takeaway dinner, MacGyver was pouring the wine that Mike had given to her.

"Wow! You look sexy in that," he said as he put the bag on the bedside drawers.

MacGyver then handed him a glass. "I knew you would be looking forward to removing it from me."

"Oh yeah, happy belated Valentine's day June."

"Happy belated Valentine's day Jim." Then they clink their glasses and take a sip of wine.

"Here my gift to you," he put his drink on the drawers then took the gift from her and he rips it open.

"Wow! I've never had anything like this before, I love it!"

It was silk army green camouflage robe "I knew you would." He gives her a kiss. "Try it on, it's been washed." "OK," he took his clothes off and put the robe on. "It fits."

"I know it does." Stepping forward he wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "And I'm looking ford to doing this" she pulled the tie around his waist until it came apart.

"I love the way you think," then he did the same to her as he kissed her.


	31. Chapter 31

CH 31

Three days later the crew was busy loading provisions on board when a sailor walked up, "Lieutenant McGregor, Ma'am." Kate turns around as the newcomer salutes.

"Yes?"

"I'm leader Leo Kosov-Meyers, I'm the new electronics technician, Ma'am."

"We've been expecting you Kosov-Myers. Spider take Leader down to your and RO's cabin."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Then Buffer walks down the wharf towards_ Hammersley_.

"Buffer," Kate said handing him the clipboard.

"X. And you must be the new electronics tech," He said walking over to Leo.

"Yes, sir. Leader Leo Kosov- Mayers."

"Have you got a nickname?"

"No, Sir."

"Two Dads 'cause of your last name."

"Two Dads... I like it."

"Good 'cause you're stuck with it and its Buffer, not, Sir, I work for a living."

"Yes, Buffer."

"Now get changed then come and help with the boxes"

"OK."

Spider and Two Dads walk up and onto the ship. When they return ten minutes later they were talking as they walked around the back of the RHIBS, Two Dads saw two women talking to Buffer while looking at clipboards.

"Wow! Who is that?" Two Dads exclaimed.

"That's MacGyver, and she's one woman you don't want to get on the wrong side of."

"Why isn't she helping with the boxes?"

"She's the same rank as Buffer and she's got more responsibilities than Buffer."

"Really, is she taken?"

"Yeah, her boyfriend is a SAS Captain."

"Geez."

"Spider! Less talking and more working!" "MacGyver yelled when she saw them stop at the top of the gangway talking.

"You too Two Dads," Buffer said.

"Yes Buffer, Yes MacGyver," Spider said.

Walking onto the wharf Spider introduces Two Dads, "Two Dads, this is MacGyver."

"MacGyver, what a strange nickname," Two Dads commented.

"Two Dads, you had better be careful what you say, especially when I'm around. In time you will find out why I'm called MacGyver, now go and help with the boxes."

"Yes MacGyver," Two Dads said and then walked over to where Spider is.

"Is she always like that?"

"Most of the time, you just got a taste of what she is like." Spider picked up a box and walked to the gangway and onto the boat.

When it was almost time for departure, MacGyver walked up to the bridge. Baxter was waiting for her.

"Sir, give NAVCOM a call," she passes him two sheets of paper.

Looking at them both, "Ok, thanks MacGyver, RO contact NAVCOM and let them know we are short on our provisions," passing the list to RO.

"Yes, sir."

Two Dads turns to Spider, "What was that about?"

"MacGyver was checking to make sure that all the food items that are on the list are on board. She triple checks everything. She does the same with the medical stuff as well. So if there is something that's not ticked off, she tells the Captain. She makes sure _Hammersley_ won't leave till everything is ticked off the list."

"I see, she's the chef."

" And, medic, electronics tech, translator, engineer among other things and she's only twenty six years old."

"Your joking."

"Nope."

"She's so young."

"And dangerous."

RO turned around in his seat, " Boss, the missing provisions will be here in five minutes."

"Thanks, RO," Baxter said. "Spider, you and Two Dads can help carry the boxes when they arrive onto _Hammersley._" Kate said.

A few minutes later, Kate saw that Spider and Two Dads were on the wharf with MacGyver when a van showed up. MacGyver checked everything and picked up two boxes and passed them to Spider, "cooler room." He turned and carried the boxes onto the ship. Next, she passed two boxes to Two Dads, "Galley." He turned and followed Spider back onto _Hammersley_. MacGyver checked the last two boxes and signed for them as well as ticking off her list before taking the last of the boxes onto _Hammersley._ Looking up, "We can go now, X."

"I'll tell the Captain."

Five minutes later_ Hammersley _left port for its patrol. Three weeks later they dock at an island port for a goodwill visit.

"MacGyver, are you going to shore for a couple of hours?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, be careful."

"Always, see you in the morning, X."

"Ok."

A few minutes later Kate walked out onto the side bridge and smiled, "Nav, Buffer..." she called... they walk outside and stand next to Kate and smile when they saw MacGyver in someone's arms kissing him. Then they turn and wave to the three on the side bridge.

"I didn't know Jim was here," Nav said.

"SAS has been here all week helping the local police with a problem," Kate replied.

"At least MacGyver's getting a chance to spend a few hours with Jim," Buffer said, "they deserve it."

"Yeah, especially after what they've been through."

The three of them return to the bridge talking about other things.

When MacGyver was returning to _Hammersley_, she saw Two Dads and Spider running up and onto the ship with three men chasing after them. Once she got on board she went to find out what was going on. When she got to their cabin, she could hear them talking, and then she heard what sounded like an animal, she opened the door.

"What is that monkey doing on this boat?"

"I bought it," Two Dads replied with a cheeky grin.

"Two Dads, you know the rules and did you buy it or steal it?"

"I bought it."

"Then explain why were three men were chasing you?"

"I don't know," shrugging. MacGyver lifts an eyebrow. "It's true, I have no idea why they were chasing us."

"Spider?" She looked at him.

"It's true, don't know why they were chasing us. I bought a watch but it stopped working so I took it back, they wouldn't refund my money, and so Two Dads made a deal, they have the watch back and a couple hundred bucks for the monkey."

Then she stood back and saw Swain. "Swain, can you come here for a minute?" calling to him.

He turned to her, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Take a look in here," she said to him.

Swain walked over and looked inside the cabin, "Ohhh, X's not going to be happy."

"Can you stay here with them? I'll be right back."

"Sure."

MacGyver returned to the wharf and went looking for the men that were chasing Spider and Two Dads. When she found them and went to talk to them. After getting their side of the story, she made a deal with them. They went back to _Hammersley_ with MacGyver and waited for her at the bottom of the gangway.

"Right you two come with me and bring that monkey with you," MacGyver said to them. "Swain you better come as well." She turned around and returned to the wharf.

"You heard her!" said Swain. So they all walk out and onto the wharf.

"Now, Two Dads, give them back their monkey that you cheated them out of."

"But..."

"NOW!"

He passed the guy the monkey.

"Now, apologize."

"Sorry for shortchanging you."

"Be sure that you don't do it again," one of them said.

"Now, you owe this man something," looking at Spider.

The guy gave him back the money he paid for the watch.

"Is it all there?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

"Get back on board, both of you."

"What about my money?" Two Dads whined.

"I'll deal with you later."

He turned and followed Spider back onto the ship.

MacGyver turned to the three men, "happy with the trade, Sirs?"

"Yeah," one said then they turned and walked away.

Swain looks at her, "What did you need me here for?"

"Recognize them?"

"No, why? Should I?"

They walked back onto _Hammersley._

"Remember those boardings where stuff was stolen and people were beaten up? Remember the descriptions?"

Swain thought about it. "Yeah, it was them."

"Yep, I'm going to let the X know."

"Ok. Hey, how was your night with Jim?"

She grinned at him, "It was great, short but great."

"Where did you go?"

"We went out to dinner."

"_AND?_"

"You're getting as bad as Nav and X." Swain laughed.

MacGyver went to get changed then went and made three hot chocolates and grab a bag of chocolate nuts and raisins, put them in a bowl and put them on a tray. Taking the tray she went down and knocked on the door then opened it to see Kate and Nav in bed reading.

"Evening."

"Your back," Nav said as she got out of bed. MacGyver set the tray on the desk then closed the door.

"Yep."

Kate got out of bed, "Come on, what happened?"

"Jim took me out to dinner and a walk along the beach enjoying the full moon."

"_And?_" Nav asked as she sipped her drink.

" Well, We talked, hugged, and kissed, what couples normally do."

"And that was all?" Kate asked.

"Yep, it was great just spending some time with him."

"That's nice."

MacGyver took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Kate, what can you tell me about Two Dads?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you read his record?"

"No, why?"

"He gets into trouble and drags Spider along with him in whatever he's doing."

"What did he do?" Nav asked.

"Brought a monkey on board."

"_He what?"_ Kate said shocked.

"Yeah, it's all sorted and the monkey is off _Hammersley_, I discovered who the three men are that have been attacking the pleasure crafts in the area. Swain saw them also."

"Your joking," Nav said.

"Nope," MacGyver told them about what had happened and what she did.

"I'll check Two Dads' record in the morning."

"Good."

They talk and giggle for an hour before MacGyver took the tray back to the galley and cleaned up mugs and bowl. Then she headed to bed having to get up early in the morning. The next morning _Hammersley_ left port and went to continue its patrol.


	32. Chapter 32

CH 32

Kate was in the ship's office with the Captain talking about Two Dads when MacGyver knocked on the door.

" Come," Baxter said.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Yes, X told me about what happened last night."

"Thought she would, here is my report and photos of the three men, Sir," she passed him her file.

"Thank you, MacGyver, you may go."

"Sir, I suggest we tell MacGyver about Two Dads," Kate says.

"What has he done this time, X?"

"Alright," Baxter answered.

Kate turned to MacGyver and passed her his file, "you were right about him being a troublemaker," Kate said.

MacGyver read Two Dads profile, "Great and we've got him here if he doesn't change his ways I'll make him change them."

" How do you intend that, MacGyver?" the Captain asked.

She closed the file and popped it on the desk. "Wall torture, Sir. X knows what that is. If you will excuse me, Sir, I've got to get lunch on."

"You're dismissed."

She turned and left the office. The captain looks to Kate, "Tell me about this wall torture, X."

The next day _Hammersley_ helps a boat with engine problems. Charge, Two Dads, Kate, Buffer, and MacGyver went over to help fix the problem. While in the engine room MacGyver turned to Charge, "I'll be back."

"What are you up to?"

"Snooping."

"Be Careful."

"Always," she left the engine room and went to check out the boat.

In her search, she found two rooms full of stuff that she recognized as being from boats that had been boarded and items taken. Since she didn't want to use her radio, she got her beacon out and turn it on. Kate was on the bridge with the others when MacGyver's laptop buzzed so Kate sent to see what is going on. MacGyver sent out a morse code message using her beacon. So when Kate saw the message popping up, "Sir, you'll want to take a look at this."

He walked over to her and read the message, _'jackpot, evidence, got them.'_

"What does that mean?" he asked.

" There are items that were stolen from boats, that's what she meant."

"Ok, tell her, back up's on its way," Baxter says.

Kate sent a return message, 'BU on way'. "She'll know what it means."

"Good, call hands to boarding stations."

"Yes, Sir."

MacGyver managed to make it back to the engine room without being seen.

Charge says to her, "it's fixed."

"Unfix it."

"Why?"

"These guys are the pirates that have been attacking boats, stealing stuff and beating people up. I saw some of it, come on we don't have much time."

"Okay."

MacGyver went over and she unscrewed the spark plugs, removed two, damaged them then put them back. Then she walked over to help Charge when one of the men came down to the engine compartment with a gun,

"It is fixed?"

"Almost," MacGyver said.

"Then hurry up." He watched them fix the problem.

"There that should do it," Charge says.

"Get up top," he ordered.

As they walk through the passageway, MacGyver did a handstand kicking the guy in the head and causing him to hit the wall, knocking him out.

"Great going!" Charge said. They took the gun off of him and dragged him into a room and tied him up. Then they slowly worked their way up to the wheelhouse where Charge used the gun and MacGyver used her hands and legs to take out the other two. Charge stayed watching the pirates while MacGyver went to untie their crewmates as the two RHIBS showed up.

"Everything ok here?" Kate asked.

"Yes, it is." MacGyver showed Swain and Kate the two rooms containing the stolen goods.

"Great going MacGyver," Swain said.

"I'll go and replace the two damaged spark plugs and then we can take this boat back to port."

"You go and do that," Kate said.

Three hours later the boat was docked and the police took the men away and thanked the Navy.

Then _Hammersley_ left port to carry on with its patrol.

Three weeks later _Hammersley_ went through a storm when there was a mayday call from _Robson One_, a pleasure boat. After telling them to go to a nearby island, they did their best to ride out the storm. By the next morning, it was calm. They picked up an ex-Navy man, Geoff Kershaw after they spotted him in the water among the wreckage of his boat. Then they head to the island and _Robson One_. On the way, Geoff talked about when he was in the Navy and how much has changed since he was there.

When they reach the island they saw the boat so a boarding team went over and found weapons on board and no sign of the Robsons.

"Bravo 8-2, Papa 8-2"

"Go ahead, Bravo."

" There's no one on board, Sir. There is a cache of guns."

"I'll send a second RHIB to take control of the weapons, you and your team proceed to the island and commence a search."

"Roger that, Bravo 8-2 out."

They went to shore where they found the Robson's tied up. They released them and returned to_ Hammersley._ MacGyver checked them both over and gave them a bottle of water each. She then told the Captain and kate that they are fine but dehydrated.

The Captain went down to the wardroom to talk to the Robsons to find out what had happened to them. After speaking with them he contacted Steve at NAVCOM and spoke with him learning that weapons were stolen.

After talking to Steve, Baxter sent a team ashore to see if they can find the remaining weapons and the man who tied up the Robsons. As they were searching the island, someone took a shot at Spider and fortunately missed.

MacGyver moved to a spot, "Spider, take your hat off and raise it on a stick."

He did what she said, then the guy stepped out and shot at it but missed. At the same time, MacGyver shot him and he went down. Then they went over to the guy they noticed he was wearing a bulletproof vest. When he came to he came up fighting and tried to go after MacGyver, she pointed her gun under his chin, "Nice try."

At that moment Buffer and Swain showed up. They took control of the guy and brought him back to _Hammersley._ When they took Matt Robson to identify him they found out that he wasn't the guy. Baxter ordered them back to the island.

Spider and Buffer were paired up together. They found the weapons and radio and the coordinates when they heard a shot fired. Kate and MacGyver ran to the location of the gunfire. They saw three men holding Buffer and Spider at gunpoint. Laying low and watching what was happening and then they followed them.

MacGyver turned her beacon on and off as they follow. On _Hammersley,_ the message came across on the laptop, _'found buff, spi, 3 arm hos, follow, no radio'. _Blaxter replied back,_ 'gl'_.

Watching the laptop with McGyvers beacon, Baxter was able to see in which direction they were heading. Reaching the beach, they saw a hovercraft. Kate and MacGyver moved back into the bush then slowly moved closer. As they watched they could see what was going to happen.

MaGyver got out her pocket knife and ran to the hovercraft. She saw the keys to the craft, she turned and waved Kate over. Getting in they started the hovercraft and headed straight towards the men and knock them onto the ground. MacGyver stopped the craft and pointed her gun at two men while Kate covered the other. Buffer and Spider cuffed the men and then put them on hovercraft.

"Do you know how to operate this thing MacGyver?"

"Yep, hang on," she started it up and headed out where the Robson's boat is anchored and then parked it on the beach. Using the RHIB to head back to _Hammersley._ Matt identified one of the men who had attacked him and Samone.

After they got the Robson's statements and removed the weapons from their boat, the Robson's were returned to their boat and they headed for home.

_Hammersley_ stayed to wait for the Feds that were to be there the next day to take control of the prisoners.

"Sir, seeing that we are going to be here overnight, and we've done such a great job in catching the thieves, and recovering the Army's stollen weapons... How about hot plate tonight on the boat deck," MacGyver suggested.

"That's a bloody great idea," Charge said as the others agree.

"Why not," Baxter replied.

"Great I'll go and make the hot plate sizzling." An hour later everyone was out on the back of the ship enjoying sausages and fried onions. MacGyver happened to notice that Geoff was walking towards the hatch.

"Swain, can you take over for a bit?"

"Sure." she passed him the tongs.

"Thanks," as she walked to the hatch and up onto the bridge. She went over to where the monitors for the monitoring cameras are and could see where Geoff was heading. She started recording what was going on and she could hear everything. Then he walked out and headed back to where the others. She stops the recording then walks down the stairs when RO walks out of comcen.

"RO, I need to make a phone call."

"Can it wait?"

"Inside," she said.

He stepped back and she followed him in closing the door behind her.

"I need to call NAVCOM."

"Why?"

"Geoff Kershaw, gut instinct."

"I hate it when you say 'gut instinct', but I need the CO's permission."

"Ok, but keep it to yourself."

"Of course," giving her a sour look.

She walked out of comcen and saw Geoff talking to Kate. "You know I heard that an instructor at Watson Bay was having an affair with his blonde student, let's see, when was it…"

"Excuse me, X, I need a word."

"Excuse me, Geoff," as she walks past Geoff and over to MacGyver mouthing 'Thank you'. What did you want to see me about MacGyver?"

" The Captain wants your report about today's events."

"Sure."

They're walking down the corridor chatting and then once they were around the corner she grabs Kate's arm and they stop. MacGyver got her swiss knife out and opened it, then crouched down and used the blade as a mirror to see around the corner to see Geoff walking towards the hatch.

She stood up and put away her pocket knife.

"X call NAVCOM, find out who Geoff Kershaw is."

"Your gut?"

"Yeah, and I saw him cut the ties off the men down in austere. They are planning on getting the weapons at midnight tonight. So, why don't we throw them a surprise party of our own and catch Geoff Kershaw in the act while we're at it."

"What did you have in mind?" MacGyver grinned.

That night everything went as planned. The guys took a RHIB to the beach where there were three guys staying with the weapons. They knocked the three guys out, and then they went and put the weapons into the hovercraft. The driver tried to get the engine started.

"Going somewhere boys?" They heard a female voice then they heard the click of guns as their torches were turned on to them. They were all shocked and raised their hands when they saw eight crew members and MacGyver there with a gun in her hand.

"Well, well, well, Geoff Kershaw, I knew some things didn't add up to why you were out at sea in the middle of a storm. Not till I saw you on camera cutting your mates ties. With that and the dishonourable discharge from the Navy. Plus the icing on the cake was catching you and your mates assaulting Navy personnel and theft of a RHIB. Shame you won't be getting any cake any time soon," they took the men back to _Hammersley. _

The next morning the feds showed up but they had one problem, none of them knew how to drive a hovercraft.

"MacGyver can" Kate said.

"Can you?"

"Oh yeah."

"Can you drive it back to Cairns?"

"Why not, who wants to come with me?"

"I will," one of the feds said.

"Ok, make sure you use the head before we go cause it is a three and a half-hour drive."

"Head?" he said confused.

"Dunne."

"Oh, good idea."

Ten minutes later MacGyver and the Fed Agent left in the hovercraft while the rest of the Feds followed behind on the police boat.

Meanwhile _Hammersley_ attends a may day call.

When the hovercraft arrived back in Cairns, she drove it up the boat ramp and turned it around and then shut it down. Then they stood up and stretched their legs.

"Enjoyed the ride sir?"

"Yeah, actually I did, thanks."

"That's good."


	33. Chapter 33

CH 33

Then an army jeep and truck arrived. The agent removes his helmet and gets out while MacGyver checked on a couple of things and then removed the keys smiling when she saw who was getting out of the jeep and walking over to the agent.

"Agent Brown, I'm captain Jim Roth."

"Captain, thank you for taking care of these weapons."

"Sir, we will take care of them straight away, if you could sign the papers..." he handed the agent the papers to sign and once that was done, he gave the order. He then turned to see someone in the hovercraft so he walked over to it.

"Is everything OK?"

MacGyver stood up, turned around and removed her helmet. Then she leaned over wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him before he knew what was happening. He pulled her away, "Exc…. June!" he said shocked. Then she kissed him again as he hugged her and picked her up swinging her around then putting her on the ground just as they broke the kiss.

"Surprise!"

"You're sure full of them so you drove this back full of weapons?"

"Yep, the Navy saved the Army's bacon once again, this is getting too old."

Jim laughed. "You'll have to tell me about it tonight."

"Oh, believe me, I will." She put the helmet on the seat and turned to the guys, "Hi guys, they're all yours."

"You sure are full of surprises June."

"I'm not the only one," then she walked over to where Steve and Mike as they had just arrived in a Navy car. She saluted them both which they did in return.

"How was the trip?" Mike asked.

"Great, here's the key, Sir," passing the key to Steve.

''Thanks, MacGyver."

Then she turned to the federal agent, "As I said to you, Sir, sorry, but I've got plans tonight."

"I was told that you weren't seeing any one."

"Who was it that told you that, Sir?"

"The one called 'Two Dads'."

"I'll deal with him when_ Hammersley_ returns."

"If I'd have known, I wouldn't have asked."

"No worries, Sir, there are plenty of fish in the sea for you to catch."

"Yes, well…. excuse me," then he walked over to a federal car that showed up.

"Plenty of fish in the sea, MacGyver?"

"Well it's true, Sir, after all you caught one yourself."

Steve stood there grinning at them both.

"Very funny MacGyver."

"Well, talking about fish, when are you going to the next base?"

"Next base? What do you mean?"

"Engagement ring."

"Oh, that."

"Yes, oh that."

They turned and watched the army guys put everything into the truck then drove it away.

Jim walked over to MacGyver and gave her a quick kiss, "See you tonight."

"Sure see you then."

"Mike, Steve."

"Jim."

He took Junes hand and gave it a squeeze before walking over and getting into the jeep and driving away.

"So what are you going to do with the hovercraft?"

"No worries Petty Officer, we will take care of it Petty Officer" a federal agent said when she walked over to them.

"Ok, it's all yours... oh before you decide to take off, fill it up the gas light came as I came up the ramp here."

"We'll take care of it, thank you," Then they walking away.

"So, any idea how long _Hammersley _is going to be?" she asked as she undid her life vest and took it off.

"About three hours," Mike said.

"Ok, so what can I do in three hours?"

"We can give you a lift back to NAVCOM," Steve said.

"And get your uniform dirty, Sir, I don't think so."

"Very funny MacGyver," Mike said grinning.

"Well, since it's lunch time, how about we have lunch, Sir," she said looking at Mike.

"I've got work to do."

"That is just an excuse, Sir, if I was Kate you would jump at the chance to spend time with her, wouldn't you, Sir?"

"She's got you there Mike," Steve said.

"Alright, you win."

"Great, shall we, Sirs?"

They walked to the car and MacGyver put the vest in the boot before getting in. They stopped off at NAVCOM where MacGyver and Mike got into his car and they headed to the mall for lunch at a cafe. They spent a pleasant lunch just chatting.

She told Mike about what had happened last night and her plan and how it would work.

"MacGyver, they still could've gotten away."

"They couldn't get the motor started."

"You were lucky then."

"No, 'cause I removed one of the spark plugs."

Mike chuckled, "Smart move."

"Thank you, Sir."

"So... you and Jim, looks like it's getting serious between you two."

"It is, I still can't believe it's almost a year ago when we first met."

"Has it been almost a year?"

"Yep. So you and Kate?"

"What about us?"

"Mike, it's been two years, and there is such a thing as a woman's biological clock ticking."

"What are you saying?"

"That if you don't do anything very soon you could lose her to someone else. I know you two love each other, the question is, Mike, what are you afraid of?"

"I just don't know if I'm ready to take that risk."

"Mike, in any relationship, even in marriage, there's always a big risk. But like out on patrol and the work we do, you know there's one thing we always count on and you know what that is."

"Cover each other's backs."

"Yes, like when you're on _Hammersley_, you've got Kate's back and she's got yours. You both work well as a team."

"Your right."

She looks at her watch, "Since I've got some time, I'm going to do some shopping. Why don't you think about what I said? You've got another fifteen minutes before you need to be heading back to NAVCOM."

"Ok, thanks for lunch," MacGyver stood up.

"Any time."

Then she walked away. She went over to where she could see Mike as he was standing up and walking towards the stairs and down them. She followed him until she saw him stop outside a jewelry store. Watching him look at what was on display and then he walked into the shop making her smile. She left him be and went on to a shop that she had been wanting to visit but hadn't yet had the time.

When _Hammersley _docked MacGyver walked up and onto the ship carrying the two life vests. She put them away and then let Kate and Baxter know that she was back. She then went to check the roster to see who would be on watch and who was on shore leave. She copied her schedule to her phone. Then she went to check the galley before getting changed into her whites. She went to join the others on the dock since Mike and Steve were going to be there.

When it was time Mike and Jim were there as Steve read out the letter from Fleet Command. Then Jim read out the letter from the General from the Perth army base.

"You all did the Navy proud," Mike said, " and before you all go and enjoy your shore leave there's one more thing to do," as he walked over and stood in front of Kate. Jim looked at MacGyver, then he saw her wiggle her ring finger on her left hand, he gave her a nod of understanding.

"Kate, MacGyver gave me some of her chit chat advice today. She made me realize a few things and one of them is I don't want to lose you to anyone else. I was afraid of commitment until MacGyver reminded me of the things we did together, and not only on _Hammersley_ but on shore leave as well. And that every relationship does have its risks. I want to take that risk," then he got down on one knee as he pulled out a box and opened it up.

"Will you Kate McGregor make me the happiest man in the Navy? Will you agree to marry me?"

"I thought you'd never ask Mike, and yes I will marry you!"

He slipped the ring on her finger then stood up as he put the box in his pocket.

"_Hammersley_ dis... missed," Steve said.

They all turn as one then they all cheered Mike and Kate on. and congratulated them both.

Jim went over to them, congratulated them then turned and hugged and kissed June.

"That must have been some talk," Jim said.

"It was. He needed a kick in the ass." Jim laughed.

"MacGyver."

She turned around, "Sir." They saluted each other.

"I was wondering why Mike wanted to come down here with me, I had no idea," Steve said.

"Now you know, Sir, and yes, I'll send you a copy of the recording."

"Thank you, because Fleet Command would have never believed me."

"Well, you will have the evidence to prove it."

"Yes, I will."

"June, I've got to head back to base. See you tonight?" Jim said.

"Sure, want to go to the pub tonight? It looks like they will want to celebrate."

"Sure."

"Ok, spread the word."

"I will," he gives her a kiss then saluted Steve before walking towards the security gates and the army car that he used.

MacGyver stepped forward and then noticed Nav looking at the ring. It was a one carat round diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds in a halo setting, set in white gold with three-millimeter white gold band.

That night everyone showed up at the pub. They were all inside in one area when they noticed the SAS guys showing up and walking over to them congratulating Mike and Kate on their engagement.

"Did Jim tell you?" Mike asked.

"Yes Sir and invited us so we can see that it is really true," one of them said.

"Your welcome to join us," Kate said.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Where is Captain Roth and June?" one of them asked.

"Here they are now," Spider said.

Jim and June walk in and wave to the group as they go up to the bar. They spoke to the bartender and June used their EFTPOS to pay for the drinks then they went over to join every one.

"Hi, guys."

"Hi, June."

Jim sat down on the only chair left and June sat on his lap. "When did you guys get here?" Jim asked.

"Just before you did, Sir."

"Ok, so Mike, you're finally going to tie the knot! You made a great choice Mate."

"Thanks to MacGyver here, if it wasn't for her, none of this would have happened."

"She's good at things like that."

"Yes, I know."

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you earlier, Mike, but my CO has approved June's idea."

She looked to Jim, "What? Why didn't you tell me on the way here?"

"I was too distracted by a beautiful woman next to me," he said smiling at her.

"Is that right?"

"Ok you two you better stop before someone barfs in here," Charge said making everyone laugh.

"Charge, you were married once,'' MacGyver said.

"Yes, and I know that it's these two," he thumbed at Spider and Two Dads.

"They better not," Kate said.

"You know, Sir, we will have to sort out a bucks party for you," Buffer said.

The guys cheered.

"No! Thank you!"

"Come on, Sir, it will be fun," Two Dads said.

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Have you been to some Mike's?" Jim asked.

"Yes. Have you?"

"Yeah, the last one was his brother's but his cousins did the planning and Jim showed up for it when he had a few days off. It was the weekend before we met" MacGyver said.

"What happened?" Swain asked.

"Oh no," he shook his head.

"It can't have been that bad" Baxter said.

"Tell them," she said.


	34. Chapter 34

CH 34

"Ok… one of Ben's mates dresses up as Julie, she's a nurse. The outfit was some thing I never, ever, could have imagined Julie wearing"

"Why's that?" Spider asked.

"It was a white short shirt and a white top with a red cross on it and red zip up front. It could only go so high because of the large bra he hand on. Then add the old fashioned nursing cap, white stockings with a red bow that went up mid-thigh and a red shawl. But what was worse was that he's got a hairy chest."

The description had them all laughing.

"Carry on," Charge said.

"He walked around trying to sway his hips and telling Ben that he's going to get plenty of TLC whenever he is sick."

"Did Julie ever find out about it?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, one of the guys recorded it and showed it to her. But the next day when he showed up for his annual fiscal and she was the nurse. He couldn't sit down properly for the next three days," Jim said.

This got them all laughing again.

"So guys, you all have been warned," MacGyver added.

Then three women walk over carrying trays and put them on the table returning to get more trays.

Then they all saw what was on them.

"Everyone pick up your wine glass," MacGyver said.

"A toast to Mike and Kate, we wish you all the best for the future. To Mike and Kate.

"To Mike and Kate!" everyone said then took a sip of the champagne.

"MacGyver, thank you for that and for the champagne and for everything you have done for Kate and me."

"You're welcome, Sir. I just said what you already knew in your heart."

"I know."

"Mike told me what you said to him today. Thank you for giving him a kick up the back side!"

Making everyone laugh.

"He needed it!"

"Your welcome."

"Guava mojo" Charge yelled out when he saw what was on the trays that were on the way over to the group making them all cheer and MacGyver laugh.

Then they saw bowls of chips and nuts put on the table for everyone to enjoy. They were all having a great time especially sharing some funny stories from other buck's and hen's nights that they had attended to over the years.

"What about you MacGyver, care to share your hen's night experiences?" Two Dads asked.

"I've got none."

They looked at her incredulously.

"What? Come on there's got to be one," Spider said.

"As I said, I don't have any because I was never invited to any, or ever been a bridesmaid. Excuse me..." She stood up and walked out of the pub.

Everyone there was surprised at that.

"Bloody hell, I thought with all of her friends she would have been a bridesmaid at least once," Nav said.

"Jim, did you know?" Kate asked.

"Yes, she had told me. One wedding she had known the couple for four years, she even was the one who got them together. Everything was great, she helped the bride out on what sort of dress to wear, the cake design everything but what hurt her the most was that she was never asked to be a bridesmaid or even invited to the wedding. That was in September of last year."

"How cruel of that couple after all that she had done for them," Charge said.

"But she got her revenge on them both."

"What did she do?" Mike asked.

"She showed up at the reception in her uniform and when it came to the speeches, she told everyone who she is, how long she had known the couple for, everything; including how she had helped the bride out with all of the planning. She told all the guests there… 'After my introducing the happy couple to each other, helped to pick out the engagement ring, the proposal idea, and helped them to plan their special day, after all of that, the bride never thanked me once or even invited me to her hen's party. I didn't even get an invitation to the wedding I helped to plan. After everything that I had done for them, this is the big thanks I get. Enjoy the rest of your lives together and just remember who brought you both together, who's always been there for you both."

"And thanks for the big slap in the face and saying 'we don't need you anymore mate'," June said when she walked back over to them.

Jim stood up, turned to her and hugged her as he rubbed her back.

"Were they in the Navy?" Swain asked.

"Yes," Jim responded. "They both are midshipmen when they got married. They met before joining the navy"

"I would guess that they would have been shocked to see you show up in your uniform," Two Dads said.

"They were alright, the bride's father is Captain Justin Black. He walked over to me and I stood at attention and saluted. He told me that what I did by showing up and telling everyone about what I had done to help the couple, everything took guts. Then but he said to me... 'where did you get that ensign rank from Able Seamen?' I told him that it's Petty Officer, Sir, and if you don't believe me, look me up in the RAN history record, I'm the youngest Petty Officer in RAN history, Sir."

"Wow, that sure took guts talking to a captain like that," Charge said.

"It did, but then another officer showed up and told the captain that it was all true. It was Commodore Zac Norris from Fleet Command who also happened to be the bride's godfather."

Everyone was surprised about that.

"So then what happened?" Nav asked.

"They weren't impressed with what the bride had done to me after I helped and supported her after her bridesmaids made up excuses as to why they didn't have time to help her plan the wedding; shopping and everything"

"I hope they felt ashamed after that," Buffer said.

"They did, and everyone was very disappointed in both the bride and groom after that. I don't know what happened after because I left and returned back here"

"Want another drink, June?" Jim asked.

"Yes thanks, lemonade this time. I don't want to get drunk tonight. I'm on duty tomorrow"

"Sure." Picking up their beer mugs he went to the bar and June sat down.

"June have you ever caught a bouquet?" one of the SAS men asked.

"Four times."

"Four times! and you're not a bride yet!" Nav asked surprised.

"Obviously, how many times have you caught the bouquet Nav, X?"

"Twice," Nav answered.

"Once," Kate said.

"Well the big question is who will be catching your bouquet and the garter." she said grinning at Kate.

"Who knows, maybe you and Jim," Kate said just as Jim returned. She stood as he passed her her drink.

"Thanks"

"What were you all talking about June and me about?"

"The garter and bouquet. X thinks that we might catch them at her wedding." She replied as she sat on his lap once again.

"She's too late for that."

"Too late for what?" Nav asked.

"At Ben's wedding last year, Jim caught the garter and I caught the bouquet" MacGyver said.

"What? Why didn't you tell us!" Nav said.

"Because I know what you're like Nav. You would constantly drop hints that Jim and I will be next to get married."

"Well it's true, isn't it." Nav said.

"What about you and Buffer?"

"What about us. Like I've said before, there is nothing going on between us. We're just friends."

"Oh really, walking along a beach just as the sun is setting?" Jim said smiling.

"Having dinner at the same time and leaving _Hammersley_ at the same time," MacGyver said grinning.

"And, I saw you both on Valentines Day in the mall," Jim said which stunned everyone.

"Is this true Nav, Buffer?" Mike asked."

Yes sir, but how did you know we were walking along the beach at sunset and where?"

"Samaru Islands when you told Kate that you and Buffer saw Jim and me on the beach… Making out."

"Busted," Spider said while Nav and Buffer looked at each other.

"Give it up you two, the cat is out of the bag," Two Dads said.

"Yes, it's true, but we haven't crossed the line. We were waiting till after this rotation and finding out where the Navy is going to send us," Buffer said.

"That's in a couple of months," Mike said.

"We know, Sir. So for now we're just getting to know each other while on shoreleaves."

"OK, make sure that it stays that way and off the ship."

The conversation then moved on as they all talk about different weddings they've all gone to. Some of the tales made everyone laugh.

Jim and June left just before eleven with June on morning watch and Jim has training to do. All of his men left a few minutes before they did.

The day they were leaving for their patrol, they all learned that they would be spending two weeks at Red Reef and that they would also be taking the SAS and army trainees to Penfold Island for survival training. They would be there for a week and then another patrol boat would be picking them up on their way back to Cairns.

When the two army trucks showed up, Kate and MacGyver were going over the supply lists, they looked up and saw everyone getting out of the trucks with their backpacks and other gear. Jim walked over to them.

"X told me that you and your men are taking this group of troubled youth on a survival training trip and see if any of them are SAS matrial," MacGyver said.

"We are."

"Well, it should be a week of fun. It's going to be very interesting to find out how it's going to play out."

"True, see you on board."

"Of course." Jim returned to his group and spoke to them all before they walked over and on to _Hammersley _and boarded.

MacGyver was on board in the refrigeration room rechecking the list when she heard three voices. Luckily she had just finished checking over everything when as she was walking out of the large storage room, closing and locking the door, when she saw them. "What are you three doing down here?" "

We're just looking around."

"Well, you don't belong down here. Get back up stairs. You aren't supposed to walking around without the captain's permission. You know the rules, Lieutenant MacGregor and Captain Roth told you. Now get back to your group." They turned around and walked back the way they came with MacGyver following them until she saw Buffer.

"Where did you three go?"

"They were down below deck, Buffer"

"I'll take them to Captain Roth."

"Thanks, Buffer."

"MacGyver, did everything check out?"

"Yep, do you know if Swain finished checking his list?"

"Don't know."

"Ok, I'll be in the ward room. Can you give this to the X and let her everything is aboard?" as she passed him the lists.

"Sure"

"Thanks, Buffer."

MacGyver went to help Swain. Once they finished, she went to see the Captain. She found him on the fly deck with Nav and Kate looking down at the SAS and the youth.

"Sir we are five items short for the wardroom," passing him the list.

"I'll go and take care of it," Baxter said.

"I'll let Jim know about the delay," MacGyver said as she removed the bar and chain then climbed down the ladder to the boat deck.

Jim saw June coming over to him, "Everything ok?"

"We've been delayed, we're waiting for medical supplies that didn't show up with the rest of the supplies."

"How long?"

"About ten minutes."

"Are they important?"

"Yes, you know we always carry extra supplies when the SAS are on board but now you've got this lot. You can't be too careful."

"True."

"I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks, are you going to be wearing..."

"Yes, I am." Giving him a wink before turning around and walking towards the hatch.

Once the boxes arrived, they left port and headed to Penfold Island. A couple of hours later, Jim and the guys and two girls were on the back of the ship doing some training exercises when MacGyver walks through the hatch door to some of the guys wolf-whistling at her.

"Knock it off and concentrate on what you are doing! In the army you can't let anything distract you, it could cost you your life. Now, do it again!" Jim said.

Jim watched them as he walks around amongst them correcting them when they were going wrong when he saw MacGyver doing her stretches. He found it hard to stay focused on what he was doing. When they all finished half an hour later he was talking to them but they were too busy looking at MacGyver.

"Look at me, not her! That is one of the things a terrorist would do, use a woman to distract you."

"But she's hot, Sir."

"You listen to me, in the army no distractions! When you're at war, remember what I said. And now, for what you just said, all of you drop down and give me twenty now! Andrews do not comment on another woman like that again understand?!" Jim said in a commanding tone.

"Yes, Sir!" They dropped and did twenty push-ups. By the time they were finished they were all tired and thirsty and they noticed that the woman had just finished her exercises and walked over to Jim. The youth was shock when they saw her scars over her body.

"Well, how did they do?"

"Failed the distraction test."

"Ok, well I'm going to have a shower before getting lunch on."

"What's for lunch?"

Smiling at him, "food of course." Then she turns around and walks towards the hatch.


	35. Chapter 35

CH 35

When it was lunch time some of the crew showed up for lunch then it was the SAS and the youth. They all got their lunch and walked into the junior dining room, sat down and started eating. While the SAS went into the senior dining room.

Two Dads went into the junior's dining room, "How was your training with Captain Roth and his men?"

"Hard, I didn't realise you have to be so fit in the Army."

"It's the same in the Navy as well."

"We couldn't help but notice that a woman, the cook, was out there doing exercises, what was her nickname?"

"MacGyver, that's what we call her cause of the number of things she can do, she's an amazing woman."

"You like her."

"No way, the Navy has rules about relationships while on the same boat. Anyway her and Captain Roth are an item." Some of them look at Two Dads shocked.

"No way that hotty cook and Captain Roth, no way!"

"Yep."

"Two Dads!"

They all jumped and looked at the doorway to see MacGyver standing there with an angry look on her face, "What is going on here?"

"We were just talking MacGyver."

"You mean about my private life?" she said yelling at him the others saw the look on Two Dads face.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And Captain Roth's private life."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You have no right to talk to others about any one's private lives, Bridge now!" she said in a commanding tone. Two Dads walked out of the junior's dining room and towards the bridge.

Then she turned to the group, "if I ever hear any of you talk about what was said in here, note this, it will get back to me. You are here to train if you want to join the army and not to talk about other people's private lives, do I make myself clear!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good and if you think that I'm just blowing smoke, just ask Captain Roth about my wall torcher."

Then she closes her eyes, "ahh, Captain Roth."

"MacGyver I heard you yelling and my name was mentioned."

She turned around to face him, "Two Dad's, I sent him to the bridge."

"Ok."

They leave the dining room when she stops Jim and then they listen, "woo, man, that MacGyver sure is one tough woman. My gosh, I almost hit the roof!"

"We all did and Two Dads, did you see the look on his face when she yelled?"

MacGyver walked away heading to the bridge and Jim walked with her.

"What happened?"

"Two Dads and his big mouth, he was telling them about our private lives."

"No wonder you were yelling at him."

"Yeah, he knows not to talk about other people's private lives, but he didn't listen and look what happens."

"True, but you were wearing that exercise outfit, I was almost distracted myself."

"Self-control, Jim."

"Yeah, true."

When they walked up onto the bridge, Baxter and Kate were standing in front of Two Dads.

"MacGyver you ordered Two Dads up here, why?" Baxter asked.

"Two dads tell them what you did."

"I told the group in the junior's mess about MacGyver and captain Roth being together."

"You did _what?_" Baxter said.

"You were talking about MacGyver and Jim's personal and private lives to a group of troubled youth? Why would you do that" Kate said.

" Making conversation, X." Two Dads replied.

"If you were going to talk to them, don't you bring up other crew members or anyone else's private life to them or anyone else without them present. Two Dads, do you realize what you have done?" MacGyver said

"No, Ma'am."

"You gave them ammo against Jim here," MacGyver started, "it will affect him trying to control the group, you might have stuffed up the first survival project Jim has been trying to get started in the past three years. I helped him get this started because I know how important it is to him. This trip was going to be a trial run to see how it goes and you stuffed it up. Not just for him but his men who volunteered to help out for the week. They are here to help those troubled youths who have been through hell. Add being in trouble with the law, low self-respect for themselves and others and low self-esteem and you screw it up in one minute by giving them personal information. I hope you are happy now, Two Dads! Jim and the justice system was Hoping that the army can put them on the right track." MacGyver said yelling at him.

"Jim is there anything you want to say?" Kate asked

"June said it all and I agree with her. She helped me get this project started, and it's all over before it started," he turned around and walked off the bridge. MacGyver shook her head then turned around and walked off the bridge as well.

"Jim," he stopped and turned to her. "Come on," she held onto his hand and pulled him to the hatch and then outside on the boat deck where they both hugged.

"I'm sorry Jim, I know you've been looking forward to this trip with the youth."

"I was ready to deck him for what he's done."

"I know, but I'm pleased you didn't," they pulled back and looked at each other.

"I'll go and let the men know it's been cancelled."

"Not now," she rests her head on his chest embracing as they look out at the sea. Ten minutes later one of Jim's men walked over to them.

"Jim" they turn toward the voice.

"Yes, Terry?"

"The guys and I, we were told about what happened, we want to know what's going to happen now."

"We're cancelling."

"Sorry Mate, I know you have been working on this for a while."

"Yeah, I know, I'll tell the others."

"Jim," June says to him.

"Don't cancel, not yet. I've got an idea you're going to love."

"I am?"

"Yep, let me find out if it can be done then I'll tell you about it." then she walked toward the hatch and went inside.

"What is she planning?" Terry asked.

"You never know with her," Jim replied, " but we're going to find out what is it soon enough."

MacGyver spoke to both Kate and Baxter about her plan.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Why not? Who knows, Jim might knock some sense into him."

"Does Jim know about this?"

"Not yet, but when I tell him and he'll approve it, then will you agree to it?"

"Yes, if he agrees to it."

"Ok, good," leaving the bridge she went looking for him. She found him in Austere.

"A word," he follows out of the room and over to a corner.

"Jim, do you still want this trip to go ahead?"

"Yes, I do, you know that."

"Then how about you do it with an extra going along with you."

He smiled, "you?"

"No, Two Dads for his punishment, and you can deal with him any way you see fit."

"You must be joking, I rather it was you."

She smiles at him as she puts her hand up to his face, "I know, but gossip's one thing you don't need right now and with Two Dads, at least you can keep an eye on him and teach him the SAS ways that would make him beg to return to _Hammersley._"

"You are a cruel woman, June, but I do like the way you think... but I don't know..."

"Talk to your men and then let me know your answer, I'll be in the galley."

"Sure." Jim went to talk to his men while MacGyver returned to the galley to finish up what she was doing.

When _Hammersley _arrived at Penfold Island both RHIBS left _Hammersley _with the SAS, the youth, Two Dads and all the stuff they needed for the week. Jim's men had agreed to have Two Dads along after what happened as a punishment. They've got two radios with them and a SAT phone for emergencies, and MacGyver gave Jim her emergency beacon for back up. She and the others watch both RHIBS head to the beach.

"MacGyver any idea what Jim has in mind for Two Dads punishment?" Kate asked.

"You can ask him the next time we see him, his men are involved with whatever he's got planned."

"You're a bad girl MacGyver," Buffer said.

"Me? Never, but I do feel sorry for Jim and his men having to deal with Two Dads. I hope they know what they got themselves into."

"Well, they agreed to take two Dads with them," Nav said.

"Yep."

Once the RHIBS returned, _Hammersley_ started their engines. They all wave to Jim and the others and they wave back.

That night on the island, everyone was having tin baked beans for dinner. "Leo, why did you join the navy?" one of the youth asked.

"I had no choice... well I did, it was the Navy or prison."

That got everyone's attention. "You got into trouble? What did you do wrong that got you busted?" one of them asked.

"Petty crime, I got caught once too often so my parents spoke to my lawyer who spoke to the judge who spoke to me and then told me to join the Navy and keep my nose clean for seven years. If I screw up and end up at a Captain's table, it will be a year in prison and my parents would take me out of their will. But, if I stay in for the full seven years they will keep me in their will."

"Wow, that is not much of an option."

"It is to me, been in here for three years so far."

"What would you get if you stay for the full seven years?"

" A quarter of my inheritance, I've got two sisters and a younger brother."

"So it's worth it to be in the Navy."

"Yeah, sometimes, this is my second posting."

"What do you mean, 'second posting'?"

"I was on a frigate before I was posted to _Hammersley _a couple of months ago."

"So you don't know the crew well."

"They are ok, sometimes it depends on the situation."

"That woman, MacGyver, she's so young. Did she sleep her way up the ranks?"

"That's enough from you Andrews," Jim said.

"It's ok, Captain, I can answer his question," Two Dads said. "Not MacGyver, she's one of the most honest hard working sailors I've ever come across. She's done a tour overseas, hell, she's a war hero. if you saw her medals you wouldn't have said what you just did. And, if she was here, she would torture you with her exercises and that's just for starters."

"What medals did she get?" one of the girls asked.

"Two Stars of courage, Bravery Medal, Star of Gallantry, Commendation of Gallantry, Afghanistan Service Medal, Humanitarian overseas Medal, Natural Emergency Medal, Australian Defence Medal, and Champion Sharp Shooter Metal, and all three citation pins. She's one of few people in history to have received all three of them."

"Wow! And she's what? petty…."

"Petty Officer, the youngest in RAN history."

"How old is she?" one guy asked.

"Twenty four," Jim said.

"That is young," one girl said.

"That and she is one woman who you can always depend upon in any situation that arises. She watches all our backs and these guys here. If you saw her in action like I do you would be shocked." Two Dads said.

"Captain Roth, have you seen MacGyver in action?" one of the girls asked.

"Yes, I have, and she risked her life not only by saving us but by helping to complete a mission."

"So... she's a cook and a badass shooter."

"Oh, she's a lot more than that. She's a medic, helmsman, computer genesis, sharpshooter, engineer, electronics technician" Two Dads said.

"Wow, she must be really smart," one guy said.

"She is that and much more," Jim said.


	36. Chapter 36

CH 36

When their time was up on the island, while they were on the beach waiting for their pick up, Two Dads and one of the guys were walking over by some rocks when Two Dads spotted a boat.

"Get down!" Two Dads shouted.

"What is it?"

"That boat."

"What about it?"

"It's not supposed to be here, this is a restricted zone. We need to head back and warn the others."

They move staying low until they reach the beach and then run towards where the others are waiting.

"Captain Roth, we need to get into the tree line, there's a boat heading this way and it's not Navy." Two Dads informs him.

"Alright, everyone grab your gear!"

Gathering up everything they headed into the shrubs.

Jim got his binoculars and went to take a closer look with Two Dads next to him.

"It's a dive boat from Robson Marines," Jim passed the binoculars to Two Dads.

"Something's not right. I see only one person on board."

"One? Are you sure?"

"Yes," passing the binoculars back. "I recognised him from the photos, that's Campbell Fulton. What is he doing out here by himself, there should be two or more if he's diving."

"We better radio this in," then grabbing the radio, Jim contacted Childers about the dive boat and who they saw on board so they could pass the information on to _Hammersley. _They would need to change their pick up as they've got the boat on radar.

"Captain, I remember that there's that pipeline Spider found not far from here." Two Dads said.

"Ok, let's get moving." Jim orders. They return to the group.

"We're going to a second rendezvous point, it's not safe here."

"What's going on captain?"

"Can't say, let's go." Gathering up their gear they head out to the next pick up point.

When they got there the two RHIBS were there waiting for them. They all got in and put on a life vest on before returning to the ship. Once onboard, _Childer_ headed back to Cairns. Two dads and Jim went to the bridge to talk to the Captain and find him on the phone.

"Kate, I've got captain Roth here now… ok," he passed the phone to Jim.

"Kate, it's Jim." Jim talks to Kate for a minute before hanging up. "They're going to check out the area in a couple of days," Jim said to Two Dads.

"Who knows, they might find the pipeline."

"Who knows."

Two days later everyone on _Hammersley _watched as MacGyver and Swain went diving. When they were close to the bottom. Swain pointed to something that was on his left. They were several many meters apart so MacGyver swam over to him and gave the hand signs and they swam over to the pipeline together.

Swain took photos of it while MacGyver swam in one direction along the pipeline. Stopping and turning around she waved Swain over and pointed down. He swam over and saw that MacGyver was pointing a valve, so he took photos of that as well. Once done they both surface and the RHIB went over and picked them up.

"Find anything," Buffer asked.

"Fish, coral, pipeline," MacGyver said grinning.

"That's great!"

When they returned to _Hammersley,_ MacGyver looked up to where Baxter and Kate are, "Call NAVCOM, we found the pipeline and a valve."

"Good work, MacGyver."

"Thank you, Sir."

Returning to Cairns three days later, the crew got some shore leave. Baxter, Kate and MacGyver were in Steve's office talking to him and Mike about what was found and showed them the photos that Swain had taken. They talked for five minutes before they left Steve's office and NAVCOM.

When MacGyver arrived home, she went to have a long hot shower when she heard the door open. Turning around she smiled, Jim steps forward kissing her as he closes the door behind him.

When they broke apart, "I love this type of welcome home kiss," she said.

"Same here," he kisses her once more.

"How did the dive go?" he said as he pushed her against the wall kissing her throat and neck while his hands were roaming over her body.

"We found the pipeline."

He moved back and looked at her, "You found it."

"Yep, all we need to do now is find the tanks."

"That would be perfect, but for now..." he kissed her passionately and they made love in the shower. Later that night they went out to dinner enjoying being together and then home for an early night as Jim has to work in the morning.

While in bed Jim looked down at June after they made love.

"Jim, what's wrong?"

"I've been thinking..."

"About what?"

"What you said to me weeks ago."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Moving in here, with you. Oh... do you still want me to move in?"

"You know, when I asked you about it you told me you needed to think about it."

"Yeah."

"I said to you whenever you decided that you were ready, and I wasn't going to push you, and I haven't."

"That's true."

"So, you decided then?"

"Yes... I have," he kisses her. "We're going to need a new bedroom suite for starters."

She laughs, "so then it's a…."

"Yes! Yes!" Then he kissed her once again.

"Well, we'll need to go shopping."

"Yes, and move my things here."

" All, true, but for now..." she rolled them both and kissed him.

The day before _Hammersley_ left for its patrol, Jim and MacGyver went shopping for a bedroom suite. They found one that they both liked and bought it.

The day _Hammersley_ set sail for its patrol the crew was talking about what they did on their shore leave.

One day they boarded an FFV and found Semtex hidden under a green tarpaulin with fish and ice on top. That caused them to have to head to the nearest port giving the crew a night of shore leave.

MacGyver went with them to a nightclub where they all enjoyed themselves. She had glasses of mineral water in between drinks. She was watching everyone relaxing and having a great time. When the others were starting to leave, Charge went over to her, "Hey we're heading back now."

"Where's RO?"

"In the corner," Charge tossed his thumb in his direction.

"Ah, I'll stay for a bit."

"Ok," then he went over to where the others were waiting and they all left half drunk. MacGyver stood up and walked over to RO.

"RO?"

He turned to her, "MacGyver, what can I do for you?"

"We're heading back now."

"OH, ok see you in the morning, then."

"RO, now, come on."

"Why can't he stay?" someone at his table asked.

"He's got an early morning shift and he needs to get some sleep and to sober up before he starts his shift."

"She's right, I better go." MacGyver kept a straight face while RO kissed the person he was with then stood up, "bye Danielle."

"Bye Robert."

Then they walk out of the bar and start walking back to the ship, "Enjoy yourself RO?"

"Yeah, you?"

"It was ok."

"Where are the others?"

"Charge, Swain and Nav went back to the ship and Buffer and Spider went to get a tattoo. The others are around somewhere so it's just us."

"Ok."

"Hey, the tattoo parlour's not far from here. Let's go and see what tattoo Spider got." They looked around until they found it and then walked in.

"There's Buffer and Spider." They were listening to what Spider wanted the guy to give Buffer and he even paid for it. When the artist saw two new customers, MacGyver put her finger to her lips as she stepped forward. She watched Spider falling asleep then snoring softly.

Stepping forward. "I heard what Spider asked you to do. What did Buffer want?"

"Big angry snake."

"Hmm, got a pencil and paper?"

"Sure but why?"

"Trust me."

He passes her a pencil and paper. She drew a snake design shaped like an anchor. When finished, she showed it to the artist.

"Hey that's not bad, you want me to give it to Pete here?"

"Buffer, yeah. As for Spider..." She did up another design and showed it to him.

He chuckled, "Ok."

MacGyver turns to see RO sitting down next to Spider who is sleeping. Then she turned around and watched what the tattoo artist was doing to Buffer while they talked. When Paul finished with the two tattoos, she woke them up and got them to stand up and they walked slowly out of the guy's shop.

MacGyver was making sure that they returned to _Hammersley _when she notices that something wasn't right with the way two vans were facing so she went to take a closer look. She overheard them talking about _Hammersley_ and another boat when the bottom of one box fell open and the block of semtex fell out of it. MacGyver got her phone out and took photos of it and the two men before returning back the way she came and headed to _Hammersley_ where the three guys were slowly holding each other up as they tried to walk so she made a video of them until they were back on _Hammersley_. She saved it and made sure that they all got to bed ok before she went to see Baxter.

She told him about what she had overheard and showed him the photos from her phone. He was alarmed by it as he had just received the orders about the boat they were going to be escorting to the line in the morning and its dangerous cargo.

After speaking with Baxter she went to her cabin, changed for bed and set her alarm. The next morning there were a few hungover crew members showing up for breakfast. A couple of hours later boxes of food were brought aboard then _Hammersley_ left port an hour later.

When they reach the ship that they are escorting, they keep an eye out for any boats. MacGyver was down in the laundry room putting a load of her stuff through so while she was waiting she started sorting the boxes that had been brought on board and then moved them to their proper spot. Then she noticed how heavy the paper towel box is. She placed it on the floor and moved three rolls aside. Something wasn't right, she carefully removed all the paper towel rolls.

She saw what it was, "Oh boy." Went to the door and opened it and yelled out "Anyone up there?"

"MacGyver, what is it?" Spider asked.

"Get the Captain down here now, we've got a big problem."

"What is it?" He walks down the steps, looks inside the laundry room, and saw the box on the floor. "Oh crap! Is that…?"

"Yep."

Then he took off back upstairs and onto the bridge. "Sir! We've got a bomb on board!"

Everyone on the bridge looked at Spider, shocked.

"_What?"_ Baxter exclaimed.

Spider repeated, "A bomb! Macgyver found it in the laundry room!"

"Sir, we've got to get it out of there the ammo is just next door. If that bomb goes off..." Buffer said.

"RO! Get me NAVCOM on the line!" Baxter orders.

When word got around about a bomb being on board, the crews training took over and everyone knew what they had to do.

NAVCOM connected MacGyver to a bomb expert on the phone. Baxter evacuated the ship using the RHIBS and tinny. The two RHIB's were to carry on dealing with a boat that was heading toward the ship that they were charged with escorting. Captain Baxter and RO stayed on board with MacGyver. She was looking the bomb over while talking to the army expert.

"I can see the wires... everything, whoever built this did a good job of it," MacGyver said as she unscrewed the caps from the battery and untwisted both wires. After that, she unscrewed the casing that held the bomb.

"Why do you say that?" the engineer asked.

"Well, whoever built it used a backup from what I can see."

"Back up detonator?"

"Yep," Then she removed both wires at once and removed the battery. Next, she cut the antenna and removed the wiring from the detonator, and then pulled the rest apart

"Are you still there MacGyver?"

"Yep, I'm still here and Commanders Marshall and commander Flynn you both can let out that breath you've both been holding, _Hammersley's_ safe."

" Can you be sure, MacGyver?" Mike asked.

"The bomb has been disarmed and in pieces on the floor."

"That's great, you had everyone worried here."

"I bet, Sir, and so the good news is that there is no other bomb on board. I checked the other boxes."

"Good!" Steve said.

"Sir, can you find out how the hell those men found out about this mission before we did? There's got to be a leak somewhere" she said.

"I've already started looking into it and I've let Fleet Command know."

"Good, Sir, I'll go and let the Captain know."

"Another job well done, MacGyver."

"Thank you, Sir. I'm signing off now, Sirs."

"Fair winds MacGyver," Mike said, then she cut the link.

She stood and took care of her washing then went up to the bridge.

"What's the situation, Sir?" MacGyver asked when she arrived on the bridge.

"They got on board the boat, there are three wounded. What about the bomb?"

"In pieces in the laundry. Let's go and get our crew, Sir," as she walks over and sits down at the helm waiting for instructions. The coordinates were called out and then they were on their way.


	37. Chapter 37

CH 37

By that late afternoon, _Hammersley_ docked and the men and their boat were taken care of. Everyone went to have drinks and were enjoying themselves when Buffer returned to see MacGyver at the bar.

He walked over to her "MacGyver!"

"Buffer..."

"I spoke to Pauly about my tattoo, he said that you had designed it."

"Yeah, well, it's better than what Spider had planned for you. Why did you ask?"

"Pauly told me about Spider's idea and I can tell you that I love your design."

"That's great, did he tell you about Spider's tattoo?"

"No, I didn't ask. What is it?"

" A spider web with an anchor in the middle."

"Does he know?"

"He thinks it a henna tattoo and that it will fade off. He had a bit of reaction to it but it will settle down in a couple of days," She said grinning.

The next day they returned to their patrol where they boarded more FFV and three mother ships before returning to homeport. They had been out for three weeks. When _Hammersley_ docked Mike and the Captain from the army walked up an onto _Hammersley_.

Mike got a fair idea where MacGyver was when they heard... "Two Dads if you keep up with your jokes you will be scrubbing my ovens with a toothbrush for the next three patrols."

"Sorry, MacGyver."

Mike stood in the doorway of the galley to see her finishing cleaning up.

"Commander Flynn, this is a surprise. If you're looking for the X, she's in the ship's office."

"I was looking for you."

"Me? Why Sir?"

He steps forward then another man appeared, "Warrant Officer Ed Gray, Petty Officer June MacGinnis, MacGyver."

"It's nice to meet you in person' MacGyver," as they shook hands.

"Thank you, Sir."

Turning to Mike, "Sir you know that I'm seeing Jim, are you trying to set me up with someone else?" she said while keeping a straight face

"No, I'm not trying to set you up MacGyver. This is the officer you spoke to while disarming the bomb," he said, giving her a look.

Then she smiled and giggled, "I was joking, Sir. I know who he is." then looking at the officer, who was looking confused, "It's ok, Sir, I know who you are and it's a pleasure to know what you look like instead of just a voice, Sir. As for Commander Flynn here, he should know by now when I'm joking and when I'm not."

"Very funny, MacGyver," Mike said.

"I gather you read my report, Sir," MacGyver asks Warrant, Officer Gray.

" I did and was impressed with it, and I've read your profile. I'm impressed with that as well, with all that you've done for yourself at a young age."

"Thank you, Sir."

"When I was told your nickname I thought you were a man."

"Why did you think that, Sir?"

"Because of that TV show called 'MacGyver'."

"So, you've seen the show, Sir?"

"I watched it as a teenager and now the Navy's got a female version of MacGyver."

"Thank you, Sir, but I don't have a mullet."

He laughs, "I can see that."

"Mike" they turn to see Kate in the doorway.

"Lieutenant Kate Mcgregor, Warrant Officer Ed Gray. He's the one who talked MacGyver through disarming the bomb."

"Nice to meet you, Sir."

"And you, Lieutenant."

"Commander Flynn brought him down here to meet me in person, X."

" It's nice to meet you, Sir. If you will excuse me," Kate said and then she walks away.

"We better get going ourselves, Will you be joining the crew at the pub tonight?" Mike asked

"Depends on what Jim is doing, he's in a meeting at the moment."

"Ok, see you later MacGyver,"

''You too, Sir, it's nice to meet you Warrant Officer Gray."

"You too, MacGyver."

They walk out of the galley.

That night when MacGyver arrived at home and went inside she realized that Jim wasn't home yet so she went upstairs and to the bedroom, she smiled when she saw that the new furniture had been delivered. Sorting out her seabag she noticed Jim's clothes in the walk-in closet making her smile. She finished sorting out her things and then she went to see where the rest of his things are.

She saw his bed in one of the bedrooms and some stuff had been put around the house, some family photos including the big one of the two of them together from the wedding. She was planning on picking it up from the frame shop in town this week but Jim must have picked it up himself.

Next, she went to the kitchen to see what food was in the fridge, making a list and then heading to the supermarket. When she got back she started making her cheesecake dessert.

It was a few hours later when Jim arrived home. Smiling when he saw her cooking at the stove, "Welcome home!" As he went over to her and kissed her.

"It's good to be home."

"That bad?"

" I wish I could tell you what happened."

"It's ok, so long as you're ok."

"I am, how was work?"

"Good, but bad news about the trial, they cancelled it cause one of the kids OD last week and another two ended up in jail."

"That's a shame, sorry Jim, you and the guys tried your best."

"I know. But there _is_ something going on, on Penfold Island."

"Why do you say that?"

"Last week we were there for three days of training exercises and we kept hearing rumbling sounds coming from underground. It would last for about forty minutes then it stopped."

"Do you know in which area it was coming from?"

"Better than that, it was right under us."

MacGyver thought about it, "My God, the tanks, they already started filling them!" she said.

"I was thinking the same thing. I contacted NAVCOM when I returned and left a message for Commander Flynn to call me."

"He didn't call you back?"

"No."

Turning the stove off and moving everything off the rings, "I'll be right back, we're going to NAVCOM."

Fifteen minutes later they walk into NAVCOM and see that Mike's still there.

"Jim, MacGyver what is it?"

"Robsons, they're making their move."

"What? How can that be?"

"My team and I were on Penfold Island camping with some troubled kids when we heard a rumble under our feet. It lasted for about forty minutes."

"Sir, it's the tanks, they must be filling them," MacGyver said.

"Ok, so the oil should still be there."

"Or not," MacGyver said.

"Meaning?"

"I did some checking, Sir, they bought a fish farm that has pumps that would be perfect for pumping the oil into tankers."

"Show me where it is."

They walk over to a computer where MacGyver brought up the fish farm and marked its location. Then she zoomed out.

"Where is the normal pipeline?"

She pointed to an area on the map and then to where the new pipeline is in relation to the normal line to Penfold Island.

"You can see where the new line goes straight to the fish farm," MacGyver said pointing to the screen.

"I'll make some calls. Good work, both of you."

"Thanks, Sir."

They talk for a few more minutes then they left and returned home, changed and enjoyed dinner which included her quads layer cheesecake.

The next morning MacGyver got a text message letting her know that shore leave had been cancelled. She grabbed her seabag and sent a text to Jim before leaving the house.

When she walked onto _Hammersley_ the crew was none too happy about their cancelled shore leave. She got changed and then went to find out what was going on when Jim walked on board with his men.

"Jim, you guys helping out?"

"We are, we're going to help you guys out when it comes to the takedown of the Robsons."

"It's great to have you on board, a nice surprise."

"Same here."

Half an hour later, _Hammersley_ left port on a heading to Penfold Island. Arriving at the island, both teams were sent over. They grouped on the beach and then headed into the bush to where Jim had been camping with the kids.

"This is where we heard the rumbling," Jim said. 

"Ok... spread out and use the stick to probe the ground until you hit something," MacGyver said as she poked her stick in the ground. The others walking in a grid formation did the same.

"Found something!" Charge called out. They all walked over to him and saw him and couple others moving apart a fern. Then they saw it, rusted lids that are closed.

"Let's get this open," Jim said.

They tried to unscrew the cover but it wouldn't budge. It wasn't until Jim looked at MacGyver for ideas that she opened her bag and pulled out a can and sprayed it over the hinges.

"CRC... do you think it will work?" Spider asked.

"It'll help, Spider."

After spraying the lid, she got the swimmers strop and some rope and went over to a tree, wrapped the strop around it then attached the rope to each end. Next, she brought the rope over to the cover where she put it around one side of the butterfly nut and put the two ends together until the rope was tight. She picked up a thirty-centimetre stick and put it between the two belt ropes and began to twist it around and around. Everyone was watching with fascination as they saw the nut start moving.

"It's working!" Jim said.

When the nut moved an inch she loosened the belt, "Try it now," she said.

They were now able to unscrew it a centimetre but it was enough to move the other part of the top, opening it together until it was partially open.

"It's full." Charge put his finger into the tank, pulled it out and declared, "It's oil."

"Now we've got evidence. All we need to do is catch them in the act," MacGyver said smiling.

After gathering more evidence they returned to _Hammersley_ which then headed to the fish farm where Baxter had _Hammersley_ wait out of sight until nightfall to go ashore and have a look. Once at the farm, they broke up into teams with each team carrying a camera. Then they headed into the farm where they noticed several men with weapons, the Robsons, Campbell Fulton and others when the tanker arrived to be loaded with the oil. They record everything. Once everything was documented for evidence they went in and arrested everyone including Campbell Fulton.

Everyone was pleased with the outcome then they waited for the police and Feds to arrive to pick up their prisoners. At that, all teams returned to _Hammersley_ looking happy with the work they did together.

Three days later _Hammersley _left for patrol, and while out on patrol Kate told everyone that she and Mike had set a wedding date. The crew congratulated them and were looking forward to it.

That night in the XO's cabin, MacGyver, Nav, and Kate were enjoying a tub of chocolate ice cream, biscuits, a box of continental chocolates, and chocolate milk.

"Nav, MacGyver, I would be honoured if you will be bridesmaids."

Stunned they look at Kate, "Yes!" they both said grinning

"That's great! I brought these magazines to look at dresses. She opened a bag and pulled out several bridal magazines.

"Wow! There is a lot here, Kate," Nav remarked.

"I know, so shall we?"

They look through them until it was after midnight before closing them and going to bed to get some sleep.

Throughout the patrol, at night they would talk about the wedding and look through the magazines.

"Kate, this is the one," MacGyver said showing her the picture.

"Wow! She,s right Kate," Nav said.

"Yes, that's the one." It was an ivory strapless A-line with chapel train, tulle dress with lace and beading.

"Where is it from?" Nav asked.

" The shop is in Sydney."

"Looks like you're going to be making a trip down there," Nav said.

"Not alone, I hope," Kate said smiling at them.


	38. Chapter 38

CH 38

When _Hammersley_ returned after completing its patrol, MacGyver, Kate, and Nav flew down to Sydney. They went to the shop that had the dress, Kate went in and tried it on. When she walked out of the changing rooms MacGyver and Nav were amazed. "It suits you, Kate," MacGyver said.

Kate turned and looked in the mirror. "It's perfect!"

MacGyver went to ask one of the saleswomen for one of the tiaras and vails. She then went back over to Kate and helped her to put it on the tiara and veil.

" I think that with your hair up..."

"I love it but not the veil."

"Kate, here let me," MacGyver removed the headpiece and then she put Kate's hair up the best that she could, then clipped the vail in place and put the tiara back on Kate.

"Now look."

Kate turned around and looked in the mirror. "You can walk down the aisle looking that that. Well, your hair would be put up better, but you get the picture."

"Your right looks great with my hair up."

"So Kate McGregor, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get the dress and the tiara/ veil combo."

"You're going to look stunning." While Kate was getting changed, Nav and MacGyver were looking at bridesmaid dresses.

"MacGyver, look at this one," Nav said as she was looking at light blue double V neck, floor-length chiffon bridesmaid dress.

"Wow turn it around," MacGyver said.

When Nav turned it around they could see the low V back.

"Let's see what Kate says," Nav said.

"Say about what?" Kate asked as she went over to them.

"This dress," Nav said to her.

"I like it, and the colour too. You two want to try them on?"

"Might as well," MacGyver said.

They find their size and go to the changing room trying them on including the matching shoes. When they walk out of the changing rooms they look in the mirror.

"Well, Kate, what do you think?" MacGyver asked.

"I love it. How do you both feel in it?"

"It feels great," Nav said with MacGyver nodding.

MacGyver went over to talk to a sales assistant and pointed to two headbands that were in the wall case. getting them out she passed them to MacGyver. MacGyver put the headband in Nav's hair then turned to look in the mirror and did the same for her self. The headband was crystal and rhinestones.

"What do you think now, Kate?"

"That'll work, I like them. Okay, we'll take them as well," Kate said smiling.

They got changed then left the shop carrying bags and thanking the staff.

The next day they returned to Cairns with their shopping.

When MacGyver was home she put her dress and headpiece away and started getting dinner on. Arriving home Jim, walked in and gives her a kiss.

"How did the shopping trip to Sydney go?"

"It went great. Kate got her dress and Nav and I got our bridesmaid dresses."

"Good."

"Yeah. How was your day?"

"It was good. Did some training and paperwork."

"I'll dish up dinner while you get changed." she kisses him once more.

"Smells good whatever it is that your cooking."

He went and got changed and he saw the dress hanging up in the walk-in closet. Seeing the dress made him smile knowing that it will be her first time as a bridesmaid and how much she is looking forward to it. Returning to the kitchen dinner was ready. They chatted while enjoying dinner and looked forward to an evening alone without any interruptions.

Two days later, _Hammersley _left port for a two-week patrol. When they returned some of the crew will have to attend the Robson's and Fulton trials that are expected to take two weeks or more. On the day of the trial, most of the crew was there as they were summoned to appear in court. Jim included.

Fulton was shocked when ET and the seven divers walk into the courtroom and their names were called to testify against him. At the conclusion of the trial, Samone and Matt Robson and Campbell Fulton were sentenced to prison for life. Those who were working for them and were involved with the oil scheming got five years each.

The Robsons lost everything that Matt's father had worked hard for when he first started his business years ago and then passed it down to his son. His parents were at the trial of their son and daughter-in-law. They were heartbroken after hearing what they were doing for money and for greed. When the trial was over the seven divers started to look for work while ET returned to Melbourne as he was posted there.

The day after the trial, _Hammersley_ left for a six-week patrol, and the crew was talking about the upcoming wedding. After being on patrol for a month, they stop off at Samaru Island for some shore leave. While there they received an invitation to the Prime Minister's palace for dinner. They were all looking forward to it. Two Dads and five other sailors new to the crew are staying on board _Hammersley_ since they had only been on _Hammersley_ for few weeks.

When the crew was shown into the main room it was filled with guests. The Prime minister saw them and went to them. "Welcome, thank you for coming."

"Your welcome Mr Prime Minister," Baxter said as they shook hands, then he shook the other's hands as well.

"Mr Prime Minister, Commander Flynn sends his regrets that he couldn't make it tonight"

"Why did you say that? He is here, and so is Captain Roth and his men."

That got MacGyver's attention. She starts looking around the room. Not seeing him she then looked up to the second story of the room near the stairs and smiled.

"X."

Turning to MacGyver, "Yes?"

"Look", MacGyver indicated the stairs to the second story. Kate sees what she is pointing out and smiles. The Prime Minister looked at the four just as Mike and Jim walk down the stairs in their uniforms. They hug and kiss in front of the Prime Minister and _Hammersley's_ crew who of course cheer them on.

"That's enough," Mike said looking at them.

"Sir, they weren't the only ones who were watching us," MacGyver said. Looking around to see other guests looking at the two couples as well.

The Prime Minister went up the steps as the music stops. "Honoured guests, welcome to the victory party to celebrate my being elected as the new Prime Minister. Thanks to the Royal Australian Navy and the SAS for the months of work they have done and for the capture of Ray Walsmen and the men that worked for him including Balabaan. Since the elections, businesses are slowly being restored and buildings are being rebuilt. People are returning to their lives after months of turmoil. Thanks to the Australian government for sending us help after what we have all been through. After what Ray Walsmen has done, his daughter Carly, who is taking over her father's business couldn't be here tonight, but she is donating money to help rebuild what her father has destroyed.

I am pleased to have the crew of _HMAS Hammersley_ and the SAS teams here tonight to help celebrate the victory. Thank you all for coming and it is an honour and privilege to have you here…. and congratulations to Commander Flynn and Lieutenant McGregor who I've been told are getting married in two weeks, I wish you both many years of happiness."

"Thank you, Mr Prime Minister," Kate said.

"Also I was informed that on this day, one year ago, that Petty Officer McGuninis first met SAS Captain Roth. Is this true?"

"It is true, Mr Prime Minister," MacGyver said smiling.

"Well, who knows, another wedding on the horizon? I wish you both the best as well." When he turned to his guests he looks up to see his wife smiling down at him, then he looked around the room.

"I met my wife in the marketplace thirty two years ago. I fell in love with her then and there. Now we have been happily married for over thirty years and have three wonderful children and seven grandchildren. Love can do crazy things to couples as it did with my wife and me. She's been my rock and I love her for that. It was her idea for me to become Prime Minister. I thought she was crazy at first but she told me, ' _I love you and I know you are a good man who cares about the people. I've seen the way you act around them, talking and listening, that is what a good leader is about…'_ and she is right. And since becoming Prime Minister I'm going to do my best for all of the people. Thank you all for coming and enjoy the party."

They all clap as his wife walks down the stairs and gives him a kiss and a smile. He held onto her hand as the music started as they continued down the stairs and started the evening with the first dance. Then Mike and Kate join in followed by Jim and MacGyver.

"Who would believe it's been a year," MacGyver said to Jim while dancing.

"Me," making MacGyver giggle.

"I knew you would remember," they kiss and she rests her head on his shoulder as they dance.

When the song finished they moved apart, "come with me," Jim said as he held on to her hand.

"Ok" Jim lead her outside to the gardens.

He stops and turns to her pulling her into his arms for a passionate kiss until they came up for air. "I've been thinking June, about us."

"Have you, what have you been thinking about?"

"This," he pulls the ring out of his pocket and shows it to her.

When she saw it she was shocked and then looked at Jim.

"I would love for you to wear it and to let the crew know about the next step."

She giggled, "Are you sure Jim?"

"Yes, I'm sure, but only if you're sure too."

She looks at the ring and then to Jim, she raised her left hand to him and he slipped the ring in place, then they hug and kiss once more.

"How are we going to tell them?" Jim asked, "any ideas?"

"Let's see how observant they are."

"Good idea, I love you June."

"I love you, Jim."

"I got you an anniversary gift," he pulled the wrapped box out of his pocket and passed it to her. She looks at it then up to him, "Go on."

June unwrapped the gift and opened the box.

"Jim, I love it! Thank you!" It was a heart-shaped yellow gold locket on a rope chain. She closes the box and then they hug and kiss once more before returning to the party.

"Where have you two disappeared to?" Nav asked when she and Buffer walk over to them.

"Jim showed me the gardens outside, you should go and see them for yourself."

"Are you sure it's ok to go out there?"

"We saw Mike and Kate out there," Jim said smiling as Buffer and Nav look at each other.

"Why not," Nav said.

"Let's go then," Buffer said then they walk outside towards the gardens.

Jim and MacGyver walk over and get a drink and then they went and talk to the crew and Jim's men.

It was late when the crew return to the ship with Mike, Kate, Jim and Macgyver in each other arms hugging and kissing before parting ways.

When MacGyver was in her cabin and in her nightclothes, she put the locket on while in the bathroom, then she removed her dog tags and smiled. She got her phone and took a selfie photo to send it to Jim. Then she took it off and put it back in the box, put on her dog tags and got into bed. She looked at her engagement ring before taking it off, putting it in the box with the necklace she put it away in a safe place. Just then her phone rings.

It was a text from Jim, _"when you get home, take a photo of you wearing the necklace and the robe, love you." _

She smiled, turned off the lights, closed her eyes, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning, _Hammersley_ left Samaru's port to finish their patrol.

When they return to homeport, the crew sorted out things before leaving for shore leave.

When MacGyver arrived home she had a long hot shower, then afterwards she put the necklace on and her silk robe. She made sure that the robe was just off the shoulders and the robe was partly open showing the gap between her breasts. She had her camera set up so she could take photos from the timer. When she was done, she did it again wearing his robe.

Finished, she got dressed and went to her computer room and she uploaded the photos and chose two best ones, uploaded them to her phone then sent them to Jim. Then while she did some stuff online, her phone rings. It was a text from Jim, " _Wow hot! Can't wait to see you tonight, love you." she texts back "love you too." _

That night when Jim walked into the kitchen he smiled when he saw her wearing the necklace. He put his hand up to touch it and then looked at her and kissed her passionately until they came up for air, "Wow Jim are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, those photos you sent me," he kissed her then picked her up and carried her up into their bedroom where he lay her on the bed and he got on top of her. "When I saw those photos, you have no idea what it did to me."

"Loss of concentration and self-control?"

"Yup," then he kissed her once again while removing her clothes, she did the same to him and they made love that night forgetting about dinner.

The next morning Jim left for work while MacGyver went to meet up with Kate and Nav for lunch.

"MacGyver where did you get that necklace?" Nav asked.

"Jim gave it to me as our anniversary gift."

"Really, you are lucky."

"Yes I am, so what is happening tonight?"

"We're joining the guys at the pub tonight for a few drinks," Kate said.

"Ok, good. So is everything sorted out for the wedding day?"

"Yep," Kate said, "all set."

They talked while enjoying lunch. Then they went to do some shopping before going home for a couple of hours and meeting the guys at the pub.

Jim arrived home, went and got changed. Then he and MacGyver went out for dinner and then to the pub to meet up with the guys.


	39. Chapter 39

CH 39

The pub was full of both navy and SAS personal and they notice some other people that look like they might be Mike's family. Getting themselves a drink, they walk over to join the group.

"Jim, June, I see you both made it," Mike said.

"Yes, and I see that everyone's here. So what were you all laughing about when we arrived?" Jim asked as he sat down with MacGyver sitting on his lap.

"I was telling everyone about what Mike did when he was twelve," his mother said smiling.

" To impress a girl he liked?" MacGyver said.

"Yes," they all said in unison.

"Please, do tell," she said smiling. Mike's mum told the story causing everyone to laugh.

Then other family members shared a story about what Mike was like while growing up.

An hour later the women left the men alone. Nav and MacGyver set it up and they had the women go around to Kate's where they gave Kate a hens night party with plenty of drinks, food, games and gifts. The four bridesmaids put their money together and got Kate a white see-through nightgown for her wedding night and two sets of bikinis and wraps.

Then everyone gave her a gift, some were funny including an apron where it saws 'Kiss the Sexy Chef' and 'Kiss the Naked Chef'. Kate showed them off and everyone laughed.

"Kate, if you did do that, make sure you turn the stove off when he walks into the kitchen," MacGyver said.

"Why?" Everyone was laughing.

" 'Cause he will have only one thing on his mind and its, not food," Nav said.

"Oh, good point!"

With the men, the ones who are married give Mike pointers on how to keep Kate happy, some of which make everyone laugh.

"Jim, have you got any advice for Mike?" Charge asked.

"Don't go to bed angry, and apologise to her if you did something wrong and make it up to her with flowers, chocolates… milk not dark." More laughter.

"And... if she does forgive you the best part is makeup sex," they all agree.

"Has that happen to you and MacGyver?"

"Yes, but at least we talk about it and not shut each other out."

"That's all true," Mike's father said.

"Sir, you know what is called for..." Charge says making Mike smile.

"Guava Mojo!" Mike said, _Hammersley's,_ crew cheered as Mike laughed.

"Yep! So who wants to help me with the drinks?"

"I will," ET said.

The guys talk about other buck's nights that they have been to.

Half an hour later everyone heard ET call out, "Hey there's a woman at this bucks party!"

Then he steps aside and the guys all laugh when they see Spider dressed up as Kate strutting towards Mike saying... "You have been a very naughty, naughty boy Commander Flynn. You should be punished."

Then he pulled out two toothbrushes from between his balloon breasts and passed them to Mike making the guys laugh at what Spider's performance. The bar owner was watching the show and laughing and shaking his head when he saw what was happening.

It was late by the time Jim crawled into bed and snuggled up to MacGyver's back.

"How did the Buck's party go?" she asked and she rolled over to kiss him.

"Very entertaining."

"What happened?"

"Spider dressed up as Kate telling Mike that he had been a naughty boy and then handed him two toothbrushes," she laughs.

"Oh my gosh, if Kate was there, I don't think she would be happy about that."

"No, she probably wouldn't, but the guys sure enjoyed themselves. They gave Mike tips on how to keep Kate happy and also shared about happen at some buck parties they been to."

"How about you, did you share any Buck's party stories?"

"A couple. So how was your night?"

"Very interesting evening, we had food, drinks, games and of course gifts for Kate and sharing stories about other hen parties that the others went to."

"Ok, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes I did"

He gives her a kiss, "I'm pleased that you enjoyed yourself."

"Thanks, at least we didn't go to any night clubs."

"Same with the guys."

"Let's get some sleep, we both have work in the morning."

They kissed once more before she snuggled down against Jim falling asleep.

The next day Jim showed up to work finding some of the men a bit hungover. MacGyver showed up on _Hammersley _for morning shift with one of the hungover crew members.

The following day was full-on since it was also the wedding day for Mike and Kate. MacGyver went around to Kate place with her dress and accessories as she and the bridesmaids are meeting there before heading off into town for breakfast and a spa treatment. They talked about the Hens and Bucks night.

"June, did Jim tell you what happened at Mike Bucks night?" Nav asked.

"Yeah, did Buffer?"

"No, he wouldn't tell me anything."

"The guys were giving Mike tips on how to please Kate."

"What? Your joking!" Kate exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, and also some advice on what to do if you ever argue."

"You're kidding! " Nav said

"Nope and the entertainment... well it wasn't your normal entertainment."

"What happened?" one of them asked.

"Spider dressed up as Kate wearing the old overalls. Full dress up, I'm talking about a wig, bra,... everything and then telling Mike that he is a very naughty boy and should be punished."

"What did Mike say?" Kate asked.

"He was laughing like the rest of them once he got over the shock, especially when Spider handed him two toothbrushes from his cleavage," they all laughed at this.

"Well Spider is right about Mike being a naughty boy. Kate, remember the Feds and Gallager?"

"Yes I do, but still..."

"Kate, it was harmless fun. After all, Mike is marrying you, not Spider and you are much better looking than Spider is," they laugh.

"Ok, that's true," then Kate's phone rings.

"It's Mike," she announces and then she answered it.

"Morning Mike."

"Hey! How are you feeling this morning?"

"Happy and excited, you?"

"Same, the guys and I are heading to the golf course to play a round."

"Mike Flynn! You naughty, naughty boy!" MacGyver said since Kate put the call on speakerphone making everyone laugh.

"MacGyver! Kate! Have you got this on speakerphone?"

"Yes, I do."

"Great... MacGyver, why did you say that I was naughty?"

" 'Cause of what you said, that you were going to 'play around', on your wedding day." Kate caught onto what MacGyver was saying and laughed.

"She's right Mike."

"Very funny, it's golf. So, Jim told you."

"Everything, but look at it this way Mike, Kate is much better looking than Spider is." They were all laughing.

"I couldn't believe what he did"

"It could have been worse," Nav said

"How can it be worse," Kate said.

"Having_ all _the _Hammersley _men dressing up as you, Kate"

"That would be a nightmare," Mike said laughing.

"Yeah," MacGyver said.

"I'll let you play your golf while us ladies relax in a mud bath."

"Ok, enjoy yourselves."

"We will... love you," Kate said and then Macgyver started making kissing noises then the others joined in making them all laugh.

"Love you too, Kate," then they hung up.

"Ain't love grand," MacGyver said.

"So true," Nav said.

After the spa, they all had their hair and makeup done and then they left to go to the hotel with their dresses. When they arrived they were shown to the honeymoon suite. Kate ordered a bottle of champagne and some food for their lunch then they relaxed until their lunch arrived. After they have eaten they got changed into their dresses and then the bouquets of roses arrived.

Mike and his groomsman played their round of golf and then at lunch in the clubhouse at the golf course. Following lunch, they went to get hair cuts. Then they all went around to Mike's place where they took turns in having a shower and shave in one of two bathrooms. When they all were ready they all left in their cars and drove to the Cairns Colonial Club Resort where the wedding and reception are being held.

Arriving they noticed that some of the guests have already arrived. So they walk over to them say a quick 'hello' and then walk down to where the wedding is being held. When it was time, the bridal party left the hotel room and went down to where everyone is waiting for them.

Everyone in their places, the music starts and the bridesmaids walk down the aisle first one by one. Jim smiled when he saw MacGyver walk down the aisle, she smiled back at him. When all four bridesmaids were upfront, Kate started to walk down the aisle.

Mike smiled at her as she walked towards him until she was standing in front of him and holding onto his hand. Everyone watched and listened to Mike and Kate exchange their wedding vows and rings. Then watch them kiss as Mike dips her which had everyone laughing. Then they straighten up and break the kiss.

"I'm pleased to introduce to you Mr and Mrs Mike and Kate Flynn," the minister said. Every one clapped.

They walk down the aisle arm in arm until they reach six of their officer friends at the end of the aisle creating a sword arch then they and bridal party walk under it and then there was a shout, "Go Navy!"

Once the bridal party had walked under the arch it was broken, everyone got up and mingled and offered congratulations to the happy couple.

Jim walked over to MacGyver, "Wow you look amazing in that dress, June."

"Thanks, Jim. I'm pleased Mike and Kate invited some of the others from the Army so you wouldn't look the odd one out," with Jim being in his uniform.

"That was good of them."

"Mike's worked with the Army and SAS before you know."

"I do."

"MacGyver!" Charge calls over to her.

"Yes, Charge?"

"Why don't I take a photo of the two of you with your phones."

"Thanks, that's so nice of you," Jim said.

He got the two phones from his pocket and passed one to MacGyver so she could get it set up then she passed it back to Charge, and Jim did the same. Charge took photos of Jim and MacGyver together then passed their phones back to them.

"Thanks, Charge," June says.

"Thanks Mate."

They mingled for ten minutes or so then she had to join the bridal party for photos.

Mike and Kate had one taken of Jim and June together. Once the photos were done, everyone was still mingling when waiters walked out with drinks and trays of hors d'oeuvres.

Each of the crew members went to their cars and got a change of clothes so that they could change out of their uniforms, and then they returned to the party.

Kate and her bridesmaids returned to the honeymoon suite where they all got changed into the same dress but it was knee-length and Kate changed into a knee-length white dress. After they changed they put the dresses in their cars.

When MacGyver was ready to go to her car she waited for Jim and she didn't have to wait long. Once their bags were in the car and it was locked, Jim pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"If you look amazing now, I can't wait until our wedding day."

They kissed once more before walking back to where the others were.

Soon it was time to go inside for the evening meal. Everyone was enjoying themselves, laughing, and joking while enjoying their dinner.

When it came to the speeches there was laughter at the different speeches that the crew shared with everyone.

Then it was time to remove the garter and the tossing of the bouquet.

Jim turns to MacGyver, "If I get the garter and you get the bouquet we tell them since they haven't noticed the ring"

"Perfect!"

When Mike flicked the garter, Buffer was the one who caught it. Kate then tossed the bouquet and Nav caught it.

"Looks like you and Buffer are next Nav," Spider said laughing.

"Very funny Spider," Nav replied.

It was time for Mike and Kate to cut their four-tier wedding cake. They fed each other a small piece, and then they went to the dance floor for their first dance. After a minute Buffer and Nav joined in.

"Shall we dance?" Jim asked June.

"I'd love to." They walk onto the dance floor and they dance close as they sway to the slow romantic song. Dancing with their arms around each other, they look into each other's eyes, smiling and kissing.

The wedding was beautiful and everyone had a nice time.

Jim and MacGyver left just after midnight for home, it has been a long day for them. After they arrived home, MacGyver went to have a quick shower to wash her hair because of the amount of moose and hairspray that was in it. Then she joined Jim in bed where they snuggled in each other's arms and fell asleep.

Later that morning they had brunch in town and walked along in the park with their arms around each other enjoying the warm sunny day. "Any idea where Mike and Kate are going for their honeymoon?" Jim asked.

"Tahiti for two weeks"

"Good for them, so is there someone taking over Kate for one patrol is it?"

"Yep, three-week patrol coming up."

"When would you like to get married?"

"I don't know, the crew hadn't been observant yesterday."

"I noticed, but when would you like to tell them?"

"Let's see what happens over the next month and take it from there."

"I can handle that," then he kissed her.

The next day while Jim was at work, MacGyver had duty watch with Spider. They chat about different things as well check the ship over every hour before returning to the bridge.


	40. Chapter 40

CH 40

On Wednesday morning MacGyver and Buffer were doing their normal jobs when boxes were being loaded onto the ship. MacGyver was checking the food boxes per usual. Then she went to see Swain and helped him with the item checklist. Baxter, Nav and Buffer were on the wharf as a staff car pulled up. They saw Steve and a Lieutenant get out of the car. The driver got the lieutenant's his seabag then followed Steve to where Baxter and the others were standing. They all saluted each other.

"Lieutenant Commander Baxter, Lieutenant Caetano, Petty Officer Tomaszewski, this is Lieutenant Wood your temporary XO for this patrol," they all shook hands.

" Hi, Nikki Caetano, I'm called Nav."

"Peter Tomaszewski, called Buffer, Sir."

"Everyone calls me Woody."

"Woody, welcome aboard," Baxter said.

"Thank you, Sir, I heard I'll be working with a great crew."

"Yes, you are, Sir, one of the Navy's finest," Buffer said with a grin.

"Shall we?" Baxter said. Everyone saluted and Steve watched them walk on board.

MacGyver showed up from behind the RHiBS.

"MacGyver, this is Lieutenant Wood, Woody."

"Sir" they saluted and shook hands.

"Unusual name, MacGyver."

" 'Cause I'm an unusual person, Sir." turning to Baxter, "We're not sailing yet, Sir." then she passes him the clipboard.

"Excuse me Petty Officer, you can not tell the Captain of a patrol boat when he can and can not set sail," Woody said.

"Since you're new here…. Sir, I'm going to give you a piece of advice, when I say we are not leaving, I do it with a reason and that reason is in his hand. And before you say something you might regret later, Sir, I'm a chef and medic. And I double, sometimes triple check to make sure we've got everything on board from coffee, to toilet paper to medical supplies. If anything on the list is not on board, I let the Captain know so he can find out where the stuff is that is needed on board. You have responsibilities, and so have I and mine is to make sure we've got plenty of food and medical supplies for any emergency that arises. I can tell from your medals you haven't been overseas, Sir."

"No, I haven't."

"Well, I have. I was in a war zone as a medic. I learned to always carry extra supplies because you never know how much you are going to use. I would rather have plenty on board than not enough, understand? Sir."

"Sir, are you going to just let her talk to me like that?" Baxter looked up from looking at the list.

"She is right, Woody, we need these items. You can learn a lot from her. Nav can you get RO to find out where the highlighted items are."

"Yes Sir, what's missing?"

"Medical supplies," MacGyver said.

"Ok, I'll get on it, Sir." Nav left to find RO.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Sir, Buffer, I've got a menu to sort out for the next three weeks," and headed to the galley.

"I don't understand how you can let her talk to you like that. I won't be spoken to like that from her or anyone else, Sir."

"With all due respect, Sir, MacGyver is a valuable crew member and she is one person you can trust to always watch your back," Buffer said. "Excuse me, Sirs," then turned around and walked away.

"Buffer's right, Woody, she is one person you don't want to get on the wrong side with" They walk towards the hatch together.

"How old is she?"

"Twenty four and she's got more commendations than you and I have together times five plus."

"Are you serious, Sir"

"I've read her record, for starters two Stars of Courage, the first one she got in her gap year."

"She must be some hero," Woody remarked.

"She is... with this crew"

Fifteen minutes later, _Hammersley_ left port for a three week-patrol. As acting XO, Lieutenant Woody has the senior sailors cabin to himself. That night while MacGyver was on duty watch with RO, Woody went snooping in her cabin and using a torch was looking to find out what was so special about MacGyver. He looked through her drawers and things looking for any clues as to why she was so important. MacGyver was talking with RO when her computer sent off an intruder alarm. Going over to the computer she accesses her security system.

"What was that noise?" RO asked.

"My security alarm for my cabin, it lets me know that someone is in there that shouldn't be." She saw a flashlight on her security camera, she turned to night vision.

"What the hell?! RO call the Captain and Swain to my cabin now!" As she angrily heads for her cabin.

"Why? What's up?"

"Woody is snooping around in my underwear drawer!"

"Well that's disgusting," he made the call while MacGyver called Nav.

Then she called Nav to cover her watch, "Nav, sorry for waking you but can you come to the bridge now? I'll explain, come in your robe, thanks."

"Nav's on her way up" then she picks up her laptop, "RO you've got the ship." She angrily leaves the bridge and heads to her cabin meeting Swain and the captain waiting for her outside of her door.

"What's going on?" Swain asked. MacGyver shows them what's on the laptop.

"He is in there now. Swain when I turn on the lights press F two."

"Ok."

She passed him her laptop and then went to her door and turned the handle slowly. Then she quickly pushed open the door and turned the lights on.

"You better have a good reason for why you're snooping in my cabin, Lieutenant!"

He jumped and spun around to see MacGyver and Baxter there in the doorway.

"I wanted to know just what is so important about you that you get away with the things that you do."

"So you decided to go through all my personal belongings?"

" I wanted to know, I thought that maybe there would be a clue in here."

She opened a cupboard and pulled out her uniform and hung it up on the hook that's on the wall.

"This is all you need to know Lieutenant."

He then stepped forward seeing all the medals she had received. He was stunned.

"_No way!_"

"Ask the Captain here for a look at my profile, Sir, then you will be shocked." She put her uniform back in the cupboard.

"Now get out of my cabin and I'm going to make a report to the Captain and Commander Marshall about this."

He walks out of her cabin and she turns the light off closing her door.

Swain passes her, her laptop, "Thanks Swain, Sir, I'll make sure you get a copy of the recording of what happened tonight."

"Alright, Lieutenant, my cabin now. Swain, I would like for you to be there also"

"Yes, Sir," Swain said.

MacGyver returns to the bridge to resume her watch.

"Thanks for being here, Nav."

"RO told me what happened."

"The Captain's dealing with the Lieutenant now, he's not impressed with the Lieutenant right now."

"Neither would I be," Nav said as she walked to the steps calling out ...

"MacGyver has the ship."

"On the bridge, MacGyver has the ship," she said.

During the next three weeks, the crew informed the Captain and MacGyver that Woody is still asking the crew questions about MacGyver.

The day before _Hammersley_ was due to return to Cairns, the phone rang and MacGyver answered.

"_Hammersley_ Petty Officer McGinnis speaking."

"MacGyver, it's Commander Flynn, I read your's, Swain's, and the Captain's reports about the incident with Lieutenant Wood."

"Commander Flynn, welcome back."

"Thanks, MacGyver your report..."

"Ah yes, that, can you check him out for me, Sir? I mean dig deep."

Everyone on the bridge turned and looked at her.

"MacGyver," he said in a worried tone.

"He has been asking the crew questions about me, which is concerning."

"What sort of questions?"

"Mainly, personal, Sir."

"Ok, I'll check him out for you, how is he with the crew?"

"He's hard on them. He expects them to listen to him including on boardings, I had as you say, throat-ripping debates with him about it."

"You do know that he outranks you, you've got to remember that."

"Well then, Sir, send him back to ADFA or Watson Bay since he's not following protocols when it comes to boardings."

"How bad?"

"Seven," Mike knew that seven is high and is a worry, a ten on MacGyver's scale would be alarming especially if the XO doesn't follow protocols and more than one crew member is wounded from the boarding.

"Ok send me your reports about the boardings."

"I will sir, the crew is looking forward to having Lieutenant Kate… Flynn back on board, Nav's going through girl chocolate withdrawals"

"I am not," Nav said from the radar, making everyone laugh.

"You heard her, Sir."

"Yes I did, come to NAVCOM when you return to Cairns tomorrow."

"I will, Sir and the crew's looking forward to seeing you and the X tomorrow night at the pub."

"I bet they are, fair winds," then they hung up.

She picked up another phone and pressed two numbers "RO, MacGyver… yes, I know you're busy, that pen drive I gave you… yes... Commander Flynn wants to read them… thanks, RO." Then she hung up the phone

"Everything ok, MacGyver?" Buffer asked.

"Commander Flynn wants to see me when we return tomorrow."

"Is he and the X going to be at the pub tomorrow?" Charge asked.

"He didn't say, we'll just have to wait and see."

The next day when _Hammersley_ docked, MacGyver left to see Mike about her reports. When she walks into the bullpen she smiles when she sees him in Steve's office. She went over and stood in the doorway.

"MacGyver, come in," Mike said.

"Thanks, Sir. You look relaxed and very tan."

"Thanks, please sit down."

"When you say that alarm bells go off," she said as she sat down.

"We checked out Lieutenant Wood and dug deep."

"You found something."

"Yes, his brother went to Victoria University and attended the same classes as Gina Johnson did."

"This is alarming, but he doesn't know who I am?"

"That's right."

"Let's see what happens. Are you calling him in?"

"Yes, we are," Steve said.

"He's here, Sir" They lookout to see the Lieutenant walk through the bullpen and over to Steve's office.

"Lieutenant, we want to know why you are so interested in Petty Officer Mcginnis."

"She reminds me of someone I met years ago."

"So why didn't you ask me instead of going through my personal belongings," MacGyver said to him.

"When I spoke to my brother about you, he didn't believe me until I sent him a photo of you. He said he remembers you or someone who looks like you."

"And why's that?" Steve asked.

"Gina Johnson, she was in the same class as my brother."

"What year?"

"Ninety-five, ninety-six."

"Lieutenant I'm only twenty-six years old. That would make me thirteen or fourteen years old back then."

He thought about that for a minute. "Yeah, but my brother said she was young."

"Or looked young. There was a Chinese woman who looked like she's her thirties when in fact she was seventy-two years old. And another woman, she is in her early fifties but she looks thirty years younger. This Gina might look young but she could be older, there was that actor in the seventies…. Gary Coleman, he was acting like a nine, ten-year-old but he was in his mid-twenties. There were reports of that sort of thing around the world especially mistaken identity like with Lieutenant Kate Flynn. Someone had mistaken her for another woman who looks like her," MacGyver said.

"Your right, MacGyver, I'm sorry."

"So what did you find out about me, Lieutenant?"

"Well, you've got good taste in underwear," he said with a smirk.

"Thank my partner for that."

"Jim?" Mike said.

"Yeah, last year when we were in Sydney for his brother's wedding, before the accident, he got them for me as one of my Christmas gifts." she said.

"I saw a photo of you and a man in an Army uniform, is that Jim?" Woody asked.

"Captain Jim Roth, yes. That photo was from Commander Flynn's wedding last month."

"Oh."

"Any other questions Lieutenant?" MacGyver asked him.

"You're a private person, You don't have very many photos or books so it's hard to know what you're like."

"Your right about me being a private person and I like it to keep it that way, thank you."

Mike and Steve spoke to the Lieutenant about what amounted to breaking and entering in a Sailors private quarters without cause. There would be a mark on his record. When they all finished talking they left Steve's office. MacGyver smiled when she saw who was walking in and over to them.


	41. Chapter 41

CH 41

"Jim! This is a surprise!" MacGyver said, giving him a kiss.

"I went to _Hammersley_, Buffer said that you were here."

"Oh, so you decided to pick me up."

"I did. Is everything ok?"

"It is. Captain Jim Roth this is Lieutenant Wood, he did one patrol with us while X was on her honeymoon."

"Lieutenant"

"Captain," shaking hands.

"Your girlfriend is an amazing sailor, your very lucky guy."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Going to the pub tonight?" Mike asked Jim.

"Not tonight, I have plans with June," Jim said smiling.

"Well then have fun you two."

"We will, Sir," MacGyver said, and then she saluted them before walking away with Jim next to her. When they were outside of NAVCOM Jim stopped, turned to her, and asked,

"June what's wrong? I noticed the look you gave me."

"Lieutenant Wood. He went into my cabin and went through my personal things. Mike did a background check on him. It turns out that his brother went to university at the same time that I did, we were in the same class. Lieutenant recognised me as Gina."

"So what happens now? Does he know?"

"No, he believed my cover story, he brought it."

"What cover story?"

"In China, there's a woman who looks like she's in her thirties, but is really in her seventies."

"I remember reading that with you while we were in bed. I get where you went with this. People don't always look their age. Great cover story."

"Thanks, let's head over to _Hammersley _so that I can get my seabag,then home."

"Sounds good. I've got a surprise for you at home"

"Oh! Awesome! I love surprises, I can hardly wait!" Jim laughed as they walked down the steps together.

After returning to _Hammersley_, MacGyver grabbed her seabag and then quickly said her goodbyes to those who were still on board as Jim waited in his car for her. Once she was in the car, he drove them home. When they arrived home June went in and went about her coming home routine. When she got into the shower, Jim joined her. They washed each other and made love. Afterwards, when they were back in the bedroom wearing just the towels around them, Jim says to her, "Get dressed, I'm taking you out to dinner" wrapping his arms around her waist and then kissing her.

"Alright, is it casual or nice?"

"Bit of both."

"Really, ok," she kissed him then stepped back removing the towel from around her and tossed it onto Jim's head as she turned around to walk into the walk-in wardrobe.

Jim removed the towel and grins at her, "your such a tease."

"I am, now, are you going to get dressed?"

"Yup, I am." he took his towel off and threw it at her and She removed it from her head.

"I love the view," she remarked.

"So do I," he said.

They got dressed and Jim called for a taxi to take them to the restaurant. Arriving, MacGyver was impressed. They enjoyed their dinner and as for the desert, it was double chocolate cheesecake with one lit candle in it. She looked at Jim.

"Happy Birthday, June."

Cupping his face with one hand she leaned over and kissed him, "Thank you, Jim."

She looked at the candle and then blew it out.

Jim was holding a wrapped box,"for you."

"Jim, this dinner is more than enough."

"I know you feel that way," he strokes her long hair, "But you're worth it, open it."

She removed the paper and opened the box. "Oh Jim! It's beautiful! I love it!"

"Here let me," he removed the yellow gold with heart cut out ID bracelet from the box and put it on her left wrist. 'June ' was inscribed on the front. Then she turned it over to see and saw the inscription on the back,_ 'June the beautiful women in the world whom I love and looking forward to spending the rest of my life with, all my love, Jim_'. She looks up at him, cups both hands on his face and leans over to kiss him once more.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too," and they kiss once more. They enjoyed sharing the cheesecake together and the rest of the wine.

"This is wonderful Jim, thank you," she held onto his hand.

"Any time," he lifts her hand up and kisses it then kisses her once again.

Then her cell phone rings. She got it out of her purse "Nav '' she said, answering it.

"Yes Nav? … I'm having dinner with Jim…I'll ask Jim.'' She moved the phone away.

"Nav is wondering if we are going to join the noisy half-drunk crew for drinks. Mike and Kate are there and they are being hammered by questions. They won't say a thing till we are there. Do you want to go to the pub or home?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Well, we could go for an hour, then home," she put her hand on his leg and moved it upwards then stopped.

"Ok, for an hour," he said then kissed her.

Going back to her phone, "Nav we will be there soon as we finish dinner…. Ok see you soon."

"When do you want to go?" June asked him.

"How about after a dance."

June smiled and they got up from the table and walked over to the dance floor. They danced together to a slow romantic song while looking at each other and kissing every now and then.

Half an hour later, Jim removed his tie, put it in his jacket pocket, and they walk into the pub. Getting a drink each they went outside where the crew was hanging. Wolf whistles greeted them.

"Wow! MacGyver! What's the special occasion?" Charge asked.

"You guys don't know what today is?" Jim asked as they sat down next to each other and looked at each other looking confused.

"No, why don't you tell us, Jim," Buffer said.

"It's June's birthday today."

Looking surprised, "your birthday is today?" Nav asked.

"Yup."

"Well, happy birthday!" Nav said and the others joined in.

"So sir, X, we want details about your honeymoon," MacGyver said causing the others to cheer and wolf whistle.

"We had a great time, romantic dinners, dancing, walking along the beach as the sunsets," Mike said.

"No wakey- wakey calls, no crash sails," Kate added making everyone laugh.

"What other Activities did you both do?" June said, making Spider and Two Dads spray their beer everywhere. The others try to wipe the beer off them while having a go at them both.

"Great timing MacGyver," Mike said.

Thank you, Sir, I do aim to please."

Then they started teasing MacGyver, who was laughing.

"June you can be such a tease." Jim says.

"Yeah," she gives him a kiss then turns to Mike and Kate. "Care to answer my question?"

"Sure, we went swimming, diving, and boat rides."

"Of course," Charge said, making everyone laugh.

"And I suppose early nights and late mornings," the guys cheer Mike and Kate on as they started to blush.

"Well, isn't that what honeymoon's all about? Swain? Charge?"

"Yes, it sure is." Charge said grinning.

"What about you Swain?" Buffer asked.

He turned to Sally who was looking at him. They both were grinning at each other.

"By that look they never left the hotel or their room... way to go Swain '' Nav said causing everyone to laugh. "So Jim what did you get MacGyver for her birthday besides dinner?"

"Bracelet" Jim said. MacGyver showed them the bracelet, she turned it over... _ 'June the beautiful women in the world whom I love and looking forward to spending the rest of my life with, all my love, Jim',_ Nav read and then she saw the ring. "Oh my God! They're getting married!"

"_WHAT?_," and then a chorus of congratulations."

"It took you long enough" Macgyver said after everyone saw the ring.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"I've been wearing it since the Prime Minister's party on Samaru Island weeks ago."

"Why didn't you say something back then?" Charge asked.

"Is that when Jim proposed to you?" Mike asked.

Jim and MacGyver look at each other, "No, it was when we were in Sydney Hospital, I asked her on New Year's Eve."

"I said yes on New Years Day. The nurses moved my bed into Jim's room so I could wish him a Happy New Year. We talked about a new year, a new beginning, that's when he proposed to me."

"When's the big day?" Nav asked making everyone laugh.

"Jeez, you guys just found out! As for a wedding date, we set a date for September of this year."

"That's in three months," Mike observed.

"It is also the end of mine and others rotations, so we are going to have it before we all part ways. Although we will keep in contact with each other I would hope."

"Well, congratulations to you both," Mike said.

"Thank you, Sir."

"You know what this calls for!" Charge shouted.

"Guava Mojo!" Jim and MacGyver said at the same time causing all to cheer and laugh.

He stood up and Jim got some money out of his wallet and passed it to Charge just as the others did before he walked inside to get the drinks.

"Jim does your family know?" Kate asked.

"They do and are happy for us."

"That's great," Nav said.

They all talk and laugh for the next hour and half celebrating the engagement and MacGyver's birthday.

Jim and MacGyver left the pub, returned home, and into bed where they made love.

MacGyver snuggled up to Jim's side, "what a night," she said.

"Yeah, it was, we sure shocked them."

"Yeah, and by tomorrow every one from NAVCOM and Fleet Command will know about it."

"And my men too."

"But they will be happy for us," she said looking up at him.

"Yes, they will."

They kiss once more before closing their eyes and falling asleep.

Three days later, _Hammersley_ left port for a six-week patrol. The crew was talking about the upcoming wedding, and ideas for Jim's buck night, which had everyone laughing.

They were busy during the six weeks and when they returned to homeport they got two-week shore leave.

When Macgyver arrived home she does what she normally does every time she returns from patrol. That night when Jim walked in the door, MacGyver greeted him with a passionate kiss and a hug.

"Missed you," she said.

"I missed you too. How was your patrol?"

"Long and tiring, there was one mayday after another, FFVS, and a mother ship or five."

"Wow, no wonder you're tired."

"Thanks, how's things with the SAS?"

"Been busy. I told the guys about our engagement, they're happy for us."

"That's good. The guys have been talking about different ideas for your bucks night."

Jim grinned "Same with my men."

"You know if your men and_ Hammersley's _ crew get together and plan your bucks night, it just might be a disaster."

This made Jim laugh, "I agree but I bet it would be very interesting."

"That is a scary thought."

"True. So... two-week shore leave. Any ideas on what you are going to do for two weeks?" He said pulling her close to him and kissing her.

"Well, I've got two duty watches and a four-day course at Barry General. Other than that, shopping for a wedding dress."

"Anything else?"

"Early nights with you," giving him a passionate kiss.

"I love that idea."

"Me too."

Over the next two weeks, MacGyver did her two duty watches on _Hammersley_ as well attending the medical course with Swain. On the days that Jim was working, she went shopping for a bridal gown and bridesmaid dresses.

One night while in bed June turned to Jim, "I've been thinking about our wedding party."

"Yeah? What about it?"

" Would it be a crazy idea to have both Navy and Army together?"

"You know that is crazy. Listen… on your side, you have Swain, Terry and Buffer, in uniform. On my side there would be me and Kate in green, Nav in navy blue and Val and Trish in green." Jim thought about it and looked at her,

"that is one hell of a crazy idea."

"Well, we do work well together."

"All true, but I was planning on wearing a suit, not my uniform."

"What? Why?"

"Because I was planning on having Ben as my best man."

"Oh, I see. Hmm..." she snuggled down again on his chest.

"What are you thinking about?"

I'll tell you as soon as I've thought about it."

"Okay."


	42. Chapter 42

CH 42

A few days later, the night before _Hammersley_ was due to leave for patrol, June was lying on top of Jim's chest and kissing him. When they broke apart for air, "The other night when we were talking about crazy wedding ideas..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'll let you wear a tux without complaint so long as you do something for me."

"What's that?"

"When we have our wedding photos taken, that in some of the photos you wear your uniform."

Jim thought about it and smiled, "Sure I can do that for you."

"Thank you," bending down to kiss him passionately.

The next morning, Hammersley left for a weeks patrol, the crew was talking about their shore leave and what they did.

"MacGyver, what did you do?" Nav asked her.

"Swain and I attended a medic course at Barry General, and I had two duty watches. And as you should know, Nav, shopping for wedding and bridesmaid dresses."

"Have you found anything yet?" Spider asked.

"Yes, our dresses are being made, Spider."

"How many bridesmaids are you having?" Charge asked her.

"Four."

"Four... Who are they?" two Dads asked.

"X, and Nav, Trish and Val, that's Jim's sisters."

"Ok, so what are they like, his sisters?" Two Dads asked with a cheeky grin.

"Sorry to disappoint you Two Dads, Trish is married with three kids and Val got engaged three months ago."

Everyone chuckled when they saw the disappointed look on his face.

When they returned from their patrol the men were planning on having the buck's night that night since it was Friday. The crew had worked with Jim's men in getting in touch with Jim's family so they were there.

When MacGyver arrived home and walked inside, she could hear voices in her house so she followed the voices into the large living room and stopped short when she saw who was there. They didn't hear or see her there.

"Hello." They all turn shocked to see her in her dress white uniform and carrying her seabag and another bag with her.

"June," Val said getting up and walking over to her and hugging her. When Val steps back she looks at the pins and medals on her uniform.

"Wow! Jim wasn't joking about the medals you've got, June."

"Thanks... ahh, what's going on here? The wedding's not for another three weeks," she said looking at them and then she realizes what it is.

"Oh, No, who contacted you?"

"What do you mean June?" Jamie asked walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"I smell a rat, no, make that many rats. _Hammersley _and SAS rats. I knew they were up to something so did Jim." she said with a chuckle. Then she got her phone out of her pocket and called him.

"Hey… did you know your family is here... in the house…? well they are…. I smell two rats…._ Hammersley_ and SAS…"

"Well, this weekend is the only time that everyone was available... Hen and bucks night…"

"I don't know what they have planned for us…. Ok see you when you come home…I've got to get changed… ok... love you…" then she hung up.

"He didn't know you were coming, who let you in and disabled the alarm?"

"Commander Flynn did."

Shaking her head, "I see, well if you will all excuse me while I go and do what I normally do when returning back from patrol and then we can talk."

Leaving the lounge she went upstairs.

"Well at least she was calm about it," Ben said.

"Yeah," Tom said.

When MacGyver returned she went and got herself a drink. Jamie walked into the kitchen, "I hope Commander Flynn didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't worry about it. I'm more concerned about what is going to happen tonight or tomorrow night."

"Why is that?"

SAS and Navy together... it smells like trouble to me, especially when it concerns the _Hammersley_ crew."

"It can't be that bad."

"Worse, after they have a few too many drinks."

"I guess that could be bad."

"Very."

"Trish and Val went to try on their dresses this afternoon."

"And do they fit?"

"Yes, they do. But why's one green and the other blue?"

MacGyver chuckled. "Army green and Navy blue."

"Oh! Never thought of that."

"Me either but it's what we both wanted."

"Well, that's the only thing that matters, that you both are happy. That's the important thing."

"We are, very. We've talked about everything, where we'll be having the wedding, the guest list, food, even the cake."

"What sort of cake is it going to be?"

"Quad chocolate cake."

"Never heard of that one before."

"It's four layers of sponge cake, the bottom is dark chocolate, followed by milk chocolate, followed by caramel, and then vanilla."

"Wow! That's some cake."

"It will be, also it will be covered in buttercream with a blue and green mirror glaze icing over it and a white heart with our initials on it around each layer of the cake."

"That sure is different."

"It will be, and then there'll be the bride and groom on top with a heart-shaped arch in the background."

"I can't wait to see it."

June made herself a drink, "would you like one?"

"No thanks."

"So, how are things in Sydney?"

"Good."

They talk while returning to the living room where the rest of the family are.

"June, I hope you don't mind but we checked out your house. It's lovely." Trish said.

"Thank you."

"We saw the photos of you in your uniform on the wall in your office."

"One for each time I was promoted or received a medal. As you can see, these are important to me, they mark my career."

"We didn't see any photos of your parents," Trish noted.

"I don't know what happened to them, I guess I'll never know. I was in university when dad died, by the time everything was sorted out, someone screwed up and personal items disappeared."

"That's a shame that you lost those things that are so important," Ben said.

"The ones that are really important are what I have in the here and now and in the future, that's what's important to me."

"That's so true," Ben replied.

An hour later everyone heard a bike pull up and into the garage. June stood up, "Jim's home."

"He's still got his bike?"

"Yes and a car that he uses every now and then," she said smiling.

"Have you been on his bike?" Val asked.

"Yes, when we go up to Palm Cove for the day and the weather is fine," she answered.

"Hey..." Jim said as he walked in. June turned around and went over to him when he stepped into the room and he pulled her into his arms for a passionate kiss.

"Missed you," Jim said.

"Missed you too," then they kiss once more before greeting his family.

"Hey, this is a surprise. I hope you guys are just here to see us and have nothing to do about bucks and hen parties." They all smile.

"The grins on their faces says it all. It's the parties they're here for."

"Yeah, I'll go and get changed." He shook his head at his family before walking out of the room.

"I don't know who's planning what, but it sounds like it's going to be one hell of a weekend."

"Oh, it is."

"Well, when Jim returns we head into town to get some food and Panadol. I've got a feeling we are going to be needing them this weekend."

"Just relax and enjoy it."

"Question is, is it tonight or tomorrow night?"

"Tonight," Val answered.

"Ok, when you were contacted about the party did they say where to meet and at what time?"

" 8 o'clock at the pub on the Navy base."

"Alright. So what would you like for dinner?"

"Takeaways, you need a break, you cook for over twenty people three times a day," Jamie said.

" I'll talk to Jim and work it from there."

When Jim walked back into the living room a few minutes later June stood up and went over to him when he asked, "what's happening?"

"We're going shopping for food and Panadol for this weekend and for dinner tonight. What would you like to have?"

"It doesn't worry me, what about you guys?"

"How about pizza? Trish asked.

"Sounds good to me," Ben said.

Everyone agreed.

"Ok, well Jim do you want to stay and visit with your family or go shopping with me?"

"I'll stay."

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit," she gives him a kiss.

"June can I come and help?" Val asked.

"Sure if you like."

"Can come as well?" Trish asked.

"Of course."

They got up and walked out of the living room, then June returned, "Honey..." He turned to her, "I'll get us some ice cream," she gave him a wink before disappearing out the door.

Jim looked at his family who were grinning at him. "Ice cream?" Jamie said.

"Yes Mum, ice cream. She must have noticed there was none in the freezer."

"I see."


	43. Chapter 43

CH 43

June, Trish and Val chatted on the way to the supermarket. When they got there, MacGyver grabbed the trolley. They continue to talk while she puts fruit and vegetables in the trolley. When it came to the meat, MacGyver looked it over and picked up two stuffed round pork roasts for tomorrow night's dinner. Then she walked down the isles getting the rest of the things that she needed. Last she went to get the ice cream.

"What sort would you like to have for dessert tomorrow night?"

"How about rum and raisin for one and… Neopolitan for the other?" Val said.

"Ok, and I know Jim loves cookies and cream," MacGyver said as she picked up a small container and added it to the trolley while Val picked up the other two that were two litres of each and put them in the trolley.

"Better make it another one each, from what Jim tells me about your sweet tooth family."

Trish laughs, "She's right."

"OK," Val said, picking up two more containers.

Next, they went to get some sauces. MacGyver smiled as she put four bottles in the trolley, two white and two dark chocolate sauces, that harden to a shell when they're put on the ice cream.

Getting to the counter, "June, are you sure you got enough for all of us?"

"I'm sure, but if not I'll just have to come back."

When it was their turn, MacGyver opened her bags and passed them to the packer and then started putting things on the conveyor belt.

"June, where did you get or bags from? them from?"

"I made them."

"Really, wow, they look amazing, what a great idea."

"Thanks, I made them years ago. I'd rather use these than plastic bags."

"That's a great idea."

Once everything was bagged and paid for, they went to the car and put the bags in the boot and returned the trolley then left for home.

"June, what about dinner?"

She smiles, "Relax, I'll order it online and it will be delivered within five minutes."

"So, you've done this before."

"Yep."

"What did you order?"

"Pizzas," she said laughing.

"Very funny," Trish said.

"Well you did ask," Val said grinning.

"Yeah, I did."

When they arrived home, Jim went outside to help them.

"Hey, got everything?"

"I hope so," as they carry everything inside and into the kitchen.

Trish and Val watch them work around the kitchen putting everything away and they are done within minutes.

"You two are amazing."

"We got use to working together after a while," Jim said.

"You'll have to tell us how you two do it."

"Communication and knowing what goes where," MacGyver said.

"Good point."

There was a knock on the door... "Right on time,'' MacGyver said as she went to the door. "Jim?" He followed her to the door then returned seconds later bringing the pizzas into the living room where Jim had everything set up on the coffee table and a portable fold up table. They put the boxes of pizzas on the table and the chips and garlic bread on the coffee table with the drinks.

"Ok everyone help yourselves," She said as she passed out the plastic reusable plates to everyone. They helped themselves to one of six pizzas while they carry on talking while enjoying their dinner.

MacGyver was sitting on the couch and Jim was sitting on the floor between her legs. They notice that Macgyver moved forward and leaned over Jim taking a couple of chips or a piece of garlic bread from his plate and it didn't worry him especially when she bit half of the garlic bread and put the other half close to his mouth where it took the half into his mouth. Or when she took his beer bottle from his hand and drank some of it then passing it back all while continuing their conversation. After all the food was gone Jim and MacGyver took care of everything and then returned a holding ginger beer in hand. This time Jim sat on the couch and MacGyver sat on the floor. They chat for the next hour before they leave in taxi vans knowing that there will be a lot of drinking tonight.

When they arrived at the pub, they followed Jim and MacGyver inside.

As they walked in a group cheered, "It's about time you two showed up!" Buffer said.

"Well we're here," Jim said smiling.

They all go over to the noisy group and Jim introduces his family to his men and then MacGyver did the same with the _Hammersley _crew. Glasses of champagne were passed out.

"I would like to propose a toast,'' Mike said, getting everyone to settle down. "To Jim and MacGyver… June, we all wish you many years of happiness. You both have been through a lot since you met"... laughter... "But you came through a lot of rough times together, you were there for each other through the bad times last year and this year it is for all the good times including your upcoming wedding next month. And as you all know the next patrol will the last for MacGyver, Spider, Nav, Buffer, JJ and Dingo. We wish them all the best for the future and one day we might be serving on the same boat again. But for now... to Jim and June... enjoy the last days of freedom." Everyone laughed. "To Jim and June"

"Jim and June." they kiss in front of everyone.

"Thanks, Mike for that speech. It's going to be hard leaving _Hammersley_ after four years, but it was a great, interesting, exciting and, amazing four years working with you all. Meeting Jim and the SAS, that was very interesting but whoever knew that one challenge over a year ago could result in what's coming up. It just shows that anything is possible. You never know where or when you are going to meet the one person who you are going to spend the rest of your life with. Just tonight I learned something new about my future inlaws," she looked over to them, then back to everyone else,

"Jamie, she was dating Tom's mate when they met when one night Eric was late to pick her up to take her to a dance so he called Tom. Tom took her to the dance and they danced the night away. She broke up with Eric when she realised she was in love with Tom. They got engaged and married within six months of meeting each other and now after almost forty years of marriage, they are still as happy and in love today as they were forty years ago. They've got four great children, three and a half grandchildren."... Ben put his hand on his wife's expanding stomach… "And now the last two children are settling down and getting married and one day has kids of their own that they can send to their grandparents for a long weekends." Everyone laughed. "Besides family, there are friends and mates who are like a second family, like you crazy lot who are here, those who couldn't make it tonight, and those who are not with us any more but we will always remember and know that they are happy for us." Jim put his arm around her shoulder. Jim knew that she was thinking of her parents whom she lost years ago.

"June is right about family and friends, we would like to thank whoever it was that planned this get together...thank you but..."

"Oh no there's that but!" Charge said making everyone laugh.

"June worked out what was going on tonight."

"And just what is that?" Nav asked.

Jim and Macgyver look at each other and grin, then turn to everyone. "Bucks and..." Jim said, "Hen's night!" MacGyver said.

"Well Jim, this will be the only chance we all have to get together, 'cause I'm sure you don't want to have your bucks night the night before your wedding," Mike said.

"Yeah especially after what happened at your bucks night!" They all laughed.

"We don't want that."

"No we don't," Kate said.

Everyone talked and laughed enjoying drinks for the next hour till all the men stood up, "Come on Jim let the fun begin," Ben said.

Jim leaned over and kissed MacGyver. "Call me if you need any help," She said.

"I will." Standing he turned to the guys, "I don't know what you all have planned for me."

"Trust us," Swain said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," MacGyver said, making them laugh as they noisily walk out of the pub.

MacGyver turned to the ladies, "Ok... now what?"

"Come with us," Kate said as she and the other women stood up and walked to the double doors. Nav opened the doors and they all walked into a private room that was set up with chairs and a table piled with gifts and boxes of something else. They all sat down and had MacGyver sit down in a certain chair.

"Now let the fun begin starting off with….Kate."

Everyone turns to Kate where she flips back a sheet revealing a naked man and a bullseye over his private parts.

Then Val picked up two papers, one that had testicles are drawn on it and the other a penis. She put the drawing pin in the one with the testicles and hung it up and then picked up a sleep mask.

"You know the old game pin the tail on the donkey, well you get the idea, starting with Val first"

Everyone watches as Nav gives her the pin and the drawing of the penis. Then she put the mask on her and turned her around three times then stopped. Val pinned it on the poster and everyone laughed when she hit the navel area. Then it was the next person's go. Some got close and others got the leg. When it was MacGyver's turn Kate moved the poster board over by two inches. Then she pinned it, "Bullseye!" Nav said.

MacGyver removes the blindfold and smiles. "I heard Kate moving it two inches."

"Damn June, you are good," Trish said.

"Thanks, so what's my prize?"

"This..." Nav said, showing everyone the prize. It was a chocolate penis. They all laugh. There were other funny games including blowing up penises that got a piece of paper in them and one of them got a black X on it. One of the SAS wives saw the X, showed it to Nav, and she won a prize.

"Now you can deflate your balloons," Nav said.

"What a shame, I just tied mine up and so it's standing at attention," MacGyver said, making the women laugh.

"June does Jim stand at attention? '' one of the SAS girlfriends asked which shocked everyone else.

"Ahh, that's personal between Jim and me, thank you," MacGyver said as she uses a pin to deflate the balloon.

"Right... the next game," Kate said, breaking the tension in the room. They all had a fun time. Kate and Nav brought out special drinks that they had made and passed them out.

"What this drink?" Trish asked.

MacGyver giggled when she recognized the drink, "it's called… '_Sex on the Beach',_" MacGyver said.

"But this one is special for June," Kate said, passing her the drink. MacGyver laughs.

"What is it?" Jamie asked.

"Sex with the Captain," Nav answered.

"Oh, why that drink?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie, what rank is Jim?" MacGyver asked her.

Trisk and Val click and laugh

"Well… he's a captain… oh!" she soon realises the joke making everyone laugh.

"I introduced this drink to Kate when Mike was the Captain of _Hammersley _before his promotion," MacGyver said.

"Payback can be a bitch MacGyver," Kate said.

"True but it was funny. The look on her and Mike's face was priceless" she said laughing.

Then it was for the gifts. Nav passed MacGyver one gift at a time for her to open. She thanked the person who had given her the gift then passed it to Kate. Some of the gifts were funny. "Thank you, Nikki and Kate, for giving me this Hen's Party and thank you all for coming tonight, I hope you all had a good time," MacGyver said, and they all clapped for a few seconds.

"Now there is tea and coffee for the ones who want it and there is food also," Kate said. Since the staff started putting everything out and onto a table. Everyone got up and mingled as well as helped themselves to the food and drinks.. It was after midnight when the women got back to Junes. They helped June carry all of the gifts inside. They put them on the table before going to bed to get some sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

CH 44

When the men left the pub, they went to a strip bar. Jim was shaking his head at the guys enjoying themselves. Tom, Mike, Ben and Swain watch the guys as well while they sit at a table trying not to look at the women on the stage.

"Who's idea was it to come here?" Jim asked.

"One of your men was here last month for a Buck's Party, he told Buffer and me about it," Swain said.

"Ah, well, anyone want a drink?" Jim asked them. "Yeah," they all answered, so Jim went up to the bar and ordered a round of beers. He returned to the table while waiting for them. "I wonder how the ladies are doing?" Jim said.

"Kate and Nav have everything under control. They know what they are doing."

"Well, I hope it's better than this."

"Who knows," Tom said. Then their beers arrived.

After the women left they drank their beers slowly while the guys were having lots of fun watching the show. They were there for over an hour and a half before leaving for another strip place where two of Jim's men talk to a woman then return to the group as they sat down. Then a woman walked over to them.

"Which one are you is the groom?"

"Him" they all pointed to Jim.

"Hello, come with me, please."

"Ahh, no, thank you."

"Go on Sir, it's already been paid for."

Jim turned and looked at his men, especially the one who had only been in his platoon for only two months.

"Go on, Sir, enjoy yourself."

"No, thank you."

She turns to the other men, "come on."

"No, thank you, Ma'am."

"I'll go," Two Dads said.

"Sorry, but it's for this one only," indicating Jim.

"Go on, Sir, live a little," as most of them cheer him on as they got up and pulled him out of his seat. She held on to his hand and pulled him towards a door as the guys continued to cheer him on. Pulling him into a room and pushing him onto the bed.

Jim quickly sat up, "listen lady, I'm not interested in whatever you've got in mind for me. I'm getting married in three weeks."

"I've had lots of men say that," then she sits on him.

Jim pushed her off, "I said no! I'm not like that. I'm not going to have some final fling with you or anyone else. I love only one woman and that's the woman whom I'm going to be marrying. I have not and will not cheat on her. She is special to me, she means everything to me."

"Wow! Never heard that line before," she sat next to him. "She really must be special."

"Yes, she is one amazingly talented and gifted special woman whom I love very much."

"What does she do?"

"She's in the Navy, her name is June…. Petty officer June McGunnies."

"What does she do in the Navy?"

"What doesn't she do… she's a chef, medic, helmsman, computer genesis, engineer, electrical technician and a translator."

"Wow she does sound amazing alright, is she the same age as you?"

"No, she just turned twenty-seven and is the youngest petty officer in the history of the Navy."

"You're joking."

"Nope, hell she made history a number of times and she's saved me and my men's lives a number of times."

"Are you Navy also?"

"Army."

"Never heard that one before."

"What's that?"

"A Navy, Army marriage. How do you both manage being apart?"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder they say and when we do get together, we spend as much time as we can together."

"It must be hard though. How did you two meet?"

He smiles as he remembers, "she was on a patrol boat and I was on the wharf, the boat she was on was taking me and my men to a location she yells out to me asking how many of my men were going to be on board, I told her eight, that was after the captain of the ship explained why she wanted to know."

"That's amazing how you two met"

"Yeah, we talked a bit later and she challenged me to an exercise while on the boat. I lost the challenge but it got us talking and I asked her out for dinner. We clicked and when we got time off we dated, we had a few rain checks for one reason or another. But we managed to cash in those rainchecks."

"When did you fall in love with her?"

"Our first date, she wasn't in uniform and we had an amazing time. So I asked her out again and she accepted."

"How long have you known her for?"

"Eighteen months, I proposed to her on New Years Day."

"Was the proposal romantic?"

Jim chuckled, "We both were in hospital. We were at my brother's wedding. it was a Sunday when my ex-girlfriend from high school saw us together. She had held onto this fantasy that we would get back together and she was jealous. As we were walking back to our hotel so she hit us with her car and then took off. A hit and run. We both were in hospital for two months. The police arrested her and she's in prison."

"She jealous of you and your fiance?"

"June, yes. She was a friend of my sister's and only thanks to June worked out and told Kim that the one who tried to kill us was using my sister to get close to me."

"My gosh, she sounds like a wacko."

"Yeah. The family loves June which makes me very happy and that she gets on well with them."

"That's good to know. June, she is one lucky woman to have a fiance like you and that loves her so much that he would never cheat on her."

"She is, I love her scars and all."

"Scars?" she said confused.

"Yes besides the hit and run, she's got scars from deep cuts, shrapnel, and bullet wounds from over the years. I know every single one of them and the story behind them."

"Did she go overseas?"

"She did when she did her gap year. She received the star of courage while over there, she was just eighteen years old and took down five men by herself and saved three men's lives."

the woman was shocked, "She's a hero!"

"Yes, she is."

An hour later he walked back out to where the guys were waiting, "I'm going home."

"I'll come with you," Tom said.

"Same here," Ben said.

"Jim, what happened in there?" Swain asked, curiously.

"Nothing Mate, nothing happened." Then he turned around and walked out the door along with Tom and Ben saying they're good nights to them. When the woman walked out Swain got up from the table and walked over to her.

"Excuse me my friend Jim, the one who was with you, what happened in there that caused him to leave like that?"

She looked around and then slipped him a small cassette. "The only thing that happened was that he talked about June. She is one lucky lady from what he told me about her and he said he wouldn't ever cheat on her. That he wasn't that type of guy and that he loves her very much despite the scars and them being apart for days, weeks on end. He said that he always looked forward to having her come home from her patrols where they get to spend as much time together as possible not knowing when he could get called in or when she could get a crash sail message. Jim, he loves June and no one else. I wish them all the best for the future."

"What's with the tape?"

That guy in the green shirt," Swain turns to the guy who just put some money in the woman's G string, he then turned back to her.

"Yeah what about him?"

"He wanted me to record everything that happened in the backroom. He wanted to get dirt on Jim, probably to blackmail him or possibly break up the wedding, I don't know."

"Then why did you tape it?"

"He paid me five hundred dollars to record it."

"You didn't have to do it."

"At least this way there is proof that Jim isn't a cheater."

"Thanks," Swain said. She walked away and Swain slipped the cassette into his pocket returning to the table where Mike is.

"What happened?"

"Jason Black, he tried to set up Jim but failed."

"What? Why?"

"Blackmail I guess. He paid the woman five hundred to record what happened in the back room. She gave me the tape to prove that Jim didn't cheat on MacGyver."

"Then why was he in there for just over an hour?"

"Talking, that's all."

"Let's get out of here and go home to our wives," Mike said.

"I'm with you, I'll let Buffer know we're going."

"Ok, I'll call for two taxis."

"Thanks, Sir."

Mike walked towards the door while Swain went to find Buffer to let him know that they were leaving.

When the men arrived home, Jim found MacGyver in bed reading when he went into their bedroom closing the door behind him.

"Had a good night?" she asked as she put the bookmark in place and closed the book.

"Not really but most of the guys did."

"Strip clubs?"

"Two of them. Mike, Swain, Dad and Tom, we keep our distance from the others who were enjoying the show."

She put her book on her bedside drawer as Jim took his clothes off and got into bed and kissed her.

"Jim, what's wrong?"

"At the second nightclub we went to, one of my men booked a room for me and a woman."

June just looked at him a moment, in shock. "Did you?"

"I went with the woman but nothing happened, we talked about you June."

"So... nothing happened."

"She kissed me once on the cheek before I left and that was it. She said that you are one very lucky woman who's got a man who loves you. And she said that she respects you and the job you do. Also that I wouldn't cheat on you even though we don't see each other for days and weeks at a time. But you both make sure to make up for it when you're alone, her words."

"I suppose she doesn't get many men who turn her down for a one night fling before tying the knot."

"No, she doesn't."

She leans over and kisses him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too June," he rolls over on top of her looking down at her as he strokes her hair and then he kisses her passionately.

Ten minutes later Tom was walking back to the bedroom after having a drink of water when he heard noises coming from Jim and MacGyver's bedroom. He walked down to their bedroom and he could hear giggling and moaning noises. He shook his head, turned around to walk back to his and Jamie's room when he heard... "Oh Jim, oh yes!" then giggling. "Jim that tickles!" Tom had to smile as he returned to his room and got into bed.

"Everything ok Tom?"

"Yes, I just heard noises and went to check it out."

"Oh... what was it?"

"Jim and June."

"Oh, what noises?"

He looked at his wife, raised his eyebrows, and smiled at her.

"Oh my… they are..."

"Yes dear, they are."

She shook her head at him, "Let's get some sleep dear."

"Good idea." They kiss before snuggling down under the covers, closing their eyes and falling asleep.

The next morning all of the family was up by eight and having breakfast. All except for Jim and MacGyver.

"Has anyone checked on Jim and June?" Jamie asked.

"They must still be sleeping," Trish replied.

"Jim never sleeps in this late," Ben said.

"It's probably because he didn't have a woman in bed with him," Val said grinning.

"You don't suppose that they are…." Trish said looking at her family who started grinning.

"They were this morning when I went to bed," Tom told them.

"Well they haven't seen each other in three weeks, well good on them," Ben said.

Then they heard the door to the house open and laughing, "I win!" hearing MacGyver's voice.

"I'll get you back, June."

"All's fair in love and war, Jim."

"Oh yeah." Then they heard her laughing and running till she stops in the kitchen with Jim ploughing into her back causing her to take a step forward as he wraps his arms around her saying, "come here! you're in trouble!" as he kissed her neck.

"Ahhh, Morning," MacGyver said.

"Morning June, Jim."

Jim froze then lifted his head to see his family looking at them. "Morning" he said as he let go of MacGyver. June went to the fridge to get the water jug and then two glasses from the cupboard.

"We thought you two were sleeping?" Jamie said.

"Or catching up on other things," Ben said, giving Jim a wink.

"Nope. When June returns from her patrol we go for a morning run together."

"Ahh, how far do you run?"

"Ten kilometres," Jim answered.

"That's a long run."

"Well we do like to keep fit," June said as she gave Jim a glass of water and put the jug back in the fridge.

"We can tell," Val said.

MacGyver walked towards the stairs, "I'm going to have a shower."

"I'll join you," Jim said, following her up and into their bedroom.

"Now we know what they do in the mornings," Trish said.

"Yeah we do."


	45. Chapter 45

CH 45

An hour later Jim and Macgyver came back downstairs and into the kitchen to make themselves a late breakfast.

"What would you guys like to do today?" Jim asked.

"Go sightseeing, the last time we were here it was raining," Tom said.

"The gardens are a good place to start," MacGyver suggests.

"We were thinking the same thing," Jamie said. Then MacGyver's cell phone rings, looking at it she sees it's a text message.

"You gotta be joking," she said as she closed her cell phone. Looking at Jim,

"crash sail." He said,

"Yeah, and what's worse is that most of the crew will be suffering. I'd better go and get my seabag. Sorry guys, as we always say... the Navy's got no sense of timing." She turns around and walks out of the kitchen.

"We're used to it," Jim said.

A few minutes later MacGyver walked downstairs in her DPNU and carrying her seabag. She gives Jim a kiss, "I'll text you to let you know how long I'm away for."

"Hopefully not too long."

"Yeah, same here, love you."

"Love you too." They hug and kiss once more before she leaves the house.

"What do you want to do son?" Tom asked.

"Go to the gardens," Jim replied.

"Ok, when you finish eating we can go."

"Thanks."

When MacGyver arrived on _Hammersley_ she went to find out what was going on. She saw a hungover RO, "morning RO. You guys must have had a great time last night."

"We did."

"So what's with the crash sail?"

"Pleasure boat with a fire on board. They managed to put it out but now they don't have power. Nothing, so they activated their emergency beacon. We are the closest boat."

"How far?"

RO showed her the sheet of paper with the coordinates, "three hours and three hours back."

"Ok, I'll pass this on to the Captain if you like."

"Thanks.''

She walked out of the comcen and went looking for the Captain when she saw him just walking onto the ship.

"Sir it's a mayday call," she passed him the sheet of paper RO had given her as Nav, buffer, Swain and the XO showed up. Fifteen minutes later _Hammersley_ left port heading towards the mayday call.

Arriving at the coordinates, they saw smoke coming from the pleasure craft. The boarding team went over with the fire extinguishers to make sure the fire was put out and to check on how bad the damage was. Meanwhile MacGyver deals with the wounded. A half an hour later _Hammersley_ returned to homeport towing the boat while the crew took care of their guests on _Hammersley _till they reached port.

MacGyver returned home, she got changed, and started getting dinner on since it was now after four in the afternoon. When Jim and his family walked inside they could smell roast pork.

"Mmm roast pork ' Tom said

"June must have been cooking," Jim said as they walked into the kitchen to see June chopping up fruit.

"Hey how was your day?" she asked them as Jim walked over and gave her a kiss then picked up a grape and popped it into his mouth.

"It was wonderful. Jim showed us around and we had lunch at a cafe near the waterfront," Jamie said.

"That's great, sorry I couldn't join you guys."

"We understand dear. I hope everything was ok," said Jamie.

"Yes, it was a mayday call."

"Oh. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Yup, just relax, I'm almost finished with the fruit salad."

"What about the vegetables?" Val asked.

"Already on."

"Oh," they all got a drink and walked out back and sat down to talk. Jim stay behind with MacGyver. "Was it a simple mayday?" Jim asked.

"I had to be there Jim, the engine room caught on fire, the people on board managed to put it out but for three of them they received burns to their hands and one got burns on his legs."

"That would hurt like hell."

"It did, he was the worst of the three and was med-evac to hospital. We towed the boat back in."

"I understand why you had to be there.'' She leaned over and kissed him and then put a slice of watermelon in his mouth. When she was finished and everything was cleaned up, the last thing was to check on the vegetables. Jim pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately until they came up for air.

"How long until dinner?"

"An hour."

"Shall we go and join my family?"

"Why not," and they kiss once more before walking outside to visit with the family.

She checked on everything every ten minutes until it was time to dish up. When everything was on the table she walked outside, "dinner's ready!"

"Ok, we can help dish it up?" Jamie asked.

"Already done." They were all shocked except for Jim. Walking inside they all sat down at the long table and looked at all the food that was on the table. Then they started helping themselves to the sliced roast pork, homemade apple sauce, gravy, roast potatoes, beans, carrots and sweet potatoes. Everyone talked while enjoying their dinner.

"This is a great meal, June."

"Thanks, Jamie."

"Where did you buy the sauce from?" Trish asked her.

"I made the applesauce myself from the apples that I bought."

"You made it yourself? Wow, I usually just buy a tin of it."

After dinner, she got up and started taking the dishes into the kitchen. Jim joined her. They both took care of the dishes and leftovers, then they brought out the spoons, plates, and the big bowl of fruit salad and the ice creams. Everyone helped themselves. Afterwards,they all sat back with a sigh, "Wow, that was a great meal," Tom said.

"I agree" (burp) "Oops, sorry" Ben said.

"Thanks, I'm pleased you all enjoyed it," then standing up she took care of the ice cream and cleaned up the plates. Again Jim helped her with the dishes and also got everyone a cold drink.

"You did an amazing job with dinner tonight, I'm proud of you," he gives her a kiss.

"Thanks, the family seemed to enjoy it."

"Yes, they did. I'm glad that there is some ice cream leftover," he gave her a certain look which made her grin and then made her giggle.

"Like last night."

"Yeah," he stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck while she was finishing washing the dishes.

"What would you like to do tonight?"

"Just relax and spend it with your family since they're leaving tomorrow."

"We can do that," lifting her top and putting his hands on her breasts as they sway back and forth.

"Jim," she said with a moan.

"Yes, dear?"

"You're torturing me."

"I know, that's the idea," he continued to kiss her neck until they heard a whack making Jim jump and pushing MacGyver into the bench. He turns to see Trish there grinning. He removed his hands from under her top.

"Trish, did you have to do that?"

"Well I thought you were drying the dishes."

"Very funny," moving to pick up a pot and tea towel and started drying it.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Trish asked.

"Just relax, I'm almost done and Jim's got to catch up."

"I was distracted," Jim said.

MacGyver shook her head, "some captain you are Jim, I thought the SAS taught you about discipline and distractions."

"Well, they did."

Trish laughed at them.

"Looks like all that training went flying out the window" MacGver said.

" I believe that you're right, June," Trish said.

Everyone was relaxing while talking in the living room. They all decided to have an early night since they were still recovering from the night before and the long walk they had today.

The next day after hugs from Jim and MacGyver they left in taxi vans to the airport, looking forward to the wedding which was in less than three weeks.

After they left, Jim and MacGyver took off on Jim's bike to spend the rest of the day riding up the coast. They had lunch in Palm Cove and then went and sat under the palm trees that lined the beach looking out to sea while in each other's arms.

The next day Jim had to return to base to check on his men as well as how they were dealing with Jason Black because of what he tried to do to Jim. When the others from the platoon found out about it, they were shocked and not happy with what Jason tried to do to Jim.

That night when Jim arrived home, MacGyver looked at him, "what happened?"

"I had words with Jason for what he tried to do on Friday night. I've asked to have him transferred to another platoon. My men had found out about the stunt that he pulled and they were not impressed. Also his girlfriends weren't happy either after they found out from their partners about what he had done on Friday night.

"What did your CO say?"

"He's going to talk to Jason and then let me know in the next couple of days what will happen."

"Ok, I received a letter from the Navy."

"What is it?" Jim asked.

"I've been assigned to _Melbourne_ when we return from our honeymoon"

"That's good news, isn't it?"

"Yes and no, I'll be away longer than when I'm on _Hammersley_ so there won't be as much shore leave. Also, I've been accepted to further my medic training while on board."

" June, that's great news except for the shore leave. But no matter what, when you are here, we are going to spend as much time as we can together during those shore leaves."

"It's going to be hard on us Jim, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am," then he kisses and hugs her. He pulled back, "so what would you like to do tonight?"

"I don't know what you have in mind?"

He smiled, "dinner and a movie?"

"I like that idea," she said smiling, they kissed once more before he went to get changed.

They went out to dinner and saw a movie before returning home for the night. _Hammersley_ was leaving in the morning for its patrol and it would be MacGyver, Buffer, Nav, Spider and three others last patrol. Jim dropped MacGyver off in the morning in front of _Hammersley_. They hug and kiss before she walks up onto _Hammersley._ Jim waved to some of the crew before he got back into the car and drove back the way he came. Three hours later _Hammersley _left for its patrol.

The crew was talking about the hens and bucks night while they were cruising on a heading north.

Hammersley tended to several mayday calls and FFV boardings over the next few days. When they returned to Cairns on Thursday night, they had made plans to go to the pub for farewell drinks and dinner for the ones who were moving on.

MacGyver arrived home, she did her normal post patrol routine. Jim arrived home a short while later he walked upstairs to their bedroom and found her waiting in bed for him.

"Welcome home,'' Jim said as he went over and sat on the bed as she sat up wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Missed you," she said.

"I've missed you too." They kiss once more with her undoing the buttons on his jacket. Jim managed to remove his clothes and got into bed and made love to her.

Later that night they showed up at the pub for drinks with the crew. Everyone was enjoying themselves like they always do when returning from patrol. Jim and MacGyver left just after ten because Jim had an early start in the morning. They would see them all at Fitzroy Island for the wedding on Saturday.

The next day while Jim was at training, MacGyver went to Fitzroy Island to check on everything as well as go into the suite that she and Jim had booked for Friday and Saturday night. Once she was settled in she looked around the island as she looked forward to the wedding the next day.


	46. Chapter 46

CH 46

The next morning, MacGyver was on the wharf when the boat docked. She smiled when she saw who was on board.

"June" they greeted as they got off the boat.

"Jamie, Tom" she gave them a hug, then the rest of the family.

"Looking forward to this afternoon?"

"Yes' I sure am."

Then she saw Kate and Nav walking over to her. They all talk as they walk towards the hotel. Once the families settle in MacGyver and her four bridesmaids Kate, Nav, Trish and Val all head to the hotels the spa where they spent the next hour and a half getting pampered. After they finished there, they all went to MacGyver's suite where the hairdresser and manicurist arrived to do their hair and nails. They all had to get their hair washed and into curlers. MacGyver had ordered room service lunch for them and a couple of bottles of sparkling wine.

"How are you feeling now June?" Trish asked.

"A bit nervous but happy, excited."

"Have you spoken to Jim this morning?"

"I did, he's looking forward to this afternoon too."

"I bet he is," Val said.

"So care to tell us anything about your last patrol?" Trish asked.

"Two Dads played the song 'In the Navy' yesterday morning as a wakey wakey song," MacGyver said, making them all laugh.

There was a knock on the door and Trish went to see who it was. It was Don, her husband and their seven-year-old daughter.

"Thank you, darling."

"I like your hair," he said, grinning, her hair was up in rollers.

"Very funny.''

Then MacGyver went to the door "Well I'm ready!" Making them all laugh as her hair was up in rollers and she got a facial mask on.

"My gosh! What happened to your face!"

Trish hit his arm "Very funny, Don, I'll see you later."

"Ok," screwing up his face as he walks away.

"Men sometimes," Trish said as she ushered her daughter into the room.

"I know, but there is always revenge."

Kate and Nav laugh.

"Oh I know that word very well," Trish said.

Then there was another knock on the door, MacGyver went and answered it.

"My gosh! MacGyver is that you?"

"Very funny Swain, hi Sally, come on in."

"Thanks" she entered the suite with Chole in her arms. Swain passed MacGyver a dress bag and a shoe bag.

"Thanks, Swain, bye Swain."

"Can I take a photo?"

"NO!" Kate, Nav and MacGyver all said at the same time since he also saw them wearing facial masks with curlers in their hair.

"Ok, see you later."

She closed the door and turned to her friends shaking her head. An hour later with everyone's manicures, makeup and hair done they were ready to get into their dresses. The bouquets were delivered and MacGyver was pleased with how they came out.

They all got dressed and it was the first time that they saw MacGyver in her wedding dress. They were shocked but happy for her. Then it was finally time and down to where the wedding will be held.

Jim woke up to his phone ringing, looking at the caller ID he smiled.

"Hey beautiful, sleep well?"

"No, you weren't here with me," She said smiling.

"Well from tonight onwards you won't be alone."

"I know, that is unless the Navy or Army has 'no sense of timing'."

He laughed, "That's so true. I'm looking forward to this afternoon."

"Same here. So what are your plans for today?"

"My groomsmen and I are going to play a round of golf, have a hair cut, shower, lunch, and catch the ferry to the island. We'll get changed, greet the guests and then the best part...watch you walk down the aisle. What about you?"

"Meet your family and the bridesmaids on the wharf, go and have a massage spa treatment, lunch, then getting our hair, nails and makeup done, get dressed; then walk down the aisle to meet up with you."

"I'm looking forward to that part."

"Same here." There was a knock on the door, "My breakfast has arrived Honey, see you this afternoon, love you."

"Love you too," blowing kisses to each other before they discounted.

Jim got up, dressed, and went downstairs to make himself some coffee. Drinking his coffee he couldn't help smiling thinking about this afternoon. Ten minutes later he went into town to get some breakfast as there wasn't much in the house. After breakfast, he went to pick up Ben from the hotel and they headed to the golf course and met up with the other three groomsmen. Finished with their round of golf, they ate lunch in the clubhouse. Following lunch, it was time for their haircuts and head to the dock for the ferry over to the island.

Getting to the hotel, they checked into their rooms to shower and get ready. Jim went with Ben to his room where they took turns showering, shaving and getting dressed. When the other three met Ben and Jim in Ben's room.

"Jim, are you ready Mate?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, let's go."

They left the suite and went down to where the wedding is being held. Jim and his groomsmen mingled with the guests until it was time to go upfront with the minster. A few minutes later, the music began, the song 'from this moment' started.

When MacGyver and her bridesmaids and flower girl were assembled outside, they saw Don with their eight-year-old and four-year-old sons.

"Wow! June! You look amazing!"

"Thanks, Don."

Don got the boys sorted out and then went to give the signal for the music to start. As the music began all of the guests stood to watch the procession down the aisle. Val began as she walked with Chole and her nephew down the aisle.

Chole was wearing navy blue tulle floor-length princess gown with a scoop neckline and ribbon and bow, she was carrying a basket with navy blue and army green flowers in it that matched her headpiece. Swain and Sally smiled at their little girl.

The boy was wearing a black suit matching what the men are wearing with a navy blue tie and a blue and white rose in his buttonhole. They were both holding on to Val's hands.

Val's dress was an army green A-line princess floor-length chiffon with a scooped neckline and lace top. She was wearing a crystal tiara headband and carrying blue and green roses. Then it was the page boy and flower girl.

The boy's tie was army green and the girl's dress was the same as Chole but it was in green. The page boy was carrying a white silk cushion decorated with the navy and army green bows that were holding their wedding rings.

Then it was Nav, her dress was navy blue followed by Trish, wearing Army green. And finally, it was Kate, the maid of honour. When she reaches the front, they all turn on cue with the music and MacGyver comes around the corner and down the aisle.

She looked beautiful in her dress. Her dress was admired as she proceeded down the aisle. It was a sweetheart neckline with capped lace sleeves and bodice that goes to her waist and down to princess floor length with a chiffon cathedral train with lace edging.

She was also wearing the locket Jim had given to her on their anniversary. She had a half-inch tiara with triple vail clipped at the back that has lace edging. The bridal bouquet was white roses matching Jim's tie and a white rose boutonniere.

Mouthing to each other the last words to the song '_From this moment as long as I live, I will love you, I promise you this, there is nothing that I wouldn't give, from this moment, I will love you as long as I live, from this moment on'. _The song ended, she passed her bouquet to Kate and then Jim and Macgyver held onto each other's hands.

The next song started, '_I swear'_ could be heard playing low as they said their wedding vows to each other and exchanged rings. The song finished and they kissed and everyone clapped and cheered.

"It gives me great pleasure to announce Mr and Mrs James and June Roff."

Once everyone settled down, they walked down the aisle stopping at the end where three of Jim's men from the army and three sailors from the navy, in full dress uniform, raised their swords and formed an arch. They walked under each pair, lowered their swords and stood at attention.

When they passed through the last pair they lowered their swords but then hit MacGyver's backside shouting, "Go Navy!" "Go Army!" at the same time making everyone laugh.

They again raised their swords in an arch for the bridal party. Kate managed to pick up the train and follow MacGyver and Jim over to a spot where she passed the train to her. She then stepped back so guests could form a line to congratulate them both.

They mingled for ten minutes before it was time for photos. They had picked out several different sites to have their photos taken, including on the beach. When the photos were done, Jim disappeared into the hotel and returned wearing his dress uniform for more photos.

While the pictures were being taken waiters showed up with trays of

Hors d'oeuvres and drinks for everyone. At this time Jim and MacGyver went up to their room, Ben had made sure that Jim's things had been moved to their suite, and he changed back into his suit. Then he helped his bride to change into the same dress as her bridesmaids but in white. Once changed, Jim looks her over, pulls her into his arms and kisses her.

"You looked beautiful and radiant when you walked down the aisle, June."

"Thank you and you looked hot, sexy, and amazing in your tux, Jim."

"You think so?"

"Oh, Yes, I do," they kiss once more.

"Shall we join the others?"

"Why not," then they both kissed until there was a knock on the door. She was shocked to see who was there when she opened the door.

"Can we come in?"

She was stunned silent and then let them in closing and locking the door behind them. Turning around she saw Jim looking at one of them shocked. June went over and stood next to Jim holding his hand.

"Jim, this is PJ and Maggie, they go by Peter and Mary now."

"He knows?" Mary asked.

"Yes, he knows everything, who I am and what happened, everything."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you both and wow, June wasn't joking about you Mary, you do look like Kate Flynn."

"Kate Flynn, you mean they got married?" Peter asked.

"They did and Mike is now Commander Flynn. He was promoted four months after we last saw each other. I've been promoted to Petty Officer."

"Congratulations on your promotion and wedding, we got your invite," Mary said.

"I wasn't sure if you did or not."

"You looked amazing in your dress."

"Thank you."

"So, you're 'army' Jim," Peter said.

"Yes, SAS."

"How did you two meet?" Maggie asked.

"June told them where she met Jim and the challenges of their first date."

"That's an incredible love story there," Mary said, making June laugh.

"Well it's nothing like how you two met, on the road when PJ stopped you and….gave you the Breatherlizer," she said in a sexy way.

"You asked me out for drinks and we ended up having dinner with him and Nick."

"That was a long time ago," Peter said.

Then June turned to Jim, "The one thing PJ learned that first night that Maggie was in Mount Thomas and would never forget, is Never give her a triple shot of vodka, because you ended up having it sprayed over you," Mary laughed.

"How did that come about?" Jim asked.

Mary told Jim what happened so he got the full story and he laughed.

"Well I suppose it's one way to make your own fun," Jim said.

"Yes, it was alright," Peter said.

"I wish that we could talk longer, but we might have a search team out looking for us soon if we don't return, sorry guys," June said, giving them a hug.

"We completely understand. We've got to leave ourselves, we're catching the last ferry back to Cairns, then flying back home to our kids."

"Talking about kids, what did you have?"June asked.

"Twin boys," Mary said.

"Well, I remember PJ saying he wouldn't mind six but you wanted three, then he wanted four," June said.

"Yeah, that's right," Maggie chuckled.

June went to the door, opened it and looked outside to see if it was all clear. "It's all clear."

"Thanks, Jim you look after her," Peter said.

"You don't have to worry about that Peter," they shook hands.

"Bye" they said to each other before Peter and Mary walked out the door and quickly away so hopefully they wouldn't get spotted by any of June and Jim's friends.

Turning to June, "Shall we go, Mrs Roth?"

"Yes, we shall," kissing before they walk out the door and returning to their guests for the rest of the evening.


	47. Chapter 47

CH 47

The reception was about to begin and everyone slowly worked their way into the ballroom. Dinner was three courses with everyone remarking on how good the food was. Now it was time for the toasts and speeches, both Jim and June were worried about who was going to give them and what would be said.

Some of Jim's men shared stories about Jim, making everyone grin. Then one of them shared the story about how Jim and June had met and about June's challenge and what happened.

The _Hammersley_ crew share some stories about MacGyver and about what she is like onboard. "When MacGyver joins us for drinks when we return from our patrols she really joins us. Once she gave us this strange drink, we had no idea what it was called, but we all tried it. When Nav asked her the name of the drink, she looked at us with a grin on her face and said… 'Sex on the boat'," Charge said making everyone laugh.

"But there was one special drink that she gave to the X here, she tried it and asked... 'what's it called?', and MacGyver answers with a grin… 'Sex with the Captain!" making everyone laugh.

"Well her husband was the Captain of _Hammersley_, isn't that right, Sir?"

"Yes, Charge," Mike yells out.

"So if MacGyver gives you a strange drink and you don't know what it is, ask her before you drink it cause you never know what it is called." Everyone clapped and laughed when Charge was finished.

An hour later, Jim and June cut their four-tier wedding cake which is round with blue and green mirror glaze over it and white hearts with their initials imprinted inside of the hearts that were on the side of the cake. Once the cake was cut, they walked out onto the dance floor where a chair had been placed.

June sat and some sexy music played while Jim removed the garter while the men cheered him on as they were lined up across the floor waiting for him to flick it. Jim gave June a quick kiss, stood with his back to the throng of men and flicked the garter over his shoulder. Then he quickly turned around to see that Buffer had caught it.

"Not again Buffer!" June yelled out as the_ Hammersly_ crew gave him a hard time.

Now it was June's turn as Jim helped her stand up on the chair to throw the bouquet. Kate passed her the bouquet and then said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" the women yelled. She tosses it over her shoulder, turns around, and laughs.

"Nav! You need to get yourself a man and get married girl!" Then she stepped down off the chair with Jim's help and the crew gave Nav a hard time as well.

It was now time for the first dance and everyone left the dance floor except for June and Jim and they started the evening with the first dance. As they danced to their song '_Amazed',_ they slowly moved around the floor while looking into each other's eyes until the end of the dance when they kissed as everyone cheered them on. Then it was time for the bridal party to join in as they danced to _'When I Look Into Your Eyes'._ Then everyone returned to the dance floor with their partners. The night wore on with all of the guests enjoying themselves. Jim and June dance to several slow romantic love songs during the night.

As June was dancing with Mike, "Enjoying yourself Mike?"

"Very much, thanks. It's been a great day."

"It's been perfect."

"So... where are you and Jim going for your honeymoon?"

"Hobart, for two weeks."

"I haven't been down there in years."

"Well, perhaps the next time there is a two-week shore leave you and Kate could go down for a long weekend."

"That's a great idea."

"How's the house-hunting coming along?" she asked Mike.

"We found a house that we both love but we don't think that the bank will give us a loan."

"Why is that?"

"Because of the cost."

"How much?"

"One point two million."

"Really... Have you had your house evaluated?"

"Yes, five hundred thousand."

"So, if it sold you would need to get seven hundred thousand for it for the bank to approve the loan?"

"Yeah."

"I can help you with the loan, Mike"

"No, June, we'll be going to the bank for it."

"Ok, but if they turn you down, let me know and I can loan you the money."

"Are you sure?"

"Talk to Kate about it."

"I will."

"Now, to change the subject, PJ and Maggie were here."

He looked at her in shock, "What? At the wedding?"

"Maggie had her hair dyed but it was them. They came to our hotel room when we were getting changed and we spoke for a few minutes. They had received my invite and came over for it but they watched from the distance."

"How are they?"

"They're good. Maggie had twin boys."

"Twins?" he said, confused.

"Remember when you thought she was Kate?"

Mike thought about it, "I remember, so twins, that makes it what?"

"Six, five boys and a girl."

"They must be happy."

"They are. Now, talking about babies, when is the next generation of the Navy going to happen?"

"We've been working on it."

June laughed, "Ah those shore leaves, you must love them when Kate comes home."

"That we do and you were right about that."

"Well, I wish you and Kate all the best."

"Thanks. What about you and Jim?"

"We are planning on starting a family in a year or two, we want to get used to married life first and with a new posting... it's something we both will have to get used to."

"That's true."

The song ended. June went to the ladies room and Mike went and sat next to Kate leaning over he gave her a kiss.

It was after midnight when Jim and June left the party and walked down to their hotel room where they helped each other out of their clothes and into the shower so June can wash the mousse out of her hair. They made love while in the shower and again in bed, drinking the bottle of sparkling wine and eating the chocolate covered strawberries before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning they had a room service breakfast.

"I wonder how long the party went on for?" Jim said as he fed June a piece of fruit.

"I wonder, but everything went so perfectly yesterday."

"Yes, it did."

Then she fed him a piece of fruit. "I'm So looking forward to two - weeks in Hobart," she looked at him and smiled, "with you, and yes, no wakey - wakey calls, no crash sails for two weeks, heavenly, you."

"Same here, no phone calls from my CO, no text messages, no missions except for one."

"Oh? And what mission might that be Captain?"

"To keep you happy while having plenty of sex with the Captain."

She laughs then giggles when he kisses her. "You know we could try sex on the boat..."

"Oh! that would be a new one to try."

"Yes, it would be," as they kiss and then feed each other again.

Later that afternoon they were on a plane heading down to Hobart where they looked forward to spending two weeks.

Three days later, _Hammersley _left port with a temporary boatswain and a new medic and chef. The crew was talking about the wedding as they headed north for their ten-day patrol.

When June and Jim returned home from their honeymoon, they sorted out everything. June got changed into her dress whites and then left to go to NAVCOM after she received a text message from them while she was on her honeymoon. As she walked into the bullpen she saw Mike smiling at her and she went over to him.

"MacGyver, welcome back. How was your honeymoon?"

"It was wonderful, Sir. I received a text message a couple of days ago, Commander Marshall wanted to see me about my new ID."

They walked into Steve's office where Mike opened a draw to get the bits out and pass them to her. She smiled when she saw the name tag with her name change, then she did the same with her ID. She passed the old ones to Mike. "And here are your new DPNU tops," picking up a bag and handing it to her.

"Here are my old ones, Sir."

"Thanks, there's one more thing..." he picked up an ID and passed it to her. When she looked at it it was a special army ID.

"Sir, what's this?"

"Since you are married to Jim you get a base pass."

"But wouldn't my Navy pass get me in?"

"Yes, it would, if you were an officer, but since you're a senior sailor... you understand."

"Thank you, Sir."

"It was Jim and General West that got you that ID. With that and your security clearance you can go anywhere Jim is."

"That is if I'm home and he's on base."

"Now you can call and find out now where they are where before all you could do was leave a message."

"Thanks for this, Sir."

"Thank Jim for it."

"Oh, I will," she said smiling.

They walk out of Steve's office.

"So how was the party after Jim and I left?"

"Everyone had left by two in the morning, they all had a great time."

"Well, it was a great day."

"That It was."

"Now, where is _Melbourne?_"

"They're up north and will be back next month."

"What? I am supposed to be on board on Wednesday. Will I be thumbing a ride with one of the patrol boats?"

"You are, on _Hammersley._ She leaves port on Tuesday and will be rendezvousing with Melbourne on Wednesday morning."

Grinning, "Does the crew know?"

"Only Baxter and Kate."

"Oh goody! Can't wait to see their reaction."

"I think I know what it's going to be."

"So true, I better go, Sir, see you on Tuesday."

"_Hammersley_ leaves at fourteen hundred."

"Thank you, Sir, and you're needed."

Mike turned to see the lieutenant lifting up the phone to him, "ok take care."

"You too, Sir," and they saluted each other before she turned around and walked out of the bullpen and Mike went to find out what the lieutenant needed.

She walked into the house, "Jim," she called out, "I'm back."

"Upstairs, June."

"OK." She sorted out her tops and put them in the washing machine, smiled looking at the new name tag before putting them in. Then she went upstairs.

"Jim? Where are you?" Going into their bedroom she stops and smiles at the sight in front of her. Him. He was in bed with the sheet covering his hips, a bottle of wine, two flute glasses, bowl of fruit, whip cream, chocolate sauce and other food.

"Well... what do we have here?!" she said grinning.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or join me?"

"Well, it depends..."

"On what?"

Bending over and pulling the sheet off his hips. "That answers my question."

She started removing her uniform as she walked into the wardrobe.

"Is everything ok at NAVCOM?" he asked.

"Yes, just as I thought it was about the name change ID"

"Good, so everything has been taken care of."

"Yep." When she came back into the bedroom she was wearing a white lace bra and panty set. Then she removed them in front of him and then stepped forward, got onto her hands and knees on the bed, and crawled her way over to him and bent down to kiss him which became passionate. They spent the afternoon making love and eating what Jim had set up and drank the wine. Afterwards, June was snuggling up to Jim's side.

"What should we do tonight?" she asked.

"We could go out to dinner, or stay in and order takeaway."

"How about we go out for dinner and then afterwards we buy some groceries"

"Sounds good to me," he leaned over and kissed her.

"But first..." he rolled them both until he was on top kissing her. They made love once more before getting up and dressing before heading into town.

Over the next three days, they kept themselves busy at home. They had been to the photographer to see their wedding photos and choose the ones that they wanted copies of to give to family as well as to their mates. The photo of Jim, June, all of the _Hammersley _crew on the bride's side and the SAS on Jim's side. They also chose two that they were going to have enlarged to put on the wall. Once they were finished with the photographer they did a bit more shopping before returning home.


	48. Chapter 48

CH 48

On Tuesday morning, Jim drove June to the dock on his bike. They both were in uniform and wearing leather jackets. He had gotten her one when they were down in Hobart. The crew was busy taking the supply boxes onboard when they noticed that a bike had stopped not far from the gangway and then the two people who got off it.

"No way! It can't be..." Two Dads said.

"What? Is that... Two Dads?" RO asked.

"Captain Roff and MacGyver."

"Nah, it can't be, MacGyver's on _Melbourne_"

When the couple removed their helmets... "It is them!" Two Dads said surprised.

"Hey! You're late! You can say goodbye to your boyfriend and get a move on," they heard a male voice say.

"This is going to be interesting," said RO.

June looked at the guy with the big mouth who was holding the clipboard and then turned back to Jim.

"Uh-Oh, I know that look, June."

"I'll let you know what happens" she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply.

Then the guy walked over to her and Jim, "Now break it up you two or I'll…"

He screwed up his face as he slowly got down onto his knees. June's hand was on his shoulder nerve point all the while still kissing Jim.

Two Dads and RO walk over to them, "You can let him go MacGyver, I think he got the message," Two Dads said. She let go and put her arm back around Jim's neck.

The guy got up, "You're on report!" he said angrily.

"Spike, this isn't Scotty, this is MacGyver."

"Who?"

"MacGyver, Petty Officer June McGinnis." Two Dads informed him. "Well, it's Roth now, and that is Captain Jim Roth, her husband."

"Two Dad's, RO, Spike what's going on here?"

June smiled when she recognised the voice.

"They haven't come up for air...oww!" Two Dads said, which caused MacGyver to clip him on the back of the head.

"I can see that," she said walking onto the wharf just as they broke apart.

"Hi X."

"MacGyver, Jim, how was your honeymoon?"

"Wonderful, I had three different drinks while down there and Jim had two."

"What were they?" Two Dads asked.

"Sex on the Beach," June said.

"Sex on the Boat," Jim added.

"And... Sex with the Captain" June said, making Kate laugh.

"That's a lot of drinks," Two Dads said grinning.

"Yes, it was." Turning to the guy with the attitude, "Petty officer Millar, now you know who I am. Not that I should have to explain myself to you but I'm only here to catch a lift to _Melbourne _and you need to loosen up and find a balance or you won't have the respect of any junior sailors that are under you or make any friends."

"I'm here to do my job."

"You still can do your job and make friends, you've got to learn to balance and then everything will be fine. If you don't you will end up being kicked off _Hammersley._"

"MacGyver's right, Spike," Kate added.

"Two dads, RO back to work you two we can catch up later."

"Ok, MacGyver," going back to loading supplies.

"We'll leave you two alone," Kate said.

"Thanks, X." She and Spike returned to where the crew were loading boxes.

Turning back to Jim, "I better get going, got a meeting in a half an hour."

"I know, I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too" and they hug and kiss once more.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

Taking off her jacket she folded it and put it in one of the saddlebags on the bike and the helmet in the other one. Kissing once more before he put his helmet on, got on his bike, started it up, and with one more look at June he rode away. She stood there watching him until she couldn't see him any more. Picking up her bags she walked up and onto _Hammersley_.

"X, where am I staying?"

"Your sharing with me tonight."

"Hey, that's great, we can chat tonight."

"Can't wait."

June went down to Kate's cabin and sorted out her bags then she went to say "hi" to the others. She heard Swain in the wardroom, so she opened the door quietly and stepped inside. Closing the door behind her, she noticed that he was checking the medical supplies.

"Whatcha doing?"

He jumped, then turned around, "Macgyver!" They hugged, then pulled back, "What are you doing here besides giving me a heart attack?"

She laughed, "Luckily I'm a medic. As for me being here, hitching a ride with you guys. You're going to drop me off on _Melbourne_ tomorrow."

"Ok. So how was your honeymoon?"

"It was wonderful, Swain."

"That's great. Sally and I had a great time at your wedding and Chloe, she looked amazing in her dress."

"She did, adorable. The photos will be ready next month."

"We're looking forward to seeing them. Have you seen the crew?"

"All but Charge and my replacement who apparently is late, and the

Captain."

"Well, I better get back to this."

"Have fun."

"You can help..."

"That's my replacement's job, talk to you later."

"Okay, later."

She left the wardroom and ran into Kate. "You've seen Swain?" Kate asked.

"Yeah and he almost put a hole in the roof again," she said giggling. " He's so easy."

"You didn't."

"Yep, but this time nothing ended up on the floor." They laugh as they walk away. "Well, that's good news."

"Has the new chef shown up yet?"

"He has and I gave him a stern talking to," Kate replied.

" And the Captain?"

"He arrived a couple of minutes ago."

"Well, I'll see you up on the bridge then," MacGyver said.

"Sure," then they parted ways.

When the order was given to sail, Swain looked to MacGyver, "MacGyver." She turned to Swain, "Care to take her out one last time?"

Looking at Kate, "You can if you want," Kate said smiling. MacGyver went over to the helm. Swain got up from his seat and moved out of the way so she could sit. The Captain was outside giving the orders and MacGyver repeated them back causing the Baxter to look and to see MacGyver at the helm. He smiled and then carried on until Macgyver, turning the ship around, said... "Two Dads hit it!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Then throughout the ship, as they were leaving port, _'Born to be Wild' _was blasting over the PA system. That made the crew laugh as they knew who was in control of the ship then they all started singing along.

The Captain, who was on the side bridge, looked at MacGyver who was singing along and just shook his head. There were two patrol boats in port and the music blasting caused those who were on board, to go out on deck to see where it was coming from. They should have known it was _Hammersley_, it was not the first time that it had happened.

Once they cleared the harbour and were out to sea, they headed north.

They had been underway for about an hour when the phone rang. RO answered it and called out, "MacGyver, it's Commander Marshall for you."

She walked over and took the phone from him, "Thanks RO… Petty Officer Roth."

"MacGyver, I've received reports from security and from _Childer_ and _Bendigo _about loud music coming from _Hammersley_ as it was leaving. Tell me it wasn't you."

"Yes, Sir, I was in the driver's seat. The song was, _'Born to be Wild'._"

"I hope you don't do that on _Melbourne"_

"Only if I'm in the driver's seat, Sir, you might want to give them the heads up about that."

"Don't worry I will."

"Is that all, Sir?"

"Yes, it is. Fairwinds," then hung up and she said to the crew, "someone reported our departure to Commander Marshall and about the choice of song as we were leaving port."

"Well it could've been a worse song," Charge said.

"Yeah, '_In the Navy'_ by the Village People," MacGyver said, making them all laugh.

That night in X's cabin, Kate and June talked while enjoying the chocolate that June had in her bag. June told Kate about what they had done while down in Hobart.

"Sounds like you two had an amazing time together."

"We did."

They talked for another hour before going to bed and getting some sleep.

The next morning they met up with_ Melbourne_. MacGyver said her goodbyes to the crew and she waved to them as the RHIB was lowered into the sea to take her over to _Melbourne_.

Once she was on board with her bags, she waved again to the crew then picked up her bags and followed an Able Seaman to the bridge. She walked onto the bridge, stood at attention and saluted the Captain.

"Petty Officer McGinnis, welcome aboard _Melbourne._"

"Thank you, Sir, it's Roth now, Sir."

He looked at her name on her uniform, "Sorry about that, there must have been a mix-up."

"No, no mix-up, Sir. McGinnis is my maiden name, I've recently been married, just over two weeks ago, Sir."

"Well, congratulations, I gather your husband's in the Navy?"

"SAS, Sir, Captain Jim Roth."

"You married him?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good for you. I hope that your marriage works out for you both."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Now, Petty Officer, I read your profile, I'm impressed with your record."

"Thank you, Sir."

"So, you've joined us to complete the medical side training of your training."

"Doing the three-month course and training, Sir so that I can keep up with the latest techniques that the Navy has to offer."

"Good for you, and will you be working in the galley as well?"

"Yes, Sir, and I'm a helmsman as well."

"I'm aware… Ginger can you show Petty Officer… Roth down to senior cabin four please."

"Yes, Sir."

"I'm called MacGyver, Sir," then she saluted him before following Ginger off the bridge.

"She's young to be a Petty Officer, Sir," the lieutenant said.

"She was promoted a few months ago. She's a hero and one woman you don't want to mess with," the Captain warned.

"How do you know this, Sir?" his XO asked.

"I read her record, X, and talked to Commander Mike Flynn about her. He knows her from when he was Captain of _Hammersley._ He gave me a heads up. She's bright… smart, stubborn and a lethal weapon."

"Lethal weapon, Sir?" the XO asked.

"Yes, Commander Flynn first met MacGyver in two thousand and two. She did her gap year on _ANZAC_ when they were over in Afghanistan doing a tour. A boarding would have gone south if it wasn't for MacGyver. She single-handedly took down five armed men by herself and saved three crew men's lives. She was awarded the _Star of Courage _for that, the youngest in arm forces history."

"How old was she when she did that, Sir?" the lieutenant asked.

"Eighteen."

"Wow, that is young," the XO said.

"What she did took guts. It wasn't the first time that she risked her life to save others and she's got scars to prove it too."

Ginger showed MacGyver down to where the cabins are, "Here's your's Petty Officer".

"Just MacGyver, that's my Navy nickname."

"Ok... MacGyver, I can show you around if you like."

"I'll be fine, thank you. You can return back to your duties."

"Yes, MacGyver."

MacGyver walked into the cabin closing the door behind her. There were six bunk beds, five already being used, so she put her bags on the open bottom bunk and started getting her things sorted out. Then she left and found her way to the wardroom. She introduced herself to the doctor and the chief medic. She was there in time for her to start her duties and courses.


	49. Chapter 49

CH 49

That afternoon she was in the kitchen peeling potatoes when she noticed that the others were keeping their distance and she didn't know why. When she finished, she helped one of the chefs with a problem he was having. Then she started helping a couple of the others out when they were making biscuits. She gave them tips on what to do before starting on the broccoli and carrots. When she finished, the head chef made her clean the ovens. She went and got what she needed and cleaned the four that needed to be done in half an hour.

She thought about it and noticed that he was giving her all the worst jobs and then noticed the snickering behind her back from the others. When she finished doing everything she gave them a look before she walked out of the galley, went and had a shower, and went to bed, it was almost eleven 11:00.

Over the next three months, she worked and studied hard. Then one day in the galley, the head chef had an accident. MacGyver raced over to him, "Get back to work," he snarled.

"Shut up," and she grabbed gloves from the first aid box and a sling. She quickly folded the sling and wrapped it tightly around the wound on his arm and then raised it. "Come on, let's get you to the wardroom and get you stitched up. Baker, since you caused the accident you can clean up the bloody mess and the rest of you back to work. No pissing around in the galley like that again!" MacGyver said as she pulled the head chef towards the door. "And let the doctor know we are coming down!" She yelled on their way out.

"MacGyver! You're just a bloody cook!" the head chef said yelling at her as he stopped walking.

"I'm also a bloody medic, now shut up, Sir, and you do as you're told. Now come on."

"No."

"In any medical emergency like this a medic or doctor is in charge and since I'm a medic, I'm in charge. Now move it or you will lose your life, your choice, Sir."

"Alright but I'm going to make a complaint to the CO about this."

"Just shut up and move.''

They worked their way down to the wardroom where the doctor and two nurses were waiting for them. MacGyver told the doctor what happened and what she'd done.

They got the chef onto the bed and they started working on his arm. He looked away when they removed the blood-soaked sling.

MacGyver got cleaned up then returned to watch what was happening. She stepped forward and held onto the chef's hand while pulling a stool close to the gurney. Then she sat down so that he could see her.

"You... get back to the galley."

"You, Sir, have got a lot to learn. Just because you're the head chef doesn't give you the right to order people around. I've been watching you and how you tell the others and me what to do. You need to find a balance and also you should reread the code of conduct book. If Baker is fooling around he needs to do it somewhere else not in the galley. I warned him three times and so did the XO when he walked into the galley two days ago when you out. X saw what Baker was doing and wasn't too impressed. And now, look what happened to you. If it was me, I would have stopped that sort of clowning around in the galley months ago. I suggest you rotate the staff around so the new ones can learn to do other tasks in the galley as well instead of doing the same thing day in day out. If you want help..."

"I don't need your help."

"You need to listen to me, if you want my help in doing up a roster, all you need to do is ask. You are trying to do everything yourself, and one day you are going to crash and burn. Trust me, I've seen it before."

"You have..." he said.

"Yes, I have. And with help, things will work out better for everyone and one more thing that will help release the tension."

"What would that be?"

She smiled, "Music."

"Music... what sort, classical?"

"No, I'm talking about music we all can sing to, even if some of us are flat and out of tune. It will help us relax while cooking and you will find less stress and cooking will be more fun if there's some singing and a little gig here and there. You should try it."

"Did that work for you on your last posting?"

"Oh yeah, when the Captain and the XO walked into the galley they would watch me sing and do a gig while getting lunch on. They thought I was nuts at first but they and the crew got used to me doing it."

"What about the other chefs, did they think you were nuts?"

She smiled, "No, cause I was the only chef, cooking for more than twenty crewmen and women three times a day plus baking in between."

"But what you said before..."

"I was on_ Darwin_ and before that _ANZAC_. My last posting was on _Hammersley._"

"You were on _Hammersley?_"

"Yep, for almost four years."

"Wow, I didn't know."

"Now you do."

"I noticed that you're married."

Looking down at her dog tags and seeing her wedding ring, then looking back up to him, "Yeah, we've been married for just over three months."

"Do you miss him?"

"Every day. I was lucky I met up with him on Samaru Island a couple of months ago when the government there needed medical help."

"I bet he was shocked to see you."

"Yes, he was. I was granted a night's shore leave and we spent it together," pulling out a small photo from her pocket and showing it to him. "That's my husband, Jim, on our wedding day." It was the photo of Jim in his uniform and she was still in her wedding dress at the time.

"He's one lucky guy."

"Yes, he is. We first met on _Hammersley,_" she said smiling as she put the photo back in her pocket.

"No way, how did that come about?"

"We were a taxi service for the SAS."

"Was it love at first sight?" the nurses giggle.

"No, but I did challenge him to the MacGyver wall torcher."

"The one that I've seen you doing?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"He lost and then later on, being the gentlemen he is, he asked me out on a date since he lost the challenge. I said yes and that's the start of what happened to us."

"It must have been hard being apart?" one of the nurses asked.

June looked up, "It was, but when we both were in Cairns we would go out to dinner or have dinner at his place or mine and an early night."

"How long have you known him?"

"Jim, from when we first met until we were married, eighteen months. Even though in those eighteen months we spent the whole of... seventy-three days together."

"Wow. How did he know that you were the one?" the doctor asked.

"We both have been through a lot and being there for each other is what made our love even stronger. What made him decide to propose to me as we both we in a hit and run accident the day after his brother's wedding. It was his ex-girlfriend who tried to kill us. We were very lucky. He proposed to me on New Year's Eve and when the New Year rang in I said yes. We both were in hospital beds for two months with broken legs, arms, hairline fractures on the spine and hips, broken ribs, punctured lungs and head wounds."

"Holy! crap You two sure were lucky."

"Thanks, we were very lucky because along with all of our other injuries we both were in comas because of a severe head injury.l"

"I guess that would explain the scars I've seen on you in the gym," one of the nurses said.

"Those would be war wounds and Jim knows every story on how I got them."

"You must be one amazing woman," the doctor said.

"I guess that some days I am."

Then the door opened and someone ran into the room, "sorry, I heard MacGyver was wounded."

"Not me, Cookie's who's wounded, ET."

"What happened?"

"You don't need to know, ET."

"Alright, so long as you're ok."

"I'm fine but Cookie won't be cooking until his arm is healed. Is there anything else, ET?"

"Yeah, I got a text from Charge a few minutes ago."

"How is he and the crew?"

"He says it's a nightmare. There's a temporary Boatswain, Spike, who screwed up a boarding and Swain and Two Dads were wounded. Your replacement, she only knows basic first aid."

"That's just..." she stood up, "Were turning."

"How do you know?" the doctor asked.

"Because I'm a helmsman." Then the phone rings and the nurse goes to answer it.

"Doctor, it's _Hammersley._"

"I'm almost finished," The doctor said.

MacGyver stood up and let Cookie's hand go and went over and took the phone from the nurse, "X? It's MacGyver, what happened?… how bad?… ok... calm down… listen to me," then she covered the mouthpiece, "ET find out our ETA," then she returned to talk to Kate while ET ran out of the room. When he returned, "one hour," he said softly. Nodding to him MacGyver went on to give Kate instructions on what to do step by step for the next few minutes. "You're doing great, look the doctor's here… ok, sure X." Then she passed the phone to the doctor. "Everything ok with Swain?"

"He was shot in the leg and Two Dad's has a concussion. My concern is the leg wound, from what X tells me the bullet most likely nicked the artery."

Then MacGyver ran out of the room.

"She's got a plan," ET said.

"How do you know?" the nurse said.

"I've seen the look before."

Twenty minutes later, _Hammersley_ stopped as the helicopter hovered above the deck. A medevac medic abseiled down onto the boat deck with a medic bag in hand. When the waiting crew saw who it was they were shocked to see MacGyver as she ran to the hatch. Seconds later she opened the door to the wardroom.

"MacGyver!" Kate said with surprise.

"I'm here, now let's get an IV in."

MacGyver worked on Swain.

"He needs blood," she told Kate. "Can you find a crew member to donate? See if anyone is a universal donor, O negative. Or B neg We need to get this going quickly." Kate grabbed the intercom and called for any crew member who was O or B neg." A young Sailor came forward and MacGyver started the direct transfusion. As the transfusion was infusing, she checked the leg wound. "Get me the doctor."

"Here'' Kate put the headset on her.

"Doctor, it's Macgyver, I'll have to open the wound and remove the bullet… he's lost at least three pints… going in as we speak… ok, yes, I know, alright… yes, I know." While talking to the doctor she got everything set up to remove the bullet.

"Ok... here we go," MacGyver talked to the doctor telling him what she was doing step by step until she got the bullet out and clamped the artery.

"I can see the leak, I'm going into stitch it."

Kate is watching as MacGyver put a stitch in the artery then she slowly released the clap. "So far so good, no leakage… yes, I'm doing that now."

Once MacGyver finished with his leg she added fresh frozen plasma that they kept stored on the boat as the Seaman could only safely donate one pint. She started a second IV so that she could use Hartmans' solution as a volume expander.

"Seaman, go to the galley and get some juice and something to eat, and thank you," MacGyver said.

"Are you ok MacGyver?"

"Yes, where's the guy who said he was done with medic training?"

"He did the training but failed the courses, he only knows the basic first aid."

"What about helmsman?"

"None."

"That's just bloody great," she let out her breath,

" Anything I can get for you?"Kate asked her.

"Tea would be nice and I'll go and check on Two Dads... where is he?"

"In his cabin."

"Ok." MacGyver cleaned up while Kate went to make the tea. As soon as MacGyver stepped out of the wardroom, she was met by Charge.

"MacGyver, how is he?"

"It's hard to say if he will have full use of his leg, but at least he is alive. Can one of you stay with him while I'll check on Two Dads?"

"Sure."

"Thanks," as she headed down to Two Dads cabin. Knocking she opened the door and went inside. He was surprised to see who walked in. After she checked him over,"hospital for you. You'll need to have a CT scan."

"Really? Do I have to?"

"Yes, there might be something wrong because your right eye takes longer to respond. So come on, come back to the wardroom with me so I can keep an eye on you."

"Alright."

When she got back to the wardroom with Two Dads Kate was waiting with her cup of tea.

"Thanks, X" as she sat down and took a sip.

"We'll be meeting up with_ Melbourne_ in twenty minutes," Kate informed her.

"Thanks. You're going to need a helmsman and a medic until you get back to Cairns."

"You could stay," Two Dads suggested.

"I would love to, but I'm needed back on _Melbourne_"

"I could talk to the CO and have you stay here for the trip back." Kate said.

"The head cook's in the wardroom with a slashed arm, so I am needed in the galley. And, I've got a test tomorrow that can't be rescheduled. I'm sorry, X. If I stay here, all the work that I have done over the last few weeks, tests, and studies will be all for nothing."

"Is the test important?" Kate asked.

"Very. It's like sitting end of year exams at high school."

"I understand."

Taking another sip of her tea, then she sat up straight. "Blacky!" she said out loud.

"Who?"

"Blacky…Leader Alex Black, Blacky as we call him, he's a medic and a helmsmen, he's on _Melbourne._ Talk to the Captain about sending him here."

"Is he doing the same course that you're doing?" Kate asked.

"No, he's been on_ Melbourne _for a year and maybe ask if you can have ET, he's still on there. Two Dads needs to go over as well. I'm concerned about his head wound."

"I'm fine," Two Dads interjected.

"No, you're not fine. I know you think you're not, Two Dads."

"Okay, I'll let the Captain know," Kate said.


	50. Chapter 50

CH 50

When both ships rendezvous, Charge and Spike carry the stretcher out to the back of the ship with MacGyver and Two Dads following right behind them. Once they were in the RHIB they were lowered into the sea. Halfty drove over to _Melbourne_ where the doctor and staff were there waiting for them. They took care of Swain first then MacGyver helped Two Dads up onto the ship.

"Get Two Dads to the wardroom. He's got a concussion that I'm concerned about, '' she said to a nurse and one of the sailors that were there.

Picking up the bags she boarded the ship. ET and Blacky were waiting for their ride to _Hammersley._

"See you back in Cairns you two."

"Sure thing MacGyver. It's going to be great to catch up with the others." ET said.

"I bet, fairwinds," then Halfty backed away, turned around, and headed back to _Hammersley_.

MacGyver went and sorted out the medic bag then went to have a shower. While she was returning back to her cabin when one of the cooks met up with her, "MacGyver we need you in the galley."

"I'll be there in a minute"

She put her things away then went down and into the galley to find out what was going on. Cookie, second in command, was making a mess with getting dinner sorted out as well trying to do all the baking at the same time. Shaking her head as she looked around, "Flash! stop right there!" she said.

"Look we have a lot to do and we are behind, and this place is a mess!" Flash exclaimed.

"I can see that and this is what we are going to do..." she sorted out the workload and gave each of them an assignment. Then washing her hands and putting on a pair of gloves she helped out.

By dinner time all the baking was ready as well as the main meal and the kitchen cleaned up. Then they went and got themselves some dinner and sat down and relaxed.

"MacGyver you're a lifesaver," one of them said, "Thanks."

The door opened, "any chance for SCRAN?"

"Two Dads, what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the wardroom," MacGyver said standing up and walking over to him.

"I'm hungry."

"Does the nurse know you're here?" she said as she helped him over to a table and sat him down.

"No"

"I'll let them know," going over to the phone. Then she went and got him something to eat, sat down and passed him a plate, knife and fork to him.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, any word on Swain?"

"He was operated on as soon as he was on board, I haven't heard anything yet."

"Ok."

"What the hell happened, Two Dads"

"Spike happened, he screwed up, MacGyver. X told him and Swain to check below deck and for me to check the wheelhouse. Everything checked out and I returned to report when we heard a crashing noise. X and I went down, Baker and RO stayed with the four men on the back of the FFV. We went down and we saw Swain on the ground and blood coming from his leg, he was conscious at the time, he yelled out 'behind you!'. I turned around and I was hit in the face, I went down and my helmet came off. They kicked me in the head, that's the last thing I remember until the X was standing over me and I noticed more of the crew were there, I lost consciousness after that. Next thing I knew I was on _Hammersley _and I saw what happened to Swain. X was talking to someone, she had the headset on while trying to help Baker stop the bleeding coming from Swain's leg."

"It's ok. Where was Spike?"

"I don't know."

The phone rings and MacGyver went to answer it. She spoke to the person then hung up and returned to the table with Two Dads. Getting her phone out of her pocket, "Swain's out of surgery and the good news is there isn't any permanent damage and he will make a full recovery. He's going to be on leave for at least six weeks, so _Hammersley_ will be looking for a temporary replacement."

"Why don't you come back?"

"Sorry, Two Dads, when I finish this course I've got a two-week course down in I'll be assigned to a ship. If all goes well it will be in Cairns."

"Why Cairn's?" one of the cooks asked.

"My husband's stationed at the army base there."

MacGyver sent a text to Kate then put the phone on the table and went on to finish her dinner.

"Two Dads, what was MacGyver like in the galley?"

"She is a great cook, actually she is great at whatever she does. She is very fussy when it comes to a clean galley. Twice we had temporary cooks and when MacGyver returned from her medical leave everyone could hear her cursing. We were wondering what was going on so a few of us risked going into the galley to find out. Turns out that the galley wasn't clean, like the ovens for example. Actually, they were a mess. Then she had to scrub the fridge cause it stank of rotten meat and the blood from the meat bag leaked and got all over including on the fruit and veggies."

"She did that here too."

MacGyver's phone alerted and she saw the text message..._ *X passed the good news on to the crew*"_ Then her phone rang, looking at the caller id she smiled, "Excuse me," she said as she answered the phone, it was a video call, she stood up and walked away. They heard "Hi honey."

"Must be Jim," Two Dads said.

"Have you met him?"

"Yeah, I was at their wedding. Great guy, and loves her a lot."

When Jim called, she spoke to him. "You look tired June"

"I am but I've got to study for the final exam tomorrow."

"Ok, and then what will happen?"

"Well, I've got enough points to go down to Melbourne for two weeks to do the final part of the course. Then I can be posted anywhere. But since you're my sexy husband, who's stationed up in Cairns, I've got a ninety per-cent chance of being posted there."

"That would be great. Are you going to be posted on a frigate"

"I might but it might be a patrol boat, I'll not know until the course is over. But there's good news, after the course I'll have a week's shore leave which is good timing cause Val's wedding is at the same time."

"It would be great if you can make it."

"It would Honey, and I was thinking, hotel room, spa bath, wine, chocolates, room service..." she said licking her lips which made him smile

"I love the plan already."

"I knew you would," then they heard "MacGyver to the wardroom... MacGyver to the wardroom."

"Sorry Honey, I've got to go, it must be about Swain."

"Swain? What happened?"

"He was shot in the leg and the bullet hit an artery. Call Mike, he'll fill you in."

"Ok, love you!"

"Love you too!" she blew him a kiss before hanging up and running out of the room.

As she was running to the wardroom, those walking the passageways got out of her way. She ran into the wardroom to find that Swain was awake. Sitting on a chair near his bed, she took and held his hand.

"MacGyver," he said through an oxygen mask.

"Hi Swain, nice to see a friendly face?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I was shot in the leg by a man, but he wasn't one of the foreign fishermen. I opened the door and he was there. He shot me in the leg and took off. I went down… looked around for Spike... he wasn't there. I don't know where he disappeared to ... he was behind me... before I opened the door."

"It's ok, you get some rest. We'll be back in port in the morning."

"Ok. Was anyone else injured?"

"Two Dads, he"s got a concussion, everyone else is fine."

"Sally?"

"Mike called her. You know with this wound you're going to be on leave for six weeks."

"It's only a bullet wound I'll be back on board in two - weeks."

"Swain, you lost three pints of blood, the bullet nicked an artery. You were slowly bleeding out. Medevac transported me to _Hammersley_ and then both of us back here to Melbourne. I had to stabilize you, remove the bullet, and sew the damaged artery before you could be transferred to Melbourne. As soon as we returned to _Melbourne _you were rushed to surgery for more extensive repair of the artery. The doctor told me I had done an excellent job of the repair myself."

"That's good."

"Yes it is, so six weeks, aye. At least you'll be spending it with Chloe and Sally."

"That will be nice."

"Now I'll let you get some rest."

"Ok..." then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

She got her phone out and sent a text to Kate and Mike to let them know the latest on Swain then she called Jim back.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Jim asked.

"Yes, sorry for having to hang up so soon, everything's ok, it wasn't an emergency. Swain woke up and didn't know where he was until he saw me, a friendly face."

"Well that's good news. So are you going to do some studying now?"

"Cleaning the dinner dishes first then study."

"Wishing you good luck for tomorrow."

"Thanks Jim, I miss you."

"I miss you too, good night."

"Good night Honey."

She returned to the dining room to help the others clean up then got herself set up in the dining room to study putting in three or four hours before going to bed.

The next morning she went to see Two Dads and Swain before having to sit the exams with the other eleven Sailor Medics. When the time was up, _Melbourne_ was entering Cairns harbour and heading to the Navy docks. All twelve Sailors went and packed their bags and got changed into their dress whites. They are all leaving together in a minivan that would be waiting to take them to the airport. They were flying down to Melbourne to finish the course at the Navy Training School. As they stepped onto the wharf they saw the ambulance waiting and the minivan.

MacGyver was the last of them to walk off the ship, shocking her fellow Medics when they saw the medals and commendations that she had received so far.

She stops and turns when she sees the paramedics carrying the gurney off the ship with Swain. A nurse was with Two Dads as he was still unsteady on his feet.

Walking over to the gangway and after the gurney was on the wharf, she told Swain, "Sally's going to meet you at the hospital."

"She knows?"

"Mike called her."

"Ok...good."

"Take care Swain and say Hi to her and Chloe for me."

"Will do and good luck down in Melbourne."

"Thanks, Mate." They wheeled him to the ambulance.

"MacGyver," Two Dads called out softly.

"How's the head?"

"Sore still."

"I bet," walking with him to the ambulance.

"So Melbourne, aye? Is Jim going to meet you down there?"

"No, Jim's in the middle of training at the moment."

"Bummer, you guys haven't seen much of each other in four months."

"I know but when the course is over, I'll have a weeks leave."

"Ahh, so you and Jim…" he said with his cheeky smile.

"Funny Two Dads, in fact we'll be going to a wedding when the course is over."

"Who's getting married?"

"Val, you remember her, Jim's baby sister."

"Ah, yeah, I do."

Stopping at the ambulance, "You two take care."

"We will MacGyver and good luck with your course."

"Thanks, bye guys."

"Bye."

MacGyver closed the ambulance doors then went over to meet the others at the van. The driver took her bags then she got onto the minibus with the others. When they arrived at the airport, they gathered their bags and went into the terminal together with one of the lieutenants from NAVCOM. They got their bags sorted and walked to the gate and waited to board. The lieutenant explained that another minibus would be waiting for them in Melbourne. When the lieutenant finished his briefing, they all saluted the lieutenant before he walked towards the exit.


	51. Chapter 51

CH 51

A minute later MacGyver was looking around when she saw that someone in an army uniform was running towards her, "Jim", she said shocked then smiling as she walked quickly towards him.

"June", they hug and kiss, then pulling apart they rest their foreheads together.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to see my wife, I miss you."

"I miss you too," kissing and hugging once more.

They pull apart slightly, "Mike texted me the time that your plane leaves."

"That was good of him."

"Yeah, I miss you," he kissed her passionately then they heard the boarding call.

"I have to go, Honey."

"I know, two more weeks and we will be together."

"And I'm looking forward to it."

"Same here."

"I'll email you what items I'll need for you to pack for the weekend."

"Sure, can I pick the dress?"

"Yes, you can and I better go."

"I know, love you."

"I love you too," one more kiss and June heads to the gate. Jim watched her walk towards the plane. She turned and waved to him and he waved back.

He stayed until the plane took off then when he turned to go, two female gate agents were looking at him and checking him out.

"Your girlfriend, Sir?"

"Wife, Ma'am, she's my wife." Then he headed towards the exit and back to base.

Back at the car he sent a text off to Mike before leaving the airport._ *thanks mate, spent 2 mins with her*._

Three and a half hours later the plane landed in Melbourne and everyone gathered in the gate lounge until they were all together before heading to the baggage claim. The sailors couldn't help but notice the looks they were getting from other people seeing a large group of sailors in their whites together. After retrieving their bags they walked out the exit to find the Navy minibus was waiting to pick them up and take them to where it all began for them when they joined the Navy.

When they arrived, they were shown to their assigned rooms. They had each been assigned a single room. Once settled in they got changed into their other white uniforms and were shown to one of four classrooms where they were going to be spending the next two weeks.

Over the two weeks, when they are not in class they would be studying, going to the gym or going out on the town over the weekend.

MacGyver, she would study and also go to the gym to work out for a while.

At the end of the course, they were all given a letter with their orders as to where they were going to be stationed. MacGyver opened her's and was pleased when she saw that she would be stationed in Cairns. The instructors watched the looks on everyone's shocked faces when they saw where they were going to be posted.

When they watched MacGyver, she just raised an eyebrow, After everyone opened their orders the course instructors went to each one of them and talked to them individually. When they got to MacGyver, "Petty Officer Roth."

"Sirs."

We've read your record, impressive."

"Thank you, Sir"

"We've got your final test scores."

"What are my results, Sir?"

"One hundred per-cent."

"Thank you, Sirs."

"You're the only student that we know of that's answered everything correct."

"Really? Sirs? Wow!"

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, Sirs," as she shook their hands.

"What station are you assigned to?"

"Cairns, Sirs, my posting is at NAVCOM until a ship's posting comes up."

"Are you pleased to be up in Cairns?"

"Yes Sir, that is where I'm stationed now. I was on _Hammersly_ for over four years then transferred to _Melbourne_ for further medic training."

"So you want ship posting?"

"Patrol boat posting would be great, Sirs, but I'll take whatever's available. If there's not one then I can be a temporary replacement for any of the patrol boats in Cairns and Darwin, Sirs."

"You prefer patrol boats over frigates?"

" I like the closeness and on patrol boats and it's always good to have an extra helmsman and medic on hand just in case something happens to the coxswain."

"But all patrol boats have two medics on board."

" _Hammersley _doesn't, Sir. When I was on _Melbourne,_ my replacement only knew basic first aid. Swain, as we call the coxswain on _Hammersley_ when he was shot, there wasn't a qualified medic on board. So they flew me onto _Hammersley_ where I treated Swain and another sailor who was wounded. Swain being helmsman and medic was a ship stopper and now since they haven't got a replacement coxswain there is more pressure on the other patrol boats until a temporary coxswain can be found."

"Has _Hammersley_ gotten a temporary coxswain?"

"Yes, for six weeks or until Swain gets the all-clear. NAVCOM's trying to find a qualified second medic and chef, Sirs."

"Would you return to _Hammersley_ if asked?

"If I was asked? Yes, in a heartbeat, Sirs."

"Well, whatever happens, good luck."

"Thank you, Sirs." Then they move on to talk to another sailor.

An hour and a half later MacGyver was on the plane to Sydney, and so looking forward to seeing Jim and the family. Jim sent her a text letting her know which hotel he is at and the room number. Once she landed, got her bags and was in a taxi heading to the hotel, she texted Jim to let him know that she was on her way.

Arriving at the hotel she went up to the room, knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and she smiled when she saw Jim. Walking into the room and she put the bags down while Jim closed and locked the door. She went over to the turned-down bed, where she noticed a bottle of wine in an ice bucket, two flute glasses and a tray of different foods. Smiling as she turned around to Jim wrapping her arms around his neck, "I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," kissing, which became passionate.

"I've been looking forward to this for the past two weeks," she told him.

"Same here, I want to make love to you right now," he said, kissing her again. "I could make an order from room service," he stopped and looked at her.

"Order? We've got everything it would appear."

"A drink?"

"I got us champaign June, what kind of drink do you want?" smiling and kissing him.

"I want to order," she says again then kissing him passionately. "Sex With the Captain.

This made Jim laugh, "OH June! You naughty girl!"

"So... can I order it?" asking as she pulled his shirt out of his pants.

"Yes, you certainly can." he began to kiss her as he started removing her clothes.

Hours later with just a sheet over them and the champagne and food gone, June was snuggling up to his side. "That was a great order I made."

Jim laughed as she looked up at him.

"What?"

"I missed your humour, June."

Then she moved until she was lying on top of him.

"I missed hearing you laugh, Jim"

"We missed out on a lot of things over the past few weeks, haven't we," he said.

"We have, but I've got some news that should make you very happy."

"And What would that be?"

"My new posting… NAVCOM and temporary replacement for any ships in Cairns and Darwin."

"You're joking."

"Nope, so while I've got a shore posting I'm going to be ordering lots of..." she kissed him, "Sex With the Captain," she said giggling.

"Oh, I love it when you order that," kissing and making love once again.

The next day they attended Val's wedding. It was at the same place where Ben got married. They got to meet their six week old niece for the first time before the wedding as well talk to other family members. When they talked to Trish, MacGyver could sense that something was bothering her, so she pulled her aside.

"Trish, what's wrong? I can tell something's bothering you."

"I had a visitor yesterday."

"Who?"

"Kim Simpson"

"What? How? When did she get out of prison?"

"You didn't know?"

"No, and I'm pretty sure that Jim doesn't know either otherwise he would have told me. When did she get her paroled?"

"The day before."

"She was supposed to be in for ten years. How the hell did she manage to get out after eight months?"

"There was another trial where some doctor told the judge that she was sick and forgot to take her meds and that is why she did what she did. She is seeing a counsellor for her mental problems. The judge said she could be released with probation for five years and she has to continue to attend counselling."

"How come Jim and I weren't informed?"

"I really don't know."

"How did you find out?"

"Court transcript."

"Ok, did she say anything about why she tried to kill Jim and me?"

Trish thought about it, "She said nothing, no apologies, nothing."

"Why did she go to see you?"

"She wanted to be friends again, I told her it was too late. She hurt my family."

"I better let Jim know… does Kim know that Jim and I are married?"

"No."

"Ok, thanks for telling me Trish. Does any of the family know?"

"Just Eric, he was fairly shocked when I told him."

"I bet he was." Then she turned and went over to where Jim was talking to a couple of cousins.

"Hi June, how have you been?" one of his cousins asked.

"I'm good thanks, and how about you two?"

"We're good. So… tell us what it is like being married to Jim here."

"Amazing."

"AHH..." they said grinning. "Jim was saying that you've been down in Melbourne."

"Yeah, just got back from doing a two-week medic training course. Medics do it every two, three years. There's always something new coming out and for us to learn."

"Ok then, so you're here for the weekend?"

"Yeah, then Cairns with Jim when he leaves."

"What ship will you be on?"

"I've got a shore posting but I will fill in whenever required for any ship where my experience and expertise are required."

"So, that means that you will be spending more time with Jim then."

"It does and we're looking forward to it," she turns and kisses Jim while their arms are wrapped around each other.

"I hope to find a woman like you, June," one of them said.

"Just find someone you love, every woman is different and one day you will just know if she's the right one for you or not," June said.

"Thanks. So, how did you two know?"

Looking at each other, they smile. "It started with a challenge then it was followed by dinner and several rainchecks. But it really became evident when we worked together as a team on a few missions. It made us realise that we work well together not just as Navy and Army working side by side but at home as well. Our love slowly grew stronger and then what made us both really realise how strong our love is, is when we were both injured and the worry that we each had for the other," June explained.

"June's right, when she was wounded and was in hospital with two broken legs, and when I got her text my stomach flipped, wondering what happened, and if she was ok. That's when I realized I was in love with June. Soon as I could talk to her alone I hugged and kissed her."

"When he did, at first I was shocked but then I realized the hell that he must have been going through, not being able to hug me or see me in person for a week, but as soon as he walked through the door in hospital, and without even a hello but a hug and kiss, I knew."

"We talked and she told me everything that happened. I was so happy that she was going to be fine"

"We talked when he was in town and not on missions and I learned that he loved me as much as I loved him and that one of the most important things in a relationship is communication."

"So true. You two sure are lucky."

"Yes, we are, thanks," Jim said.

"And speaking about communication, I need a private word with my husband, if you'll excuse us."

"Sure, we'll talk later," one of them said.

Finding an out of the way spot he noticed that she looked upset, "June what is it? Can't it wait?" Jim asked.

"Sorry Honey, but this is important. Trish just told me that Kim's out of prison."

"_What?"_ he said shocked.

"I said the same thing. Kim got some fancy lawyer to get her a second trial and the judge reduced her sentence to time served. The lawyer's bull shit argument was that she was sick and hadn't taken her meds was backed by a doctor. She's been out since Thursday. She showed up at Trish place yesterday."

"You're joking, we should have been informed about all of this from the court. We should have been at her second trial."

"I agree, look I'll make some calls on Monday to find out how the hell this happened just in case something's not right."

"That sounds good," then Jim pulled June into his arms and hugged and kissed her. "She is not going to come between us."

"I know that Jim."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Eric knows and he was as shocked as everyone else."

"I imagine that he would be."

"Yeah. We should go and find a seat, the wedding going to start soon."

They kissed again and then walked over to where everyone was seated and sat down with the family.


	52. Chapter 52

CH 52

Everyone watched the couple as they said their wedding vows. Jim slid his arm around June's shoulders as she snuggled up to his side as they watched the wedding. When the service was over everyone got up and mingled as and took turns in congratulating the happy couple. When it came to the wedding photos June and Jim were included in several of them

Afterwards, they all headed to the reception where they all enjoyed themselves. Jim and June danced to several slow songs while looking at each other and kissing every now and then. After a long day and fun night, they finally got into bed at two in the morning.

The next day they went into town for brunch and then went sightseeing for the rest of the day returning to the hotel for dinner and an early night.

The day after that they flew back to Cairns and then arrived home. As they walk in the door June let out her breath, "home sweet home," she said.

"It's good to have you home," Jim told her.

She turns around and smiles at Jim then kisses him. "Yes, it is." They walk up into their bedroom and sort out their bags. That done they went down to the kitchen where she made them a drink.

"What would you like for dinner?" She asked.

"How about we go and get some groceries and work it from there."

" Sounds good. What are you in the mood for?" she asked while drinking her tea.

"I can think of a lot of things," he said grinning.

"Oh, I'm sure you can," stepping forward and kissing him.

"How about stir-fried with egg noodles?" he said.

"Chicken or pork?"

"How about both."

Laughing, " I can do that," then they kiss once more.

Ten minutes later they were in the supermarket in the vegetable area picking out the fruit and veggies they would need and putting them into the new recycle veggie bags that June had made, and placing them into the trolley. Next, they went and checked the meats and bought some pork and chicken plus roast beef and steak. Now they got bread, noodles, sauces, eggs, bacon and other foods and drinks before walking up to the check out counter. Once everything was bagged and paid for, they returned home and cooked dinner together. Jim had to be on base early the next morning so they had an early night.

Over the two - weeks, MacGyver was in her workshop working on her mini beacons as well as working on her computer designs while Jim is at work.

When her leave was over she reported to NAVCOM on Monday morning. Walking into the bullpen she smiled when she saw Mike in Steve's office. She headed over to his office and knocked on the door.

"MacGyver," Mike said as she walked in and saluted them both.

"Morning, Sirs."

"Welcome back," said Mike.

"Thank you, Sir"

"Petty Officer Roth, I've read your course results and I'm impressed," Steve said.

"Thank you, Sir."

"You have a shore posting, but I understand that you are willing to temporarily sub on patrols where you might be needed."

"Yes, Sir, if you can't get a temporary replacement, Sir."

"Does Jim know this?" Mike asked.

"Of course, Sir and he understands."

"Well, that's good. We need you to do one patrol on _Bendigo_ for two weeks," Steve said passing her a sheet.

She read what it said and nodded her head.

"I can handle it, Sir," passing it back.

"Alright, You leave on Thursday morning."

"I'll be ready. What are my orders for now?"

They discuss what she will be doing in the meantime.

That night when she arrived home Jim was walking downstairs as she walked in.

"Hey how did your first day go?" kissing her.

"Good, and how was yours?"

"Same, so schnitzel and veggies tonight?"

"That sounds good. Jim, before you get dinner on, I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving on _Bendigo _on Thursday for two weeks. The guy I'll be replacing for this patrol, his wife is due to give birth next week and there's no one else qualified to fill in his job."

"Which is…?"

"Chef and medic."

"I understand. So for two weeks?"

"Yeah."

He pulled her into his arms, "I understand, we did talk about it," he said as they pulled apart and looked at each other.

"We did."

He kissed her, "It will take some getting used to but it shouldn't be too difficult since we're married now and we have to deal with it before we got married."

"That's true, so when we are together, we will cherish every moment we have."

"That's right, so how about you go and get changed," he said kissing her. "And I'll open a bottle of wine and get dinner on. And I'll whip up my famous moose."

"Sounds wonderful," she kissed him then went upstairs while undoing the buttons on her shirt as will pulling it from her pants while Jim went and got dinner on.

On Thursday morning the crew of Bendigo were loading the supplies for the patrol on board when they noticed a motorbike pull up. There were two people on the bike, one in navy DPNU and the other in an army uniform.

As the two people got off the bike and took off their helmets they saw that it was a woman in the Navy uniform. MacGyver unhooked her seabag and a second bag from the back of the bike and then removed her black jacket and put it in the carry bag that was on the side of the bike. The helmet went on the other side. The driver removed his helmet as well then gave her a hug and a passionate kiss before she picked up her bags. He put his helmet back then he turned the bike around and drove back the way he came.

She turned around and walked up onto the boat just as the XO showed up.

"Well, I'll be damned. MacGyver, what are you doing here?" he said smiling.

"Cupid!, Sir, it's great to see you again," they both hug. "As for what I'm doing here; I'm the temp fill in while your chefo's home with the mother to be, Sir"

"Really, I was told that Petty Officer Roth is the fill in." Then he noticed her shoulder rank and name. "Well I'll be, when did all of this happen?"

"We were married four months ago."

"So the guy on the bike is your husband, army?"

"Captain Jim Roth, SAS."

"Wow a captain. You'll have to tell me how you two met and what you been up to since Darwin."

"Sure, so where is the CO?"

"NAVCOM."

"Ok, can someone show me to my cabin and then I'll need a list of the food that's coming aboard."

"Sure, but why the list?"

"I like to make sure that we've got everything we need on board. I would also like to meet your coxswain as well please, Sir."

"Sure but why?"

"I'll tell you on the way to the cabin."

"Sure, ok."

They walk towards the hatch while MacGyver tells Cupid about her responsibilities as a chefo and medic.

When the navy car showed up the captain and Mike got out. Mike smiled when he saw MacGyver walking onto the wharf with the clipboard in hand.

"MacGyver!"

"Sir," they saluted each other.

"Lieutenant Commander Davidson, Petty Officer June Roth," Mike introduces.

"MacGyver, Sir."

"MacGyver, welcome aboard."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Mike here told me a bit about you, MacGyver."

"Has he?... and how long did that take?"

"Petty Officer! You don't talk like that to me or any other superior officer! Do I make myself clear?" the CO barked.

"Yes, Sir. You should ask Commander Flynn why he's got a goofy grin on his face, Sir."

He turned to Mike and did indeed see him grinning.

"Mike?"

"Dave, I did tell you that MacGyver's got a sense of humour. And to answer your question, just the basics."

"Ok, Sir, since you're here, we're not leaving port until…"

"We _are_ leaving port on time, Petty Officer, understand?" CO said.

`No, Sir, we are not, and this is why Sir"

She showed him the clipboard. He took it from her hand and looked at it. "What seems to be the problem?" MacGyver looked at Mike who was looking at the list.

"MacGyver is fussy when it comes to things like this Dave, she wants to make sure that everything on the list is on board. It was the same way when she was on _Hammersley._ If she said we are not leaving port I would ask her why then she would show me the clipboard like she's shown it to you. As you can see, the tick marks are the items that went on board and the line next to it is when she double checks to make sure that it's onboard." Then Mike pointed out five different items, "Those items aren't on board and since you're the captain, you should know about it and then find out where the missing items are."

''The second page," she said.

Mike flipped the page over and saw that the missing supplies were for the wardroom, only half of the items were marked.

Dave was shocked by this, "My God, no wonder BJ comes to me when we're out at sea asking what happened to the medical supply boxes that he's asked for and he now needed." He looked at MacGyver, "You did this on _Hammersley_?"

"Yes, Sir, that was my system of making sure that all of the provisions were accounted for and loaded on board. Another thing, Sir, if there are any extra guests onboard I would like to know so I'll know how many to cook for."

"Sure, that makes sense, and as for this list, I'll get onto it straight away."

"Thank you, Sir."

LT Commander Davidson saluted Mike before walking up and onto _Bendigo. _

"Enjoy your patrol MacGyver," Mike said to her.

"Thanks, Sir," they saluted before she walked over and back on the ship.

An hour later _Bendigo_ left port with MacGyver at the helm. She took the boat out and headed out to sea on a northerly heading in order to reach their patrol zone for the next two weeks.


	53. Chapter 53

CH 53

An hour later Bendigo left port with MacGyver at the helm as she took the boat out and headed out to sea and headed north for the next two weeks. The day Bendigo was returning back to homeport they saw another patrol boat in front of them. MacGyver who was at the helm.

"Cupid who is in front of us, Sir?" MacGyver asked.

He looks at the radar, "it's_ Hammersley._" This news made her smile.

"Sir, permission to contact _Hammersley_" she looks at the Captain.

"Granted."

She picks up the microphone, "Rabbit, put the call on speaker with the CO's permission."

"Granted."

"On speaker, MacGyver."

"_Hammersley_ this is _Bendigo..._"

"_Bendigo_, _Hammersley_ go ahead."

"Captain Baxter, Sir, is there something wrong with your engines?" The bridge crew all waited for the response.

"No, everything is fine, there is nothing wrong with our engines. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're doing thirty-three in a forty zone and we're coming up your backside."

"Who is this?"

"MacGyver, Sir."

"MacGyver! What the…. Charge said according to his monitor we're doing forty."

"Something must be wrong with your speed gauge, get Two Dads to check it out when you dock."

"Will do. Charge wants to know if you are going to join us for drinks tonight."

she smiled, "Tell the crew sorry not tonight, I've plans tonight."

"MacGyver, it's the X here, what plans?"

MacGyver laughed, "S.W.T.C and a romantic dinner."

"Good for you, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Text me X, I better get both hands on the wheel I'm driving today so tell Swain to watch out."

"I will... _Hammersley_ out."

"MacGyver what is S.W.T.C?" the CO asked.

"You don't want to know, Sir."

"Yes, I do."

MacGyver got her out her phone, opened 'notepad' and typed what it meant and passed it to him.

"Petty Officer! How dare you say things like that! Do you want to go to the Captain's Table?" He said passing the phone back to her.

"No, Sir, but before you get any funny ideas in your head, I was talking about my husband, who is a Captain. Sir that is why I didn't say it out loud here."

"I didn't know. How old is your husband?"

"Thirty-two and he's in the SAS, Sir, he's not Navy."

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"I understand, Sir..., what the…." then she grabbed up the microphone.

"_Hammersley!_ it's _Bendigo_! You've got a fire on board! It appears to be coming from the austere.

They noticed that_ Hammersley _hadcometo a stop_._

"MacGyver! Stop all engines!" the Captain ordered.

"Stopping all engines, Sir," MacGyver repeated.

"_Hammersley, this_ is_Bendigo_, do you copy? Over" MacGyver called over the radio.

"This is _Hammersley._" They could hear the fire alarms going off in the background.

"RO! What's going on?"

"We don't know, Charge has gone down to find out. We have four men in austere."

"Where's the Captain and XO?"

"They followed Charge down to find out what's going on."

"Let us know if you need any assistance."

"Copy that, _Hammersley_ out."

She turned to the captain, "Sir, permission to go over and help with the medical side."

"There are two trained medics on _Hammersley," _he answered.

"Sir, there's only one, Cookie, and he only knows basic first aid."

"Alright, head on over."

"I'll take the medic bag with me."

She stood up and ran quickly down to the wardroom. She grabbed the supplies that she would need including some from the storage room, then out and onto the RHIB then it was lowered into the sea. Everyone on Bendigo watched as the RHIB reached the back steps of_ Hammersley._

MacGyver climbed out of the RHIB and ran up the stairs, jumped over the rails and then ran towards the hatch then she ran to austere. The fire had been put out but then she saw Charge, Swain and two others are wounded.

"MacGyver! I'm so relieved to see you!" Kate exclaimed.

"Let's get you all to the wardroom, X, let Baxter know that I'm on board."

"Sure."

MacGyver gave out orders as they headed to the wardroom where she started taking care of the wounds. She started Charge and another crew member on oxygen. That done, that she went to find out what was happening.

"MacGyver," Baxter said shocked when she walked onto the bridge.

"Can you start the engines or not, Sir."

"Too risky."

"Are the bow thrusters ok?"

"Don't know," She walked over to what would be Charges workstation and looked over the monitors.

"Sir, you need to get both RHIBs in the water and have them tow Hammersley to port then we can use the bow thrusters to get her in close to the wharf, I'll drive her with your permission."

"Granted."

"Can you let _Bendigo_ know what's happening and ask them if they can tow the boat to the docks and have ambulances on the wharf once we dock? We will be needing two of them for the wounded."

"Sure."

"How are the men that were in austere?"

"We got them out by the top hatch and brought them to the dining room. There are two Sailors guarding them."

"Are any of them wounded?"

"No, they were lucky."

"I would say that they are."

_Bendigo_ too over the towing of the boat and passed _Hammersley_ as soon as Baxter spoke to Dave. Half an hour later _Hammersley_ docked and MacGyver went to check on the four wounded. Then she called for the paramedics and they brought the two gurneys aboard with oxygen tanks.

They put Charge and another crew member onto the two gurneys and took them out one by one, then Swain and the other sailor followed behind until they were all in the ambulance. Lastly, she returns to the wardroom to check that everything was sorted out before leaving with _Bendigo's_ medical bag.

Leaving _Hammersley, _she headed down the wharf to where _Bendigo_ was berthed and walked up onto the ship. As she put everything away, she wrote down a list of things that needed replacing and gave it to the captain before going to get her bags and leaving for home.

When Dave Davidson walked into Steve's office, Mike was there, and they talked about what happened to _Hammersley_ and what MacGyver did.

"How did MacGyver do while onboard?" Mike asked.

"She's stubborn, set in her own ways, but she is amazing with the boardings. She took down four men by herself from the FFV. She handled herself well with the mayday calls."

"I warned you what she was like."

"You did. And the kitchen, she scrubbed that clean when she noticed how dirty it was."

"She's fussy like that. And what about the crew, how did she interact with them?"

"She was amazing with the crew. She got on well with them, but when it came to jokes that went too far, and if she was the target, she had three guys doing what she called 'the wall torcher'. I was amazed by what she can do and three guys had to struggle to do them."

"She did the same thing on _Hammersley,_" Mike said.

"Now I understand what you mean, Mike, with the way she finds balance." They go on talking for another five minutes before Dave is dismissed and walks out of Steve's office.

"MacGyver did well from these reports, Mike."

"I've read them, Steve. It seems she'd rather be out there than in here, but now she's married. I guess it will take time for her to adjust."

"Agreed."

At home, MacGyver went about her usual routine and then went into town for some groceries. She sent a text to Jim to let him know that she was home.

A couple of hours later, Jim walked into the kitchen to find MacGyver cooking. He could smell it as soon as he walked in the door. Walking over to her he stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Missed you," he whispered in her ear. She manages to turn around and wraps her arms around his neck and she kisses him passionately.

"I missed you too."

"How was your patrol?"

"Busy."

"June? What's wrong?"

"It's _Hammersley._ We were following them when we were in the channel and there was a fire on board. I went over to help. Swain and Cookie got second-degree burns on their hands. Charge and a new crew member got second-degree burns on their hands and smoke inhalation, they're both in hospital."

"What happened?"

"Don't know, but there will be an investigation."

"Ok... and are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to go to the hospital tomorrow after work to see how they are doing."

"Why not tonight?"

" The crew and families will be there."

"Alright, how about when I return home we go in to see them together? Then we can go and get some dinner in town."

"I would like that."

"Great!" and they kiss once more.

"Now, why don't you go and get changed while I'll finish sorting out dinner."

"Ok." They kiss once more before he leaves the kitchen.

The next morning, while at work, MacGyver types up her report about what happened on _Hammersley_ and sends it to Steve and Mike. When the report is finished she returns back to her normal work.

That night she and Jim went to see Swain and Charge and find out what happened.

"I don't know what happened, MacGyver. I went down to check out a noise that I heard, then there was a big bang, and then a fire. The alarms immediately went off and I tried to put it out. My hands were burning but I had to try. Then Cookie and Swain arrived with the fire crew. The X came down just as I lost consciousness. When I came to, I thought I saw you there."

"I was there, Charge."

"Thank you."

"No problems. Had there been any recent maintenance done on the engines?"

"Yeah, when we were last in port. When we left everything appeared fine till I noticed the rise in temperature. Then the alarms went off. I had to stop the engines to cool them down and to find out what was going on. When it happened a third time, I told the captain we should return cause something was not right. He gave the order and we turned back towards base. Then the engine started overheating again and you called. All of a sudden there was a strange sound, like a net wrapped itself around the propellers. That's when we stopped and I went down to find out what was going on."

"Well hopefully the investigators can find the cause, but there wasn't any net, so it has to be the engines."

"I agree," Charge said.


	54. Chapter 54

CH 54

The next day Mike and MacGyver walk up onto _Hammersley _and down to the engine room to check the damage.

"Dear God!" Mike exclaimed, clearly shocked when he saw the damage. "What could have caused damage like this?"

"I don't know," MacGyver went over to the engine, "Leader can you remove this casing for me please?"

He removed the casing and stepped back. Taking her torch she examined the inside.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

Picking up a screwdriver she poked it into the hole then removed it.

"I'll be right back," she walked out of the engine room while Mike watched with curiosity. When she returns, she has a piece of tissue paper and she begins wiping the stuff from the screwdriver onto the paper.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, look at this..." she shows him the tissue paper.

"Oil and grease," he says.

"Here," she folds the tissue in half and then unfolds it. "Look closer."

He took a closer look and now could see little black bits in it, looking at MacGyver.

"When this engine had its oil and grease changed, someone put dirty oil and grease back in the engine. There's your cause, the engines slowly ceased up and caught fire. _Hammersley's_ going to be in dry dock and will have to have the engine stripped down, cleaned and the damaged parts replaced before being put back together," MacGyver tells him.

"That's going to cost not to mention the strain on the other boats."

"I know that Sir, but someone screwed up and I know Charge would want to know who."

"Agreed, let's head back to NAVCOM."

When they were on the boat deck the three inspectors showed up. MacGyver told them what she found which shocked and surprised them and they thanked her before going down to the engine room themselves. Mike and MacGyver return to NAVCOM.

Three days later Steve and Mike read the investigators report about what had happened on _Hammersley_.

When Mike showed the report to MacGyver, she nodded her head. "Well, now we know for sure that it was the dirty oil and grease that caused the engine failure. Now the fun begins."

"MacGyver, Charge asked me to check with you to see if you want to help out."

She smiled, "Sure. The sooner that we get the engines clean and put back together the sooner we can get her back out on the water."

"Well then, why don't you head on down. There will be overalls and boots there waiting for you, in Kate's cabin."

"Thanks, Sir. I'll head on down now." She stood up, walked out the door, and went to retrieve her bag and hat, then left the bullpen. Half an hour later she walked down into the engine room where the guys are working.

"Who are you?" one of the guys asked.

"I'm Petty Officer Roth, MacGyver, I've been asked to come here and help get this engine cleaned up. So let's get to it boys."

"Do you know anything about engines, Girly?"

"It's Macgyver Able Seaman, and yes, I do. Now less talk and more action. The faster we can get this done the sooner _Hammersley_ is back out on the water."

"Who asked you to be here?"

"Charge did," she said.

Then she started taking the motor apart, and the others started as well, they pulled the engines apart and started cleaning them. Then they hit a snag with their parts, they couldn't get the dirty oil out. MacGyver walked over and had a look at it. Then she wiped her hands, got her phone out and made a call.

"This is MacGyver. I need to talk to Commander Flynn or Marshall, please … Sir, I need some things… metal buckets…. Ten-litre buckets…. Stainless steel ones… yes and Coke-a-cola, the regular Coke, not the diet, or zero….. Thirty bottles of the two-point-five … to clean the engine parts… that's right sir… ok, and milk…. fifteen litres, dark blue top, thanks, Sir... have delivered to the boat deck… ok thanks, Sir" then she hung up and put her phone back in her pocket

"What do you need a bucket and Coke-a-cola for, are you going to drink it?" the head engineer snickered and the others laughed. "You must be thirsty."

"No... the Coke is going to clean those pieces for us," then she went back to work.

An hour later, Steve and Mike showed up with Jim and several sailors carrying the items MacGyver had asked for. After leaving them on the boat deck, they left and Mike and Steve stayed behind to see what she was up to.

When Commanders Marshall and Flynn saw the fouled engine parts on the boat deck, they were shocked.

"Commander Marshal, Command Flynn, can I help you, Sirs?" one of the Sailors asked.

" Can you let MacGyver know that we brought what she asked for."

"Yes, Sir," returning to the engine room to get MacGyver.

A couple of minutes later all the engineers showed up on the boat deck and Mike and Steve couldn't help but notice MacGyver with grease marks on her face and arms. Jim was shocked at first but then smiled at her.

"Sir, thanks for getting me the items I asked for."

"Care to tell us why you need this stuff?"

"Let me show you."

She picked up a bottle of Coke and opened it and poured some into a bucket, then put the lid back on the bottle then she walked over to the chief petty officer and took the crescent from him.

"Oi! What are you doing?" one of the engineers called out.

"Trust me." She walked over to the bucket while taking an oily rag that was sticking out of her pocket and wiped the crescent. "See this crescent? It has years of dirt, grease, oil, sweat and blood on it," then she put it in the bucket with the Coke and set her watch. Now we wait."

"What will this do to it?" Steve asked.

"You will see, Sir."

When her watch beeps she opens a bottle of milk and pours some of it in the bucket. Picking up the bucket, she swishes the Coke and milk around as she walks over to the chief petty officer.

"Take it out and dry it." Doing what she said, he removed it from the bucket, and wiped it off.

"Bloody hell! It looks brand new, but how?" Everyone that was watching was amazed except for Jim, he smiled at her.

"The acid in the Coke dissolves grease and oil and lifts any dirt, then with the milk, it neutralises the acid from the Coke-a-cola so all it needs is a wash with normal water, dried and oil or grease"

"What do you do with the milky water?" Steve asked

"Dispose of it like it's watery oil sir"

"How long does a piece need to be in the Coke?" Mike asked.

"Five minutes."

"Is that all?" the chief petty officer asked.

"That's it. Think about how much time you will be saving."

"Hours, Weeks."

"That's right."

"Well, we'll leave you to it then." Steve said.

"Thanks, Sir." Then she turned to the chief petty officer, "since it's lunchtime, how about we all take a break for lunch."

"Sounds good. All right everyone, you've got half an hour." Then they walk off _Hammersley_ with Steve and Mike following. Turning she smiles at Jim.

"Mike told you."

"Yeah, I was looking forward to a picnic lunch."

"Well since you brought the handy wipes and the blanket and basket, why don't we have it on here?"

"Ok but your overalls..." MacGyver removed her overalls revealing shorts and a sports top under them.

"Better?" she asked him.

"Yes, very much so." Jim got everything set up while MacGyver cleaned up the best she could. They sat on the blanket and they enjoyed feeding each other while talking.

The chief petty officer returned before the others, he stopped on the gangway and was shocked at the sight before him. MacGyver was lying on her back and Jim was lean over kissing her. So he cleared his throat causing them to break apart and turn to the noise.

"I think you two better stop before the others return."

They sat up. "Chief Petty Officer Tom Harker, this is my husband, Captain Jim Roth," she said as they stood up. Tom walked over and shook hands with Jim.

"Yeah, I know about him. Charge told me about you two, it's great to meet you, Sir"

"Likewise," Jim replies while MacGyver puts her overalls back on.

"So enjoy your picnic lunch?"

"Yes we did thanks. Jim can be full of surprises," MacGyver responded.

"Well, he's not the only one." They pack everything up just as some of the engineers return.

"Well back to work, and I'll see you at home tonight," she said giving Jim a kiss.

"Sure my little grease monkey," causing Tom to laugh.

"Grease monkey, eh," she gave him a look letting him know that he was in trouble. He kisses her and leaves with a smile on his face.

"Come on, back to work."

It took a week but finally the engine was back together with some new parts replacing those that were damaged each part re-greased and oiled.

On the bridge, Charge was waiting for the word from MacGyver and Tom in the engine room.

"OK, Charge, fire her up," MacGyver said over the radio. Then they heard the engine start-up and then stop. "Try it again," she said. This time the engine started up and stayed running.

MacGyver nodded while listening and then turning to Tom she gave him a thumbs up.

"Charge. engines are purring once again," they then head up top to the bridge.

"Well now one more test and then she's good to go," MacGyver said.

The next day with some of the crew onboard which included MacGyver, they took _Hammersley _out for a run. They started off slowly then went to the top of the green. Charge and MacGyver were pleased and as were _Hammersley's_ engineering crew as well. The test run completed, they returned to port. Mike and Steve are there on the dock as MacGyver brought her in. Once docked, MacGyver went down to see them.

"How did the test run go?"

"Great, even at the top of the green. Charge's engines are purring once more, Sir," causing Mike to grin.

"Purring..."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good work."

"Thank you, Sir. Now you can let_ Hammersley's_ crew know that she is back in action and ready to set sail, Sir."

" That's good to hear."

"Yes, Sir."

The crew had been called back and the next day _Hammersley_ left port for a three-week patrol. They would be back on the twenty-third and be home for Christmas with their families. _Hammersley _would be heading out again on the thirtieth for a two-week patrol over New Years.

Macgyver was getting used to the shore posting and getting to spend more time with Jim at night with the exception of when he was away on a mission.


	55. Chapter 55

CH 55

When _Hammersley_ returned on the twenty-third, Kate and Mike invited everyone over to their place for a Christmas party. When Kate arrived home, MacGyver's car was in the driveway. There was no one in the car so she went to find out where she was. She found MacGyver and Jim outback getting everything set up for the party.

"Jim, MacGyver, what a surprise," they turn and smile at her.

"Kate! How was your patrol?" MacGyver asked.

"Busy."

"And the engines?"

"They're great. What is going on here?"

"Mike gave me the day off so we could get everything set up for tonight's party which starts in two hours."

"What food have you done?"

"We'll tell you everything after you're changed," MacGyver said.

"Alright. " Kate leaves them and heads back inside while Jim and MacGyver continue on getting things set up.

Kate went into the kitchen after she got changed, went to the fridge for a drink and she saw that her fridge was packed with food. She closes the door, turns and jumps when she sees MacGyver standing there holding a cold bottle of ginger beer.

"Here," she says, handing it to her.

"Thanks," taking the beer then takes a big sip.

"There's a lot of food in the fridge."

MacGyver laughs, "that's dessert."

"Really, wow you have been busy."

"I did have some help." Walking outside they see Jim opening a bottle of beer as he walks over and sits down. Kate and MacGyver join him.

They talk about what happened on _Hammersley's _patroland Two Dads playing jokes on the crew. An hour later the crew began to show up. By the time Mike arrived home, the party was already in full swing. Everyone was having a great time, laughing, joking, eating and drinking.

They were even surprised when Buffer and Nav showed up. Kate, Nav and MacGyver got together to talk and giggle while catching up on things. It was late by the time Jim and June arrived home. They went to bed straight away and fell asleep almost immediately after the busy day they had.

The next morning when MacGyver woke up, she got up, walked into the bathroom to use the loo, then returned to bed where she kissed Jim awake. When she pulled back, she smiled at him, "Morning."

"Morning," wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down for a passionate kiss. Then he rolled them over so he was lying on top of her as they broke the kiss. "What time is it?"

"Just after six," she answered.

"Six..."

"Yes"

He rolled off her, got up and walked into the bathroom to relieve himself. She waited for him to return. When he did he got back into bed.

"Let's get some more sleep. I'm still fairly tired."

"Sounds good," she kissed him then rolled till she was on top.

"June?" he said, then she sat up smiling."Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm just placing my Christmas Eve order."

"And what order is that?"

She leaned down, "A drink order… Sex with the Captain."

"I'll see if I can fill that request for you," and he pulled her down for a passionate kiss then rolled them till he was on top while she giggled. They made love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Later that morning they went into town to finish doing their Christmas shopping, had lunch in the mall then went to the grocery store to do the shopping for Christmas diner. The whole family was spending Christmas and Boxing Day with them. They each had a trolley as they walked up and down the isles buying what they would need. Shopping was slow as the market was busy with holiday shoppers.

By the time they arrived home, it was a long day. They put everything away and Jim ordered a home-delivered take-away for dinner since he knows what June has planned. After almost everything is put away, they started on the Christmas gifts when there was a knock on the door. Their dinner had arrived. After dinner, they finished wrapping up the gifts and putting them under the tree.

"Are you going to start on the deserts?" Jim asked June.

"Yes, and what are you going to do?"

" I think that I'll go and join the guys for a drink."

Giving him a kiss, "Be Careful."

"I will, I'm taking a taxi."

"Good, have fun."

"I will," they kissed again before he called for a taxi and went outside to wait.

She turns on music then starts doing up the deserts for the next day. She cooked up homemade pavlova, three cheesecakes, chocolate eclairs and trifle. When she was all done she put them in the fridge. Just then she got a text from Jim letting her know that he was on his way home.

_(Good timing!)_She thought as she walked upstairs to their bedroom. She got undressed, got into bed, and waited.

When Jim walked into the bedroom he took off his clothes, went and brushed his teeth before joining MacGyver in bed. "Did you have a good evening?" she asked.

" I did. I could smell what you cooked as soon as I was in the door."

"Now you know."

"Yeah, and I'm looking forward to it tomorrow."

"I know you are," she smiled and then they kissed before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning after having a lukewarm shower, they got dressed and walked downstairs to have a light breakfast and then started getting lunch sorted out. Once lunch was cooking Jim held on to June's hands and pulled her into the living room and made her sit down. He walked over, got her gift.

"Merry Christmas."

Opening it she saw that it was a DPNU coloured silk robe and nightie to match it. She smiled "I love it!" leaning over to hug and kiss him.

She put the box on the couch behind her then she stood up and walked over and got Jim his gift. Then she sat down next to him and watched him open it and pull out a new helmet, it was in army green.

"I love it, thank you!" Placing it on the floor he pulled her onto his lap where they kissed passionately. "It's a wonderful gift, I love it."

"I knew you needed to get a new one."

"You are always full of surprises, June." She moved so that she was facing him while sitting on him.

"I can be alright," and they began kissing passionately.

When the family arrived an hour later, they were all talking and laughing while unwrapping their gifts. Then they sat and enjoyed the lunch that MacGyver cooked up.

Pushing back a little from the table after eating their fill, "Man that was an incredible Christmas lunch," Tom said.

"I agree, you are an amazing cook, June."

"Thanks, Ben."

"Jim you're lucky to have married someone as amazing as June."

"Thanks, Mum. And you're right, June is amazing."

They spent the rest of the afternoon out back enjoying the hot weather while relaxing and talking.

That night MacGyver cut up the leftover meat and made up a salad so everyone could make their own sandwiches for dinner and have leftover dessert afterwards. It was late by the time Jim and June got to bed after another long day.

The next day Jim's parents came over to spend the day with them as they would be leaving the next day to return to Sydney. They went out and spent the day together and then had dinner at home.

The day after Jim's family left, June returned to NAVCOM for work. When Steve sees her he wiggles his finger at her, calling her over. She went to his office and walking in she sees Mike there as well.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Yes, please sit down."

She took a chair looking at both men, "what is it, Sir?"

"You've been temporarily transferred to _Hammersley._"

"Whaa...What? Why Sir?" she said shocked.

"Able Seaman Cook didn't renew his contract before Christmas and has moved out of Goat Central Junior Sailor's complex. He left the day after _Hammersley's_ return." Steve explained.

"So, with it being the holidays, it's difficult to find someone with my qualifications on short notice," she said.

"Yes, we are sorry this has happened."

"It's ok, Sir, I understand. So in two days, I'm back on _Hammersley._ I don't think that Charge and Two Dads will be happy about that," She said with a smile.

"Why's that?" Steve asked.

"Two Dads jokes and Charge's diet," Mike added grinning.

"I'm sure they can handle it, they have no choice," Steve replied.

"Same here, Sir."

They talked for a few more minutes before June was dismissed and walked out of Steve's office to return home.

After she got changed, she sat on the bed thinking about what is happening and how she is going to tell Jim.

When Jim arrived home that night June was in the kitchen.

"Hey, how was work?" turning to him as he gives her a kiss.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Jim... I've been temporarily transferred to _Hammersley_. I leave in two days."

"What_?_ Why?"

"Able Seaman Cook didn't renew his contract _and_ didn't inform Commander Marshall or Mike. He simply packed up and left on the twenty-fourth... no letter, no notice. They only found out this morning and with it being the holidays it was impossible to find a chef and qualified medic in a short time."

"So they asked you."

"Well, no, it's an order and I was always the backup just in case, Jim. You know that."

He pulled her into his arms. "It's ok June, I understand." Then they pulled apart. "As you said, it is only temporary."

"True, it is," and he kissed her. "We're going to spend the next couple of days doing what couples do. And for starts..." he reached over and turned the stove off and then he scooped June up into his arms.

"Jim!" she exclaimed as he walked to the stairs and up to their bedroom. He laid her on their bed then he sat and leaned over and kissed her which became passionate. They removed each other's clothes and made love. Then afterwards when Jim was looking down at her, "I love you, June and I know we'll get through this as we have before."

"I love you too Jim. I know we can do it and I'll be looking forward to those shore leaves!"

He smiles at her, "I'll be looking forward to them too," then he kisses her.

"And, I'll be looking forward to those drink orders!" she said giggling.

"Yeah, so will I." She pulled him down for a passionate kiss.


	56. Chapter 56

CH 56

Two days later the crew of _Hammersley_ was busy loading supplies on board when they noticed a car pull up. They were shocked to see who was in the car... As they got out, June smiled at the shocked crew and yelled out, "_I'm back!_" in a sing-song voice.

"What do you mean your back?" Two Dads asked.

"On _Hammersley._ So, Two Dads no jokes and I know some of you will warn Charge that I'm back cooking rabbit food."'

"What? No way!"

"Yes, way!" Then she got her bags out from the back seat and walked to where Jim was standing, placed her bags on the ground and they hugged and kissed.

"See you next year," Jim said with a chuckle.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"Same here, love you."

"Love you too." They kiss once more before she picks her bags up and then looking at Jim one last time she turns around and walks up onto _Hammersley._ She looks back at Jim one more time as she walks behind the RHIBS. And then she watches as Jim got back into his car and drove to work.

MacGyver went down to her cabin and sorted out her bags and then she went to get the food list from RO who was in the ComCen. He was surprised to see her there, "MacGyver, well this is a shocker."

"Yeah for you and me both."

"What happened to Cookie?"

"He didn't renew his contract and he didn't inform NAVCOM about it. He just packed and left Goat Central without a word."

"So are you here permanently or...

"Just temporary."

"Ok. Well, it's good to have you back again."

"Thanks, RO." She walked out of ComCen and went to resume her duties.

Word got around pretty fast that she was back. Their big question was wondering how she will get on with Petty Officer Wood, 'Woody'. He is the boatswain on board.

MacGyver opened the door to the wardroom and smiled, "Swain!" she said fast causing him to jump shocked and then he turned to see who it was. "MacGyver!" She walked in smiling and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm back on board temporarily until a replacement can be found."

"What happened to Cookie?" "He didn't re-up his contract. He just left Goat Central without so much as a word. NAVCOM doesn't know where he is."

"That is strange."

"I know."

They worked together to make sure that they had everything they needed which included the items Swain asked for. Once everything was done and checked, MacGyver left the wardroom and walked up to the bridge. Coming onto the bridge she saw Kate and Baxter, "Welcome back MacGyver," they both said.

"Thanks, X, Sir. _Hammersley's _ ready to leave when you are."

"Thank you, MacGyver, and welcome back."

"Thank you, Sir." At that moment Swain joined them on the bridge and took his seat at the helm.

"Swain, let MacGyver guide her out today."

"Yes, Sir," then he stood up and MacGyver walked over and sat down. She picked up the microphone and called the closing party and a few minutes later _Hammersley_ was away from the dock and turning around and heading out of the harbour and north for a two-week patrol.

Charge arrived up onto the bridge and he noticed where Swain was sitting. "Swain, why aren't you at the helm? Who's in control?"

"Hello Charge," he looked toward the voice to see who had stuck their head out from the helm. "MacGyver!" he went over to her surprised to see her. "Yes I'm back and you're going to be getting plenty of the rabbit food that you love so much while I'm in charge of the meals."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"No joke," making everyone laugh.

On New Year's Eve, MacGyver called Jim and they talked through skype. When they saw each other, they both smiled, "Hi hon."

"Hey! How's the patrol?"

"It's only been a couple of days, just two mayday calls."

"Right, I suppose the crew was a bit shocked to see you on board."

"Yeah, they were. Charge's being his normal self when it comes to mealtimes."

"You are mean at times, June."

"I know, but they know what I'm like."

"I would hope that by now they would."

Then she looks at her clock, "Happy New Year, Jim."

"Happy New Year, June."

"You know, it was a year ago at this time when I said yes to you."

"Your right, this year has gone so fast."

"It has with three weddings and a birth."

" Let's hope that this year will be just as good."

"Like last year."

"Yeah."

They talk for another couple of minutes before hanging up. MacGyver then went to bed to get a few hours of sleep before she had to get up early in the morning to get breakfast.

By the time that _Hammersley_ returned from its patrol, there were problems between MacGyver and Woody which led them and Kate to a meeting in Steve's office. He had read the reports from both Swain and Kate regarding what had happened on a mothership.

"Petty Officer Woods, I'm not impressed with the way you handled yourself on that boarding. You are the ship's buffer. You should be doing your job not sending someone else down with the lieutenant. Your job was to protect the lieutenant, not the coxswain or the chef. And your attitude toward Petty Officer Roth is not acceptable. Therefore since you don't seem to get on well with most of the crew, I'm transferring you to Fleet Command West effective immediately. Now, return to _Hammersley_ and pack your things."

"Yes, Sir," he saluted, turned around, and walked out of the office.

"Petty Officer Roth… What am I going to do with you? You risked your own life once again to save a crew member's life. Lieutenant Flynn has recommended a commendation for your unselfish act in saving her life."

"Thanks, X, if I keep getting these commendations, they will be needing a filing cabinet with my name on it." Both Steve and Kate smile.

"Very funny, MacGyver," Kate said.

"Kate, I've submitted your report to Fleet Command."

"Thank you, Sir," Kate said.

"Alright, now I'll have to try and find another ship's buffer. You both enjoy your shore leave."

"Sir, any word of a replacement chef?" MacGyver asked.

"There are none I'm afraid. I'm sorry but you're stuck on _Hammersley_ for now"

"I understand, Sir."

"You're both dismissed," they saluted Steve before leaving his office and returning to_ Hammersley_ and then headed to their own homes.

When Jim walks into their bedroom he smiles at the sight before him, "Honey I'm home!" He walked over to her looking her up and down then bent over and kissed her.

"Wow this is some surprise!" he said.

"You like?"

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts, now get your uniform off then come and eat me!"

Jim chuckled, "Oh, I'm looking forward to eating you alright," he kissed her and then he went to take his clothes off.

"How was your patrol?"

"A nightmare. Woody's been transferred to Perth with a marker on his file."

"Why? What happened?"

"We boarded a mothership and he didn't protect Kate which allowed the skipper and one of his men to hold Kate hostage. They didn't see me since I was below deck when everything went to hell up top. When I went up top and saw that the captain had a knife to Kate's throat. I was able to disarm him and knock his men unconscious and save Kate's life. She's putting in commendation papers for my heroic act in taking down two men by myself and saving her life."

He walked back into the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed looking at her, "You're always saving someone's life, June."

"I know, it's what I was trained to do and you know that."

"Yes, of course I do and that is one of the things I love about you."

"I know, and I love you," he kissed her then looked up and down her body and then to her face.

"I'm looking forward to eating you," with a naughty grin.

"Go ahead, eat me," he kissed her then started eating the bite-size foods that she had placed all over her naked body. They had some wine that was waiting in two glasses that were next to the bed with some other foods and a bottle of wine.

June can tell that Jim is enjoying himself. When all the food was gone off her they kissed and made love. They spent the evening in bed eating the food that she got set up and drank the wine. They talked and made love as well as had ice cream in bed and then having a shower together.

_Hammersley_ was in port for three days before leaving for a five-week patrol.

MacGyver was on the wharf talking to Kate when a sailor showed up "Hi, I'm looking for Lieutenant Flynn."

"I'm Lieutenant Flynn, you must be our new gap girl Seaman Jessica Bird."

"Yes, Ma'am," they saluted each other.

"Welcome aboard _Hammersley_"

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"We call her X since she's second in command, I'm Petty Officer June Roth, everyone calls me MacGyver."

"Ma'am, I mean MacGyver," and she saluted.

"You don't have to salute to me, just the officers."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's ok, come on I'll show you to your cabin."

"Thanks," they walked over to the gangway and up on to _Hammersley_ while they continued to talk.

She showed Bird her cabin that she'll be sharing it with an Able Seaman and then she left Bird to unpack as she returned to her duties. When Bird was up on the bridge she was wondering why they hadn't left port.

"Ah… X, why haven't we left port?"

"We're waiting for the captain to show up and waiting for MacGyver's report."

"Report on what, Ma'am?"

"Supply list, she double and triple checks it to make sure we've gotten everything that is on the list. If the supplies received don't match what is on the list she tells us and we make sure that we get what we need. That one missing item can be very important." Just then, MacGyver walked up and onto the bridge.

"MacGyver." Kate acknowledged her.


	57. Chapter 57

CH 57

"MacGyver," Kate acknowledged her.

"X, where's Baxter?"

"He hasn't arrived yet, why?"

"Ok, well, we won't be leaving," and she showed Kate the clipboard.

"RO, get me NAVCOM please," Kate called out.

"What's missing?" Charge asked.

"IV bags, IV lines, Panadol, tape, gloves and food items," MacGyver answered him.

"Oh, that's all," Charge said sarcastically.

Kate spoke to NAVCOM about the missing supplies and then she turned to MacGyver.

"Can we do with the items we've got?"

MacGyver stepped over to Kate, "Let me talk to them," Kate passed the phone to her.

"Hello, who am I speaking to?…. Right, this is Petty Officer Roth, MacGyver, we need those items… yes, it is…. we've got two bags, the others had to be returned because of the expiration dates… yes, they were ordered a week ago… no... we need them, we are not leaving port until we get those missing items including the food… well then get me your CO on the line and I'll talk to him… thank you." She let out her breath while shaking her head then raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Hey! Big Mack! It's MacGyver. How are you, Mate? Long time, Sir…" she laughed. "Yeah, it would be great to catch up, Mate. Listen we didn't get everything that was on our restock order… we need them, Mate… you've got the list your able seamen wrote down?… Big Mack, we've only got two IV bags… expired… twelve… yeah thanks, Mate. You forgot what I'm like… Yeah, just until NAVCOM can find a replacement… that would be great, I'd love to catch up… thank you… yeah, and can you find out where the missing boxes are because this isn't the first time it's happened… Ok thanks, Big Mack, take care," then she hung up. "He's sending everything that's missing from the order and he is going to find out what happened to the missing supplies since it has been happening on and off over the past six months before he was CO there."

"Thank you, MacGyver… Big Mack?" Kate asked.

"Lieutenant Commander 'Mack' McDonald, six foot five and ninety-five kilo, that is why his nickname is Big Mack. We served together on _Anzac,_ Commander Flynn would know him, they shared a cabin together."

"Ok."

Half an hour later the supply boxes arrived and after MacGyver checked them to her list she was satisfied and so was Swain.

While the boxes were carried onboard a Navy car arrived on the wharf drawing MacGyver's attention. She was shocked to see who got out of it so she walked over to him.

"Sir, is everything ok? Where's Baxter?"

"He's been promoted and transferred to Sydney. I'll be captain until a replacement can be found." The sailor that was his driver passed Mike his seabag and case, they saluted each other before he returned to the car and drove off.

"Does Kate know?" MacGyver askes.

"No, I'm going to tell her in person."

"Ok, everything is on board and now we're just waiting for you." They walk to the gangway and onto _Hammersley_.

"MacGyver, tell Kate to take her out and head north, while I get settled in."

"Yes, Sir, and welcome back."

"Thanks MacGyver," She walked up and onto the bridge.

"X, the Captain said for you to take _Hammersley_ out and head north for the patrol."

"Thanks MacGyver."

MacGyver put her hand on Kate's arm before she turned around.

"What is it?"

"You better be prepared, X."

"For what?"

"Mike is Captain."

"_What?_" She said, shocked.

"He will fill everyone in once we are at sea."

"OK."

Then she gives out the orders to get them underway. They head out to sea with Bird on the bridge watching what was happening. Once they were heading north the crew was shocked to see Mike walk up and onto the bridge.

"Sir! This is a surprise," RO said.

"I know it is and it will be explained," Mike said.

He walked over and picked up the microphone, "Now hear this, Captain Flynn speaking… I know you are all shocked to hear my voice instead of Captain Baxter. Lieutenant Commander Baxter has been promoted to Commander and has been transferred to Sydney effective immediately. Since they were unable to find a replacement on short notice, Fleet Command asked me to take over until a permanent captain can be found, hopefully by the time we return from our patrol. And yes, MacGyver, I promise to spoil our XO when we return from our patrol, that is all." His last remark caused everyone to laugh.

"X. I will want details," MacGyver says. They all laugh and Bird just looks confused. MacGyver noticed and walked over to her.

"Something puzzling you, Bird?"

"Yeah, what you said about the Captain and the X."

"They are married as you can see with their last names being the same. Commander has a shore posting and X is on here. The Commander does fill in as a temporary captain for a patrol or two if another lieutenant commander can't be found."

"Ok."

"Look, if you are not sure about something, don't hesitate to ask."

"Ok, it's all new to me."

"You'll learn and understand."

"Ok."

Over the next five weeks, they were kept busy with mayday calls and dealing with FFVs. Bird was always asking questions helping her to learn what was what. When they return to Cairns the crew's looking forward to having a week off which is good timing as Valentine's Day's in three days.

When June arrived home she did what she normally does when she returns from patrol. When Jim arrived home they hug and kiss. They had dinner at home and went to the pub for drinks with the crazy crew.

"Jim, how are things with the SAS?" Mike asked.

"Been busy, got back two days ago from a mission."

"Ok."

"June told me what Two Dads did to Bird and the trouble he got himself into."

"Well, she is new and very willing to learn," Kate said.

"June said the same thing."

They continue to enjoy their evening with the crew then they left for home and they made love that night.

Two days later it was Valentine's Day. Jim surprised June with different things all day.

On the day _Hammersley_ was leaving for their next patrol everyone learned that Commander Marshall was being transferred and no one seemed to know who the new commanding officer was going to be. Jim drove to the Navy Base security checkpoint when he and June saw Kate walking towards _Hammersley._

"Jim, you don't mind stopping here, do you? I want to talk to Kate alone."

"Sure, are you ok?"

"Yes, of course," she leaned over and kissed him. "I'm fine. I just want to talk to her about how to help Bird out since she's learning and to find out what she wants to do in the navy."

"Ok, that's a good idea. See you in three weeks."

"Sure will," they kiss passionately before breaking for air.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, be safe out there."

"I always am Jim." They kissed once more before she got out and got her seabag.

"See you when I return."

"I'll be counting the days," he said smiling.

She walked over to the security gate and showed the guard on duty her ID before he let her through. She waved and blew a kiss to Jim and he returned to her, then she turned and ran to catch up with Kate.

"Kate!" she called out. Kate stopped and turned around and then saw June running up to her.

"Hey, how was your shore leave?" June asked as they walked towards _Hammersley. _

"It was great, yours?"

"It was great, had one duty shift"

"Ok."

"So valentine's Day, what happened?" she asked while smiling causing Kate to laugh.

"Only if you tell me yours."

"Alright, so breakfast... what happened?"

"We were enjoying the sleep in when NACOM called and Mike had to go in straight away. So he told me to stay in bed until he returned."

"Ok, then what happened?"

"Well stayed in bed. When he got back he took his clothes off and then said he would be back. He walked out of our bedroom and then returned with a tray in hand. I had to sit up and just as he put the tray on my lap, he put the big pillows behind me."

"Late breakfast?"

"Yeah, it was just after nine-thirty when he returned from NAVCOM."

"Ok, so the tray?"

"There were twenty-four hearts that looked like flowers, it was chocolates, two glasses of orange juice and a large plate with heart-shaped waffles and pancakes covered in whip cream, maple syrup, blueberries, and sliced strawberries."

"Wow, Valentine's breakfast in bed. Did he join you in bed?"

"Yes, he did. He cut the pancakes and waffles and fed me, and I let him and he even fed me his strawberries and cream."

"Oh, sounds quite sexy."

Kate laughed, "Yeah and the chocolates were milk chocolate, of course."

"Of couese" MacGyver said laughing

"Then while having breakfast Mike told me Steve was being transferred to Canberra tomorrow and we would be getting a new CO but he doesn't know who it is."

"Commander Marshall's leaving?"

"Yeah, I was shocked."

"I bet. So, what happened after breakfast?"

Kate smiled, "Just like with the drink, sex with the captain." They both laugh.

"That's funny."

"Ok, I've told mine it's your turn."

"Jim is always full of surprises. It started off with us making love. Then he said he would be back and for me to stay in bed, sound familiar? So I did. Then I could hear him downstairs. I was wondering what was going on plus someone was knocking at our door. But I stayed where I was. I could smell something cooking."

"Jim cooks?"

"Yes. When he walked into our room I had to laugh. Jim was wearing his robe, holding a tray that held two glasses of grape juice and a bottle. From what I could see. He's got a rose in his mouth and in both hands are ribbons holding on to helium balloons. On them was '_I love my wife'_, '_I love you June'_, '_Be my sexy Valentine_'. Then the one that brought tears to my eyes said, _'June Roth I've loved you from the first day we met'_, '_I loved you yesterday, I love you today, I'll love you tomorrow and I will love you forever, your loving husband Jim Roth" _with _XXX._"

"Wow, now that is amazing."

"I know. When I read out loud what was on the balloon, that's what brought tears to my eyes."

"That would be it for anyone."

"So true."

"What else was on the tray?"

"A plate of large pancakes wrapped up. He placed the tray onto my lap and I removed the rose from his mouth and kissed him. Then he got back into bed and I told him that this is the best Valentine's gift ever."

"I bet it was. So what was in the pancakes?"

"One had bacon strips and maple syrup and the other was whipped cream and blueberry sauce. He cut them up and we fed each other. Afterwards I got up and got his valentine gift."

"What did you get him?"

"A night at the Kewarra Beach Resort up in Palm Cove."

"Did he like his gift?"

"He loved it. So did anything special happen later?"

"We went into town to do some shopping and then went to a cafe for lunch. How about you?"

"We had lunch up in Palm Cove, in our hotel room. We had champagne and a seafood platter."

"Sounds good."

"Oh, it was all right."

"So how about the afternoon and evening?"

"He took me out to a candlelit dinner at the marina."

"How romantic."

"It was, then after that, we returned home to end our amazing day in bed making love."

"It's great that you had such a wonderful time."

"Oh, did Mike buy you anything while on shore leave since he came back to _Hammersley?_"

"He did, milk not dark."

June laughed, "Good for you."

" And what about you and Jim?"

"Ahhh, we went for a walk along the beach then returned and had drinks, after that we had a romantic dinner and dancing. Later we returned to our rooms for a night of passion. Then we returned to Cairns the next day."

"Sounds like you and Jim had a wonderful time."

"We did. We're both very lucky women to be married to men who love and respect us. Unlike some men today who use and abuse them."

"That is all too true." When they reached _Hammersley_ they said their good mornings to the crew members that they saw on board and then they went to their separate cabins to sort out their bags before reporting to their assigned duties.

When it was time,_ Hammersley _left port and headed out to sea.


	58. Chapter 58

CH 58

"Swain, what did you get Sally for Valentine's Day?" MacGyver asked.

He smiled," A dozen red roses, breakfast in bed, and then took her out to dinner and dancing. Our neighbour looked after Chloe."

"How romantic," Kate said.

"Yeah it was," he said smiling.

"What about you X, MacGyver?" Two Dads asked.

"Breakfast in bed, lunch at a cafe and a candlelit dinner," Kate answered.

"What? No roses?" Charge said, shocked.

"I got chocolate heart roses, it's the thought that counts," Kate said.

"Agreed," MacGyver said.

"What about you, MacGyver," Mike asked.

"Breakfast in bed with a single red artificial rose, helium valentine balloons, lunch and dinner at the hotel and an overnight stay."

"How many balloons?" Swain asked.

"Four, each one was different."

"Wow, lucky you." Then they moved on to talk about other things like they always do.

When their patrol was almost over they were tasked to be extra security for HMAS Newcastle as they were hosting a special medal ceremony. Swain, Bird, Two Dads, and MacGyver were watching the proceedings from the side deck commenting as to why the men received their medals from an American Ambassador.

"The American's are grateful for the work they had done in the gulf" Swain explained.

"Swain, they give out medals like they're chubby chomps."

"Sounds like you're jealous, Two Dads."

MacGyver added, "I don't need some tin ass to tell me how great I am."

"You do a pretty good job all by yourself," Swain said, making MacGyver and Bird laugh.

"MacGyver," she turned and saw Kate so she walked over to the door where she was standing. She could hear Mike talking to a woman, then there was gunfire and then nothing.

"I want you on the boarding team MacGyver." Mike said.

Then she turns to address the others who was out side. "Swain, Two Dads, gear up, there's a woman in trouble, double plates." She walked onto the bridge and then down the steps with Swain and Two Dads behind her. Bird watched from the side bridge as they got into the RHIB and it was lowered into the sea.

They took off heading to where the boat might be. They arrived fifteen minutes later, boarded the boat, and looked around. MacGyver pulled back the carpet and pulled open a hatch. What she saw shocked her. She got down on her hands and knees and carefully picked up the bomb and turned around.

"Halfy!" she called out waving him in close to the boat. MacGyver climbed into the RHIB.

"Halfy, move us away and go full throttle, NOW!"

Halfty as he was told. MacGyver looked at the timer then threw the bomb off the back of the RHIB. There was a huge underwater explosion.

"Okay, Halfy, let's head back," she said.

"MacGyver, what was that? An explosion?" Kate asked. stunned.

"There was a bomb on board. If we stayed on here we wouldn't be here. Had to get it off the boat. Swain, see if you can get this thing going."

"Can't the engines shot," Two Dads said.

"Alright, we tow it back to _Hammersley _then," Kate said and then she reported to Mike what had happened.

It took them half an hour to reach _Hammersley_ since they were towing the boat. After the boat was secured they went to meet up with another patrol boat who was returning to Cairns and they took over the tow. Once that was squared away they went to check out every boat in the area. Then they boarded a barge and Kate spoke to the captain with MacGyver looking on. MacGyver looked around and then went down below deck with Swain behind her. She had given him a head nudge and placed a hand on her stomach so he knows what it means.

They check each room until they come upon one where a woman was tied up with her arms stretched over her head. Swain rushed to cut her down while talking to her soothingly to her..

"X, we found Caroline Taylor, the bastards beat her up pretty good. We're going to need a stretcher," MacGyver added. "Copy that."

Then the door closed behind them and locked.

"X...X, can you hear me?" MacGyver said. "Damn it!" As she looked at the door and then around the room, they could hear fighting going on up on the deck.

Finding what she was looking for, a slim piece of metal, MacGyver managed to slide it in between the door and lock and flick it open.

"Good work!"Swain said.

"I'll be back." She headed upstairs to the deck and helped to take down the six men from the barge and arrest them.

"What happened to you? Where's Swain?" Kate asked her.

"We were locked in a room with Ms Taylor." She then got what she needed and returned down below so she could help Swain take care of Ms Taylor. Once she's settled they carry her out and up onto the boat deck and into the RHIB. Swain and MacGyver accompany her back to _Hammersley._

A second RHIB with an armed crew helped Kate and the others with a thorough search of the barge where they found two more men.

Once Caroline was in the wardroom, Swain and MacGyver took care of her.

"Caroline, I'm June Roth. I would like to know why those men beat you up."

"They wanted to know where the ambassador was. They beat it out of me. Please tell him I'm sorry," she started to cry.

"Hey I'm sure he will understand. Do you know where he is now?"

"Yes and now so do those men."

"Ok, if you can tell us we can let our people know and they can warn the American ambassador's people that his life is in danger.

Caroline nodded, " some water, please..."

"Sure."

MacGyver picked up a cup that got a straw in it and put it close to her mouth.

"Small sips," MacGyver said.

When Caroline had enough, MacGyver pulled the cup away. "He's on an island, Angel Island."

"Ok, thank you, you get some rest and I'll inform my captain about this."

"OK, thank you."

"No worries." MacGyver walked out of the wardroom just as Mike showed up. "Good timing, she said. Caroline said the ambassador is on Angel Island, the bastards beat it out of her."

"How bad?" he asked.

"Broken and cracked ribs. She is lucky that she hasn't got punctured lung from it, cuts, bruising, swelling. They did a number on her sir."

"Ok, JJ and Two Dads are on the boat and they are steaming for home port. The men from the boat are down on auster. We'll be in port in four hours."

"Thanks, Sir. I better get back in there."

''You did good today."

"Thanks." With that, she returned to the wardroom to fill Swain in on what's happening.

When they returned to Cairns, MacGyver received a phone call to go to NAVCOM so she left with Mike leaving Caroline in Swain's capable care.

When they walked into the bullpen, they noticed a woman in Steve's office.

"That would be the new commanding officer?" Macgyver said to Mike.

"Commander Maxine White," he replied.

"White as in 'knocker'?"

"Don't let her hear you call her that, she hates it."

"Ahh, so how do you know her?"

"We went through ADFA together and became friends."

"Ok, shall we go and see Knocker?" she said cheekily.

"MacGyver..." he replied with a warning and they continued to walk towards the office.

Maxine looks up as they reach her door. "Mike, it's great to see you."

They saluted as they entered.

"Maxine."

"So, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. Commander Maxine White, Petty officer June Roth, or Macgyver as she is known."

"Petty officer."

"Ma'am, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I've received an email from Fleet Command and Chief of Navy after they read the report about how you single-handedly saved Lieutenant Flynn life from certain death. I'm here to present you the bravery award for your acts of heroism in the performance of your duties. Congratulations Petty Officer." Picking up a box and she opens the lid and passes it to MacGyver.

"Thank you, Ma'am. I was just doing my job, as I was trained to do."

"I understand that. I've read your record, I'm quite impressed."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Congratulations, MacGyver," Mike said.

"Thank you, Sir," she said smiling at him.

"Now, with this ambassador business, I've contacted Fleet Command about this and they've made a call to warn the Ambassador about the planned assassination attempt. The Ambassador told Fleet Command that he would like to meet you, and Mike, and to thank you in person for what you and the _Hammersley_ crew did for Caroline Taylor."

"The credit goes to MacGyver, Maxine."

"_What?_" she said shocked.

"If it wasn't for MacGyver, we wouldn't have gotten to her in time to save her life."

"Really..."

"Yes, you'll have to read my XO's and Swain's report."

"Ok, I guess I will. Now I've got some good news. When you leave your new buffer will be with you."

"I hope he comes highly recommended, Ma'am."

"Why would you say that, Petty Officer?"

"Well, the last buffer was a nightmare. We hope that this buffer will work with the crew as well as get on well with them. If he doesn't then he would be kicked off _Hammersley,_ Ma'am," MacGyver told her.

"Well, Petty Officer, it's certainly not up to you to kick anyone off a boat, am I clear?"

"If anyone will be doing the kicking, Ma'am, it will be the Captain and I know that. Captain Flynn wants a crew who gets on well with each other as well as watching each other's backs. A crew who works well together with the other crew members. If a crew member doesn't do all three then they will be kicked off _Hammersley_.

Look at the list of chefs and lieutenants he's been through before the decommissioning of the old _Hammersley._ He wants a crew he can trust, Ma'am."

"She's right, Maxine."

"Very well. Now when you return from Angel Island you will be getting a new CO."

"That's great news, Maxine."

"What about a chefo and medic, Ma'am?" MacGyver asked her.

"You'll be staying on _Hammersley_ until your contract expires next year."

"_What?_" she said stunned.

"Maxine, MacGyver's on _Hammersley_ just until a replacement is found."

"I'm sorry, orders from Fleet Command," she said, picking an email that was printed out and passing it to Mike to read.

He read it and looked at MacGyver. "Sorry, MacGyver."

"Then why the hell wasn't I told this sooner?"

"Good question," he said, looking at Maxine.

"I don't know Mike, call Steve, he might be able to tell you."

"I will."

They continued to talk for a few more minutes before they left and returned to _Hammersley._

"MacGyver, you seem to be upset about your posting."

"Jim and I have been trying to start a family. Whenever I have been on shore leave the timing hasn't been right."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Now, it's going to be harder for us both."

"I know what you mean."

"You and Kate?"

"Yeah."

When they get back to _Hammersley, _MacGyver walks onto the ship leaving Mike on the wharf talking to Kate.

"Mike, what's wrong with MacGyver?"

"She found out that she is staying on _Hammersley_ until next year when her contract is up."

"What? No wonder she's upset."

"It's hard for her."

"There's something else, isn't there. What is it?"

"This will be my last patrol, there's a new Lieutenant Commander taking over, and our new buffer arrives before we set sail."

"Ok, is that why MacGyver was called into NAVCOM?"

"No, because of her actions in saving your life she was awarded the Bravery Medal"

"You're joking."

"I'm not."

"Who's the new Commanding Officer?"

"Maxine White."

"Huh, Knocker White..."

"She hates that name."

" Yeah," Kate said laughing. "I remember you telling me about her and what happened years ago."

"I know."

They turned when they heard loud music coming from a car that had just pulled up. Everyone on the wharf was shocked at what they were seeing.

A tall good looking and a well built blond man got out of the car and kissed and equally good looking girl goodbye then walked over to where Mike and Kate were standing.

"Captain Flynn, I'm Petty Officer Mullholland, Dutchy."

"Petty Officer, welcome, sorry we haven't had the chance to talk but we will once we are on our way."

"Yes sir."

"This is our XO, Lieutenant Flynn."

"Flynn, Sir?"

"My wife."

"Isn't there a rule about married couples serving on the same ship?"

"There is, we will explain it to you later."

"Sure."

"Bird, care to show Petty Officer Mullholland to his cabin? He'll be sharing with Swaino."

"Yes, Sir". They walk over to the gangway.

"I'm Bird, Jessica Bird. I always wanted to meet a hero."

"Well then,that makes two of us." Then they walk up onto _Hammersley_ as they continue to talk.


	59. Chapter 59

CH 59

MacGyver walked into her cabin and she closed the door. Then she pulled her phone out of her pocket and made a call while she sat down. When the phone call connected a face appeared, "Hey honey, what's wrong?" Jim asked when he saw that she'd been crying.

"Jim I've been permanently assigned to _Hammersley,_ until my contract expires next year."

"What? Can't they get someone else?"

"There's no one available with my experience as a chef, second medic, and helmsman."

"So... what are you going to do?"

"Stay, that's all I can do until my contract's up."

"We'll make it work, June."

"I know, it's just that it means us starting a family is going to take longer."

"That's true, but I'll be looking forward to your shore leaves."

"Yeah,I know you are. Where are you, or can't you say."

"I...I've got to go, June. We will talk soon. I promise."

"I hope so, love you."

"Love you too," then they hung up.

MacGyver went and got changed then went to her duty station.

Jim closed his phone, "Are you ok Jim?"

"Yeah, June's going through a rough time. She just found out that the Navy's going to keep her on _Hammersley_ until next year."

"You're joking, you said it was temporary."

"That is what she was being told also."

"You two can make it work."

"Yeah, I know."

When MacGyver walked onto the Wharf Kate was there. "X, have you seen the CO?"

"He was called to the comcen, here he is now." They watched as he walked off _Hammersley _and onto the wharf.

"MacGyver, everything on board?"

"Yes sir, when you're ready."

"We're waiting for some passengers, the Ambassador asked for extra security so the Navy's sending a team to Angel Island with the Ambassador's life in danger. It'll be only for a week."

"Any idea who they are sending?" Kate asked.

"We will know soon enough. Here they are, this must be them." They watched as an army truck and jeep showed up.

"Jim..." MacGyver said, shocked to see him.

"They are sending the SAS?"

"Big Island, like Bright Island," Mike said.

MacGyver walked forward just as Jim did. "You coming with us?"

"Yeah, we're extra security for the American Ambassador."

"Good, when we've got time we can talk."

"I'll make time for you, June," then he cups her face and kisses her then they hug.

"I'll let you help your men and gear on to _Hammersley._"

"June can you take care of my uniform?"

"Why?"

"I've been invited to the Ambassador's party on behalf of the SAS."

"I'm going to be there, too."

"Well then we will need to talk."

"True, we do, later then."

"Ok," they kissed, and then Jim went to help the guys carry gear onto the ship. MacGyver returned to stand next to Mike and Kate.

"Everything ok?" Kate asked.

"When there's time, Sir, once we're underway, Jim and I are going to have a talk. We'll be using my cabin for privacy, if that is ok with you."

"You don't need my approval, after all you're married."

"Thank you, Sir."

Twenty minutes later _Hammersley_ left port and headed for Angel Island. MacGyver went down to where Jim and his men are staying.

"Jim, June's here," one of the guys called out.

"Hey," Jim said as he went over to her.

"Settle in ok?"

"Yeah."

"Where is your uniform?"

"It's here," he went and got it.

"I'll show you to my cabin."

"Ok. Guys dinner time is the usual time tonight."

"What's for dinner?" one of them asked.

"Food," MacGyver replied, making the other's laugh as she looked at Jim's smiling face.

He followed her until they reached her cabin, they went in and she closed the door.

"Is that wise having the door closed?"

"Mike gave me the ok, and we are married."

"True." He hung his uniform bag up on a hook then he stepped forward and pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "Everything is going to be ok, June."

"I know, I need you now." They pulled apart, looked at each other then kissed which became passionate. An hour and a half later they walk out of her cabin and down to the galley, she's got to get dinner on. Jim made himself a brew while they talked with music playing in the background.

"So what are we having for dinner? And I know it's food."

"Tonight it's peas, carrots, potatoes and your favourite chicken."

"Marinated chicken?"

"Ah-huh."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"I know you are. We will be having fruit crumble and custard for dessert.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to that too."

"I know you are."

"I'm happy that we had a chance to talk," he said smiling.

"I am too."

"There you are, MacGyver." They turn to see Kate walking into the galley.

"Where else would I be at this time, X?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Jim and I talked about the shocking news and we know it's going to be hard on us both but we can do it."

"That's good, I'm glad that you both had a chance to talk."

"It is and I've been helping him out with a problem."

"Problem?"

"Rosters for his men while they are on the island."

"Oh, sure."

"Kate any chance of getting the layout of the house and area so June and I can work on the patrol grid?"

"Sure, how about after dinner."

"That's fine by me, X," June replies.

"Same here," Jim said.

"I'll leave you two to talk," then she left for the bridge.

When dinner was ready the crew started showing up as well the SAS men.

"Sir, we were wondering where you got off to."

"I've been talking to June about things, corporal."

"Newbie, Jim?" MacGyver asked.

"Yeah, three months."

"Right," as she dishes up a meal and passes it to the next person in line. She continues to serve dinner until Mike and Kate showed up.

"Smells great, MacGyver," Kate told her.

"Thanks, X, and there's a special dessert afterwards."

"Great!"

Once most of the crew and all of the SAS finished the first course, she started dishing up the second course for them when Dutchy showed up.

"Hi, we haven't met, I'm Petty Officer Dylan Mullholland."

"You must be 'Dutchy' with a name like Mullholland."

"Yeah, so I hear you're a mean chef."

"Me? Mean? Only to certain crew members, I can be. Petty Officer June Roth, I'm called 'MacGyver'," they shook hands.

"Strange name."

'I'm a strange woman." then turning to Jim, "and this good looking bloke is Captain Jim Roth."

"Captain."

"Dutchy," they shook hands.

"Roth, so you two are…"

"Yes, he's my husband."

"Really it must be hard trying to get together."

"It has been but when we are we try to spend as much time together as we can."

"Ok... like on _Hammersley._"

"Yep and at home." MacGyver said as she passed him a plate of food.

"Thanks" then he walked away.

After everyone had their dinner and most of the dishes were done, Jim and MacGyver sat in the senior mess having their dinner together. While they were talking Dutchy walked in, "sorry for disturbing your dinner, MacGyver there's something I want to ask."

"Ask away."

"The crew told me some stories and there was one about you two."

"Jim and me? What was it?"

"About a challenge when you both met." Dutchy saw them look at each other and smile, then they turned to Dutchy and told him what had happened and who had won."

"So what happened when you lost, Captain?"

"Call me Jim, and since I lost I asked her out on a date."

"Which I agree to and it took two rainchecks before we managed to have another date."

"How long have you two been married?"

"Nine months and we met eighteen months ago," MacGyver replied.

"It must be hard for you both."

"Yes it has been the SAS and the Navy have no sense of timing," MacGyver said, making Jim chuckle.

"That can happen anywhere, any time," Dutchy added.

"All True," Jim said.

"So Dutchy, you've heard our story, tell us a bit about yourself," Macgyver asked.

"Why?"

"It one way for me to get to know what sort of guy you are. Don't worry you're not the first person I've asked. It gives me a better understanding of the crew members and it makes me able to read their body language."

"You're joking, right?"

" 'frade she's not. She did it with me and my men, and I can tell you this about June here, you trust her and her instincts. She's been right on the money all along, she can tell by the person's body language what they might do," Jim said.

"You can?"

"Yes, I can. I could tell from when we first met and the talk we've had now, that you're hurting. And I can tell that you are trying to cover up a hurt."

He just looked at her, shocked and uncomfortable.

"Dutchy, if you want someone to talk to, June's the best. She's a great listener and very good at giving advice. Trust me, I've seen her do it. And she's good at breaking down barriers."

"When you're ready, I'll listen. Ask anyone here and they will tell you what sort of person I am."

"Thanks for that, and I'll think about it."

"That's fine."

Jim sat back rubbing his stomach, "that was a great dinner June, I miss your cooking."

"Yeah, I know you do."

"Well I'm going to see what my men are up to," he said as he stood up.

"Jim, there board games if they want to play and who knows some of the crew might join in."

"Thanks, June, good to know," and he gives her a kiss before taking his plates and mug out to the sink.

"So, first time on a patrol boat?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Four years, I did have a shore posting for few weeks then I was assign back on here until a replacement can be found. Unfortunately, there isn't anyone at this time so here I am until my contract expires next year."

" They can't find another chef?"

"It's more complicated than that. They need someone who's not only a chef but a medic and a helmsman."

"I thought Swain was the helmsman."

"He is, I'm the backup just in case anything goes wrong."

"I see."

They talked for a few more minutes then stood up and walked into the galley where she made them a brew and she started on finishing the dishes while they continued to talk. MacGyver managed to get Dutchy to open up about what ships he'd been on and about his family. They talked for over an hour before he went to join the crew and the SAS in board games.

When MacGyver finished with cleaning, she went into her cabin and lay down picking up a book that she had been reading. After reading for ten minutes there was a knock on her door. "Come in." Looking up from her book she saw Kate opening the door.

"X."

"I heard you and Dutchy were talking."

"Yeah, what is it?"

She walked in and sat down just as Dutchy was walking by the door stopping when he heard his name.


	60. Chapter 60

CH 60

"When I first met him, he froze for a few seconds before he shook my hand. Then he kept avoiding me."

"He must have his reasons, give him time to adjust to his surroundings and a new crew. After all, he just returned from the Gulf and he must have seen something terrible over there and he's bottling it up. One day that bottle is going to blow and when it does we as a crew need to be there for him, a shoulder to lean on. He knows that if he wants to talk about it, I will listen. So in the meantime give him a chance to settle in."

"You're right June, I never thought of it that way."

"What's your impression of him?"

"Bird likes him."

Kate laughed, "How can you tell?"

"When she showed up to get her dinner, Jim and I were talking to him and when he smiled at her, she started blushing."

"She's too young for him."

"Talk about the pot meet kettle, aye?"

"Yes, I know."

"Well don't worry about Bird, she told Two Dads, Swain, and me that Dutchy can be her hero any day."

Kate laughed, "sounds like she and I might need to have a little talk."

"Don't worry about it, within a month it will be someone else like that corporal from the SAS."

"You wouldn't be trying to play matchmaker would you?"

"Now, would I do something like that?"

"Yes."

"Guess we shall see."

Kate stood up, "thanks for listening, MacGyver."

"Any time X."

Dutchy, who was still outside the door, hid when Kate walked out the door closing it behind her.

MacGyver looked at the door and then she heard footsteps stop outside the door. "Come in Dutchy," she said.

Opening the door, "how did you know?"

I recognized your walk and I saw your face reflected in the photo on the wall. So, you heard what the X and I talked about?"

"Yes."

"So, I was right wasn't I."

"No, you're wrong."

"So, the hurt you're experiencing, it's either to do with a woman or someone in command, like you and XO. You meant to protect her and something happened and you blame yourself. Don't worry you're not the first one it's happened to that I've seen. I helped a sailor out when I was over in Iraq. He blames himself for the death of a crewmate. The shrink they had on board was useless, but I talked to the guy, listened to him and gave him the best advice I could and it helped bring the walls down. When his contract was up for renewal he spoke to me about it and again I gave him the best advice that I could."

"Did it help him?"

"It did, he stayed on for another three years and he met his wife on one of the frigates he was transferred to when he signed the papers. They've been married for four years and have two children and another one on the way."

Dutchy looked down to the floor then back up to her.

"I'll be here when you're ready to talk."

He turned to leave when he saw Jim had just walked in, "Captain."

"Dutchy, call me Jim."

"Sorry Jim, I was…"

"Talking to June. I heard... it's ok mate."

"I'll leave you two to talk, night."

"Night Dutchy."

Dutchy turned and walked two steps as Jim walked into June's cabin closing the door. Dutchy stopped when he heard… Just as the door clicks shut.

"What did Dutchy say to you?"

"Dr Roth's lips are sealed, but Mrs Roth wants some love. Come here Captain and give me some love," she said giggling.

"Oh, I'll give you some love alright."

Dutchy walked away thinking about what MacGyver said. The next day _Hammersley_ stops at Angel Island. Mike, Jim and the SAS went to shore with their gear. They used both RHIBs. They met with the head of security and he showed Jim where his men could set up. Mike spoke to the security officer about using a secure radio channel while _Hammersley's_ close by.

When everything was in place Mike returned to _Hammersley._ Later that afternoon a boat appeared on radar.

"Sir, we've got a vessel approaching on radar heading to Angel Island'' MacGyver said.

"RO try calling the boat."

"Yes sir."

He tried and there was no response.

MacGyver picked up the handheld, "Charlie 8-2, Jim are you there?"

MacGyver waited, "Yes, June, are you bored?"

"Heads up, Jim, we've got a speed boat heading to the island, stand by."

"Copy that." She passed the radio to Mike and Kate called hands to boarding stations.

Luckily both RHIBs were already launched and tied to the back of the ship so it would be quicker for them to get off. The boarding teams walked quickly down the steps and into the RHIBS then they were off to chase down the speed boat. Mike was watching on the radar and EOD and he contacted Jim to let him know where the boat is heading so the men who are in that area can head to the spot.

When the boat was close to shore it turned around and headed back out to sea, heading straight toward _Hammersley_. As it approached the speed boat started shooting at them. From the RHIB, MacGyver lined up her gun, waited for the right moment, then she fired one bullet hitting the guy sending him overboard But the boat was still coming.

"Sir! Move _Hammersley _now!" MacGyver called in. "The speed boat is heading right at you! Do a full reverse, hard to starboard!" MacGyver yelled over the radio.

From the RHIB they watched as _Hammersley_ did a reverse and turn maneuver sharply and the speed boat went flying past _Hammersley_ missing it by just meters.

The RHIB that MacGyver was on went after it while the other one went to pick up the body of the man MacGyver had shot. MacGyver moved up to the front and used her gun once again and took out the engine causing it to start smoking and then stop.

"Sir, we've stopped the boat, approaching now."

"Good work MacGyver.

Once they were next to the boat, MacGyver and Two Dads boarded.

"Bloody hell!" Two Dads exclaimed when he saw blocks of semtex.

"_Hammersley_ was the target or another patrol boat. The boat is loaded with Semtex," she radioed in. "Let's see what we've got in here," she said as she checked the case over then opened it.

"Sir, MacGyver here, we've got a bomb on board and two RPGs."

"Is the bomb active?"

"It would be if this boat hit something like _Hammersley,_ Sir. I'm going to dismantle the bomb, Sir. Can you let Jim know?"

"Of course, be careful."

"I will." Then she looked over the bomb to determine the best way to proceed and then goes about dismantling it. Once it was in pieces, they towed the speed boat to shore where Jim and a couple of his men were waiting for them.

"Mike told me about what happened, good shooting."

"Thanks, Jim, here's the speed boat and as you can see what I did to the bomb."

He looked in the boat, "You amaze me all the time."

"So do you, now what would you like for us to do?"

"Take the RPG and Semtex to _Hammersley._"

"Ok." Loading the Semtex and the two RPG onto the RHIBS they said goodbye and returned to _Hammersley_.

Mike was waiting at the back of the boat when the boarding team walked up onto the boat deck carrying the weapons.

"Well done MacGyver."

"Thanks, Sir. The big question is how the hell did that guy know that the Navy was going to be here, Sir?"

"That is the question of the day. Thanks to you telling me to full reverse to starboard, you helped save _Hammersley_ from being blown out of the water."

"If I hadn't we wouldn't be standing here right now."

"All too true."

"I'll go, get cleaned up and get dinner on. I was thinking hot plate tonight, if that is ok with you, Sir?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Great and I'll add onions as well," she said smiling as she walked towards the hatch.

Later that night the crew had been invited to a party at the Ambassadors residence. Everyone showed up in their dress whites. The ambassador and his wife went over them as they arrived and Mike did the introductions. Then Mike was looking around curiously.

"Is everything alright Commander?" the Ambassador asked.

"I've got a crew member missing."

"Sir, I believe that she went outside." Bird said

"Excuse me, Ambassador," Mike said as he walked back outside. The Ambassador followed along.

"Commander, why are you worried about your missing sailor? I'm sure he is ok." Just then Mike stopped with the Ambassador next to him and saw what was going on in front of them.

"Is that your missing crew member? And who is that with her?"

Then he realizes that the sailor is a woman. They watch the couple hug and kiss until they pull apart.

"MacGyver and Jim."

They turn to see Mike there with a man in a suit. Walking over to Mike and the Ambassador, "sorry, Sir, I saw Jim and we wanted a minute alone before going inside."

"I understand. Ambassador Davis, this is Petty Officer June Roth, MacGyver as she is known on the ship, and her husband SAS Captain Jim Roth. He's head of army security while you here, Sir"

"It's an honour to meet you, Sir," MacGyversaid as she shook his hand.

"And you as well. MacGyver... by any chance did you get your nickname from the TV show called MacGyver?" Macgyver smiled

"I loved watching it when I was in high school. Don't tell me, you did things using duct tape and a knife."

"Swiss Army pocket knife and a paperclip, yes, Sir."

"She's good at building things too," Jim added.

"Like what?"

"A timer for a bomb by using string, duct tape, a bag, sling from the first aid box, canteen of water and grenades"

"You will have to tell me how you did that."

"My pleasure, Sir."

"Did it work?"

"Yes, Sir."

Returning inside, MacGyver tells the Ambassador about what she did and what was blown up. Jim and Mike are watching as MacGyver talks to the Ambassador when Kate joins them.

"Everything alright?"

"Fine, MacGyver's telling the Ambassador about blowing up those crates with a 'MacGyver' timer."

"Ah."

"Where's the crew?"

"They're around somewhere."

They heard the Ambassador laughing as he and MacGyver walked over to Mike, Kate, and Jim.

"Captain your wife is an amazing and talented woman."

"That she is sir. June what did you tell the Ambassador that made him laugh?"

"When Kim lost her dress before the wedding."

"Oh, that."

"You were there Captain?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Jim was the best man, Ambassador."

"Ahh... What did you think about what your wife did?" he asked.

"I was pretty shocked but I knew that she could be full of surprises."

"That sounds like it alright. Well, I hope you all enjoy your evening."

"I'm sure we will, Ambassador," Kate said.

The Ambassador went to mingle with the rest of his guests.

"I need a drink," MacGyver said.

"I'll come with you," Jim said as they walked over to get a drink and then joined the crew.

"Bird."

She turned around, "Oh, sorry MacGyver. Ah… I was... just checking out Dutchy."

"You know the rules."

"Yes, I Know, the no relationship rules between shipmates, but there are no rules saying that you can't check him out."

Jim grinned while MacGyver laughed. "No, there are no rules about that. Bird, you need to find someone your own age," Jim advised.

"I know, Sir, but I can look and not touch."

"She's got you there Jim."

"Yup got me."


	61. Chapter 61

CH 61

Dutchy was standing alone outside when Swain walked outside and stood next to him. "Are you ok, Mate?"

"Yeah, I've been doing some thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"MacGyver, she got to you hasn't she."

Dutchy turned to Swain, "How did you know?"

"You're not the first one, Mate, she's very good at her job as you experienced today. And she is a good listener and despite what you're going through, she's probably experienced it herself so she understands."

"She couldn't possibly understand this."

"You'd be surprised. I can tell you this when I first met her she was amazing but she was like you, closed off from others. She got to know the crew and slowly she let others in. One night she was on the boat deck doing exercises wearing shorts and a short top. I went to check on her and thought that she was fine until I got closer. When she turned around towards me I was shocked."

"About what?"

"Scars Mate, she's got them on her legs and her abdomen, her chest, shoulder, arms. They're from different wounds she experienced. She has one right here," he points to his chest. "A bullet wound, it missed her heart by millimetres."

"You're joking."

"No, I'm not, she has been through hell and back. If you saw her scars you would understand. Most of those scars she got risking her life to save others whether on an FFV or someone who's going through hell. She helps them out despite her own pain."

"Does Jim know about what she has been through?"

"Of course, and he loves her scars and all. Get to know her, she can be full of surprises."

"I'll think about it."

"Come inside and help me look after the crew, make sure they don't cause any problems."

"You think they will?"

"Yup."

They go back inside and over to where the group is hanging out. Dutchy stopped short and then Swain did. "Dutchy, are you ok, Mate?" Then he looked over to where Dutchy was looking. It was MacGyver, she was laughing as she and Kate were talking to the Ambassador's wife.

"I had no idea she's a hero."

"She's a war hero. The youngest in RAN history to receive her first Star of Courage."

"How old was she?"

"Eighteen when she received it. She received four more medals by the time she was twenty and promoted to able seamen at nineteen. She got all of them from risking her life. And others from helping the SAS out."

"Really."

"Yeah, come on." They went over to join Kate and MacGyver.

"MacGyver, where'd Jim disappear to?" Swain asked.

"The head and to check in on his men. Is everything alright?" she asked as she looked back and forth between the two men.

"Dutchy's shocked by your story."

"Me? What's so shocking about me?"

"Well, your medals for one," Dutchy said.

"Oh, that...Swain, what did you tell him?"

"That you received your first Star of Courage at eighteen."

"Oh, that."

"How did you receive it?" Dutchy asked.

"I single-handedly took down five men, two of them were about to shoot two crewmates when I took them out. It was the first time I killed someone."

"I had no idea."

"Now you know and talking about it also helps."

"Hey, everything ok?" Jim asked when he returned and passed June a glass of non-alcoholic punch and he had one also.

"Yes, everything's fine. Dutchy was a bit stunned when he learned about my medals."

"Ahh… I see."

"Everything ok?"

"Yep, everything's quiet."

"That's good."

"Excuse me, MacGyver."

She turned to the Ambassador who had just walked up to her. "Ambassador?"

"May I have a word with you?"

"You can have more than one word with me, Sir."

He laughed once he realized that it was a joke. He led her away to talk in private.

"She's got a strange sense of humour," Dutchy said.

"That she has, Mate," Swain agreed.

"Ambassador, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes, Commander Flynn told me what you did to get Caroline back. That you took down three men by yourself on that barge, how did you know that she was there?"

"Well, Sir, it was the way the captain was acting, I could tell he was nervous by his body language and my gut was telling me that he was hiding something. So Swain and I went below deck and we found Caroline. We were spotted and locked in the room with her. I was able to get us out, went up top and took the three men down. Then grabbed the things that I needed from the RHIB and returned to help Swain with Caroline."

"You are one amazing woman."

"Thank you, Sir."

"He also told me that you took out the man on the speedboat, disabled the boat and the bomb that was on board."

"Yes, Sir, all in a day's work... well except for the bomb, that was a bit unusual."

"Sounds like you enjoy your job."

"I love it, Sir but there's one thing that's more important than the Navy, and that is my husband."

"You're willing to give up the job you love for him?"

"That's one of the things that I love about Jim, his honesty. We have talked about it, but the choice is mine. He trusts I will make the right choice."

"You two work well together."

"Yes, we do," she said smiling.

Then two waiters showed up. One had a tray of finger foods on it and the other with wine glasses. MacGyver was watching them as they approached. Her gut was sending alarm bells. She put her glass down just as the two men put the trays down revealing that they had knives in their hands. MacGyver quickly pushed the Ambassador out of harm's way as they lunged at him intending to kill him. The Ambassador watched as MacGyver fought both men and he yelled out, "Security!"

Jim and the other's heard the Ambassador yelling, ran over and saw MacGyver fighting two men and then a third one showed up. Jim jumped in and attacked him. Everyone was watching Jim and MacGyver fight the three men until they knocked them out.

Breathing heavy Jim turned to June, "Are you ok?"

"Well, now my hair's a mess."

Jim laughed as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

When they pulled apart she asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Then she saw movement from the corner of her eye. One of the men had pulled a gun. She pushed Jim away, saw the knife on the floor. She threw herself into a barrel roll while picking up the knife and throwing it into the guy's chest. He looked down then collapsed onto the floor while she was on one knee with her hand still stretching out in front of her. Everyone was stunned. She stood up and dusted herself off then turned around, "what?"

"June, why did you push me out of the way?"

"He was going to shoot you, Jim."

He stepped forward, pulled her into his arms and hugged her, then he cupped her face, "Thank you for saving my life."

"Your life is worth saving."

"And so is yours." He gave her a quick kiss when security and some of Jim's men finally showed up. They took the two men and the body away as well cleaned up the mess.

"Well, I think that that was enough excitement for one night. Let's all move on and continue to enjoy the party," the Ambassador announced. "MacGyver Captain Roth, thank you for saving my life."

"Your welcome, of course, Ambassador," Jim said.

"How did they get to the island and past security?" the Ambassador asked.

"The speedboat," MacGyver said.

"Speedboat..." the Ambassador repeated.

"Yes, it was heading to the island then it turned around about fifty meters from shore and headed straight for _Hammersley,_ I thought that the guy had changed his plans when he saw Jim's men, changed tactics, and _Hammersley _became his new target."

"The big question is was _Hammersley_ one of the targets."

"No," MacGyver said, "his target was this place."

"And what about the RPGs?"

"There were two buildings on this island that were the targets. The bomb was intended for one and the RPG for the other."

"She's right," Jim said.

"Well, thank you for saving many lives, both of you." Then he walked away to rejoin his guests.

"Will you be ok for a bit?"

"Yeah, I will be," he gives her a kiss then walks away.

MacGyver went out onto the balcony and looked out over to the ocean when Dutchy joined her with two drinks in hand. He passes her one, "thanks."

"Interesting night," he says.

"Yeah, it has been."

"That throw you did with the knife..."

"Ninja, I did a year as an exchange student and I was over in Japan. I was staying with a ninja master and his family. He showed me the ninja ways after he saw what I was capable of doing. It usually takes years of training, I did it in months. When I returned to Australia I kept up my training with an old friend of the master who lives in Australia. In no time I became a pro."

"Does the master know you're in the Navy?"

"He passed away three years after my return."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's ok."

"So you're a lethal weapon then."

She laughed, "sometimes I can be."

They continue to talk for a few minutes when Kate walks out and over to them. Then Jim returned and joined them on the balcony.

"Jim what's wrong?" MacGyver asked.

"The two men, they're dead."

"What happened?"

"They swallowed something and died seconds later."

"Cyanide poison most likely, hidden in a tooth, it's instant. They must have killed themselves so they couldn't talk and their mission failed," MacGyver said.

"You're probably right. Now we will never know who wanted the Ambassador dead," Jim said.

Hours later the Ambassador and his wife watched from the front porch as they saw Jim and MacGyver in each other's arms kissing on the dock. The RHIB was preparing to return to _Hammersley_ with a full load of crew members. "They are lucky" she said.

"Yes, they are. MacGyver, she is a true hero. The captain is very lucky to be alive tonight."

"And so are you."

" All true. I'll be calling Fleet Command about her and her actions tonight."

"Come, let's return to the party." Taking the Ambassador's arm they turn around and head back inside.

When the RHIB returned, Jim helped MacGyver into the RHIB after kissing her one last time then he watched as the RHIB headed for _Hammersley_. He left the dock to check on his men before getting some sleep.

The next morning _Hammersley_ left for a patrol and then returned to the island a few days later to pick up the SAS and return to Cairns.

Once in Cairns the SAS left the Navy base to return to their base. Jim and MacGyver share a kiss before he got into the truck and drove away. MacGyver went back on board.

Mike went to see Maxine. They talk about Navy business.

"I received a call from Fleet Command regarding one of your crew members," Maxine told Mike.

"Who?"

"Petty Officer Roth."

"MacGyver."

"Yes. They received a call and report from Ambassador Davis regarding what she did at his party."

"What did Fleet Command have to say?"

"Well, since it was classified that she would've been receiving a commendation and Star of Gallantry for her heroism."

"She will understand, Maxine, and it will still be in her record."

"I'm sure she will. The Ambassador was quite impressed with the way she took out two men by herself while Captain Roth took out the third man and then pushing the captain out of harm's way. And killing the guy by throwing a knife into his chest within a second."

"She's good at what she does, Maxine. I was there and saw the whole thing. She even shocked the crew with what she did."

"Yes, I know, I read your report. Now that you're back you can start your shore posting today."

"All due respect Maxine, I'm taking a couple of days off so I can get myself sorted. And I've personal things that need taking care of."

"Ok then, the crew gets three days shore leave."

"Good, they'll like that. I'll inform my XO, see you in two days."

"Alright, Mike."

Mike went back to _Hammersley_ and ran into MacGyver as she was walking off _Hammersley_ carrying her seabag.

"Shore leave?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get home and do some shopping," she said, returning his smile.

"MacGyver, since the 'Ambassador Mission' is classified..."

"I understand, Sir. It's not the first time."

"You would have received the Star of Gallantry for your act of heroism. It will be in your record."

"I understand, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

"Go home and enjoy your shore leave."

"Thanks, Sir. You too."

"I'm looking forward to it as well," they saluted each other and MacGyver left walking towards the guardhouse while Mike walked up onto _Hammersley_.


	62. Chapter 62

CH 62

As MacGyver walked past the guardhouse she gave the guards a wave. Then she got her phone out of her pocket and smiled when she saw that Jim had shown up on his motorbike.

"Hey! Good timing! I was just going to call for a taxi"

"Why call a taxi when you've got me. So... shore leave."

"Yeah, so take me home." She sorted out her bag and put the jacket and helmet on and climbed onto the back of the bike. Turning the bike around, Jim headed for home.

When they arrived home MacGyver got right into her routine. She got into the shower where she welcomed Jim joining her. Afterwards, they spent time in bed making love. That night they went out to dinner then stopped for some groceries and had an early night.

Two days later MacGyver was in the supermarket getting things she needed to take with her onto _Hammersley_ for her afternoon shift when her phone alerted to a text message, they were being crash-sailed. She quickly finished getting what she needed and went up to the counter. After putting everything through, she put her things in the boot and drove home. She changed while calling Jim only to get his answerphone.

Leaving a message, "Hi Hon, sorry I won't be home, _Hammersley's_ been crash-sailed. I'll call you later, love you."

Grabbing her seabag she drove to the senior sailor car park. Getting her bag from the back of the car she walked to the security gate showing her ID then ran towards _Hammersley._

MacGyver dropped her bag in her cabin then went to find out what was going on. When everyone has assembled on the back of the boat Kate and the lieutenant commander showed up.

"_Hammersley_ crew this is Lieutenant Commander Steve Coburn our new CO," Kate introduced.

LT Commander Coburn stepped forward to address the crew. "I'm looking forward to getting to know each of you over the next few weeks. X, you can take her out and can one of you show me the captain's cabin."

"I'll show you, Sir, I'm Petty Officer June Roth, everyone calls me MacGyver, Sir."

"Thank you, MacGyver"

"_Hammersley_ crew dismissed," Kate called out. The crew turns in unison and then heads for the hatch.

MacGyver led the captain to his cabin and then tells him, "Sir, up the stairs here will lead you to the bridge."

"Thank you again, MacGyver," as he entered his cabin and she walked up to the bridge.

"X, why the crash-sail?"

"Mayday call, we'll be back about one in the morning."

"So much for our shore leave."

"Yeah, but how was your's?"

"It was short but great, you?"

"Same here." Kate gave the departure orders and _Hammersley_ left port to head to the mayday.

The crew spent much of the cruise talking about what shore leave they did have. Upon reaching the distressed boat, Charge and Two Dads were sent over to see if they could fix the problem with their engine while Steve spent some time getting to meet some of the crew. They ended up having to tow the boat back to port.

MacGyver received a text from Jim and she sent a text back.

It was after two in the morning when _Hammersley_ docked. All those not on watch hit the rack for some much-needed sleep. The next morning the crew started loading the ship's supplies on board. MacGyver was with Dutchy going over the list as each box was taken on board.

"MacGyver, why do you have both the medical and the food list?" Dutchy asked.

"Well, 'cause I'm not only the chef but the medic as well."

"Swain's the medic."

"Yeah, I know, but I like to make sure we've got everything on board. Don't worry you will get used to it."

"You could help take the boxes on board."

"Dutchy... I know you're new here, but you need to understand how we do things. Ask any of the crew."

"I will," he said with a frown.

"Dutchy, MacGyver always double checks everything. If even one item that's on the list is not on board, she lets the captain know and then he gets RO to find out where the missing box is." Two Dads explained.

"Really."

"Yep, it can be anything from flour or coffee to toilet paper."

"Ouch, you gotta have that."

MacGyver smiled. "True, and medical supplies are very important."

"Why Doesn't Swain handle that part?"

" He handles what's in the wardroom. It's the items from here on the wharf that go onto _Hammersley _which are important."

"Alright, I get it."

When all of the boxes are on board, MacGyver went to check things over again and then to talk to Swain about the medical supplies. When she was finished she walked up and onto the bridge.

"X we can't leave port."

The captain turned to her... "Excuse me? We are leaving port Petty Officer."

"All due respect, Sir, cannot, we are seven boxes short from the supply order."

"What's missing?" Kate asked and MacGyver showed her the clipboard. Kate then showed Steve and pointed out the items that did not have a mark. Then she turns the page to see what other items are missing.

"Sir we need to find out where these items are, especially the medical supplies."

"And you're sure that they're not on board," he asked frustrated.

"I triple checked everything, Sir."

"Sir, she does double and triple check everything."

"Sir, I know the CO of the supply depot and he told me that there has been boxes and supplies that have been disappearing since he started there."

"Does NAVCOM know about this?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Ok, I'll call NAVCOM about this."

"Ahh... Sir... RO already called the supply depot about the missing boxes and they're sending out the ones we didn't get. X signed the paperwork for the replacement boxes." MacGyver said.

"Ok," he turned to RO, "Call the depot and let them know about the missing boxes." Then he passed RO the clipboard.

He looked at the list, "I'm on it now, Sir" making the call.

Fifteen minutes later MacGyver and Kate were checking to make sure the seven boxes that were needed were indeed delivered to _Hammersley_. With everything now accounted for, Kate signed the delivery confirmation forms, handed them to the driver who also signed and then the driver passed back a copy, got into the van and drove back to the port depot. Kate and MacGyver walk up onto_ Hammersley. _

"Everything's onboard, Sir."

"Very well, X."

Ten minutes later they left port and headed out to start their patrol. After two weeks out to sea they stopped off at an island where the captain decided to have some R&R for the crew. Most of the crew were on the beach playing touch rugby with a couple of the crew armed and standing watch because of the crocs in the area. MacGyver was one of those on watch when Two Dads accidentally kicked the ball into the trees.

"Go and get it Two Dads," Kate said.

"I'll go with him," MacGyver said as she followed Two Dads down a narrow path.

Looking around, "there it is," Two Dads said as he walked close to the edge of a swampy area.

"Stop!" MacGyver yelled.

Two Dads stopped in his tracks and turned to MacGyver.

"What's up?"

MacGyver picked up a branch, broke some of the branches off then it passed it to him. "Try going under it with this and lift it up," she suggested to Two Dads. He did as she said and was able to get it out and into his hands in seconds.

"Thanks MacGyver," as he turned around he noticed her walking and looking around at the ground.

"What is it?"

"Footprints, at least a day, two old. Someone else is here, or at least were recently. At least five different sets of footprints." She continued to follow them then stopped ten meters away from a fallen tree.

"Two Dads, get the captain."

"Why?" Then he walked over and saw what MacGyver had found.

"What the..."

"Poachers." There were skinned crocodiles and the holes where their nests were. MacGyver pointed out what she was looking at. "Egg nest, poachers."

"Hey! MacGyver! Two Dads! What's taking so long, come on now." Dutchy called out.

"Dutchy, get the captain now! I found something that he needs to see," MacGyver yells back.

Dutchy ran back to the beach, "Sir, MacGyver said that she found something that you need to see." The crew and the Captain then ran to where Two Dads and MacGyver were waiting and stopped short when they saw the butchered crocs.

"The mongrels! They even took the eggs!" Steve exclaimed.

"There were at least five men," MacGyver told him.

"How do you know?" Dutchy asked.

"Footprints. And with this at least a day or two old. Sir we are going to need a camera to take photos of the footprints and of this," she pointed to the dead crocs.

"I agree," Swain said.

"Ok, do it." Steve agreed.

An hour later, Steve contacted Maxine about what was found and had RO send copies of the photos to her. Then they set sail for a town not too far away for a goodwill visit.

MacGyver was on the back of the boat making a call. She smiled when she saw his face. "Hi hon," she greeted him.

"Hey, how's your patrol?"

"Busy. How did your training go?"

"Good. So where are you? I can hear music in the background."

"A Goodwill visit to a small town. Earlier today we stopped off on an island for some R&R. Two Dads kicked the football into the trees."

"Sounds like him."

"Yeah, anyway I went with him 'cause the area we were in is croc central. While we were getting the ball I found six skinned crocs and their eggs were missing from the nest. It appeared to be three females and three males who had just laid their eggs."

"That's just horrible!"

"It is why we are here actually, the captain's gone to talk to the police. I did some research on the crocs."

"Oh, what did you find out?"

"This is the time of year when the females lay their eggs and that one croc skin is worth over five thousand dollars on the black market. The eggs are worth about three hundred each and each female lays between forty to sixty eggs."

"Whew, that's a lot of money."

"Yeah, it is. Jim croc poaching is a million-dollar business here."

"Well, I hope that you catch them."

"Yeah, same here."

"How is the new captain?"

"Steve Corburn? Seems ok. I've gotta go, We'll be back in Cairns the day after tomorrow."

"Ok, love you and take care."

"Love you too. Bye."


	63. Chapter 63

CH 63

MacGyver notices it and walks over to her. "Something puzzling you Bird?"

"Yeah, what you said about the captain and the X."

"They are married as you can see with their last name being the same. The captain got a shore posting and X is posted here. However, the captain does fill in as a temporary captain for a patrol or two if another lieutenant commander can't be found."

"Ok..."

"Look, if you're not sure about something, don't hesitate to ask."

"Ok. It's all new to me."

"Just pay attention and you'll catch on."

"OK"

Over the next five weeks, the _Hammersley_ was busy with mayday calls and dealing with FFVs. Bird would ask questions when she was unsure of some things. When they returned to Cairns the crew looked forward to having a week off. It turned out to be good timing since Valentine's Day is in three days.

When June arrived home she did what she would normally do when she returned from patrol. Jim arrived home and they hugged and kissed, happy to see each other. They had dinner at home and then went to the pub for drinks with the crazy crew.

"Jim, how are things with the SAS?" Mike asked.

"It's been busy. Got back two days ago from a mission."

"Ok"

"June told me what Two Dads did to Bird and the trouble he got into."

"Well, she is new and willing to learn," Kate said.

"June said the same thing."

They enjoyed their evening with the crew then left for home where they made love that night. Two days later it was valentine day. Jim surprised June with different things all day.

The day _Hammersley_ was leaving for their next patrol the crew learned that Commander Marshal was being transferred and they didn't yet know who the new commanding officer was going to be.

Jim drove to the Navy base's security checkpoint when he and June saw Kate walking towards _Hammersley_.

"Jim, would you mind stopping here? I want to talk to Kate alone."

"Sure. Are you ok?"

"Yes," and she leaned over and kissed him. "I'm fine. I want to talk to her about how to help Bird out since she is learning and trying to find out what she wants to do in the Navy."

"That's a good idea. See you in three weeks."

"Sure will." They kiss passionately, then they break the kiss.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, be safe out there."

"I always am." They kissed once more before she got out and grabbed her seabag. "See you when I return."

"I'll be counting the days," he said smiling.

She walked over to the security gate, showing the guard on duty her ID before he let her through. She waved at Jim and blew a kiss to him and he blew one back. She turned and ran to catch up with Kate.

"Kate!" she called out.

Kate stopped, turned and she saw June running up to her.

"Hey! How was your shore leave?" June asked as they walked towards _Hammersley._

"It was great. You?"

"It was great, I had just one duty shift."

"So Valentine's day, what happened?" she asked smiling making Kate laugh. "Only if you tell me yours."

"Ok, so... breakfast what happened?"

"We were enjoying the sleep in when NAVCOM called in Mike and he had to go in straight away. So he told me to stay in bed until he returns."

"Ok, then what happened?"

"Well stayed in bed and when he got back, took his clothes off, and then said he would be back. He walked out of our bedroom and then returned with a tray in hand. I had to sit up and he put the tray on my lap, then got the big pillows and put them behind me."

"Late breakfast."

" It was just after nine-thirty when he had returned from NAVCOM."

"Ok... so the tray?"

"There were twenty-four hearts that looked like flowers. There were the chocolates, two glasses of orange juice and a large plate with heart-shaped waffles and pancakes covered in whip cream, maple syrup, blueberries, and sliced strawberries."

"Wow! Valentine's breakfast in bed. Did he join you in bed?"

"Yes, he did. He cut the pancakes and waffles and fed me and I let him and even fed him strawberries and cream."

"Oh! Sounds sexy."

Kate laughed, "Yeah and the chocolates were milk chocolate, my favourite."

"That's good to know."

"While having breakfast Mike told me Steve was being transferred to Canberra tomorrow and we would be getting a new CO but don't know who it is."

"Commander Marshall's leaving?"

"Yes, I was shocked."

"I bet. So what happened after breakfast?"

Kate smiled, "Just like with the drink... sex with the captain."

They laughed, "that's funny."

"Ok, what about you?"

"Jim is always full of surprises. It started off with us making love. Then he said he would be back and for me to stay in bed. So I did. I could hear him downstairs so I couldn't help but wonder what was going on plus someone was knocking at our door. But I stayed where I was. I could smell something cooking."

"Jim cooks?"

"Sure. When he walked into our room I had to laugh. Jim was wearing his robe, holding a tray that had two glasses of grape juice and a bottle. He had a rose in his mouth and in both hands are ribbons holding on to helium balloons. On them was I love my wife, I love you June, be my sexy valentine and the one which brought tears to my eyes said June Roth I loved you the first day we met, I loved you yesterday, I love you today, I'll love you tomorrow and I will always love you forever, your loving husband Jim Roth with a number of Xs."

"Oh my, that is amazing."

"I know. When I read out loud what was on the balloon that brought tears to my eyes."

"That would do it for anyone."

"So true."

"What else was on the tray?"

" A plate of large pancakes wrapped up. He placed the tray onto my lap and I removed the rose from his mouth and kissed him. He got back into bed and I told him that this is the best Valentines gift ever."

"I bet it was. So what was in the pancakes?"

"One had bacon strips and maple syrup and the other whip cream and blueberry sauce. He cut it up and we fed each other then afterwards I got up and got his Valentine gift."

"What did you get him?"

"A night at the Kewarra Beach Resort up in Palm Cove for the night."

"Did he like the gift?"

"He loved it. Okay, your turn again. So lunch, what happened?"

''We went into town to do some shopping and then went to a cafe. How about you?"

"We had lunch in Palm Cove in our hotel room, we had champagne and seafood platter."

"That sounds good."

"Oh, it was all right. So now what happened in the afternoon and evening?"

"He took me out for a candlelit dinner at the marina."

"How romantic."

"It was. Then we returned home to end our amazing day in bed making love."

"Sounds like you had a wonderful time. Oh.. did Mike buy you anything while on shore leave since he's back on _Hammersley?_"

"He did, milk not dark."

June laughed. "Good for you."

"What about you and Jim?"

"Ahh, we went for a walk along the beach and then went back and had drinks and a romantic dinner with dancing. We returned to our rooms for a night of passion. Then returned to Cairns the next day."

"Sounds like you and Jim had a wonderful time."

" We did. We are both very lucky women who are married to men who love and respect us, unlike some men today who use and abuse them."

"That is true."

When they reached _Hammersley_ they said good morning to those that they saw on board then they went to their cabins to sort out their bags and report to their duty stations.

Shortly _Hammersley_ left port and headed out to sea.

"Swain what did you get Sally for valentine day?" MacGyver asked.

He smiled, "a dozen red roses, breakfast in bed, took her out to dinner and dancing, while our neighbour looked after Chloe."

"How romantic," Kate remarked.

"Yeah it was," he said smiling.

"What about you X, MacGyver?" Two Dads asked.

"Breakfast in bed, lunch at a cafe and a candlelit dinner," Kate answered.

"What! No roses?" Charge said, shocked.

"Chocolate heart roses, it's the thought that counts. Besides I get to eat them," Kate grinning.

"Agree," MacGyver said.

"what about you, MacGyver?" Mike asked.

"Breakfast in bed with a single red artificial rose, helium valentine balloons, lunch and dinner at a hotel and stayed the night."

"How many balloons?" Swain asked.

"Four different ones."

"Wow, lucky you."

The conversation then moved to other things like they always do.

When their patrol was almost over they were tasked to be extra security for _HMAS Newcastle_ as a number of sailors were getting metals. Swain, Bird, Two Dads and MacGyver were on the side deck watching the proceedings and commenting on what the recipients did to earn their medals.

"Why is the American Ambassador handing out some of the medals?" Bird asked.

"The Americans are grateful for the support Australia provided in the gulf," Swain answered her.

"Swain, the Yanks give out medals like they were chubby chomps."

"Sounds like you're jealous, Two Dads," MacGyver said.

"I don't need some tin ass to tell me how great I am."

"You do a pretty good job by yourself," Swain said, making MacGyver and Bird laugh.


	64. Chapter 64

CH 64

"MacGyver," Kate called out as she walked over to where they were standing. She could hear Mike talking to a woman on comms when suddenly the sound of gunfire could be heard through the radio. Then silence. Mike wasn't able to establish contact with the woman he had been speaking to.

"I want you on the boarding team, MacGyver," Kate said. She then turns around, "Swain, Two Dads gear up, there's a woman in trouble, double plates."

She walked onto the bridge and down the steps with Swain and Two Dads behind her. Bird was watching from the side bridge as they got into the RHIB and as it lowered into the sea. The RHIB sped off headed to where the boat with the woman might be. When they arrived fifteen minutes later they boarded and looked around.

During the search of the vessel, MacGyver pulled back the deck carpet and opened the aft hatch. What she saw shocked her… a bomb. She got down on her hands and knees and carefully lifted the bomb from its nest. She slowly turned around while Kate had "Halfy" move the RHIB alongside the boat. She got into the RHIB and walked over to Halfy.

"Move away from the vessel and go full throttle now!" she ordered.

The RHIB shot forward as Halfy gave it maximum throttle. MacGyver checked the bomb's timer. With less than a minute to go, she threw it off the back of the RHIB. There was a huge geyser of water as the bomb exploded underwater.

"Let's head back," she said.

"MacGyver what was that explosion?"

"There was a bomb on board. If we hadn't found it we wouldn't be here. Swain, see if you can get this thing going."

"We can't. The engines shot," Two Dads said.

"Alright, let's tow it back to _Hammersley,_" Kate said then she reported it to Mike about what happened. It took them half an hour to reach _Hammersley_ since they were heading towards them. Hammersley then handed off the tow to another patrol boat who was returning to Cairns. They were ordered to check out each boat in the area. When they board the barge. Kate spoke to the captain as MacGyver looked at him. While Kate was talking she looked around and then went down below deck with Swain following behind after she got his attention and signalled for him to follow.

They checked each room until they saw one where a woman was tied up. Swain went to cut her down while talking softly to her.

"X, we found Caroline Taylor. The bastards beat her up pretty good. We're going to need a stretcher," MacGyver said.

"Copy that." Just then the door closed and locked.

"X! Can you hear me?" MacGyver yelled over the comm. "Dam it!" Then she looked at the door and then around the room. They could hear fighting going up on the deck.

After looking about she found what she was looking for. A slim piece of metal strip. Managing to slide it in between the door and lock she was able to flick it open.

"Good work," Swain complimented.

"I'll be back. She went up on deck and went to help Kate and the boarding party take down the six men and arrested them.

"What happened to you? Where's Swain?" Kate asked once the boat was secured.

"We were locked in a room with Ms Taylor," MacGyver told her as she gathered the supplies that they would need to treat Ms Taylor. "I need to get back to Swain."

"Go."

Once Swain and MacGyver had Ms Taylor stabilized she was situated on the stretcher and they carried her out onto the boat deck. The stretcher was loaded onto the RHIB and they headed for _Hammersley_.

The other RHIB with an armed crew helped Kate and the others with the men they had taken prisoner. A thorough search of the boat and they found two more men.

Caroline was in the wardroom with both Swain and MacGyver taking care of her.

"Caroline, I'm June Roth, Can you tell us why those men beat you up?"

"They wanted to know where the Ambassador is... they beat it out of me," she sobbed. "Tell him I'm sorry," as tears fell down her cheeks."

"Hey, I'm sure he will understand. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes," as she continued to cry. "And now so do those men."

"Ok, if you can tell us where he is we can let our people know and they can warn the American Ambassador's people that his life is in danger."

Caroline nodded, "Water please?"

"Sure." MacGyver picked up a cup with a straw in it and put it close to her mouth.

"Small sips," MacGyver told her.

When she had enough, MacGyver pulled the cup away.

"He's on an island, Angel Island."

"Ok, good. Thank you, get some rest and I'll inform my captain about this."

''Ok, thank you."

MacGyver walked out of the wardroom just as Mike showed up.

"Good timing," MacGyver said to him. "Caroline just told us that the Ambassador is on Angel Island. They know, the bastards beat it out of her."

"How bad?"

"Broken and cracked ribs. She is lucky she hasn't got a punctured lung. There's multiple cuts, bruising, and swelling. They did a number on her, Sir."

"Ok, JJ and Two Dads are on the boat and they're steaming for home port. The men from onboard are down on austere. We'll be in port in four hours." "Thanks, Dir, I better get back in there."

"You did well today."

"Thanks" Then returning to the wardroom she let Swain know what was happening.

Upon returning to Cairns, MacGyver received a phone call from NAVCOM asking her to come in. She left with Mike while Swain continued to take care of Caroline.

Arriving at the bullpen at NAVCOM, Mike noticed a woman in what had been Steve's office and pointed her out to MacGyver.

"That must be the new commanding officer," Macgyver said.

"That's Commander Maxine White," Mike told her.

"White as in Knocker?"

"Don't call her that, she hates it."

"Ah, okay, so how do you know her?"

"We went through ADFA together and became friends."

"Well shall we go and see Knocker?" she said grinning.

"MacGyver..." he warned. As they walked towards the office she saw them approaching.

"Mike it's great to see you."

"Maxine."

"How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, Commander Maxine White, Petty officer June Roth, Macgyver as she is known." MacGyver saluted and Maxine returned it.

"Petty Officer."

"Ma'am, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I've received an email from Fleet Command, Chief of the Navy after reading a report about how you single-handedly saved Lieutenant Flynn from certain death. I'm presenting you with the bravery award for your heroism. Congratulations Petty Officer." Picking up the box from her desk she opened the lid and passed it to MacGyver.

"Thank you, Ma'am. I was doing my job as I was trained to do."

"I understand that I've read your record and I'm quite impressed."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Congratulations MacGyver."

"Thank you, Sir," she said smiling at him.

"Now with this ambassador business, I've contacted Fleet Command about this and they made the call to warn the ambassador about the assassination attempt on his life. The ambassador told Fleet Command that he would like to meet you and Mike so that he can thank you in person for what you and the _Hammersley _crew did for Caroline Taylor."

"All of the credit goes to MacGyver, Maxine."

"What do you mean?" she said shocked.

"Well if it wasn't for MacGyver we wouldn't have gotten to her in time to save her life."

"Really..."

"Yes, you will have to read my XO's and Swain's report about the incident."

"Alright. Now I've got some good news. When you leave your new Buffer will be there."

"I hope he comes highly recommended, Ma'am," MacGyver said.

"Why do you say that, Petty Officer?"

"Well, the last Buffer was a nightmare. I hope that this Buffer will work with the crew as well as get on well with them. If not he will be booted off _Hammersley,_ Ma'am." MacGyver told her.

"Well, Petty Officer, it's not up to you to kick anyone off, am I clear?"

"If anyone's doing the kicking, Ma'am, it will be the Captain. I know that Commander Flynn wants a crew who gets on well with each other as well as watching each other's back. He wants a crew who works well together as a team. If one crew member doesn't do all three he will be kicked off _Hammersley_. Look at the list of chefs and lieutenants he's been through before the decommissioning of the old _Hammersley._ He wants a crew he can trust, Ma'am."

"She's right Maxine."

"Very well, I can respect that. Now when you return from Angel Island you will be getting a new CO."

"That's great news, Maxine."

"What about a chefo and medic, Ma'am?"

"You'll be staying on_ Hammersley_ until your contract expires next year."

"_What?_" MacGyver exclaimed, shocked at what she was just told.

"Maxine, MacGyver's a temp on _Hammersley_ until a replacement is found."

"Orders from Fleet Command," picking up a copy of the email that was printed out and passing it to Mike to read. After reading it he turned to MacGyver.

"Sorry MacGyver, it's true."

"Then why the hell wasn't I told this sooner?" she said angrily.

"Good question," and he turned to Maxine.

"I don't know Mike, call Steve, he might be able to tell you."

"I will." They talked for a few more minutes before they left and returned to _Hammersley_.

"MacGyver, I know that you are upset about what Maxine said about your posting."

"Jim and I have been trying to start a family, but when we do have shore leave the timing hasn't been right."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Now it's going to be harder for us both."

"I know what you mean."

"You and Kate?"

"Yeah."

When they arrived at_ Hammersley_ MacGyver walked onto the ship leaving Mike on the wharf talking to Kate.

"Mike, what's wrong with MacGyver?"

"She found out that she's staying on_ Hammersley_ until next year when her contract is up."

"What? No wonder she's upset."

"It's hard for her, she's very disappointed."

"There's something else, what is it?"

"This will be my last patrol. There's a lieutenant commander taking over and our new buffer arrives before we set sail."

"Ok, is that why MacGyver was called into NAVCOM?"

"No, because of her actions in saving your life she was awarded the Bravery Medal."

"You're joking."

"I'm not."

"Who's the new Commanding Officer?"

"Maxine White."

"Knocker White..."

"She hates that name."

"I remember you telling me about her and what happened years ago."


End file.
